


Obsessed

by Broeckoli



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mystery, Obsession, Suspense, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 111,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Blue, empty eyes were all Akko could remember from her dream. While Akko questions whether it really was a dream, Amanda finds herself in the cross-hairs of Diana's obsessive and insatiable appetite for the brunette witch.





	1. Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is me checking back from the 22nd of March to just say to any new readers that my writing style has developed a little since the original chapter. So if you're a bit hesitant about any aspects of my writing, give it around three or four chapters as that is when my early fic and late fic styles blend and transition. Thanks for checking out the story and I hope you enjoy!

Diana Cavendish couldn't fall to sleep.

Even after another busy day of studying and magical education, she found herself unable to drift away into the sweet embrace of a good nights rest. Her mind was spiraling out of control, with thoughts upon thoughts. The same recurring, vibrant face replacing the darkness of closed eyes with that of brown, almost red orbs. She found herself in a sticky predicament.

Diana Cavendish found herself feeling insatiable.

All she could think of was one girl. A girl who was originally her most unlikely but bitter foe, thanks partly to a similar but repressed adoration of an idol, but grew into the closest of friends through trial and tribulation. Throughout her studies and as each lecture and lesson droned on, she found her mind wandering and her leg shaking up and down rapidly, full of energy and unsatisfied.

Diana Cavendish found herself feeling obsessive.

Hannah and Barbara would make their comments, pick up the disturbances in Diana's regular routine, but would struggle to convey it. Concerned looks often changed into ones of confusion when no clear answer was given or something that didn't sound right was conveyed to the pair. As much as Diana did study, even her roommates found it hard to believe that the heiress would be “excited” to study.

She let out a sigh and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She needed to rid herself of these thoughts. Lifting away the covers of her bed she stepped onto the cool, carpeted floor and search for her wand and dressing gown. Covering herself better with the gown she placed the wand in one of the pockets near her right hand and opened the wooden door.

Being on night patrol on a regular occasion gave her a good memory of the hallways that could go on and on. Knowing all the places to hide also had there benefits should she be caught by the patrol, which seemed to become lighter and lighter in manpower each week.

Hoping her brief and quiet walk would calm her down, she felt her mind drifting once more, only distracted when the shine of the moon spilled through the windows. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt herself walk more briskly towards a destination. Her plan to walk a few loops round her section of the halls became a desire to reach a new end of the academy, as if magnetized or drawn in like water down a plughole. A torrent of thoughts drowned out any reason in her mind and chills down her spine as she made her way towards the door of her Japanese friend.

 _'Akko... Akko... Akko...'_ is all her mind could speak as images of the brown haired witch flashed into her subconscious.

She came to a stop at the wall beside the door with a light thud, not enough to wake anyone, but enough to nearly snap Diana out of her trance.

Nearly.

Her back against the wall, her left hand drifted towards the wood of the door, lightly skimming it with the back of her hand. Temptation and warmth burned within her, grinding her teeth with a questioning look on her face, her eyebrows arched and wondering if any of this was a good idea.

She knew it wasn't, but she couldn't find the word or phrase to convince herself to walk back to her room, back to her warm and comfy bed.

So instead, with a shaky hand, she went into her pocket and grabbed her wand. Whispering a spell, she unlocked the door and pushing the wooden block ajar slowly, quietly sneaked into Akko's dorm.

The British witch had not been in her close friends dorm often, but the potions, books, mushroom and posters immediately fit into her mind as something which would decorate a dorm such as this. Sucy faced the wall, sleeping on her side, while Lotte appeared out of sight but deep in sleep.

And then there was Akko.

Diana crept closer, careful to manage her breathing and stay as fluent in stride as possible, not wanting her grown to drag on the planked floor. She was thankful she didn't bring shoes, but regretted the lack of socks on her cold feet.

The blonde knelt down onto her knees, allowing her hands to rest on her thighs, analyzing the girl before her. Akko had her mouth slightly open, a light snore escaped her, with her arms contrasting against each other. One rested above her head while the other rested neatly on her stomach, obviously feeling content and secure in her sleep. Her covers had rode down a tad, revealing her collarbone and shoulders.

It was a perfect sight for dead, blue eyes and an empty stare, as Diana's mind rested and silenced, now satisfied by the attraction in front of her.

Diana lost track of how long she sat there. Her knees and legs ached from the weight of her body, as they squeezed onto the hard, wooden floor. She was even stiller than Akko, who fidgeted and mumbled in her sleep, with incoherent words and phrases. Through the sounds of owls and light snoring, she heard herself yawn, snapping herself out of her loose trance. She finally felt tired enough to sleep.

Despite the urge to stay, she sat up and lightly stretched, readjusting her gown and reaching to grab her wand. As she did so, she heard Akko stirring and quickly glanced towards the bundle of sheets and hair below her.

Akko was waking up.

But Diana stayed calmed.

Akko opened her dreary eyes while snugging back into the pillow. However, she caught a figure in the corner of her eye, and looked towards it. She struggled to comprehend the object in front of her, just barely recognizing the blonde hair shining in the moonlight passing through the gap in the curtains, and bright blue eyes that beamed towards her.

“Go back to sleep, Akko.” The girl in question heard, the posh voice sounding like her best friend and study partner.

Akko stuttered as she spoke out. “D-Diana?”, drawling her words, her body still wrapped in fatigue, covers and sleep.

“You're dreaming, Akko. Close your eyes my sweetheart.” The figure replied in a soft, caring tone, convincing the sleepy teen she was still dreaming. Akko smiled and hummed before closing her eyes in content, while the blonde figure stalked out of the room quietly, heading towards her own bed feeling equally as content.

For now, at the least.

* * *

 

Akko awoke with a startle, nearly banging the top of her head onto Lotte's bunk, with a heavy gulp of air coursing through the room. Lotte looked around from the desk, while Sucy appeared as monotone as ever on her lone bed.

“Are you alright, Akko?” Lotte spoke up first, a naturally concerned look on her face. Akko wasn't one to have nightmares that often, if at all, and the caring and watchful witch was keen to comfort if something was upsetting either of her team.

Alas, Akko would settle her immediate concerns. With a mild stutter and a shaky voice, Akko replied “Y-yeah... just a shocking end is all! Nothing scary.” The brunette finished with a grin, and Lotte made a mental note to keep an eye on Akko in case her behaviour was off through the day.

“Remember you have your broom practising with the green team today.” Sucy reminded Akko “If you need something to settle your stomach...” she trailed, leaving room for Akko to interject with a fluster.

“I do NOT want your 'remedies' Sucy!” She pouted, bringing her quoting hands down to her chin. “I'm fine, really.”

“Well you have plenty of time until breakfast service ends, so just relax a little, ok?” Lotte affirmed from the desk with a reassuring smile, before turning back to orb. Akko replied with a short “Sure”, before letting herself fall back onto her bed and drawing up the covers a little.

Secretly though? Akko found herself confused and wondering as she reflected on her vivid dream, or 'vivid dream'.

She wasn't sure if it were real or not.

' _I mean, it felt real to me... but all dreams can... right?'_ Her debate lasted nearly an hour, closing and opening her eyes, tossing and turning when she felt stuck on her questions and conclusions.

The only constant throughout this internal discussion were the piecing blue eyes which dug into her, almost giving her a sensation of pressure and unease, but a deep fascination. The image stuck within her like melted sugar on a teacup. But if she concluded it were real, that would mean that Diana had sneaked into her room last night, which sounded fantastical.

But...

It just felt too real.

And the clicking sounds she heard as she shut her eyes, and the reverberating loving tone that escaped the figures mouth, left Akko feeling disconcerted.

Maybe it would be best to not conclude, and leave the answer up in the air.

Speaking of air...

“Lotte! Sucy!” Their heads whipped around to blaring sound. “It's time to eat! I've got a broom to ride!”

“You mean try to ride...”

“Don't be sarcastic Sucy!”

* * *

 

Having showered the prior night, after a light wash and a fresh set of casual clothes for the weekend, the red team witches arrived at a lightly populated canteen. Seeing the green team of Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka already at one of the elongated tables, Akko gave an enthusiastic wave and motioned her group would be right back.

She needed to get those pancakes first after all.

After having a generous amount of syrup, honey and whipped cream added to her plate by the very generous fairies at the serving area, Akko and co sat down with the greens. Lotte and Sucy had varying amounts of pancakes on their plates, thought Lotte was the only one of the three having the American styled pancakes.

“Ah ya see? Lotte knows her stuff.” The American witch proudly sponsored her version of the meal, still convincing Akko to return from the evils of the more British style of flour, egg and milk.

“But the English ones are so much bigger~” Akko retorted with hearts in her eyes and a serving on her fork, mixed with whipped cream and all manners of sticky, sugary toppings.

“It's flatter, dumbass!”

“Ehhhhh?”

“You know, like yourself!”

“Exchcushe Mwe?!” Akko flustered with her mouth full, turning red with fury (and annoyingly for her, embarrassment).

“Though that _would_ explain your choice...” Amanda trailed with a grin and finger gun on her face, while Akko slammed the table with her free fist to express her outrage.

Not enough to stop her eating though, that was way more important than her boobs right now.

What did break her feasting trance were the tail-tale sounds of a certain heiress entering the canteen, as voices picked up and the clicking of shoes echoed through the large hall. The most obvious indication however were the gossiping voices of Hannah and Barbara, though not as mean spirited in the past, who were almost ever present in the presence of the esteemed noblewoman.

Breaking eye contact with the plate of pancakes, Akko glanced over to the noise, only to find Diana staring directly at her. Gulping her breakfast and holding back a slight blush, she wiped her mouth of any traces of sugary mess, put down her fork and waved the blue team over. Holding back any niggles in her mind as the dream crept into her subconscious, she gave a smile and looked around the table to make sure all the seats were present and clean.

Amanda was the first to chime in on the arrival. “Well if it isn't the three stooges! Ready to watch Akko demolish the grass?” She grinned, earning another frown from Akko, an annoyed look from Hannah and Barbara, and a questioning one from Diana.

“What is this about the grass, Akko?” Diana asked, mostly ignoring Amanda for the time being, much to the red heads irritation.

“I'm gonna be doing more broom practice today! I think I've just about cracked it!” She exclaimed, invoking a smile from the blonde.

“Do you need some help with you endeavor, Akko?” Diana offered but Amanda immediately denied.

“Actually I'm doing the tutoring, Dia, sorry honey.” Amanda hadn't meant to sound so flippant and mocking, wincing internally at the possible fight that might brew from it. Barbara and Hannah already butted in with their standard defense. But instead of continuing a feud, Diana raised her hand to quieten down the pair, and made a request.

“O'Neill, may I speak with you for a moment? In private.” The request was received with a range of quizzical looks, although Sucy looked as uninterested as ever.

Amanda, feeling slightly offended but mostly curious gave her answer: “Eh?”

“Please.”

What threw Amanda off the most was the lack of questioning tone, excluding the suddenness of it, which would sound rude if it came from anyone else. But from Diana? It was authoritative and Amanda, as rebellious as she was, felt compelled to accept the demand coated as a request.

With a delay and an eventual “Alright”, Amanda pushed the chair back a tad and stood up. Diana motioned her towards one of the hallways entering the canteen, with the pair calmly walking away from a confused and wondering group of witches.

They walked for just over a minute, but it was just a bit too long for Amanda to stand with. What was so private that they needed to be out of sight of the gang?

“So Diana? What do ya need to talk about?” Amanda got no response from her, making her frown and cross her arms. They'd just turned the corner to a small patch of greenery on the backyard of the building before Amanda spoke up again.

“Uh, Dian-ack!” Suddenly Amanda felt pain shoot up her back and the rear of her skull as Diana grabbed a fistful of her shirt, violently slamming her against the old brick wall.

“What the fu-” Was all she could reply with as she stared at menacing azure eyes that beamed contempt, before the possessor of such orbs jabbed her wand on Amanda's throat, silencing her with a gasp.

“I'll tutor Akko today.” Was all Diana would state. After a moment of silence and evident tension, Diana retracted her wand, being sure to nick the Americans throat, leaving Amanda astonished at the drawing of blood from the tiny wound and the totality of the statement. The astonishment soon turned to outrage. But as quickly as it came, Diana, who was already walking back to the canteen, commented.

“You might want a plaster for that, O'Neill.”

Leaving said girl dumbfounded, silenced and biting her bottom lip in order to contain her rage.

She would find herself with another wound before slamming the dull gray wall and finding a first aid kit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first fic on this site, having dabbled in some stuff back on fanfiction.net (same account name). I'm just uploading this story here for now, and while I feel like the progression of this fic is very fluid right now, I feel really keen to continue. So feel free to comment and all that stuff.


	2. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda fixes herself up after the confrontation with Diana, while Diana tutors Akko in her own way.

Amanda O'Neill could not fathom what had just occurred.

Here she was watching the blonde, uptight heiress walking off from her after threatening her and assaulting her. Her! Amanda O'freaking-Neill! The resident rebel and the best damn broom dancer this side of the Atlantic _and_ the other! She was put down akin to the weak kid against the bullies in a high school. The cool girl brushed, well more slapped, aside like a girl fawning the many posh British twats at a posh University.

Amanda O'Neill found herself feeling aghast.

She had never expected Diana of all people to react in such a psychotic way. And while hoping she was using the right word, she had also never expect the mature, calm and level headed posh girl to do anything so aggressive or dare say, possessive. The act screamed of not only insecurity, but a 'at any costs' attitude towards her goals. And well...

Amanda O'Neill found herself with competition.

It was apparent to anyone with a half working brain and a decent knowledge of the red-green-blue triumvirate that Akko and Diana had gotten closer. Hell, Amanda had seen the signs before either of the pair did. A classic trope but frustrating nonetheless. But that didn't stop Amanda growing her own attractions.

Akko was different in the same sappy and tired way that any one person would say to their crush and potential lover. But in the context of an ancient magical school filled with just as ancient families and arguably as ancient traditions, there was a pretty clear cut case that such motivations were indeed genuine.

The Japanese witch came from no magical background and absolutely no talent, God bless her silly head. But she persevered time and time again and came to the school with utterly innocent and heartfelt intentions. No matter how often she hurt herself or was hurt by others, she never gave up.

Plus she was just such fun to be around! The place could get really boring and tedious without their combined antics or banter.

Leading up to the Noire Missile Crisis, Akko and herself had a bout of adventure and companionship. The trip to the boys academy and the mayhem that ensued was something she would never forget, but it would always end up drifting to her mind. The trip back to Luna Nova was also something she would never forget.

The banter...

The laughter...

Akko clutching onto her stomach...

The way she breathed onto her neck...

Following that, and too often, Amanda felt needy for Akko's presence and warmth beside her on the canteen table or on the green, fresh grass of the courtyard and fields. She was stealing too many glances and holding eye contact when it was no longer necessary, and would rub the back of her neck when her character was broken.

A mix of awkwardness and a feeling of being stuck around your crush was always tough to struggle through. When you end up killing a conversation through your own hesitance? Kinda sucks.

For the second time today Amanda found that she was biting herself, this time her thumb, as she walked to the medical ward. The tiny cut on her neck was pestering her and the bite wound on her lip meant she couldn't drink anything fizzy or eat anything salty for a while if it weren't fixed.

Something was wrong, apparently. She just didn't know what level of wrongness it landed on. Diana's action frazzled her immensely. It was so out of character yet strangely akin to her upbringing.

A girl, born in an upper class, rich, magical family, with the expectation and perhaps need to excel in everything and have everything at her disposal. Could that really explain the shift? Was it a mere symptom or something more? Did the repression of the stereotype finally snap out of her?

She ran her hand through her orange and red hair. This was bad.

It gave her something to do at least, but damn... was it bad.

Bashing open the doors to the ward, the startled nurse frowned after jumping and whipping her head towards the loud intruder.

“Doc? Can ya patch me up? 'got a broom lesson to teach.”

 

* * *

 

When Diana had returned to the canteen, alone with a light smile, the occupants of the table she was returning to shared confused and wondering looks. Amanda was no where to be seen, and one of Akko's eyebrows were reaching Earth orbit. As the blonde approached, Akko threw a question at her, after a long 'uh'.

“Diana, where did Amanda go?” Diana's eyes widened a little, as if caught off guard.

“Ah, O'Neill requested I tell you that she had some business to settle with one of her classes.” She answered in her calm manner. When Akko appeared to express a little disappointment or sadness however, she added to it.

“I believe O'Neill said she'd still attend, but will be late.” Akko's concerns seemed to wain a little at the extension before acknowledging.

“Aw, ok. I guess it can't be helped, hehe.” The brunette nervously giggled, still a little upset at the American's unannounced disappearance told by proxy.

“I'm sure she was meaning to tell you but forgot, Akko.” Diana noted, Lotte was inclined to agree.

“Yeah! I'm sure it wasn't done on purpose.” Lotte affirmed. “Everyone is forgetful now and then.”

“Probably didn't want you clutching her skirt...” Sucy drawled, with Akko pouting towards her.

“Hey! If she was busy, I wouldn't complain that much!” Akko protested to the smirking mushroom fanatic. Diana cleared her throat, making the brunette whip her head around to the prodigy. Akko still felt on edge around Diana, her heart beating a little quicker for a moment, before responding to the implied impatience.

“Oh, sorry Diana! C'mon guys, lets get going!” Akko insisted, missing Diana smiling slightly, content that Akko followed her cue. When she turned back around to Diana, the girl in question motioned her hand to beckon Akko to walk alongside her to the field. Expressing a quick “Oh”, she quickly sat up from the canteen chair and paced up to her new instructor for the day.

Sucy and Lotte, along with the rest of team's Green and Blue, followed the pair at their own pace. Lotte, Hannah and Barbara were the first to follow and catch up to the leading pair, while Sucy, Constanze and Jasminka lagged behind. The latter of the three appeared hesitant, confused and slightly worried. Sucy seemed to be the only one to pick this up during Diana's lonesome return, intentionally slower than the others in clearing the table and canteen, waving Lotte by and promising to catch up.

“Seems a little odd doesn't it?” Sucy monotonously commented to what was left of the Green team. Jasminka hummed and Constanze nodded in agreement, adorning a pout and a frown.

“And I guess she never had any business with a class or teacher?”

The same response.

“Hm.” Now she was stuck to barely verbal answers.

“If something happened, I'm sure Amanda will turn up.” Jasminka noted, opening a bag of salt and vinegar crisps. Constanze took out her portable writing board, a mini-Stanbot clutching onto the instrument before hoping onto the floor on its own personal mission. Grabbing a whiteboard pen from her other pocket she wrote her own comment to the bizarre situation.

“ _It's in her character, after all.”_ Referring to Jasminka's statement, before folding the board back up into her oddly high-capacity but small pocket, and proceeding to catch up with the group. Jasminka shrugged while engulfing a collection of crisps and followed suit.

All Sucy could really do is ponder. It wasn't normal behavior for Amanda, nor was it for Diana. She concluded it may tie in to Akko's own jumpiness but decided it best to return to the group.

She had promised Lotte after all.

It didn't take long for Sucy to catch up with the gang, with the lot not too far from their favourite place to hang out and chill. Lotte and Barbara were chatting about Nightfall, as per usual, with Hannah trying to make heads or tails of it, as per usual.

Akko was chatty and enthusiastic about her broom practice and flying, as per usual. And Diana was listening with a calm expression, seeming to be genuinely interested in what the brunette had to say.

As per usual.

The blonde even had that subtle, adoring tone to her facial features which had appeared over the last few months; her eyebrows resting, smiling slightly and appearing bright and content. It was a new, comfortable and appreciated norm.

Sucy always preferred Akko, her test subject, to be happy and bubbly. Diana and the Blue team being a part of the group was always a beneficial thing.

The only thing off about the whole thing was the lack of Amanda, and the discontent of her partners. But apart from that?

Nothing wrong. So far at least.

Sucy internally committed to keeping an eye on things, and was sure that Lotte had her own hidden concerns. Such concerns could be brought up in a conversation very easily. If the pair of them worked together on things, it would usually go well enough.

There needed to be something more concrete though. So the best thing for Sucy to do would be to simply go ahead with the day as planned.

Enjoy the atmosphere, tease Akko, poison Akko, enjoy the side-effects.

The standard.

Sucy sighed and cracked her neck. The cracking sound freaking Hannah out, snapping her head towards the unhealthy noise, snapped her out the bizarre conversation about the ethics of werewolf and vampire shipping.

 

* * *

 

The group settled on their favourite field around the Luna Nova academy, unpacking blankets that Constanze pulled out of her abnormally spacious pockets, and laying them onto the green, earthy floor.

The field itself had a fantastic backdrop. A classic British countryside that expanded over the horizon, dotted with all sizes of forest and colors of field. The bright sun lit every nook and cranny and illuminated the display wonderfully, with some places appearing to shine in the beautiful summers day.

Lotte sighed an appreciative sigh, before turning towards her mushroom loving pal, who had just taken the blanketed seat beside her.

“So, what's on your mind?” Lotte questioned, wondering about Sucy's delayed walk with the group. Sucy glanced over before looking towards the environment ahead of her, and the world saving pair preparing themselves for broom practice.

Sucy said nothing apart from a rumble in her throat, leaving Lotte to pick up the pieces. The Finnish girl was quick to place the jigsaw pieces in the correct positions.

“Ah.” She uttered, falling silent, to the surprise of Sucy. The Filipino glanced towards Lotte again, analysing her, appreciating the orange locks which glistened in the sunlight and rustled slightly in the calm wind.

“Ah?”

“Amanda will be back, Sucy. I'm sure if anything is wrong, we can pick it up from Amanda's yelling.” Lotte giggled and smiled, adjusting her glasses a tad as they slipped down her nose a little.

“Mmm.” Sucy acknowledged, content to play the waiting game. On that note, she pulled the straps of her small pouch over her head and set the container down onto the grass on the edge of the red, stripy blanket.

“Oh dear, Sucy... really?” Lotte voiced her concern at Sucy apparently planning some experimentation. Sucy giggled her slightly evil laugh before replying.

“I've lagged behind on new creations, may as well get cracking on some.” The slender witch replied, a sigh coming from Lotte beside her.

“At least make something useful if Amanda rumbles onto Diana, okay?” Lotte half-jokingly pleaded, with Sucy grinning at the thought of Amanda whacking a broom into Diana's face.

By now, Akko had begun to tentatively take flight, floating off the ground while Diana watched her gain confidence from beside her. Akko still found the broom twitchy on take off, and not for the first, has a momentary bout of turbulence.

As the broom shook, Diana intervened by placing her hand onto the brunettes clasped onto the broom. Within a few seconds, the broom began to behave and settled down, signaling it was ready for proper flight.

Akko beamed as the second stage of her flight plan completed, before blushing at the hand that still sat gently on top of her grip on the broom. When she turned to face Diana, she found her smiling encouragingly, which made Akko smile in return despite the blush.

After a few more seconds, Diana released her hold and straightened her own broom. Casting the spell, she lifted off without a hitch, beginning to fly onwards in a general direction towards the countryside. Beckoning Akko, said witch followed cautiously, still getting used to magical flight and unable to shake the feeling of Diana's hand from her own.

Once a minute or so had passed and the pair began to loop and hover around the group from a good height, Diana turned her attention fully back onto Akko, as she proceeded to play tutor.

“So Akko, how confident are you at flying?”

“Oh like, how I feel?” Diana nodded at Akko's request for clarity. “I still feel a little... unsure? Cautious would be the best word!” Diana hummed. “I don't wanna fall off ya know!” Diana nodded.

“Hmm, I think I may have a way to rid you of that today.” Diana proposed, Akko lit up at the suggestion, the sudden change in emotion rattling the broom a little. Akko looked down and frowned at the broom, pouting.

“The broom can not see you pouting, Akko.” The blonde teased with a soft giggle, Akko's pouting switching to her.

“I'm not pouting...” Akko mumbled, turning away and continuing to pout, this time towards the scenery.

Unawares, Diana drifted towards the Japanese witch until she was right beside her. Akko noticed with a jump when their shoulders bumped, blurting out an “Uwah!” at the sudden but not necessarily unwelcome intrusion into her airspace.

“Ummm?” Akko was completely unsure of what Diana's intentions were until Diana outstretched her leg. With eyebrows raised and then an “Oh”, she shuffled forward, allowing Diana to sit on her broom. With a light, uneven jolt downwards, Diana was aboard. Whipping out her wand with her free right hand, she placed an incantation on her broom, and sent it safely towards the group below. The group in question watched with a mixture of expressions; some questioning, some blushing, and Lotte and Barbara ooing at the romantic looking display.

Hannah rolled her eyes at the two.

With the now useless broom away, it left the pair with one between them and a less to get on with. Akko immediately found confidence within herself, before the feelings of confidence were flushed away with warmth, tingling and butterflies. Once Diana put her wand away, she wrapped her arms around Akko's stomach, shuffling as close as possible to the brunette as she could. She settled her chin on the flushing witch's right shoulder, before whispering to her.

“Now concentrate, dear.”

Akko gulped, forcing her squeezed eyes open after the shiver that ran down her back cleared away.

She thought she could hear screams from below, but she was too deafened from the blood rushing to her ears and breathing beside her right one.

“Akko? Are we going to move?” Akko shivered again, still very flustered and off guard, as she attempted to move forward. After a few moments, she found herself doing so, flying at a greater speed than normal, but in complete control.

Noticing this, Diana clutched onto Akko with a slightly firmer touch, bunching up the brunettes top in her hands.

“Why don't we do a few laps around the Academy, Akko?” Diana challenged, Akko accepting with a quick nod, swinging the broom around towards the academy. The broom remained stable as she approached the ancient building, swinging around some of the architecture with relative ease, much to the delight of those on the ground.

It was clear to see that Akko was going faster than necessary but, regardless of that, had the same stability and elegance as a casual ride.

“Well done. You have certainly-” Diana was cut off by a loud, accented “Oi!” from her left, signaling the arrival of Amanda.

“Oh hey Amanda!” Shouted Akko towards the Green team leader, waving at her enthusiastically. Amanda waved back while approaching the pair, ignoring the deepening scowl on Diana's face, making Amanda smirk at the turn of events.

“Ya'll doing laps then? How well is that going?” Amanda questioned, interested to hear how well Akko had been doing.

“She has done well, O'Neill.” Diana answered in place of Akko, who missed the dark look from Diana, replaced with her usual noble appearance. Before Amanda could inquire more, Diana continued.

“In fact, we were going to head back to my dorm to find something of mine to continue the tutoring.” Turning towards Akko, she motioned her to head towards one of the entrances closest to her dorm. Akko appeared confused, while Amanda introduced her own frown laced with suspicion.

Akko softly spoke up. “But Dian-ahh...” Before being silenced by Diana digging her nails into Akko's stomach, smiling softly and requesting verbally to set the broom down at the entrance she motioned to. Akko quickly nodded, setting off towards said entrance, leaving Amanda concerned and frustrated.

The American decided to head down to the rest of the group to try and explain the situation.

That was until she glanced towards the pair one last time.

Only to see Diana stare directly into her, with icy blue eyes that sent a shiver down her spine, the only distinctive feature in an otherwise completely blank expression. Amanda felt the vibe of a silent threat, her own eyes widening, as her balance on the broom faltered a little.

Looking away, clearing her throat and readjusting herself on the broom, she continued to head down to the group below, deciding it best to keep her concerns and investigations to herself. For now, anyway.

Unbeknownst to Amanda however, was Sucy internally documenting the events above her while the rest of the group talked between themselves.

 

* * *

 

Akko settled her broom down onto the clear, paved walkway towards one of the side entrances. With summer beginning, classes had died down and some student had gone home or decided to head into town for leisure. With that, it was a lot less busy than normal. Being a weekend too didn't help in that regard.

Akko had more pressing concerns however, as Diana brushed down her skirt and looked towards her with a calm expression.

“What is wrong, Akko?” Said girl asked, as Akko continued to frown at her.

“You didn't have to do that!” Akko exclaimed, light anger and annoyance in her voice as she rubbed her sore tummy.

“Ah, I apologize, but-” Akko cut Diana off before she could finish.

“You never said anything about your dorm either!” Diana hummed, Akko taking advantage and continuing.

“What do you even need to pick up anyway?” Akko pondered aloud, sounding less aggravated, following Diana who had begun to walk into the desolate building.

“Nothing, really. I just preferred to be away from O'Neill.” Diana clarified, throwing Akko off guard.

“Eh?! Why?” Aggravation returned to Akko's tone.

“She can be very loud.”

“But that's how she is! That's how I am!” Akko countered, more confused than ever.

“Yes, but I enjoy your presence, as opposed to Amanda who keeps getting in my way.” Diana stated, sounding flippant and rolling her eyes as she spoke about Amanda.

“But Diana, that's not ni-” Akko was interrupted by Diana firmly grabbing her shoulders, almost throwing the brunette into the wall beside them. Her eyes widened at the turn of events before closing tightly shut as her back hit the wall, unable to stop an emit of pain escaping her mouth.

When she opened them, she found the eyes from her dream staring directly at her. No, directly into her. Diana's hand trailed towards Akko's chin, and a small smile appeared on her face as she proceeded to 'calm down' Akko.

“Atsuko, dear... do not worry yourself over it.” She paused, giving time for Akko to swallow, her throat and mouth becoming dry. Her heart beat quickly, not knowing how to process the situation or what to feel.

“Let us go, Akko.” She wrapped an arm around the small of Akko's back, slightly pushing her towards the direction of the Blue team dorm. All Akko could really do is abide by the request, a flurry of emotions racing through her.

She just didn't know which ones stood out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but at least I kept the promise to post before the end of the new year! I won't set out another time frame other than that I'll post at the very least one chapter a month. Though I'll probably do things quicker if the demand is high. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though, please feel free to leave any feedback, would be much appreciated!


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko finds herself trapped in more ways than one as Sucy and Amanda discuss the strange events of the day, not before Hannah's own troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited some very minor typos in the previous two chapters, nothing story changing, will keep a look out for more. Further notes at the end.

Atsuko Kagari could not stop shaking.

The firm touch on the small of her back sent her body in a rhythm of shivers and shakes as Diana guided her towards the Blue team dorm-room. Her mind was conflicted to a point of inaction, paralyzing her and forcing the witch to cooperate with the heiress. A moment she would have been overjoyed for only half an hour ago, the shake of anticipation and joy that would have followed, had become one of dread and fear.

Atsuko Kagari found herself feeling scared.

This wasn't ordinary and nor was it comforting. The way she was firmly slammed into the wall was far from romantic, and the 'dream' Akko had of Diana flashed through her frazzled mind when she had caught sight of her eyes. The blonde girl standing above her, staring with icy, empty eyes but talking with a soft, kind voice. The similarity disturbed Akko, and now the recent actions of Diana all but confirmed the reality of the 'dream'. It was all so sudden, in all the wrong ways, nothing like how she wished it to be...

Atsuko Kagari found herself trapped between her head and her heart.

And then suddenly, she felt her left side shooting with pinching pain as Diana grasped her to a halt beside the entrance of the Blue team dorm. Gasping slightly at the sensation, she was snapped out of her stupor, and turned her head to face the woman beside her.

She found Diana smiling at her. Comforting and cordial.

But her eyes...

They looked so dead and devoid.

“Please come in, Akko.” Diana seemingly requested. But to Akko it felt like a demand, all too aware of what had just transpired. Regardless of which were the case, she did not want to see the outcome of saying no or being too hesitant.

Akko nodded slowly, walking out of Diana's now loosened grasp and into her dorm-room, at the same pace as her nodding. Her thoughts briefly drifted to the size and elegance of the room. Far more spacious, fashioned and certainly well kept, the room felt comfortable to be in.

At least it should have.

Now it had morphed into a lair of uncertainty and unease, the atmosphere it eluded conflicted with the situation at hand. If Akko could become more on edge than she was now, this was certainly pushing her to that level.

Her hands sweated and she found herself clenching and releasing her skirt over and over again. Meanwhile, Diana went to place Akko's broom on one of the mounted holders on a wall to the right of the Japanese witch. Akko had never noticed that Diana had taken the broom from her, such was the state of her mind.

The dorm itself was split into two; while Barbara and Hannah shared a more expensive and wide bunk bed to the left, with a miniature library and study area ahead beside the windows, Diana's portion was split off from the pair. She essentially had her own private room leaving a spare bed, which had some bits and pieces scattered on it, in the main section.

Above this spare bed was the aforementioned broom holders, which Diana had finished using once she had placed Akko's broom on the holder designated as the blondes.

Now Akko was really trapped. She couldn't really leave without her broom, since it would cause a myriad of issues no matter how present or in the future.

So, Akko thought it wise to do what she did best.

Talk.

“So...” The sudden wave of intent and confidence evaporated almost immediately as Diana turned to face her. While her eyes seemed to gain a life of their own again, the rest of her appeared very neutral. After a few seconds, with Akko not able to continue, Diana questioned.

“Yes, Akko?” Walking slowly towards the girl in question. Akko stumbled verbally once more, a croaking sound escaping her lips before hesitantly and warily replying.

“...I don't know.” She glanced down towards the floor, away from Diana's stare which bore into her as she approached the brunette.

Her hands were still on her skirt.

Clenching.

Releasing.

At least she was no longer shaking as violently, the shivers becoming more intermittent as her heart and stomach took the brunt of her mental anguish.

Akko saw the brown shoes worn by Diana come to a halt not too far from her own and she involuntarily braced herself, completely unsure as to what would happen next.

“It might be for the best if you kept some distance from O'Neill, Akko.” The Japanese girl was unable to stop her mouth opening slightly, dazed by the selfish and unbecoming request from her best friend. She didn't look up however, opting to look at the burgundy coloured, carpeted floor. While thinking of a safe reply, she detailed the crevasses and indentations on the carpet, using it to help her concentrate.

Quickly clearing her throat while still looking down on the floor, the back of her neck lightly aching from it, she responded.

“Diana... you can't expect me to do that, surely?” She whimpered, her chest feeling heavy as her heart rattled it.

“Why not?” The way Diana countered so simply and calmly brought back the shaking, a mixture of incredulity, anger and fright coursing through her veins like saline.

Akko found herself unable to respond, only croaking and stumbling attempted replies. After a dozen or so seconds, her right hand left her skirt to grab her left arm. She would find her actions quickly and firmly intercepted by the witch in front of her, grabbing her wrist. At the same time, Diana's right hand gently grasped Akko's chin, coaxing her to look at her.

Akko quietly swallowed nothing as her near-red eyes snapped onto icy blue ones, Diana's face appearing dark yet calm, but utterly intimidating. The contrasting actions were becoming too much for Akko as she whimpered again, ahead of Diana's continuation of her demand.

“Don't you trust me, Atsuko?”

Her proper name again, as said girl found herself once more backed into a verbal corner. How could she say no?

But how could she say yes, anymore?

Diana noted the hesitance, somewhat frowning, pressing her thumb a little harder into Akko's wrist. Akko winced a tad, before stuttering out a “Yes”, returning a smile to Diana's features, while Akko bit back tears.

She had passed the threshold in which she could sustain the onslaught of emotions and change, unfortunate enough to let a tear slip past her attempted barrier, Diana still smiling as it slipped down her cheek.

Akko gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, unwilling to continue looking at the heiress, bitter and scared.

Until she felt Diana's lips kiss away the loose tear.

Utterly exhausted, mentally and physically, Akko could only gradually ajar her eyes as Diana pulled away. Her smile was still pleasant, and the ominous and dark look was completely replaced with something more loving and caring.

Her knees began to wobble, and noticing this, Diana pulled the emotionally beaten witch into an embrace. Completely destroyed by the last few minutes, Akko melted into the hug, relaxing onto the blonde, her head resting onto Diana's shoulders.

She couldn't stop herself from crying.

But Diana was there for her, right?

The British witch gently rubbed Akko's back, hushing her, comforting her.

“There there, Akko.”

The blonde smiled.

“There there.”

 

* * *

 

Diana and Akko never returned to the group at the field.

When Amanda made touchdown, she had waved off the loud shout and gave the pair an excuse for why they had left when the gang had noticed their sudden disappearance. Sucy was certain she wasn't the only one to notice the nervousness in Amanda's voice and hands as they scratched the back of her head. However, Sucy kept quiet, hoping that it was indeed what Amanda had excused the pair of.

After half an hour though, it became apparent that they weren't coming back.

Hannah was the first to notice.

Hannah had already become a little disgruntled during the day, feeling not only out of the loop in regards to Barbara and Lotte's conversation, but left out. After a question too many, she would be almost constantly brushed off.

“Ah, it's a lot to explain!” Lotte said at one point.

“Maybe another time!” Barbara would follow.

A playful pout or an understanding gesture would evolve into a frown, gritted teeth hidden by her lips as she decided to listen in on the Green team. Or dare an attempt to talk with Sucy.

It didn't end well, mushrooms were equally as befuddling to her unless they were on her dinner plate.

So as Hannah glanced towards the countryside, a thought popped into her head...

_'Where is Diana?'_

And then:

_'Wait, where is Akko?'_

She looked around the clear, blue sky but found nothing. She questioningly turned to the least socially preoccupied witch of the group to state her observations.

“Sucy?” She started, the pale girl looking up from her task of placing vials and mushrooms back into her basket. It seemed like she was ready to head off regardless, so Hannah hoped for her full attention.

“Mmm?” A simple reply to continue the inquiry.

“Have you noticed that neither Diana or Akko have come back? I mean, it's been half an hour...” Hannah trailed, signaling for Sucy to answer.

“Yeah.”

“...”

“I'm sorry?”

“...Yup?”

Both Sucy and Hannah stared at each other with confused stares. While Sucy hoped that another version of saying 'yes' worked, Hannah was just confused and annoyed that Sucy had sat on this assessment of hers.

“What?” The Filipino queried, Hannah yet to say a word.

“You could have said something earlier!” Hannah shouted, annoyed and letting the day finally get to her. The exclamation prompted everyone else to turn towards the pair, making Hannah shrink slightly, mumbling an apology.

Lotte was the first to ask what the conversation topic was about, while Amanda wearily looked on, locking eyes with Sucy. From what the American could tell, the mushroom lover sent a look of understanding.

To Amanda, this opened up the possibility of talking to someone about Diana and perhaps Akko by extension. It didn't take long for Amanda to hypothesise that Sucy may know a thing or two about the topic, or at least be just as curious.

However she would have to wait until the emerging group conversation passed before she could sneak a private word in towards the pale, monotone witch.

Meanwhile, Hannah replied to Lotte, explaining what she had just asked to Sucy.

“I was just asking about Diana and Akko... they've not come back?” Hannah grimaced a little, uncertain as to how to continue. Sucy interjected for her sake.

“I had noticed but didn't know why, Hannah. That's why I said nothing, really.” Sucy explained, unsure herself as to how to play off the situation.

“Didn't want to create a fuss.” She amended, trying to keep the conversation brief. Barbara was the next to raise her voice.

“Well, where did they go?” She questioned, hoping someone would know. After a few seconds she turned to Amanda, deducing that as she was the last to contact the pair that she might know. Amanda noticed the questioning look, shrugging her shoulders before reiterating her answer half an hour ago.

“Well... I did say that Diana said that they were going to her dorm...” Amanda glanced to the side, away from the slightly digging stares.

“I'm not a mind reader ya know?” She frustratingly added, getting a few silent and verbal “ah's”, before the group looked away from her and back toward each other.

Lotte hummed, her finger on her lips, before turning to her fellow Nightfall reader.

“Should we head over, then?” Lotte prompted, as Barbara frowned apologetically towards her, offering an answer.

“I don't think that's wise. I'm sure Diana would have a reason, and if that is the case, she wouldn't like to be interrupted.” The response made Sucy cackle a little at the light implication, receiving a sigh from Lotte, a grunt from Hannah, and Amanda looking away again with a frown.

 _'Ugh, maybe she ain't the best person to talk to._ ' Amanda doubtfully thought, a pang in her chest, knowing the partial truth behind the pair's leaving. Sucy raised an eyebrow at the reaction, while Amanda slowly stood up, stretching to loosen any nots in her muscles and joints.

“I'm heading back.” Amanda declared, unwilling to stick around any longer. She grabbed her broom from the grass and began to make way for somewhere, prompting the rest of the Green team to quickly follow suit.

Jasminka made sure to pack all the loose crisps and sandwiches back into Constanze's food basket, while the German quickly stuffed anything not organic into her bizarre, spacy pockets. The pair gave a wave before jogging off towards the American, who was already leaving sight.

This just left the remaining members of the Red and Blue team, although Hannah and Sucy decided to take a note out of the Green team's book, packing away their own things.

Noting this, Lotte came up with an idea. With the Blue team dorm apparently out of bounds, she thought it best to invite the remaining duo to her dorm.

“Barbara, Hannah? Why not come to our place?”

“Yeah, Akko hasn't left much of a mess for once.” Sucy added, Lotte giggling a little.

Hannah grimaced a little, though out of sight of the other three, not too thrilled at the prospect of more Nightfall talk. Barbara however lit up at the offer.

“Sure! I'd love too!”

Hannah refused to acknowledge the pang of hurt in her chest, opting to sigh and mutter a simple “Yeah” at the offer.

“That settles it then!” Lotte cheerfully stated, folding the Red team blanket and placing it in their basket. While doing this, Sucy approached the witch, tapping her on the shoulders to gain her attention.

“I'm gonna talk to Amanda before I come back.” She declared.

“Oh, about what?” Lotte asked, wishing to know the reason.

“Things.” Sucy replied simply, while Lotte frowned inquisitively. After a few seconds she hummed, before offering to carry Sucy's supplies and experiments back to the dorm.

“Ah, thanks.” Sucy said appreciatively before gliding away to catch up with the Green team.

When the remnants of the Blue team finished their packing, Hannah noticed the Filipino walk off, curiously asking where she had gone.

“Yeah, where did she go?” Barbara added, equally as curious.

“She needs to talk to Amanda about something, apparently.” Lotte answered, the Blue team pair huh-ing at the answer.

“I didn't think she was one to interact like that.” Barbara stated, a hand on her hip and another around the basket handle. Hannah nodded in agreement.

“It's probably important.” Lotte shrugged, gesturing to the pair to start the walk to the Red team dorm. Hannah begrudgingly followed behind the two, though she tried to keep a brave face, hoping the visit wouldn't last forever. Suddenly, Lotte spoke up.

“Ah, Hannah! Now that it's just us three, maybe we can answer some of those questions!” The Finnish girl cheerfully stated. Hannah found herself a little shaken, the disregarded innocent intentions resurfacing as some of her jealously subsided.

“O-oh, sure.” She stuttered, feeling a little bad, a light blush around her nose as she buried the worry and bitterness from earlier.

“I'm sure we can help you understand the series a little more, for your sake?” Barbara hoped with a genuine, beaming smile. Hannah couldn't help but smile back, blush deepening slightly, as she skipped towards Barbara's side for the rest of the walk.

For the first time today, Hannah felt contented, wrapping her arm around the arm of the dark haired girl beside her, flashing her own cheerful smile. 

 

* * *

 

It didn't take too long for Sucy to catch up with the Green team, though they were just about to enter their dorm, as Amanda waved her wand to unlock for door for the trio. Constanze was the first to hear the footsteps, pocking Amanda's rib to get her attention.

“What's up, Conz?” She asked as the small German pointed towards Sucy stalking towards the three. Jasminka turned around too, giving a wave as she finished up a sweet chocolate filling chocolate donut.

“Ah, what's up Sucy?!” She shouted down the hallway, the witch in question keeping her face neutral while Constanze winced a little at the loud American. When Sucy was close enough to feel comfortable speaking, she went straight to the point.

“I need to talk to you.”

Amanda felt her stomach drop a little.

“Privately.”

_'Ah, yeah, it's in my bowels now.'_

Amanda grimaced a little, internally feeling a little worried but certainly on edge. If she believed the incoming conversation to be what she thought it was, it would ruin her chances of forgetting about the entire day.

She was just really mentally exhausted.

Still, she had little choice but to accept as Constanze and Jasminka looked towards the red and orange haired witch with some concern. Amanda hadn't noticed that nearly a dozen seconds went by. Even Sucy managed to look something other than blank faced or evil for a change, looking a little worried herself.

Eventually, Amanda uttered a quiet “Yeah”, before excusing herself from the rest of her team who were happy to accept Sucy's terms. Hearing the door close as the pair walked down the hall a little, Amanda was the first to speak up.

“So, what's up?” Amanda asked, leaning against the wall beside one of the many windows of the academy.

“What happened?” Sucy, blunt as ever, got to the point as quickly as she could, throwing off Amanda as she expected at least some build up.

“Not even asking me about my day? Gosh.” The American sarcastically mused. When Sucy returned a characteristically blank stare, she sighed.

“Alright...” She trailed, breathing in a little more deeply before going on to explain what had occurred.

She detailed the confrontation in the sky and the sudden abruptness of the pairs departure, noting the odd interruption from Akko before the two flew down to the ground and the strained atmosphere of the confrontation.

“Anything else?”

“Well, before I headed down to you guys, I looked towards them again...” She hesitated, Sucy, picking this up, pushed for a little more.

“And?”

“Diana... she was just looking at me. Like, with a really demented look. I nearly fell off my broom it was that weird.” Amanda grimaced for what felt like the umpteenth time today, sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Sucy wasn't done, however.

“And before that?” Amanda looked confused.

“Eh, as in?”

“From the canteen.” Sucy clarified, receiving a grunt from Amanda.

“Ah, well...” Now Amanda was really uncertain as to continue, her confidence to investigate the whole matter vaporizing like a water droplet on a stove.

“It's fine. At most I'll talk to Lotte, but she'll keep it between us three.” Sucy reassured with honesty, trying to get Amanda to tell her story.

“Ugh... I'm not usually like this...”

“I know, which means it's something serious, right?” Sucy's wisdom rattling Amanda a little more, but giving her enough of a drive to tell.

“Alright...” Amanda sighed out, breathing in again.

Sucy waited patiently.

“She attacked me.”

“What?” The pale witch was taken aback, surprise etching her usually blank face, even if it were still rather toned down for most people. Amanda continued.

“Yeah... she wanted to tutor Akko. No room to say no, she just pushed me into the wall and put her wand to my throat.” Amanda looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed that her hard-girl, super confident reputation was taking a hit.

“Well.. that's different.”

“I know right? She even cut me! The bitch...” Amanda's unease was slowly replaced with anger and bitterness, as she glanced down towards the floor.

“Before what happened in the sky I had the drive to investigate, but that look of hers... jeez.” Amanda explained and shuddered, wanting to clarify her emotions from earlier. Sucy nodded, internally noting down the conversation.

“Look, you do your bit, and me and Lotte will do ours.” Sucy offered, Amanda looking up to face the Filipino again.

“So you wanna investigate?” The American seeking clarification, hopeful that she had some backup.

“Sure. Akko is our team-mate. Would rather not have something happen to my guinea pig.”

Amanda chuckled a little, appreciating the honest, though unwilling to state hers. At least for now.

“Well, at least you're honest with your reasons, heh.”

 

* * *

 

It was rather late by the time Hannah and Barbara left, the pair heading off with a wave and a smile as Hannah felt far more comfortable with the whole Nightfall thing. Sucy returned before their departure, but decided to nap on her sole bed, continuing to do so as the Blue team members left for home.

Akko, however, was yet to return.

Lotte frowned out the door, almost demanding that the inanimate object would open up to reveal the brunette. It was uncharacteristic of Akko to be away for so long, and was worrying the witch to no end.

Just as Lotte gave up, and went to browse the Nightfall fan forums, the door slowly opened to reveal Akko.

She appeared fine.

“Ah! Akko! Welcome back.” Lotte welcomed the girl back to the dorm, said witch smiling cautiously with her hand behind her head.

“T-thanks, heh.” Akko returned the greeting. “I'm gonna head straight to bed, ok?” As Akko walked towards said bed. Lotte nodded, wishing her a goodnight.

Jumping into the bed and pulling over the covers, Akko opted to keep her clothes on and her collar upturned...

To hide the marks on her broken, bruised skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wow. So when I posted the last chapter I had not expected to double my Kudos, comments and bookmarks! I really appreciate the support and am glad that this story has gained so much traction. I've noticed that these kinds of fanfics often struggle with likes/kudos due to the nature of them, so I'm very happy and grateful for the attention and feedback on it. Thanks for reading, more to follow in time.
> 
> EDIT from like, many months later: I completely agree with the sentiment that the ending to the chapter (and what it means for the story) feels rushed. I've tried to justify it in one of my recent comments and through the story. Hopefully it's not too off putting and please don't worry if you do take issue! I'm always looking for feedback, even if this chapter was written by me more than over 7 months ago : >


	4. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko, unable to sleep, recalls the events of the past day, breaking curfew in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating just to be safe.

Atsuko Kagari couldn't fall to sleep.

As Lotte crept onto the ladder of the bed bunk, the creaking noises of the old and worn wood invoked images of the day that Akko was uncertain as to whether to keep. The rustling of the bed sheets as the Finnish girl tucked herself into bed reverberated through her delicate mind, as yet more visions and voices echoed through her, reminding her of a certain blonde witch.

Atsuko Kagari found herself feeling insatiable.

All she could think of was one girl. A girl who had originally mocked her publicly, put her down publicly, before Akko saved her from a forced and early burden of immense responsibility. As her breathing became heavier, the hallucinations of Diana blinded her, as she began to shake and scrunch her toes.

Atsuko Kagari...

The trapped heat under the covers and clothes, as she hid herself, made her breathe heavily as she wiped away the light coating of sweat on her brow.

Atsuko... Kagari?

One of her legs bent back violently as she tossed the covers off herself with her hands as her body spasmed, losing track of time. Losing track of herself.

She sat up with a silent heave, a muted sigh passing through her, as the brunettes hands covered her eyes. She was exhausted and her mind still a mess. Her teeth chattered out of a feeling she couldn't distinguish.

Fear?

Excitement?

Both words brought forward an image of blue eyes and the conflicting actions of the day.

 _'Diana...'_ As lips touched her own, swooning at the affection, as the tears ceased and her hands grasped at her back and uniformed fabric.

 _'Diana...'_ As she was pulled into Diana's personal dorm within a dorm, as she was firmly pushed onto the bed, gasping at the return of such force before sighing contently as Diana kissed away the concerns.

_'Diana...'_

Is all her mind could speak...

Akko slowly and carefully removed the blue upper top of her uniform, casting away the loose tie around her neck, throwing both onto her bunk. She suddenly felt lightheaded, falling forward but holding out her stronger arm onto the door frame ahead of her to prevent her from crashing into it.

She was facing the floor now, trying to get some breath back before she decided on what to do. After a minute or so, and miraculously not waking up either Lotte or Sucy, she glanced upwards, catching the glint of the mirror on the cupboard at the end of Sucy's bed.

Lotte had closed the blinds lazily, allowed a decent pouring of moonlight into the room, allowing Akko to see from an angle her state.

The top button of her shirt was undone, and her collar was lopsided, half-fixing itself as she tossed and turned in her oven of a bed. Even in the dim light, she noticed the small, darkened patches of skin on her collar bone and neck. When she was confident she found her balance, her hand gripping the door frame went to trace the bumps and bruises.

As she felt them, her mind began to flash with images and actions.

She adored the feeling of Diana lightly biting her neck, nipping at sensitive and delicate skin. Akko couldn't contain her squeaks as Diana would then lick the light wounds and suckle on neglected places, grasping the bed sheets and allowing herself a smile.

She hated the feeling of Diana pressing her thumb hard on the other side of her neck as Akko hesitantly stopped Diana from going past the second button. Originally, she had shuddered as the blonde looked down on her, frowning and piecing her from afar with that icy stare. But...

It was so paradoxically distinctive.

Firm, yet so loving?

Annoyed, yet playful?

She began to miss it.

She couldn't rid her mind of those eyes.

She was starting to feel obsessed with them.

Timidly, Akko began to open the door, gently pulling on the wooden block. She prayed that the whining from the door wouldn't wake up her dorm-mates. She was still unsure as to when Lotte had fallen to sleep, or how long Sucy had already tucked herself in when she had got back.

Stepping through the archway, she paused, unsure as to whether to follow her heart or her head. It wasn't unlike her to sneak out the dorm past curfew, stealing a tart or a still freshly baked pie. But she never considered breaking the rules to go to another dorm.

And never to see one specific person.

The conflict within her was boiling over, and the draft from the open door seeping into the dorm room did little to break it. Smartly, she closed the door behind her. At least then, if anyone suddenly woke up from the abrupt cold, they wouldn't see the brunette frozen solid between the dorm and the dark, wide corridor.

Softly leaning against the hard, brown surface, her mind once more fully focused on the internal conflict within her.

As she briefly closed her eyes, the events of the day continued to play through her head, edging and goading her into a decision. A new word sprang to the forefront of her mind.

Force.

She had never felt forced before. That might not be strictly true, she conceded, but in the manner she was referring to it was certainly not a falsehood. Usually it was herself that was barging through doors or outright demanding for help. But that was in a completely different context.

As opposed to Diana's own, new brand of force.

Diana had, after initially emoting a frown the brunette could not decipher, smiled as she followed Akko's silent wish not to go further. She had bent back down, going back to kissing her lips and then her smooth, tanned neck.

For whatever reason unbeknown to Akko, Diana could not stay away from the witches neck, completely allured and addicted to it. Kissing, nipping and sucking the skin at various speeds, strengths and intensities frazzled Akko's mind in a far more pleasurable ways than it had only a few moments ago.

Just like now, she had lost track of time.

But it didn't matter.

All that mattered were Diana's hands grasping at her. Her left lightly tugging her slightly damp hair, only the little band surviving to keep her little ponytail alive.

The other had wrapped itself around her back near her shoulder, sometimes grabbing her shoulder blade before lightly scratching at the skin covered by the shirt.

Akko, while reminiscing on the sudden, joyful make out session, had not noticed herself beginning to walk away from the door of her dorm, towards the dorm her lover.

She hoped Diana was now her lover.

Worry began to set in, as her legs felt a little heavier and her chest dropped, as the brunette remembered what happened next. Bracing herself on the walls and bumps past windows and doors, Diana's adoring face popped into vision, pushing herself up from Akko with her mouth open as she uttered the words:

“I love you, Akko.”

Nothing could stop the lazy smile breaking through Akko's lips, her eyes half closed, clouded with lust and fatigue.

“Do you love me too, Akko?” Diana asked sweetly, quietly, barely a whisper as she hunched down an inch or two. At first, Akko could only nod. While lively, it didn't satisfy Diana, who chuckled before playfully insisting.

“Silly, I would prefer to hear it.” She had a small smirk now, still hovering above the Japanese girl, waiting for a much anticipated verbal reply. Akko obliged after her own tired, weak chuckled.

“I love you too, Diana.” She was sure she did.

So was Diana.

That's why her face beamed a smile, so happy she closed her eyes and sighed with complete content, before playfully burying herself between Akko's neck and shoulders.

They were just cuddling now, enjoying each others presence, wrapping arms around each other. Diana remained on top of her, the pair adjusting themselves every few minutes to ensure they won't digging bones into each other.

Every time they did that they chuckled at the silliness of it, each exchanging turns to say they were comfortable or that they weren't in pain. Each exchanging turns to say they wanted to make sure.

Akko was keen to assure Diana that she didn't want to bruise her, or make a patch of skin sore from the friction with the cloth.

Diana never said anything similar.

Maybe deep down that's why Akko made such an effort to put that across.

She would have been lying to herself if she ignored her concern on that front.

The silent hugging allowed more thoughts to crop into her mind, to return to trouble her and make her doubt herself and Diana.

The request to avoid Amanda had again made its way to the forefront of her mind, and would spark the whole reason as to why she was now breaking curfew, and heading towards the Blue team dorm.

Diana still had herself buried between the crevice of Akko's neck and shoulder as the sun began to set, the blonde breathing her in and occasionally sighing with content. The brunette's heart began to beat faster. Noticeably so, as her stomach began to burn and her mouth opened and closed as her voice box failed to co-operate.

After a few more minutes Diana finally took notice of the quickening heartbeat, or had decided it was now time to inquire. She propped herself up on her elbows, placing her chin on one hand and holding herself up, the right side taking the weight. With a now free arm, her hand went to the soft, brown locks of hair, twirling some between her fingers.

Akko soaked in the radiant smile from Diana, prepared to see it vanish after Diana had asked her question.

“What's the matter?” For once, perhaps showing how relaxed Diana was, she shortened her sentence. Merging the 'what' and the 'is' together instead of keeping them separate, breaking the trend of her mannerism.

Akko chuckled nervously, making Diana raise her eyebrow, though still smiling warmly at the Japanese girl.

“Ah, well, uh...” Akko stuttered coarsely, anxious and needing to clear her throat. She did so, taking another few seconds to build up her confidence to put forth the question.

“Do I um, really have to avoid Amanda?” As she spoke the American's name, Diana's expression devolved to a state of blankness, seemingly allowing Akko to continue. However, the change rattled Akko, looking away towards the barren wall beside the pair. Diana rose a little from her position, her hands now trailing down onto Akko's torso.

“I just... like, if we _are_ together... she'd understand if you wanted to tutor me at, you know... whatever?” She struggled through, trying to find the right words and phrasing, working through her English as best she could.

She was rewarded with silence and a rough, uncomfortable grip on her stomach, as Diana's hands griped in, what Akko could only summaries as, anger.

A minute had passed and not a word was uttered out of either of the witches mouths. Akko refused to turn her head to face the blonde, fearing the look on the British girl's face.

Had she done so, she would have seen a dark, bitter frown. Internally, Diana felt a wave of disgust wash through her as she processed those words.

It wasn't the first time today that, even as the anger bit at her like a peppercorn, she questioned her own reaction.

 _'Is this anger... normal?'_ She questioned, pondering her jealously, her grip still firm on the stomach of the girl below her.

It was brief, though.

She desired Akko with all of her heart, and even now she felt desperate to be the centrepiece of her life. The need to be in her presence, to be directly with her, to keep Akko to herself.

If she could she would lock her in her room and seal the key onto herself, so no-one but herself could let _her_ Akko free.

The burning in her chest, as her mind flooded with obsession, overrode her of any rational thought, slowly replacing it with something cynical.

Diana loosened her grip on Akko's stomach, her hands falling to her side, before she spoke.

“Maybe you are right, Akko.” The out of place comment had forced the brunette to swing her head to meet Diana's eyes.

They looked calm.

She looked... calm.

“Maybe you are not ready for this.”

Elegantly, Diana rose up further from her position and began straightening her clothes, brushing away the wrinkles in her shirt and fixing her tie. Pulling her hair back and making it neat and tidy, she got off the bed and sorted out her equally ruffled skirt.

“What?” Akko was perplexed, not understanding the meaning of the sentence, seeking an answer. When Diana didn't respond immediately, a feeling of desperation sunk into her stomach, making her feel heavy.

Akko had asked again, unable to hide the desperation in her voice as Diana finally responded, turning around to face her. Her face still calm, expression blank, eyes appearing slightly saddened, she gave her reply.

“Perhaps you are not ready to be with me.”

Akko felt her heart crack.

“It is for the best that you leave now.”

Her eyes watered.

“Come back if you change your mind,-”

“Akko!”

Suddenly Akko snapped from her trance, her zombie like walk coming to a halt as her name echoed through the moonlit, empty hallway. She turned to the origin of the noise to find long red hair in blue uniform pace towards her.

“...Chariot... - _sensei_?” Despite her adaptation to the English language, she still couldn't drop the respectful honorific to her idol become teacher become personal tutor, Chariot DuNord.

Her croaky voice hid the unease and the panic, concerned she wouldn't be able to reach Diana before the morning sun.

“Akko, why are you out of bed? Please don't tell me you're stealing pastries again.” The Frenchwoman teased in a whisper, despite initially trying to sound slightly authoritative. The young woman still couldn't help exempting Akko from the classic, educational put-down of a strong, stern voice.

“Ah, n-no...” She trailed off, trying to find a way out of the situation as quickly as she could.

Before Chariot could question further, she noticed the relative lack of clothing on the teenager, with her tie missing and her blue apparel gone. She examined her further, noticing the ruffled state of the clothing.

Akko picked up on the deep red, glass obscured eyes trailing across her clothes and her panic rose. Before Chariot could notice the bruising and marks on her neck, she dashed away from the teacher, said teacher stumbling at the sudden and apparently unprovoked departure.

“Akko!” Chariot shouted, bolting off herself in an attempt to catch the quick and nimble witch in question. The younger witch dashed through corridor after corridor, changing direction every time she came across a new section or hallway. She was desperate to get away from her beloved idol, but still kept track of where she was going in order to make her way to another beloved figure in her life.

Chariot was just barely keeping up, underestimating the speed the younger witch had over her. She privately quipped about her age slowing her down, while publicly she gritted her teeth and breathed heavily.

Turning onto the next corridor, she found that she had lost the brunette, the pair having apparently stumbled onto a far shorter section of straights and bends. She could still hear the loud, beating footsteps crashing onto the stony floor of the academy, but the echo helped to distort its direction.

It would be a gamble to find the girl, and while she could have easily asked in the morning, she decided to play fate, choosing the corridor to the left of her. It was towards Akko's room, so she figured that the Japanese girl would head there.

Unfortunately, Akko had turned right.

Towards Diana.

Taking a short rest, Akko leaned back against the wall, her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. The pounding footsteps grew quieter with a longer echo, signaling that she had likely lost her older tutor.

After a minute, she rose up, resting the entirety of her back on the freezing wall. She figured that she wasn't too far from the Blue team dorm, and began to walk in the assumed direction towards in.

Even as she caught her breath, her heart still beat just as fast as it had when she ran so desperately.

One desperation eclipsed another, and her heart recognised that. Her lungs struggled to keep up, and she began to feel queasy. She needed a bed to rest in, and soon.

A few more minutes past, and fearing the arrival of any more on night patrol, she continued to keep pace towards her goal.

Within a minute she arrived at her destination. Stopping herself from knocking on the door, she went on a little further, knocking on the wall adjacent to Diana's separate area. She hit the wall hard, keen to make sure Diana had heard her, grazing her knuckles in the process.

A deep thud pulsated through her fingers down her hand as she waited for the blonde witch to appear at the door.

Ten seconds passed.

Then thirty.

Then a minute.

Still nothing.

So Akko banged at the stone wall harder, using the side of her clenched fist, ignoring the pain which began to intensify after a solid dozen seconds of banging.

By the twentieth second, she stopped, unable to cope with the bleeding pain which damaged her right hand. She grasped her wrist with her left, unhurt hand, holding back a loud cry of pain and anguish. She couldn't stop a squeak of pain, however, as her forehead softy fell onto hard, cold surface.

Once more, and to her dismay, she felt tears build up. Still no answer.

Akko had just about given up when she heard the door open, slowly. After a few more second, she saw Diana's head pop out of the archway, staring directly at her.

All she could see were piecing blue eyes and a magnificent smile. Akko nearly broke down, begging ruby eyes beaming towards icy azure ones. Diana reached out her hand towards the distressed witch, before uttering words which were honey to Akko's ears.

“Come here, Atsuko.”

And so she did, nearly falling onto the blonde as she was pulled into an embrace. Delicately, Diana took Akko inside, closing the door gently before returning to _their_ private area.

Just then Chariot made her way around the corner to the more extravagant parts of the academy hospitality, missing hearing the click of the door and the two witches who committed their fall down a dark and concerning rabbit-hole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it best to post a quick update to celebrate breaking into triple digit kudos, and I'm thinking of trying to do at least one chapter a week now instead of that promise in the notes of chapter two. Feel free to give feedback and share and stuff, would appreciate. Thanks the reading again! Gonna adjust the tags a little and try and stop this duplication of end notes lol.


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot sets in motion the Blue and Green team's investigation of the events of the prior day and beyond, while Diana struggles to contain her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to fix those odd one or two minor typos where I see them, slightly adjusted the story summary too. "Cross-hairs" flows better than "Crossfires". Further notes at the end.

Amanda O'Neill couldn't fall to sleep.

Or more like, she wasn't allowed to.

As far as she could remember, it was the weekend. Being the weekend, the opportunity to lie in and have a really good, long sleep was present. After the internal turmoil of angst, rage and a sprinkling of jealously, Amanda was in a desperate need of a good rest. Having taken so long to get to sleep because of the storm of emotions within her, she had barely caught a wink before being woken up at 7:13am by a trio of guests.

Amanda O'Neill found herself whining at the intrusion, as the rest of her team woke up and were likely not to fall back to sleep, having had their fair share of it.

The intruders in question, once she had focused her weary and blurred vision on them, would not have been too surprising had the third not been present. Firstly was Lotte, appearing fidgety and concerned, a resolute frown on her face. Secondly was Sucy, which despite her usual blank look, emitted an aura of concern as she lightly grimaced. And then thirdly, was Professor Chariot Du Nord.

Amanda O'Neill found herself adorning her own grimace at the very possible subject of the early intrusion.

Unwinding herself from her school-standard covers, the American slowly sat up, stretching her back in the process. Her arms followed as she reached high, entwining her hands to further shoo away the affects of sleep. One long yawn later, and the eldest of the trio spoke up.

“Sorry to intrude girls, again... but it's a serious matter.” Chariot looked on edge herself, a hint of worry in her voice despite the attempt to suppress it. Amanda reckoned that the professor had already bid a welcome while she was waking up, noting the use of “Again”.

 _'Wow, I must have been really out of it... wish I still was.'_ Amanda internally bemoaned, sighing as she ended her stretching.

“Go on, teach'.” Wiping the sand from her eyes, Amanda beckoned the red head to continue. Chariot lightly nodded before replying.

“Sucy woke up to find Akko missing.” Amanda's eyes widened as she realised the subject of the intrusion was perhaps worse than what she originally thought. Sucy was next to speak.

“I thought she hadn't come back at all, so I originally assumed she was still with Diana.” A pang of jealously ripped though Amanda at the mention of the British girls name, almost blocking out the rest of Sucy's part of the story.

“A few minutes later Chariot came in...”

“That woke me up, and after I explained that Akko had came back earlier, well...” Lotte had added, turning to the teacher in the middle of the three to finish off.

“At that point I told Lotte and Sucy that I had a confrontation with Akko in the hallway, sometime past midnight.” The French lady was frowning herself at this point, her apologetic look replaced with unrestrained worry. 

As opposed to Chariot, Amanda now had the same look of determined concern as Lotte, both seeking a resolution to the disappearance of the beloved girl.. But in her mind sprang the possibility that the professor did not yet know the extent of what had occurred yesterday. So she looked towards Sucy and inquired as to whether Chariot was in the know on the matter.

“Sucy, does Chariot know?”

“Know of what?” Chariot spoke to Amanda, before turning to Sucy with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

“Ah, no.” Sucy stated simply, while Lotte went on to explain in part the occurrences of the previous day.

Lotte recapped the plans for the day at first, being Akko's broom flying lessons, branching into the team's arrival to the canteen and the apparent confrontation between Amanda and Diana. At that point, not knowing of what occurred, Lotte had asked Amanda to detail what had happened between the two.

At first, Amanda was very reluctant to describe her side of the meeting between the two, appearing very hesitant and slightly embarrassed. Chariot picked up on this very quickly.

“If there's anything that can help explain this issue, it really needs to be said.” Chariot asked in a very teacher like manner, earning a scoff and a grimace from Amanda.

“They trained ya well, ain't they?” The retort was laced with some bitterness, though Chariot knew it hid the desire not to talk.

“I understand if it's embarrassing or-”

“Nah, that's not it, it's my reputation, man.” Amanda interrupted, closing her eyes and looking away from the trio, denying what she perceived to be an accusation of her character.

“This doesn't have to leave the room, Amanda.” Chariot assured, before Jasminka added.

“It'll only be between us...” Though Amanda was still having none of it.

“Yeah well I've already told one person and she said it wouldn't spread, and now it might, why even bother...”

There was silence to that with Sucy unable, or unwilling, to out herself as said person. After a minute however, the silence was broken with a strained sigh.

“Ugh, fine.” Amanda groaned, agreeing with great reluctance to speak out, considering the subject and person she believed to be in danger.

When Amanda finished her description of the rather bizarre and violent conflict between herself and Diana, Chariot's mouth had flown open, unable to stop her jaw dropping at the revelation.

“Happy now?” Amanda finished, staring directly at the teacher.

“That can't have been Diana...” The ex-performer was incredulous, unable to comprehend the distressingly out of character action.

“You can ask the doctor if you like. She magic'd up my cut, so there's nothing I can show, but she'd confirm.” Amanda offered, though Chariot choose to believe her word on the occurrence, nodding as the American finished. The next voice to speak out was a characteristically monotone one.

“There's more.” Lotte turned towards her pale dorm-mate, curious but a little annoyed at the apparent inclusion of more information.

“Is there? Why didn't you tell me?” Lotte asked, slightly offended at the extra details not being shared between the two. Sucy grimaced, and while she refused to admit it, felt a little nervous in regards to her friends reaction.

“You were busy with the other two, and I was tired.” Sucy offered a reason, though Lotte was still annoyed.

“You could have just pulled me to the side.” Lotte continued to frown, but fortunately for Sucy, Amanda had intervened to prevent the Filipino further blushes.

“Can ya two continue your lover's spat after this?” Amanda asked jokingly, trying to light up the mood a little, while giving literal blushes to the Finnish girl. Said girl nodded in agreement a few seconds later, making a point to turn away from Sucy, who went on to tell the missing part of the story.

Divulging the secondary and skyward confrontation between the Amanda and Diana, she made a note to tell the finer details of pained looks and threatening but empty eyes. With little left to tell but conversations with Sucy on the matter, Amanda shrugged her shoulders before falling back down onto the bed with her arms sprayed out.

From the look on Chariot's face, it was obvious that the teacher was struggling to comprehend what she had just been told. In the silence that followed Amanda's tie up of the events, Sucy took advantage of the quiet to help settle the French woman.

“Amanda and I were gonna investigate this already, and I was going to tell Lotte about this today anyway.” Sucy had clarified while Lotte was uncertain as to whether the second part of the statement was a jab or a simple declaration. Regardless, she shifted on her feet and twiddled her fingers behind her back.

“I-I think what you've told us, Professor, kinda deepens this problem.” Lotte concluded, before adding to it.

“What I've also been told now also broadens the extent of it... It's really concerning...” The Finnish witch trailed off, more thoughts on her tongue, preventing herself from repeating what had already been said.

Just then the dorm light switched on, startling the occupants, and a pyjama-dressed Constanze returned to her bed having been unnoticed by the girls beside the light switch. Grabbing a notebook and pen from underneath her pillow, she quickly scribbled her thoughts before showing them to the girls in the room.

“ _What's our plan?”_ The pad simply read, with the plan separated and underlined twice for emphasis. When she put the notebook down from obscuring her face, it showed a determined look mixed with a pout demonstrating her anger at the circumstances.

The other girls looked between each other while Chariot cleared her throat, offering an answer.

“We need to be observant for a start, but...” Chariot paused, thinking of an immediate plan of action. With the girls all staring at her, she continued.

“What's usually the plan for today? Between you girls?” Chariot asked, hopeful of some pattern in their behaviour on weekends or a pre-existing plan for today specifically. Apparently it would be the latter, as Lotte gave her reply.

“Well, today we were going into town to get some gifts and souvenirs before we returned home.” Sucy nodded, adding to Lotte's answer.

“Akko was really keen last time we asked. Since the school was closing for students fairly soon, we decided to do it today to make sure we have time for other things.” Sucy was keen to put across Akko's enthusiasm, something that Chariot internally noted down.

“I'm sure this is the most you've spoken in a while, Sucy.” Amanda quipped, receiving a shrug, the American then shaking her head with a low chuckle.

“What about Diana though? Was she coming?” Chariot further questioned, seeking the fullest picture possible.

“I know Hannah and Barbara are.” Jasminka told the professor, climbing down the top bunk of the bunk bed.

“Yes, I'm sure Diana was meant to come to.” Lotte would then confirm, a little hope in her voice. Amanda shot right back up with a sly grin.

“Well then, what's the plan?! Do we bat her over the 'ead and interrogate her?” She mimicked the strike of a baseball bat, with a wide grin at the thought of getting one back at Diana. Chariot however nodded her head viciously, waving her hands rapidly, in disagreement.

“No no no!” Amanda's grin faltered and turned into a pout at the denial of playing human cricket.

“Get the two, specifically Diana, to follow up on it. Watch for cues and see if Diana, Akko or both say no.” Chariot requested, Lotte nodding while Constanze took note of the mission objectives.

“I would assume you'll be meeting up in the canteen?” Chariot quickly added. With Lotte confirming beside her.

“And if they don't go?” Sucy countered, wishing for additional instructions. Chariot sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

“Well, I'll leave the rest to you. But no violence! Just, do what you think is best.” She grimaced at the difficulty of the situation, it being too early to properly conclude. Chariot knew she could easily just barge into the Blue team dorm and demand an explanation, or isolate Akko into her quarters for her own protection. But doing that may cause issues with the other teachers, or even have the weight of the entire Cavendish estate fall onto her back.

Leaving the girls be in the Green team dorm, she bid them farewell, forcing the grimace demanding to appear on her face to stay hidden until she had her back towards them.

She had too many things on her plate as it was with Croix. But with Diana and Akko seemingly in their own troubles, Chariot felt destined to be unsettled for a while yet.

* * *

 

Diana was laying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, her mind clouded with thoughts of temptation and greed. The curtains had been open for some time, letting in the bright summer light into the room, while the slightly ajar window ushered in the sound of a light breeze intermixed with a modest, cooling breeze.

Barbara and Hannah had apparently already left the dorm, knocking on the door to hear no reply. Despite half a minute of questioning, they assumed that Diana was still asleep, unaware of any company she had.

That and the cooling, calm breeze would have settled her mind, had the other sound of water showering down on a certain brunette not permeated through the room.

Diana had always found the en suite bathroom of her special dorm-room to be very beneficial and most convenient. So when Akko had woken up in her arms, aching and desiring a wash, the suggestion to use the en suite in her room brightened up _her_ Akko's face. She immediately rushed to the plastic white room, forgetting to lock the door. Whether intention or not, it nagged at the blonde's mind worse than her troublesome aunt.

Having already showered herself the previous day, following her 'invitation' to Akko to the Blue team dorm, she had already dressed herself in her attire for the day. Distracting herself from the light, water muffled humming coming from the relatively modest sized en suite, she inspected her clean, crisp clothes.

She decided to try out an uncharacteristic black, fabric jacket, unzipped and atop of a khaki coloured thin top. While the khaki colour was more akin to her, even the dark blue jeans gave an aura of oddity compared to the usual style of the teenage girl.

She just wanted to try something different. It was one of the many urges she had felt over the past few months.

She couldn't really explain it.

Regardless, she took advantage of the looser uniform regulations for this period of the school year, with the weekends already allowing some freedom during the main parts of the semesters. One thing that was universal was the use of the coloured belts, Diana having wrapped her blue one through the slots on her jeans.

Apparently Akko was still in the shower, Diana having exhausted all distractions, was once again plagued by thoughts consisting of the brunette. She sighed, though unsure as to why, be it impatience or indecisiveness.

She wanted to open the door.

She gripped the reformed covers, them becoming ruffled and creased again, as she tried to prevent herself breaching Akko's privacy. Even when the first feelings for the foreign witch crept into her mind, and later still as she began to accept them, she never found herself having these trains of thought.

To breach another persons privacy in such a manner.

To control another person in such a manner.

Still, as time progressed, as it did in this very moment, the urges to commit such acts grew less bearable to repress. As her brief retrospective ended, she had already began to get up from the bed, her torso flying up and her legs swinging round to meet the carpeted floor.

Diana never missed the sense of irony in the colour of the carpets, the burgundy constantly reminding her of the oriental witch, who was now washing herself in Diana's own bathroom.

It took a negligible amount of time to reach the unlocked door to the en suite. Diana twisted the handle slowly and carefully in order to make no noise, or to at least allow the drumming of water drown it out.

Allowing the door to drift away from her, Diana stood in the archway, her eyes instantly locking onto the teenager ahead of her.

Akko never noticed the blonde girl staring at her, her back turned towards the shower head. Diana stood there for another dozen or so minutes, as both girls lost track of time in their own personal enjoyments.

Obsessed, icy eyes turned possessive and dark, as Diana found herself completely paralysed for all that time. Only when Akko turned the shower off through the plastic interface did Diana rush away from the doorway.

Only then did Akko realise that she had left the door unlocked, and apparently open, as she turned around to slide open the shower doors. Blushing deeply at the thought of Diana hearing her hum or even seeing her, completely obvious to the fact that the blonde had done the latter, she quickly went to grab the shower gown hanging on a peg beside a mirror and sink.

She winced however as her right hand was again enveloped in stinging and aching pain. While she showered she had only used her left one, leaving her other hand stress free, though still ran water over the cuts and grazes.

Her flustered state made her forget about her conservative approach, noticing that some beads of blood were appearing over the warm, damp skin. More careful this time, she grabbed the gown with her left hand, delicately sliding through the ever-so-light pink gown, intending to get no blood at all onto it.

Akko then obtained one of the blue towels hanging from a rail attached to the bottom of the sink, wiping down her face and the parts of herself that were not covered by her gown, mainly her legs.

After wiping her face, she looked at the mirror ahead of her and almost gasped at her appearance.

For the first time in a long time, she saw noticeable bags under her eyes, the skin lightly darkened from stress and lack of consistent sleep. She hadn't slept with another person before, at least not anyone other than her mother as a young kid after a nightmare. Because of that, she wasn't used to the extra body beside her and the heat.

She swore her eyes appeared a little dimmer too, but brushed it off with a yawn before stepping out the bathroom, being sure to tug the knot in the gown to stop herself flashing before Diana.

A light blush returning, she knew she still wasn't ready for anything like that. She was approaching seventeen, and while the legal age in England was sixteen, the whole concept of sexuality was still very daunting to her. This excluding it being between two other women, though in her mind 'girls' seemed more appropriate.

She had to lie to herself and to Diana however in order to appease her, willing to allow some encroachments for now.

What kept Diana at bay at most for now though was the situation with Amanda, something she would need to clarify and then struggle through after she found a new set of clothes.

“Are you alright, Akko?” Said witch jumping at the silky, upper class voice that asked her a question.

“You are frowning, is something the matter?” Diana continued, Akko quickly wiping away the frown to replace it with something more bashful.

“A few things, really... heh.” She stroked the back of her head from the gown fabric in an obvious show of nervousness. Diana still appeared willing to listen however, so Akko took the opportunity to say what was on her mind.

“Well uh, first I need some clothes?” The brunette asked, unsure as to how she could obtain them. Her school clothes were dirty and didn't blend well with the attire of the British girl ahead of her.

 _'On that note, wow.'_ She thought, shocked but admittedly appreciative and impressed of the experimental look which was dashed with traditional Diana dressing.

“I have some clothes you should be able to fit in to give, darling.” Diana stated, Akko's light blush apparently becoming a permanent feature following the loving term.

“Yeah sure, I don't mind borrowing them!” Akko cheerfully spoke, though her voice still sounded croaky. Noticing this, Diana turned around to tend to the tea she had began to make following her departure from the archway of the bathroom.

“Keep them, I insist... if they fit of course.” The blonde chuckled, while Akko decided not to follow up on the insistence, willing to let it be.

“Ah, and my hand... it's still...” Akko trailed off while Diana nearly dropped her spoon, it clanking on the elegantly designed floral cup.

“Oh of course! Let me find you some bandages. Your tea is ready, by the way.” The heiress went over to the cupboard at the end of the bed to seek out the medical apparel, while Akko went over the to dressing table to inspect her tea.

She found that it was made exactly how she liked it, or at least the way in which she got herself to drink it.

Plenty of milk, with the small bowl of sugar cubes alluding to the presence of two of them in her brew.

Using her uninjured hand, she took hold of the cup to take a sip, confirming the presence of sufficient sweetness.

This didn't dispel the confusion however.

“Can't you just do a spell, though?” Akko pondered, knowing there should be something for injuries such as this. Diana turned her head around to address the witch, a bright smile to conflict with her following words.

“Mmm, but would it not be a good memory?”

A sudden bout of weariness hit Akko as Diana turned back around to fish out what was likely a first aid kit. Akko swallowed away the implication of the statement with a gulp of tea, ignoring the burning on her tongue and in her throat.

“Ah, found them.” Just then, Diana pulled out her medical box, it having been covered by useless fabric and paper. Akko watched as the other witch opened the large, clear plastic container, noting all manners of medical supplies within. Diana grabbed a decent sized roll of bandages as well as a pin, setting the pin onto the free space on the dressing table.

Trying to stay a step ahead in order to convenience Diana, Akko set down her cup of tea and held out her right arm and hand. Diana smiled in appreciation, delicately grasping the brunette's wrist and beginning to wrap the white cloth around her hand.

“Can you hold this piece on your palm for a moment, please?” Diana asked, Akko quickly placing her thumb on the end section of the cloth. Once Diana had wrapped around the thumb enough to keep the bandage end in place, Akko let go. The blonde smiled at the reaction, with the Japanese girl smiling back, albeit slightly nervously and wincing as her hand ached and stung.

Wrapping around grazes and cuts and ensuring the bandage was wrapped firmly around her hand and wrist, Diana finished off by pinning the other end of the bandage to a thick layer to keep it in place.

“There. Now, clothes.” The heiress spoke briefly, lowering Akko's arm to the witch's side before turning back to the cupboard to find clothes for the Japanese girl.

Clothes that were _specifically_ for the Japanese girl.

Since Diana had intentionally acquired clothes to fit Akko a few weeks past.

Her hands settled on an azure-blue short sleeved top with a white, indented outline of a grey heron. It was portrayed in a landing position, it's wings stretched upwards and its legs clear to see, with the background of the shirt filling in the creature. She then grabbed a simple black skirt which needed a belt to secure it.

When handed the pair of clothes, Akko verbally appreciated the simplicity of it, asking what kind of bird was on the shirt. When Diana had told her, she added.

“I will let you decide what kind of socks to wear. I have both short and long.” Akko nodded at the statement, choosing to wear short socks to go with her brown, school-standard shoes.

“I don't think the shoes match well...” Akko grumbled slightly, while Diana allayed her fears while apologising.

“It looks fine. I am afraid I have no shoes of mine that fit you, but I will change that for later.” The blonde promised, receiving a quick “Ok!” from the brunette. Akko then headed for the bathroom again, grabbing her underwear in the process.

When she finished hanging up the gown and dressing herself, she noticed the skirt slipping slightly, enough for it to come off if she did nothing about it. While the zip had tightened it up a little, she realised the need for a belt. Heading back into the bedroom, she went to look for her red school belt, knowing she needed to put it on regardless.

 _'Huh, that's odd... where's it gone?'_ She wondered, the belt not being on the pile of her dirty school clothes. She looked up to ask Diana, only to find her standing mere inches from her.

Akko restrained herself from jumping back as Diana softly grabbed her undamaged wrist with one hand, placing fabric in her palm with the other. She wrapped Akko's hand closed before Akko lifted it up to see a blue belt in her hands.

“Wear mine.” Was all Diana said.

So Akko wrapped it though the slots of her skirt, as that was all Akko could do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter of the story so far even though I could have added more (decided to leave it to the next chapter). Still, feel it's appropriate since I've hit 2000+ hits! I'll attempt to keep this upload schedule while, if y'all enjoy this story, share, kudos and comment! I always read them and take them in with some replies. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko make their way to the canteen to meet up with the group, while Amanda finds herself unable to contain her increasingly fragile emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being a day late! Was/am pretty ill, had my partner over and it was my birthday yesterday. Further notes at the end.

Diana Cavendish couldn't stop smiling

As the blonde and the brunette walked casually down the hallway, all Diana could think about was how Akko's new clothes suited the witch. In her mind, at least. The way the skirt slightly swung around and the way the blue belt stood out like a sore thumb served to please Diana to no end. The bright summer sun shone onto the pair, making Akko's hair appear radiant, with every detail visible. The blonde found herself examining each little strand of hair as she walked just slightly behind the faster pacing girl.

Diana Cavendish found herself feeling content.

She sighed a quiet sigh, which nonetheless was noticed by the brunette just ahead of her, who turned her head and smiled at her. Diana however couldn't help but notice the slight nervousness etched into the Japanese girl, her hands behind her back and her fingers twiddling. Akko could clearly tell that Diana had decoded her mannerisms, opting to return her look forward towards the canteen. All it took however was Diana's beckoning question a few seconds later for the brown locks to swing back around.

“Tell me what is wrong, Atsuko?”

Diana Cavendish found herself in control.

The pair came to an abrupt stop. Akko could not help but stare back at the bright, blue eyes that dug into her, examining the bags under her eyes and every strain and relaxation of facial muscle. While Akko had planned to ask Diana earlier in the blondes room, she found herself unable to inquire as to how to interact with Amanda. Specifically, when Amanda would still converse as normal. How could she just brush the American off and appease Diana?

After a few stuttering attempts to express herself, she finally asked her question to the best of her ability. Had Diana not softened her stare and appeared more encouraging, Akko doubted she would have even been able to say a word.

“Um, Diana... h-how exactly do you want me to... avoid Amanda?” Akko was still stuttering, feeling that she was still on uneven and shaky ground. However, Diana's face lit up a little and a short “Oh” was uttered from the blonde. Akko took that as further encouragement, riding the wave of confidence that suddenly reappeared after its suppression.

“Like, she's still gonna try to talk to me.” She trailed off for a moment. “How do I just...” As the Japanese girl trailed off again, unable to find her words, the British witch interjected for her benefit.

“Brush her off?” Akko was slightly shocked at the exact way Diana portrayed it as she did internally. Akko had intended to find better words to describe this issue, but with Diana apparently understanding the problem in Akko's kind of tone, the Japanese witch simply nodded.

Feeling oddly guilty, Akko clutched her left arm with her right hand, looking away from Diana towards one of the large, elongated windows. She tried to soak in the activity in the courtyard and the way the sun reflected off the coloured windows which dotted the hallways every now and then.

She looked at a group of students seemingly getting ready to leave the academy for the summer break. Akko merely assumed that the trio had family or magic related plans for the two and bit months break. The three looked cheerful, clutching their brooms with their arms interlinked, heading towards the Leyline to take their short-cuts back to their homes and parents.

The brunette smiled a little, continuing to do so as Diana lightly gripped her shoulder, equally as appreciative of the display of friendship. Akko glanced towards the blonde to find her smiling back, before she ever so slightly dipped her head towards the direction of the canteen, suggesting the pair return to their journey.

Akko complied with another short nod, waiting for Diana's answer to her question. Said witch then obliged.

“A curt, short reply is all that is needed.” Akko mentally noted the advice, nodding to show the blonde that she acknowledged it. Diana then offered more.

“I can also interject at points, there is no need to strain yourself.” Diana finished, alluding to how she could handle Amanda, and hopefully only Amanda. As Diana explained to Akko how she should interact, the brunette found herself walking a step behind the blonde. The witch found her confidence wobble again, feeling more secure with Diana leading the way.

Akko was still unsure whether she liked this or not.

She couldn't deny the tinge of warmth from the idea of Diana being a guardian of sorts. Akko had always enjoyed the personal tutorials with the British girl following the incident at the Cavendish estate and the missile crisis, the pair continuing the growth of their friendship.

She hadn't felt the security, care and attention when it came to her magic studies from anyone else other than Chariot, at that point still only known as Ursula. When Diana began assuming the mantle for this, she found her confidence, strength and knowledge grow further.

Before what had occurred the prior day, Akko had found herself relaying not only on her fellow Red and Green team friends, but solely on Diana for these lessons and revision sessions. All this was due to one particular problem.

Privately, Akko found herself still troubled when it came to Chariot.

Even admitting it privately created a storm of conflict within her.

Despite the conclusion of the revelations that Ursula was actually Chariot, and Akko's acceptance of the fact, Akko could not help but struggle to reconnect to her teacher.

Akko would argue that those few days were as much, if not more, of a shock than what had happened yesterday and last night. Her initial outburst of acceptance before she and the others rushed off to a desperate struggle, and the adrenaline that came with it, had evaporated and replaced the adoration with a sort of weariness that Akko was unhappy to accept.

Even when Chariot found the time to explain her side of the story, Akko still found herself feeling disturbed at the loss of a significant portion of her magical potential. The naivety wasn't exactly a weak excuse, but it wasn't a complete capitulation of responsibility in her young mind.

The darker nature of magic had also unsettled the witch, having been unaware of the more darker elements, having not been part of an established magical family to have learnt it while young. She conceded that she may have been taught a little about the darker side of magic in classes, but with how difficult it was to absorb the lessons early on and even now, she struggled to recollect the instances of it being a subject.

This had not stopped the girl trying to reconnect with Chariot, the teacher and student still having private lessons time to time. But along with her friends, Diana had assumed much of what Chariot would teach her, and the teacher became increasingly busy with the end of year teaching, Croix and her return to public knowledge.

While the current situation was guaranteed to worsen this, Akko's loss of confidence was a far more serious issue. Even the brunette was able to recognise this despite the short time-frame, but was unsure as to whether it were just a blip or an off day.

Time could only tell, she concluded.

Still, for today at least, she would follow Diana's lead far more closely then she ever had with anyone else. The relaxing and reassuring nature of it did feel nice for a change, after all.

She was more than happy to grip onto those feelings right now.

While thinking that, she unconsciously reached out to grab the blondes hand. She missed by a few centimetres, grabbing onto the black fabric of Diana's jacket. The heiress noticed the touch immediately, pulling her hand up to weave into the brunettes. Still looking forward, she spared herself a glance as Akko pulled herself directly beside her, adorning a small blush and embarrassed eyes that looked down to avoid any potential students or teachers coming their way.

It wasn't long after that the duo reached the canteen from the lower entrances, the bulky wooden doors opening on their own through the use of magical mechanisms.

Diana and Akko were equally aware to what had been planned today, with Barbara and Hannah ensuring the two had not forgot when they knocked on Diana's door for a good minute. However, that's where the equality ended.

While Akko was still very keen to do some souvenir and gift shopping, having looked forward to the day for some time, Diana had different plans and intentions for it.

She would rather be alone with Akko, to be frank.

Admittedly for herself, it was quite a change of attitudes, having grown accustomed to the Red and Green team. She would go as far as saying that they were her friends.

Amanda however was one of the first to burn out that attachment.

As it became clearer to Diana that the American had a growing, if not, established attraction to _her_ Akko, it became increasingly difficult for the blonde to restrain herself in the flamboyant witches presence.

Over time, her unease morphed into annoyance. Gradually it evolved into bitterness and then anger.

Now as she caught site of the girl again, it morphed into disgust.

Diana managed to restrain her drowning revulsion however, appearing calm and relaxed, though unable to stop herself from clutching Akko's hand a little tighter.

The girls at the table took notice of the pair, Hannah and Lotte already having turned their heads at the sound of the wooden door opening. Each girl had their own reactions to match with their distinctive clothes.

Sucy wore grey and dirty pink, her eyebrows raised and her chin resting on her right hand. Lotte wore a turquoise mix of frilly clothing, doing her best to mask her concerned frown.

Jasminka wore a bright pink cardigan while she continued to devour mini-sandwiches meant for departing students and visiting parents. Constanze sat on the table beside her, playing with one of her experimental mini-stanbots via her remote, wearing a dark blue top and jean-shorts.

Hannah and Barbara wore white and dark blue dresses respectively, initially joyful at the team leaders appearance before silently gasping as they took note of the brunette beside her.

Amanda wore a simple grey jacket over a bright red top with some text overlaying it, while her baggy jeans were on display as she had her feet on the table. Being in such a hunched position hid the dark, disdainful look on her face as she saw the apparent 'couple' approach the group.

“Amanda, calm down!” Lotte whisper shouted, though the American refused to change her expression, opting to keep it hidden behind her team as she positioned herself behind Jasminka.

“Sorry, Jaz.” Amanda mumbled, apologising for any inference in regards to her hiding, though the pink haired girl simply waved it away in complete understanding. Amanda sighed in relief and despair, trying to build up the motivation to talk and swallow the bitterness that prevented conversation.

There was an awkward silence for a dozen or so seconds while the duo approached the table holding the group. None at the table knew what to say or would prefer either Diana or Akko to speak up first.

However, and very ironically, Constanze was the first to break the silence. Of course, this was in a very Constanze-like fashion, as she replaced her stanbot controller for a white board and pen.

“Seriously, how big are your pockets?” Hannah asked incredulously as the German wrote down whatever she was writing down. Barbara cupped her hand over Hannah's ear before whispering to her.

“Next thing you know we'll find a TARDIS in her room...” Hannah whipped her head around in bemused and seemingly infinite incredulity, imagining a big blue box in place of a desk while an American with a baseball bat stood in front of it defensively.

While Hannah face-palmed at the absurdity of Constanze's pockets, said German turned her whiteboard around to face the duo that had just reached the tables end.

“ _You're late and holding hands, what gives?”_ Is what was written with ink, her hands in the air and head tilted after a few moments were given to read the board. A quick to bashfulness Akko, flustered and waving her free hand, tried to reply.

“A-ah, well-!” Before the tightening of her captured hand and the interjection from Diana more or less forced her to trail off vowels.

“We had a long night.” Diana said, in a completely calm manner, deepening the blush of the witch beside her. Amanda rolled her eyes in her makeshift and dubious hiding place, while the rest of the Blue team and Lotte grew their own blushes.

“Eh?” Was all Sucy could reply with, while Akko rushed to clarify.

“N-not like that!” Her raised voice permeated through the canteen as she turned to look at the girl beside, silently pleading for a better and less embarrassing answer.

“Akko was struggling to get to sleep, and she came to my dorm for a mental relaxation spell to be cast on her.” Diana offered a new, less questionable answer to the group before her. At this point, Amanda sighed again, swinging her feet off the table and pulling herself up.

“That doesn't really answer the hand-holding, Cavendish.” The American refused to cover the bitterness in her voice, noting the brief, smug smile from Diana that vanished as soon as it arrived.

“Oh? Would you like to answer that, Akko?” The blonde turned towards a slightly shocked brunette, caught off guard by the request. Still flustered, Akko tried to rush out an answer, though was unable to prevent a stutter as the American on the table glared daggers at the pair.

“Me- me and Diana are uh, a thing?” When she received some baffled faces, Akko decided to be more direct, feeling a little encouraged at the warm chuckle from the blonde beside her.

“W-we're a couple! Aha...” Rubbing her free hand behind her head with her eyes closed, she briefly missed the assortment of reactions from the girls before them.

While Sucy simply “Hmm'd”, Lotte clasped her hands together, happy though still intrigued as to how it seemed to contrast with what she was told earlier.

Hannah and Barbara were more shocked than anything else. Having been caught unawares the prior night by the arrival of Akko, now they were stuck in place, mouths open and blushing at the implications. The pair turned towards each other, while Sucy wondered if the two could talk to each other telepathically.

Constanze simple shrugged while Jasminka offered a quiet congratulations.

This was in stark contrast to Amanda.

The red and orange haired witch clutched at the fabric within her pockets as she restrained herself from an outburst of God knows what.

Anger?

Sadness?

She had already been feeling those emotions, but even still she was surprised at how much further her stomach dropped and how much tighter her jaw became. Grinding her teeth, she spared a second to be grateful that she had the fabric between her nails to stop them from piecing her skin.

With a large portion of hope evaporated from her, as her denial changed into reality, Amanda forced herself to swallow as her chest burned.

On sheer brute anger alone, Amanda mustered up a question towards Akko, trying to play off the near heartbreaking news that had just been uttered by her crush.

“S-so, how long has this been going on then, Akko?” Amanda couldn't quite get herself to look directly into the red eyes of the Japanese witch, instead drawn to the bags under her eyes, feeling further concerned if that were at all possible.

However, she felt inclined to look ever so further upwards as, after nearly ten seconds, she received no reply.

Akko struggled as to how to proceed, her free hand returning to her side and unable to stop itself them grasping at her soft skirt. While she uttered an “ah”, it would eventually be Diana that spoke up in the girls place.

“I believe that is none of your business, O'Neill.” The coldness of the reply rattled even Sucy, while Akko looked away from the canteen table. While Lotte was able to make some mental notes on the freezing attitude, Amanda slammed her hands on the table, standing up to kick the chair back and showing her teeth. The American felt utterly out of control as she snapped and the rest of the group knew it, prompting Constanze to firmly clasp onto Amanda's belly to keep her in place.

She wasn't able to stop her speaking, though.

“What's your fucking problem?!” Screamed Amanda, visibly shaking as the past day and the current events raked her body in a hurricane of emotions. Lotte tried to whisper to her to calm her down, waving her hand up and down to motion a change in volume, while Hannah and Barbara returned to their past defensive ways to their team leader.

“Don't you shout at Diana!” Barbara ironically shouted, while Hannah stood up with a frown as if to be physical cover for the heiress.

“I was simply answering your question.” Replied Diana, still appearing calm, though internally feeling joyful at the responses.

Amanda was upset and put down, while her dorm-witches defended her and thus in part, Akko.

“I was asking Akko, not you!” Amanda was still being loud, though was far less so than she was just a moment ago.

Before Diana could reply again, she noticed an approaching teacher. Professor Finnelan had obviously heard the outburst from the American, approaching the group with a deep frown.

Taking advantage of this, Diana quickly switched the topic of the conversation, issuing a statement that felt very final and ultimate.

“Akko and I are heading to the library, we will go to the town at a different time.” Quickly turning around, ignoring the confused expressions from Hannah and Barbara, Lotte attempted to wish them back. Before she could really speak however, Finnelan had arrived at the table, starting her lecture on noise, swearing and wasted energy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the following chapter will follow immediately on from this one, if anyone feels this ended a little abruptly. I wanted to keep to my weekly posting while keeping quality. Also, yay! 150 kudos and nearly 2600 hits! Again, thanks for reading!


	7. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda finally summons the courage to confront Diana, seeking revenge with the hope to save Akko from the arms she had fallen in to.

Amanda O'Neill had very quickly tuned out the screeching tones of the middle-aged woman.

She stared blankly at the angry, worn face of the authoritative professor, at points focusing her attention at one of the woman's bouncing and flapping loose fringes, swishing and swashing through the air with no care for the world. She would switch between which lucky, thin bundle of hair would take the attention of her eyes, humming and nodding where she guessed it necessary to do so.

Having been one to have often been reprimanded for so-called 'bad behaviour', behaviour she thought was fine or harmless, the American with the different shades of red hair became accustomed to the lectures she received. She had just about figured out a pattern for each professor, deducing the key points to every rant which was uttered from their often old, saggy lips which would sometimes spit out saliva along with bitter words and phrases.

Finnelan, for example, would start sharply with a distinct shrill which never failed to shudder Amanda, either through calling her name or by expressly denouncing her immediate activity or general action. Then it would become more technical and regulatory, regurgitating the school rules and code of conduct, keen that each syllable flowed with elegance and was packed with clear understanding. Thirdly came the more traditional, 'back in my day' kind of speak.

Now, to be fair, she wasn't exactly a massive hater on the older generations. There was nothing wrong acknowledging the cultural differences of the times, and letting bygones be bygones if it didn't really hurt anyone. In her opinion, anyway.

But God, it didn't stop it being drawl.

It took Amanda a while to teach her vivid green eyes to not roll at the nostalgia of well behaved student witches and the alluding to far stricter, and most likely less humane, forms of punishment. Still, she couldn't blame the professor for reminiscing on the glory days of things she obviously cared about.

Amanda fucking loved the way Formula One cars looked with tobacco sponsorship, for one.

Back to the topic at hand, the final stage to Finnelan's mega-rants would be the return to that sharpness, but it would be far quicker and of course be more ultimate in tone.

“Righto.” Is what Amanda would say just on cue, as she did just now, sighing deeply once Finnelan was out of hearing range and her presence was reduced to the tapping of her heels.

Usually, Amanda would then go back to her cheerful grin and her bright eyes would reveal more mischief, fun and banter.

This time, the poor girl could barely open them.

Everyone noticed the completely destroyed look she emitted; her eyes dark and downcast, her smile wiped away with something more akin to Sucy's neutral, almost apathetic stance. Her hands remained hidden in her jacket pockets, having no energy to play with her wand.

Despite the solemn atmosphere, the attention would turn back to a matter of great importance to the group.

Sucy, uncaring of the remaining two Blue team members at the table, made her first observation at the relatively quick affair. She cleared her throat at first, attracting the attention of most at the table, as those beckoned by the clearing of the Filipinos vocal chords awaited the assumed words that would soon flow from her mouth.

“She had a bandage on her right hand.”

The remnants of the Blue team quickly joined the rest of the table to stare at Sucy, along with Amanda, whose eyes shot open at the revelation. Internally, she was beating herself up for not noticing such a key thing straight away.

“I'm sorry?” Questioned Barbara, not quite believing what she had heard.

“Well, I guess the table obscured it a little, but I saw it too...” Lotte muttered, drawing the ire of an American suddenly regaining her energy.

“Then why the fuck did you not say anything?” Amanda practically growled at the Finnish girl, earning a rare frown from the usually blank faced mushroom collector.

“Because you couldn't keep calm and rushed them off!” Lotte semi-shouted, fighting back against the aggression with a strong retort. Amanda could only tut at the answer, looking away from the Red team member.

“Tsch...”

“Anyway, what are you saying?” Hannah asked, trying to return to the main topic while unsure as to what Sucy's statement meant.

“Ah... you don't know...” Sucy trailed off, herself uncertain, glancing towards Lotte who still felt a little upset earlier over not being informed. Lotte felt bemused that now she was expected to detail said information, rolling her eyes as she return her vision towards the two other Brits beside her.

“Ok, well... you're not going to really believe what we say...” Lotte was however very hesitant, knowing the often extreme loyalty the pair had for Diana. Barbara, knowing Lotte more than Hannah, picked up the hesitance instantly.

“Oh, try us, please.” Barbara tried to sound calm and inviting, though she could not shake off the scepticism already rolling off her tongue.

Lotte sighed while the rest of the table braced themselves for a retelling of the confrontations the prior day, as well as Akko's night-time disappearance. The Finnish witch spoke carefully and thoroughly, often adjusting her glasses in an obvious display of nervousness.

Amanda on the other hand had tried to zone herself out of the retelling. She was already exhausted with her lack of sleep catching up to her very suddenly, entwining with her bitterness and sorrow to create a sickly feeling in her stomach. Jealously shot through her bones as concern began to intermingle with a cyclone of strong, potent emotions.

Barbara and Hannah switched between shock and doubt numerous times during the explanation, completely unbelieving of the almost fantastical story they were being told. However, when Professor Chariot came into the fold, the two emotions were dominated by that of concern and just a hint of belief.

At this point, Amanda had begun to question herself, her shaking unrelenting and her eyes near watering.

 _'What am I doing?'_ The blood of her Irish ancestors began to course through her, producing a bout of confidence out of her anger and sorrow.

A third retelling of all these events felt like a dagger to her stomach. Not only was she completely swept aside for the heiress, but Akko was in serious danger.

The embarrassment and demeaning nature of her confrontations with Diana were bad enough, her having been more or less bullied out of a decision and twice out of interactions. At no point did she really stand up for herself; even excluding the yelling a few minutes ago, it was nothing Diana couldn't handle, even smugly smiling at the American as if she were a dog barking at a lion.

But the very thought of Akko being hurt...

It was tearing her apart.

' _What the fuck am I doing?'_ She felt aghast at her continued inaction. Disgusted at her continued reactions.

Akko was being hurt.

Akko was being abused.

And Amanda was just being a passer by, allowing it to happen.

 _'I'm a damn coward!'_ She realised she was standing by and doing nothing. She was allowing Diana to wrap her fingers around her and Akko, playing them either as small-fry or as a possession of her own.

She needed to do something, anything.

She had to make her own intentions known to that stuck up, limey freak.

Inhaling sharply she would once again kick back her chair, it falling to the tiled floor with a clatter, before running off in the direction of the duo that had recently departed. The blur and spiking sound cut off Lotte and startled everyone, with Constanze trying to follow in hot pursuit of the American, grabbing her new stanbot from the floor.

“Amanda!” Lotte shouted, standing up and reaching out her hand fruitlessly, while Sucy tried to calm her dorm-mate down with a hand on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry but this is ridiculous...” Barbara stated, struggling to believe anything of what she was told, even when it came to the parts with a teacher. The dark haired girl had a strained expression as well as on of genuine concern. Sucy would internally go as far as saying it were fear, with Hannah behind her partner appearing paler than usual as well as fidgety.

“We're not expecting you to just, instantly agree with us but...” Lotte trailed, sounding desperate but also trying to reassure and calm the pair of the implications of her speech to them. Sucy intervened, trying to be as humane as possible, but still sounding stereotypically blunt.

“The signs are there. Even you must admit how cold she's become.” Sucy was keen to get across to the pair the changes occurring, and while Hannah felt keen to agree, Barbara uttered outwardly Hannah's internal doubt.

“But Diana has always been... cold, for a lack of better wording.” Barbara struggled to convey herself properly, while Hannah behind her slowly nodded in timid agreement. Then, a quiet, accented voice found its way into the conversation.

“But Akko has never been that fragile.” Jasminka moved on from Diana's personality to point out something even more apparent.

Akko appeared very off.

Clearly, off.

“She's usually so bubbly, Barbara. She could barely get her words out today.” Lotte spoke up again, a pleading tone begging for understanding and agreement. Barbara still wouldn't concede.

“Who wouldn't be like that though? She was confessing to being hooked up with Diana!” The Brit threw up her arms for emphasis, finding one of her flying arms tugged down by the fellow Brit behind her. Now turned to be beside and facing her, Barbara saw the out of character dread from her Blue team compatriot.

“Barb... i-it does all make sense though. Our friends don't have a reason to lie to us like this.”

Lotte found herself taken aback by the little admission that Hannah really did view them all as friends. Not to say there was any doubt, she thought, but hearing it out loud did show how far everyone had come from the start of the school year and their arrival to Luna Nova.

Lotte's attention was brought back to Hannah as she continued.

“She's spent more time with Akko and well, really closed herself off from us since then. Far more than usual. I don't wanna believe it but...” Hannah looked to the side, grimacing but regaining colour in her face. Reassuringly, Barbara placed her hands on one of Hannah's, giving them a squeeze and flashing her a small smile.

“No, it's alright... I understand.” She conceded the possibility of all this being true, but remained sceptical as she turned back to face Lotte in full.

“Ok, look, what would you like us to do?”

* * *

All Amanda could focus on was finding Diana and Akko.

She tuned out the two sets of feet pounding on the hard, cold floor of Luna Nova, gliding through the rogue students who passed by and ignoring the screams of some professor leaving her office. The knowledge that Constanze was urgently chasing her, to try to stop her and calm her down, was blurred by images of Akko or Diana.

Akko in pain, repressing herself to please the blonde that had the brunette wrapped around her finger.

Diana and her psychotic, smug smile that ripped her stature to shreds as if Amanda were a mere pest.

Or both, in various manners...

All of which made her blood boil further.

They should be nearby at this point, concluded Amanda, beginning to listen out for the signs of two footsteps and chatting. As she retuned her ears to listen to the outside world, she noticed the disappearance of Constanze, her rapidly sounding running steps seemed to have vanished as the German gave up.

That, or giving Amanda space to bloody her opposing Brit's nose.

The American slowed down to jog, conserving her energy and allowing herself to better listen out for Diana and Akko.

Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but the hallway felt colder than usual. A loud, uncomfortable silence reigned supreme and rattled the American, etching away at her regained and mustered confidence and fight.

She gulped, reaching down and hovering her hand over the wand equipped to her green sash, her jog becoming a quick but careful walk as she moved with intent and the grace of a dancer.

Then she heard it.

A small, distinct chuckle.

And the light pitter-patter of footsteps.

For one, this wasn't the quickest way towards the library. If anything, it were an alternative route out of Luna Nova.

Suddenly though, snapping her mind back to the current situation, the footsteps stopped. Amanda ground to a sneaking stance, forcing her feet to gradually and softly touch the tiled floor below her.

Gulping, she slowed her breathing, steeling herself for what would come next.

* * *

 “Where are we going?”

Akko asked the question with a hint of anxiousness, squeezing her partners hand in a nervous bout of assurance to make sure Diana knew she were still there. It sounded crazy on its own, but with Diana blankly staring off into the distance with only a content smile, and being silent ever since they left the canteen, Akko needed the security.

Being the third time she had asked did not help on that front either.

To add insult to injury, every time she had asked, she felt the grip on her hand tighten. This third time lead to a grasp so tight Akko could not help but verbally wince.

The height difference between them meant she had to look up a little to see if anything changed, to see if any new emotion had appeared on Diana's face.

Unfortunately, there was nothing. Diana was content to walk in silence and take Akko wherever she pleased.

The brunette found her heart shrink a little, an insecurity rose from her belly and a cold sweat trickled down her back. For whatever reason, Akko could not get through to the blonde, seemingly lost in her own world yet still commanding and fierce in presence.

Maybe...

She had to work for it?

Show her desire to interact with Diana? Prove she was worth the blondes time at any point, in any place?

The Japanese girl began to shake a little, adrenaline starting to flow into her veins as an idea popped into her fragile head.

Moving onto her tip toes, she adjusted her head to lean to the side before quickly landing a peck on the blondes cheek, her heart nearly stopping as she did so. Akko went back to her normal walk, her head now facing the floor, ready to hear and feel the signs of a response.

She felt no squeeze on her healthy but tender hand, instead feeling a thumb glide across her knuckles slowly and smoothly with a caring, loving intent. This gave her some confidence, allowing her to look away from the floor towards Diana.

Her eyes bored into her.

She would have shivered had it not been for the soft smile that emitted such a calming aura to Akko, the smooth, pale skin doing wonders to her as it settled her mind and brought on her own smile and a growing blush.

Diana chuckled at the action, feeling genuinely endeared to the action, as she continued to take Akko away from the group in the canteen.

Far away.

As far away as she possibly could.

This singular action ripped through her brain and took full control of her actions, almost feeling the blur that irradiated through her thoughts as she took Akko anywhere.

Maybe she was heading to the town after all, but on their lonesome.

Maybe she really was heading to the library.

Or maybe they were just heading for a quiet patch of grass, maybe to the memorial tree, or even one of the fountains in one of the courtyards.

Then her instincts kicked in.

Someone was coming, with speed.

All that echoed in her mind were footsteps and the attempt to decode who it could be coming from. Her hand gripped down on Akko's, ignoring another verbal wince void of protest and complaint, coming to a grinding halt as Akko felt her arm nearly pulled out of it's socket. Almost with a whine, Akko spoke.

“W-what's wrong?” A scared, timid voice spoke, quiet and unsure as Diana's face hardened into something she couldn't decipher. Surprisingly for her, Diana let go, the brunette not noticing the girl reach for the wand strapped to her belt.

“Go on ahead.” Diana stated, Akko further unsettled at the cold, monotone voice and hardened azure eyes.

“But wh-”

“Atsuko...”

Akko walked away immediately towards the library with a whimper, unwilling to push Diana any further on the matter, unaware of what was about to occur.

Diana's senses were on overdrive as she perceived the presence of another. She deduced that it must have been _that_ girl, as very few others would run through the hallways with so little respect for the rules of Luna Nova and those around her that abided to them.

She moved with purpose, her heels slowly and methodically clapping down on the hard floor, echoing through the concrete and granite. She stood straight and confident, her index thing stretched upwards along the wand like with a pen, posed to strike a blow or deflect any pitiful blast of magical energy.

Her breathing was low and controlled, eyes scanning every detail surrounding her, focusing on the points towards the direction of where the sound had come from. She had to move further along her current hallway though, a fifty-fifty chance on which side maroon and orange hair would spring out from.

Silence.

Nothing but the light breeze heard through the windows.

And then, out of the corner of her eye, as her field of view reached the corner to the left of her, a bright, sparkling green light, as time seemed to slow.

“Murowa!”

The scream came as quickly as the light caught blue eyes, as a blast of devastating green energy hurtled towards Diana. With little time to react, Diana brought her wand toward the end trajectory of the bolt, mustering up magic at the crescent tip of it to act as a nullifier.

Had she reacted later, the nullifying effect intended would have failed, and Diana would not have been able to cancel out the magical blast. A flash of green light painted the walls and sparks flew from the wand's end as the weak Murowa failed to make an impact. Amanda found time to tut at her error and lack of time, unable to muster up enough magical energy from being too impatient to strike. Her rage had blinded her, and while she may have killed the blonde over such rage, it had cursed her with rushed action.

Legs strafing, the American moved towards the wall ahead of her, preparing to utter another offensive spell as she breathed magic through her veins and wand. Diana was a step ahead of her however, ready to strike against Amanda with vengeance, keen to quickly finish the developing fight.

“Belga Veeda” With an almost unsuitable calm in regards to the situation, she cast a powerful, unconstrained blast towards her enemy, a bright beam now raging towards Amanda who now found herself on the other foot with little time to react.

Impossible to evade from such a close distance, Amanda mustered up the light purple and transparent Magical Barrier, able to summon it with her built up magic and her skills with relative ease.

While not entirely effective, finding herself staggering backwards as the explosive beam crashed into rock and shield, she gave herself time to muster up a new offensive. She immediately began mustering up energy as she was regaining her balance, running backwards as the dust settled and Diana came into view, the girl confidently walking towards her combatant.

Amanda felt her morale waver at the sheer confidence of the Cavendish but sucked up a new breath in order to steel herself. Unwilling to damage the school further, she went back to her original and only attacking spell she had used so far, concentrating more energy into it.

“Murowa!” Again, the green blast erupted from the crescent, hurtling towards Diana at speed.

“Paleis Capama”

And suddenly, the bolt of light stood still, mere inches from the British witch, enveloped in a small, translucent greenish bubble. Diana merely stepped out of its way before relinquishing her hold on the green bolt of magic, allowing it to crash through the window a dozen or so metres behind her.

“Murowa again?” Diana smugly chuckled, baiting Amanda to go further for her own enjoyment. The rattled Amanda gritted her teeth with no reserve, running towards the witch ahead of her, preferring to go back to her roots with extreme physicality, with a deep desire to punch the smirk off Diana's face. Tossing her wand to her weaker hand, she cast a new spell to add some grunt to her stronger one.

“Vega Vamus!” Her right hand glowered with a greenish aura as she pulled her arm back ready to strike, the arm strengthening counterpart to Vega Varulus channelling through her muscles and bones. Diana in front of her raised her wand above her head, casting her own Magical Barrier in order to block the incoming, magically enhanced fist. As she struck, Amanda hoped her arm could take the intense hit it was about to strike, and not crumple like a piece of paper.

Another flash of green tinged light and a cackling, electric sounding crash filled the air, almost blinding the feuding witches as their magic clashed and tangled in a maelstrom of vibrant energy. Amanda immediately felt a shooting pain race up her right arm and into her shoulder as the mass of flesh and bone struggled to cope.

As the light began to fade, the American could not help but exclaim an obscenity as the mix of stinging and dull pain blasted through her arm and into her mind, clouding her of the outcome of her attack. Her eyes were shut, wincing at the painful sensations and hiding from the aforementioned blinding light.

As the air cooled around them and the static dissipated, Amanda forced her eyelids to open up, allowing her vivid green eyes to examine the situation and replace the sensation of pain with some semblance of victory.

Amanda would be disappointed.

Diana stood there smirking, her eyes glazed over and appearing demented, completely unperturbed and lacking any sort of damage from Amanda's desperate, rage filled attack. The Magical Barrier around her had wrapped itself around the offensive fist after having taken the blow from it.

At that point, Amanda realised that the only reason her arm was not at her side was due to Diana's expert manipulation of magical fields.

“Well, that is a shame.” Diana flippantly commented, before releasing the field and allowing Amanda's broken and fractured arm to drop to the side carelessly. As the arm dropped down, the pain in Amanda's arm increased tenfold. The searing pain watered her eyes and she had no choice but to scream in agony, regretting her choice of attack and bemoaning her draining confidence as it was overtaken by a sudden bout of fear and dread.

Diana choose to add to Amanda's pain, kicking the girl in the stomach, forcing the American backwards as she struggled to maintain her balance and remain standing up, gasping for air.

“Here, let me help you.” Diana uttered, before two large snakes suddenly and unexpectedly appeared from behind her unzipped black jacket, stunning Amanda further and deepening her dread.

The pale white snakes dropped to the floor, slithering towards Amanda with patience and intent. Amanda tried to back away further, but her lack of strength meant it were easy for the conjured reptiles to grasp on to each leg. The snakes began to wrap themselves around the witch, uncaring as they moved up her waist and began to clamp down over her damaged arm, producing another scream of anguish as Amanda internally begged for some kind of help to come her way.

Unfortunately for her, Diana was a step ahead of her, like always.

“I am afraid no-one can hear you, O'Neill. I placed a silencing barrier after my first blow.” Diana, still sounding calm as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring, explained to the pained witch. Said witch sighed a pained sigh, grunting again as the snakes finished their task, one of them stopping just above the American's head.

“But feel free to cry out as much as you like.” A smug tone returned to the British accent, sparking a thread of anger from Amanda.

“F-fuck you.”

“No thank you, I have Atsuko for that.” Before Amanda could exclaim any further ire, Diana pointed her wand towards Amanda, walking towards her with elegance. Once she reached within mere inches of her, she prodded the wand on the American's lips, pulling on her bottom lip with no care for delicacy.

“You know, Amanda O'Neill, I could just kill you.”

Suddenly, Amanda felt very cold, and failed to restrain a gulp, leading to a chuckle from Diana. The blonde appeared dark and menacing, azure eyes tearing through Amanda as she observed every little twitch of muscle and every small bead of sweat that dropped from her brow.

“But.. I think it is more fun to see you struggle.”

“Y-you-”

“Maybe the message will finally convey to you, in time.” Diana interrupted Amanda, prompting the snakes to tighten further, Amanda now sucking air through her teeth to contain another scream in defiance of the blonde.

Diana began to walk away from Amanda, turning her back to head towards the library to reunite with Akko.

“I will let you brood here for a while. I would suggest you visit the doctor, again.” Diana said over her shoulder, leaving a near weeping and utterly defeated Amanda to wallow in near-blinding pain and complete despair.

Both having been unaware of the stanbot that watched and recorded the events that had just taken place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken tradition with the chapter intro's, but I felt it appropriate to move on from it and allow myself to flow easier at the start of the chapters. I haven't written a combat scene in a while, so I hope it were good and faithful to the anime. New chapter next week, similar time, baring any untimely misfortune! Comments are the best way to get in contact with me if you have a thoughts or criticism, always read them : >
> 
> (P.S., I'm sorta keen to commission some art based on this fic, so if anyone could point me in the direction of someone, or share the fic with an LWA artist who might be interested, please do!)


	8. Eerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko waits patiently in the library, waiting for Diana to return to her side, not expecting the arrival of a certain other person.

There was a creepy, curious silence within the Luna Nova library.

It was an almost bizarre train of thought, but the unsettled and lonely Akko Kagari could not shake the weirdness of it all. All year round the library bustled with quiet, organised life, picking books from the many wondrous, large and tall shelves and cabinets. Tables would be blanketed with various kinds of books and papers, thick and thin, fiction or nonfiction. When the former professor Croix Meridies instituted her short-lived reforms, those books found competition from circuit boards infused with magic. While not completely scaled back, the grievous intentions of the devices had scared off the relatively conservative staff, once again dwindling the oddity of real life materials back down to newspapers and now only the odd one or two smartphones and tablets.

Now even that was gone.

Even during term-time, a healthy mumbling permeated through the massive hall, the sounds muffled and soaked in through the books, shelves and hardwood that adorned the area, creating a soft humming which would settle the ears of an extrovert. With witches leaving for the summer break, out in town or hold up in their rooms for whatever reason, the library became a place of solace for those who wanted a true, utter silence; a beacon for the introvert.

Akko however was not an introvert, not in the slightest.

Even if she were, the reasons for her being here found her feeling on edge and fidgety. Not even the chair would give her solace, refusing to creak at the constant movement and twitching.

With nothing to do nor anything to listen to, time moved painstakingly slowly for the girl. Her hands alternated between resting on the table in front of her, scratching on the polished wood, and holding each other, fiddling with her thumbs and squeezing each other, ignoring the dull ache in her bruised hand as she grasped them together. Her free palm felt sweaty again, forcing her to wipe them down on, what Diana deemed to be, her new skirt.

The fabric of the skirt felt nice to touch, alluding to some expense in the purchase, creating further guilt within the brunette as she sullied it with her own dirt and grime. Once she felt that her unbandaged hand were less clammy, she lazily pulled it upwards towards resting on the desk again, keen to use that as a distraction to avoid heating both her hands up again, the bandaged, damaged hand feeling weird itself as the perspiration soaked into the white dressing.

As her free hand moved, her fingers glanced over one of the belt loops. She immediately picked up the feeling of the blue, sash-like belt wrapped around the dark skirt, enjoying the silky yet firm feel of the material. Her mind reflected on the choice of colour, the blue nature of it itching at her mind as her consciousness threw red flags at the adorning of it. She felt such feelings when she first put it on, but the domineering presence of Diana forced the unsettling thoughts to the back of her mind at the time.

Now the dead, eerie silence brought the unsettlement to the forefront of her thoughts, yet she could not quite decipher the meaning. Akko never considered herself to be the brightest of girls, having struggled to pick up even the most basic forms of magic barring luck, the Shiny Rod or long winded intervention from the then-known Ursula, but her inability to understand the meaning behind the belt created frustration. The mingling emotions boiled inside her, creating a queasy feeling in her stomach, creating a new emotion within her.

Desire.

She desperately desired Diana’s ‘return’ of sorts.

Return to her side, perhaps?

That sounded about right to Akko as she sighed heavily, dropping her head to the table with some guidance to avoid a painful crash. Her left hand fingers tapped on the wood with a rhythm, flowing from one side of her hand to the other, repeating in a clear cycle. The light, patterned thudding settled her a little, appreciating the sound it created. It distracted her from a disturbing, sudden conclusion that demanded to be recognised, refusing to believe that the distinctive blue sash symbolised anything other than a gift.

It was just that simple.

It couldn’t mean anything else.

Right?

Suddenly the sound of an old, bulky door opening jolted Akko upward from her resting place, her head flinging up and then toward the origin of the sound. The entrance the noise must have come from was obscured by a series of a high, thick shelves, making it impossible to tell who it could be. Even the sound of clicking heels were impossible to distinguish, as it could have been from any assortment of persons.

It did not keep Akko from feeling a bout of adrenaline dashed with a sprinkling of excitement, the girl raising to her feet to meet whoever it could be, the brunette hoping it were Diana. The void of concern within her was now replaced with impending connection, as she began to almost skip towards the clicking heels, ready to see the mass of platinum blonde hair interlaced with unique light green strands.

Her ruby eyes never blinked as she anticipated the acknowledging, loving smile and piercing, azure orbs. Her smile almost mimicked the dream she had of Diana, the sudden realisation making the girl falter as she appeared from behind the bookcase to meet the vision of the person entering the library.

She faltered further, tripping over her shoes as she caught sight of vivid, long red hair, her left hand barely able to brace her head as her palm and uncovered portions of her head smacked on to the cool, tiled flooring. She grunted and her throat rumbled a groan as stinging pain swept through her, hearing the gasp and the calling out of her name.

“Akko!” A deeply concerned Professor Chariot Du Nord almost screamed, rushing towards the increasingly more damaged girl.

In shock, the Japanese witch fumbled where she lay, trying to lift herself up from the ground only to fall over her bracing arm, trapping it under her head again. This prompted a worried and disturbed Chariot to swoop down towards the young student, slowly and gently gripping the girl’s small shoulders.

Chariot immediately noticed the flinching at the touch, Akko almost backing away at the foreign touch as if scared of her former idol. The professor tried to ignore the reaction, burying it deep down her concerns, her attention now focused on the intense shivering the girl emitted. Chariot concluded that the girl must have been scared of something, an image of a blonde witch now flashing in her mind as one of, if not the only possible culprit. But the fear did not seem to be one over the Cavendish… but of herself, Du Nord.

Trying to bury that concern to the back of her mind as well, at least for the moment, she carefully and gently pulled the trembling girl to her feet. As the brunette reached a standing position she stumbled again, essentially leaning on the Frenchwoman, as the teacher guided the brunette to a chair and table to rest on.

Pulling back a chair and keeping a firm yet motherly hold on the girls shoulders and back, Akko was placed onto the chair, the girl laying out her arms and hands onto the old workstation to try and temper her incessant shaking. Chariot spoke out, unable to hide the hint of fear in her voice.

“Akko, are you alright?” Akko glanced towards her teacher, unable to turn her head towards the bright red eyes and hair, her own  eyes barely able to look directly into the teachers.

“S-sure, yeah…” She trailed off, wincing at her fragile and unconvincing tone, secretly hoping for Diana’s arrival to be quick.

Chariot were about to ask for more, seeking a deeper and more convincing answer, as well as wondering what was wrong with the girl to appear so frightened and fragile. However, as Akko’s eyes turned away from the teacher again, her body fidgeting once more and her hands wriggling under the desk, Chariot could not fail to notice the white dressing on the witches right hand. The bandage had some scattered, tiny spots of red, and appeared to have arisen from after her confrontation with the girl the prior night.

Noticing the silence, Akko’s eyes looked around again, curious at the lack of response from the teacher. Her curiousness switched to an alarmed panic as the professor appeared shocked, a deep frown etching her face as she stared downwards, to what Akko could only presume to be underneath the table.

She was staring at her damaged, cut and covered hand.

Akko stuttered and fumbled, desperately trying to come up with an explanation while hiding the offending hand from view.

“Uh, I-I, look-!”

“Akko, what is this?” The strength of the concern coming from Chariot ripped through Akko, forcing her to silence as she once more looked away from her teacher. She grasped the wrist of her damaged hand lightly, the wrist itself sensitive and having a dull ache to it.

A few moments passed with no reply. Chariot, herself now shaking ever so slightly, crouched down to reach near eye-height of her student. The woman found herself torn to pieces at the emotional state of her potential successor, internally chewing at herself for not protecting the girl more from what was occurring. Having been inclined to believe what she had been told by the witches teammates, she could not help but feel angry at the implied culprit.

“Akko, you need to tell me…” Chariot requested with great urgency, receiving only silence and fidgeting as a reply. Groaning slightly, her worry and instincts starting to cloud her training as a teacher, she reached out her hand to the closest of Akko’s shoulders, lightly touching the fabric covered flesh with a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“Akko…” Chariot spoke again, saddened at the flinching she felt and saw with her eyes, Akko only able to utter a small and traily “Um” in response to the approach. While better than nothing, Chariot knew she needed to push on to get an answer. She had to risk pushing some buttons, deciding to name drop who she concluded to be in suspicion.

She stopped herself however, unsure if it were the right thing to do. Akko would immediately ask how she could have possibly indicted Diana, and perhaps internally, how she could gain any knowledge on why the teacher would.

If Akko were indeed under some kind of metaphorical spell under Diana, it would only be right to assume that the Japanese witch would tell of this encounter, thus bringing the entire Green and Red team under suspicion.

Chariot gritted her teeth, deciding to revert back to her slow, careful and gentle prodding, trying to counsel the girl and draw out the much needed information while she had the chance. The Frenchwoman was unsure as to why the girl was in the library to begin with, her only ever being in there to study for upcoming exams and tests. With the semester ending and all the studies and examinations completed, it slightly confused the teacher. Her frown morphed into something more pondering, keeping the concern but trying to be as open as possible, so when Akko would occasionally nervously glance a look towards the teacher, she wouldn’t assume any anger or disappointment.

Just then, Chariot remembered the supposed plans of the day for the small gang of witches, recalling that they were meant to be in town by now or at least all together for their souvenir shopping. She repressed any outwards change, but inwardly her concern entwined with weariness, mingling with the shock and desperation.

Chariot felt very stuck, her role apparently switching to one of comfort against her will as she were unable to proceed with any kind of questioning that could bring an answer, but not indict anyone of their own investigations and concerns.

The professor already recognised the variable of Amanda, her being directly involved with the encounters she were told about. Her personality presented its own dangers, unsure of her herself could handle the situation, or how the rest of the group could handle her. Chariot already had her own thoughts about the girl, pondering her own feelings towards Akko and Diana, but with little else to base Amanda on, she could only hope the girl and the group could be controlled and contained.

Sighing, Chariot proceeded to ask again.

“Look, Akko, if you ever need to talk to me-”

“Do not worry, Professor, she can speak to me on matters concerning herself.”

A sudden, spiking chill resonated through the former performer as crisp, soft tones spoke from behind her, interrupting what the teacher were about to say.

Turning around with a near unrestrained whipping of her neck, she indeed found the British witch standing behind her, completely bewildered and shocked as to how the witch was able to arrive without making a sound. It was the first time in a decent amount of time, at least a week, since Chariot had seen the witch, having been busy with finalising the last few examinations and aiding with the marking of the more traditional written ones.

So when she began to analyse the appearance of the girl, it did not half rattle the woman.

She appeared calm and composed, as elegant as ever, though more akin to how she was at the start of the year than during the ending of the crisis with Croix. Her deep azure eyes somewhat threw Chariot off, appearing blank and very difficult to decipher. It unnerved the professor with the way they seemed to analyse her back; a sort of coldness reserved for strangers and enemies.

“D-Diana…” Chariot almost winced at her own stutter, perturbed as to how she could now be struggling to express words to a student she knew relatively well. A friend even, had those eyes not appeared so distant and dull in vibrancy, too robotic and empty.

Chariot suddenly felt as if she were intruding.

And she could not as yet figure out why.

Now behind her, the brunette witch, so scared and timid just a few moments ago, rushed up from her chair. The object nearly fell onto the floor but found it's balance, the Japanese girl unawares and very driven in the single act of approaching and welcoming the Cavendish.

“Diana!” A desperate but enthusiastic tone echoed through the library as Akko reached out to hold the British witch, Diana reciprocating with a smile, her attention now directed at Akko. Her eyes were suddenly filled with warmth and care, as opposed to when staring at Chariot.

“Akko, I trust you were not bothered by anyone while I was gone?” Diana responded, not failing to notice the confused frown that appeared on Chariot face as she briefly glanced towards the teacher, almost as if to direct the comment towards her.

“...y-yeah, I was fine!” Akko responded with some hesitation, while Chariot tried to ignore the slight pang of pain in her stomach at the anxious nature of the response. Swallowing that doubt, the teacher went to inform Diana over Akko’s tumble.

“Ah… Akko tripped over herself just a few moments ago. I think she thought it was you, Diana.” Chariot forced a soft chuckle, trying to play on Akko’s almost stereotypical clumsiness, her eyes closing as the tip of her hand covered her mouth.

What she found when she opened her eyes were a poorly hidden pout from Akko, burying herself in Diana’s chest… While Diana glared at the ex-performer, unabashedly expressing her disdain at the comment.

It felt eerily dead in the library.

And a chill ran up the back of Chariot’s spine as she began to realise the gravity of the situation.

Then she noticed the blue sash around Akko’s waist, holding up a new skirt she had never seen the girl wear before. One that appeared expensive, a premium fabric and handmade touch.

This was a red flag, but she needed time to decipher it.

It was then that she felt a wave of dread wash over her.

The fact that she had to acknowledge the need for time carried a disturbing implication, one the woman did not want to travel down.

“I see.” Diana uttered.

Chariot needed to leave, right now.

“I, um… need to go. Have papers to mark! Aha… just needed to pick up a book…” Chariot could not hide the hint of panic in her voice, yet she knew that the only person who could really hear it were Diana.

“Hmm.” Was all Diana responded with before turning away, holding Akko close to her as they went to exit the large, unique library.

As the pair walked away, Diana whispered to _her_ partner, intent on knowing what had occured between the two.

“What happened, dear?” For once on questions such as these, Diana appeared far more calmer and relaxed, giving a gentle squeeze to the brunettes shoulder akin to how Chariot had interacted with the Japanese witch.

What Chariot did not know was that Diana had been watching her, approaching the pair slowly and quietly.

It took all of her strength of mind not to lash out on the red haired woman, unable to suppress the light shock within herself at her own reaction.

“S-she just asked about my um, hand…” Akko trailed off once more with her own whisper in return, keen on not letting Chariot hear her wary tone. With the answer she received a stroke on the cheek as a reward, a smile returning to her face as Diana lovingly caressed the soft, pudgy flesh.

“How very strange…” Diana replied, a seed of doubt planted within Akko at the comment, almost instantly forgotten as Diana’s hand slightly tugged the girl to her side so she could hold the brunette’s free hand.

“Let us head to town then. I know some places we can go to.” Akko beamed at Diana’s plan, squeezing the hand as her dulled, red eyes looked forward to the environment ahead of her.

After watching the pair walk off, Chariot turned away herself, following her earlier plan to pick up a book on the ethics of plant manipulation through magic, as well as starting and following her new plan.

To find an old, near ancient book on the effect of magical bonds between two persons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slower paced this time, my boyfriend prefers these ones : ^)
> 
> Also, figured I'll have a final target of 200 kudos before the fic's end. I feel like that'd be a great accomplishment for such a niche kind of fic on LWA, particularly with it being my first entry on this site, and only my third story in general. Thanks for reading, leave feedback or questions in the comments!


	9. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Amanda's confrontation with Diana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the Valentines fluff it's time to bring y'all back to purgatory with something a little... less cheery : ^)

It was all a dull, wavy blur.

Amanda O'Neill was not quite sure where she was in this odd, distorted landscape. It was as if a censor had free reign over this white and black mix of lines and shapes, generously applying blurs and fuzzy images at a whim with no care for the viewer.

The witch lay there on the blank, indistinguishable floor, trying to recall what had happened. She knew she had a fight with Diana Cavendish, battled her in the hallways of Luna Nova, breaking stone and screaming spells with little care for the kinds of punishment they may have had to endure if caught. She had several reasons to tangle with the upper-class witch of course...

Some as selfish as pride; her reputation, stature and conviction tried, mocked and slapped aside like a fragile moth on a piece of cloth.

Some more selfless; Akko.

' _ Akko...' _ The events of the past two days were quick for everyone, the sudden shift alarming all as Akko appeared tame and delicate.

_ 'Akko...'  _ The shock of it all had impacted everyone in some manner and some scale. For Akko and Amanda it were huge, but in different ways. Akko seemed hurt and scared, while Amanda felt damaged in her own way, and aghast at her own inaction and her own inability to see what was occurring until it were far too late.

With all the swirling blacks and whites, it made her ponder if the snakes had bit her… She found it odd that the toxins would last so long or be untreated, though she never doubted the ability of magic and the ways it could treat such things, ranging from simple quick fixes to elongated nullifiers and cleansers. 

At present though, laying there on now slowly texturing white sheets, Amanda felt her anger return, as well as her fear for the brunette she held increasingly dear to her heart.

Those near-red eyes...

That cute little ponytail...

Her cheerful, uncompromising believe in herself, others and magic...

_ 'Akko...' _

Was all her mind could speak...

Amanda blinked, snapping out of the stupor she were in, her vision now focusing on what appeared to be the medical wing of Luna Nova.

Apparently, Amanda was bed-ridden.

Which meant she must have passed out from the sheer pain of her broken, fractured arm.

She sighed and tutted, beating herself up internally at her mistakes and weakness, quickly assuming that a day must have passed from looking out a half curtained window. It appeared that the sun was rising, birds chirping in the summer morning, waiting or hunting for food, perhaps speaking between each other.

She did recognise some lines. It seemed there was a bountiful supply of worms in the forest to the north of the academy.

Good for them, to be honest.

Even in her state, Amanda could appreciate the luck and happiness of others, be it animal or human. As she thought this, she glanced down to her right arm, and found it in some sort of cast. The bandages were infused with magic, creating a rigid structure while maintaining the soft, smooth coating of the white dressing. She gathered that magic did a little more, feeling the odd, light pulse emit through her shattered arm now and then, perhaps healing it while numbing the pain which felt eluding and missing from the limb.

The American hoped greatly that it would not take long for her to be back on her feet, both literally and metaphorically. For now though, she just sat there, waiting.

Waiting.

_ '...' _

A clock ticked in the background, acknowledging every passing second, every passing minute.

Time was a blur to the witch, however. Amanda could not quite understand the feeling in her head, the washy ringing in her ears and the way her sighs seemed to echo. The bland browns and whites seemed to dance between and with each other, clashing and colliding to create vivid displays that should be impossible without a magic wand.

The witch concluded she was hallucinating, perhaps lacking much water in her system, having had little time to drink yesterday morning and apparently having been given none via tube or magic overnight. The maroon and red haired girl looked around, noticing an empty chair to her right and a table to her left. The table had a clear, spotless jug atop of it, filled with pristine water that helped reflect the shining morning rays from the sun. A glass was beside it, itself with some water, oddly enough. Amanda guessed that someone had poured some just in case she had woken up during the night, being thankful to whoever had done so, knowing she would have found it difficult to pour the water in the jug into the short, wide glass with one less hand to use.

Reaching out, Amanda grabbed the glass timidly, her healthy arm feeling light and loose, her hand with a lacking kind of grip she could not quite describe. Slowly drawing the glass of water towards her, she noted the shaking in her arm, growing slightly annoyed at the pathetic display and bemoaning her weakened state.

The cool glass tingled her lips as it landed upon them, the cool liquid parching her dry throat and mouth as she took a sip and then a gulp, the water giving solace to her slightly but not too painfully sore throat as she went to swallow the crisp, refreshing water. Not content, she took another sip, dragging her bottom lip into her mouth while keeping the liquid inside to wet it, doing the same for her top lip before mashing them together in a bid to rid herself of her dry, cracked lips.

She sighed after a third sip and then another generous gulp, taking a dozen or so seconds to place the glass back down on the table before relaxing onto the bed again, closing her eyes for a few moments to regain her bearings.

Her heart skipped a beat when she opened them again.

Standing in the middle of the hallway...

Was Akko?

“ A-Akko?” She coughed midway through speaking her name, her throat a little clogged and needing adjustment following a day of silence and a minute of water running down it.

The brunette simply smiled at her, hands clasped behind her back, tepidly approaching the American. The Japanese girl giggled to herself, eliciting a smile on Amanda's face at the presence of her secret, intense crush.

The smile faltered a little, morphing into moderate confusion as the brunette witch stopped near the end of the bed, appearing to be thinking to herself. Placing a finger on her lip, she openly pondered something, humming at the same time to make it clear. It was almost teasing as Akko looked toward the end of the bed, grinning before moving again.

Her right hand, suddenly lacking bandages, rested on the foot of the hospital bed. Amanda was still confused, not knowing how to react as the girl placed her left hand and right knee onto the bed as well. Akko was still grinning, her eyelids slightly drooping as she placed her whole weight onto the bed.

Amanda swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry again, as her mind slowly pieced together what was occurring.

_ 'Is she... coming onto me?' _

She had dreamed of something like this before, something that made her toss and turn and wake up in hot, frustrating sweat. But it didn't make sense...

Akko was with Diana, right?

She didn't have too long to question what was happening, as Akko now appeared a mere few inches from Amanda, her eyes half lidded and her grin more akin to a teasing smile. Amanda gave in to temptation, ignoring her doubts and the bizarre nature of this encounter to smile in kind, moving to close the gap between the two. Akko’s teasing continued as she drew back, grinning widely again while sticking out her tongue, earning an amused sigh and hum from the American witch.

“Quit being an ass.” Amanda challenged with a lazy grin, Akko responding with mock incredulity at the insult and accusation, her left hand landing on her chest.

“Eh~? I have no clue what you mean~” She said in a mocking tone, her words slow and long, moving her left back to relieve her right from taking all her weight.

“Tsch, just kiss me.” Amanda boldly grabbed the back of the brunettes head with her free arm, forcing the girl’s lips to her own with no resistance from the Japanese witch.

Amanda could tell she was still grinning as their lips met, both opening their mouths in an instant and moaning into each other. Amanda was unsure as to which reason Akko moaned, be it pleasure or what not. But for Amanda, a sense of relief and sated, hidden passion were hers, her eyes rolling behind her eyelids as their tongues mingled and clashed. 

Akko was keen to establish some dominance, pushing against Amanda externally with one of her hands and internally with her tongue, trying to keep their tongues within Amanda’s warmth. While Amanda could do nothing to stop Akko pushing her into the older style wooden header of the hospital bed, the witch could still muster more strength and willpower to push against Akko, her passion stronger than the brunettes as she began to explore her deep crush’s mouth.

As she began to graze the witches teeth, she suddenly found the wet, addicting feeling end, air blanketing her tongue and the force against her shoulder vanishing.

Opening her eyes, the passion that coursed through her suddenly chilled into piping hot dread, her mouth hanging loosely and unable to close at the daunting, shell shocking site before her…

Around Akko’s neck appeared a blue sash, constricting her with great strength applied to it, the brunette’s eyes wide and full of fear. Her fingers could not clasp onto the thin but strong material, like a soft diamond refusing to buckle to the force placed onto it. Akko whined while Amanda’s eyes caught site of the person strangling the girl she admired and desired so much.

Had it not been for the illuminating, empty blue eyes, she would not have seen the blonde that stood there in the sudden darkness of the hospital ward, her imposing presence sucking the light and life out of the room like a black hole in a nebula.

Akko struggled fruitlessly as the sash-turned-garrote dug into her skin, crushing her airways and making it impossible to inhale the forever needed oxygen. Her fingernails scratched at cloth and skin, leaving thick red marks down her exposed neck. 

Amanda found herself unable to speak and her stomach sank as her body failed to respond to any request in motion, her free and undamaged arm remaining in place beside her. She couldn’t even scream inside her throat as Akko’s eyes rolled into her eye sockets as pained and desperate sounds escaped her gritted mouth.

Looking towards Diana again, Amanda could yet shiver at the remorseless, merciless expression the blonde showed, her lips in a straight line as she carried out her work on the defenceless girl.

A tear slipped down Amanda’s eye as she blinked.

Suddenly, Akko appeared in the middle of the ward, between the end of Amanda’s bed and an empty one, hanging from a rope, motionless apart from a steady, slow swing.

The American’s head feel towards the seat beside her to find Diana staring into her soul, her hands bare and twitching, content to stare daggers and danger into the broken, terrified and bed-bound witch.

Then Amanda woke up.

“Fuck!”

Amanda screamed out the obscenity, startling the German technomancer sitting on the same chair dream-Diana had occupied moments ago. The short girl appeared worried and concerned, naturally, despairing at the state of her close friend and team-mate. The contrast between her normal self and how the American was now rattled Constanze, the apparent nightmare the red and maroon haired witch just had doing nothing to settle her nerves.

Nerves already on edge from the news she knew she had to deliver to Amanda at some point, anxious and nervous at the potential and likely reaction from the usually confident, strong willed witch.

“S-sorry… sorry, bad dream…” Amanda offered an apology, the dark haired witch sitting beside her shaking her head to dismiss it, completely understanding the reaction to the scare she must have had from it. 

Reaching for a glass of water, Amanda was bemused at the positioning of the glass and jug, it being on the same table in real life, and filled in the same way, as her dream. She repeated the motions from her dream; sip, gulp, sip. Wet her lips, and another gulp and sip. The water felt just as refreshing, crisp and smoothing as the nightmare, her throat now wet and the soreness diminished. Placing the glass back down on the table, she turned her head round to talk to the German witch, noting the bandaged, enchanted arm laying on the sanitised bed sheets. 

“How long have I been out for, Conz?” Amanda asked, the questioned girl picking up a small, rectangular whiteboard from the floor beside the chair she occupied. Whipping out a black pen from her brown jacket, she wrote the answer to the hospitalised witches question.

_ “Since yesterday. It’s morning, to keep it short. : (“ _ Constanze appeared sad off the whiteboard too, while Amanda acknowledged the time-span lost to her, surprised as to how similar to real life her dream was.

Constanze noted the slight irony in her text, knowing at any other time the humourful Amanda would have jokingly jibed at the word ‘short’.

Separately Amanda shivered, hoping the rest of the dream would not occur in real life, as much as she would have liked the appearance of Akko; safe, sound and loving. Clearing her throat, Amanda continued her questioning, needing to pick up on what had happened the prior day to find out what she had missed.

“How did I end up here, then?” Amanda wondered aloud, Constanze fidgeting a little as she paused and pondered on how to write the answer. After a few seconds, the small witch began to write onto the whiteboard, taking it slow and being concise on how to portray the answer. After a few more moments, Constanze turned the board around, revealing as much detail as she could pack on the small, portable whiteboard.

_ “We waited a bit to see if you’d come back, but when you didn’t, we went to town. We hoped we could find Diakko.” _ Constanze frowned a little, unsure as to how Amanda would interpret the group’s actions. It wasn’t as if the group lacked concern, but they needed to see if they could find the duo.

“...Diakko?” Amanda was a little confused, Constanze making a small O shape with her mouth before tapping the board with her pen, Amanda immediately realising she ran out of space before realising the phrase was short for Diana and Akko. Amanda silently acknowledged, her mouth now imitating Constanzes’.

“Had did that go? And me too… who found me?” The American wished to know the outcome of their trip and plan, and how she were found as well, the German quickly writing an answer.

_ “Couldn’t find them… ended up finding you once my stanbot found me : s” _ Constanze fidgeted on her seat. Amanda began to notice the apparent nervousness the girl had as she began to prod at the reasons why, feeling the mention of the stanbot to be why. 

“Is something up, Conz?” Amanda looked at the girl with concern laced with intrigue and curiosity, the German rarely acting in such a manner unless it were someone interrupting her mechanical scheming, planning or building, or a combination of all three. The witch glanced to her side, prompting Amanda to speak again.

“Look, it’s fine, ya know? Even if I get angry now I’d be fine later, kay?” Amanda tried to reassure her close friend, figuring the girl had something to say to her.

“Like, if it’s because y’all went out-” Amanda found herself interrupted by a quiet, long whine. It wasn’t often that Constanze would emit noise from her throat, especially like this, so the American paused and waited patiently. After a longing gaze toward nowhere in particular, the German put pen to board and began to write. This time she was much slower, indecision plaguing her thought process and now her hand as she wrote the news she dreaded to tell.

With a hefty sigh, Constanze flipped the board, showing Amanda what she wrote.

_ “My stanbot followed you. It recorded what happened. I took it to Chariot… >.>” _ Constanze mimicked the emoticon on the board, looking away from Amanda, worried about any negative reaction that might follow. Indeed, Amanda groaned, bringing her free arm upwards and face-palming with an audible clap.

“Conz…” Amanda whined, annoyed that her utter humiliation was seen and then shown by anyone, robot or witch. Constanze rapidly wiped the board, writing anew at the same speed.

_ “I had to!” _ Constanze wrote, hoping the message would get across over the severity of the incident. Amanda rolled her eyes, not keen and not appreciative of the action.

“You could have waited for God’s….” Red and maroon hair collapsed over her eyes, a sigh trailing from her mouth as she gave up. Tiredness trumped her anger, and she collapsed her free arm back onto the bed. Sighing again, she rested her head on the wooden header of the hospital bed, looking away from her friend and thinking of what to say now.

Constanze looked on, her fidgeting had stopped but she still shook a little, not used to this kind of personal conflict. Interaction between other people was a key reason as to why she  usually kept to herself , locking herself in rooms and preferring to work on magic infused gadgets and impossible to construct schematics. Not impossible because she couldn’t build it, but because she hadn’t the materials to build it.

“Look… alright, ok. Did she say anything important?” Amanda spoke up, letting the issue lay over persisting with her admittedly minor outrage. Amanda knew Constanze had only done what she had done in good faith, and on that would let the problem slide, now wishing for any important words that Chariot had spoken when receiving footage of the event.

Constanze appeared a little brighter, internally relieved at the dissipating negativity. Her shaking slowed down in pace, more the odd chatter of teeth now as she went to scribble some key notes onto the increasingly smudged whiteboard. 

_ “Firstly, she’ll visit you when I give her your ‘all clear’” _ Amanda nodded as she finished the first sentence, giving a quick “Sure” before reading on.

_ “Secondly, she mentioned something about magical bonds? :?” _   Constanze appeared inquisitive as she appeared above the board after giving Amanda a few seconds to read the line, flipping it around to write more, but beckoning Amanda to speak if wanted to.

“Magical bonds? Sounds like some kinda Nightfall trope honestly.” Constanze shrugged at Amanda’s words, still writing the final point onto the board.

_ “Well, lastly, she said not to do that again or she’ll make you fetch food for Alcor all next year.” _ Constanze grinned a little, Amanda grunting an “Uh” and flipping her free arm into the air in indignation. She guessed it to be a joke, but felt a little bitter that Diana had been the main person to cause damage and pain to Luna Nova and the broom dancer extraordinaire. 

“Yeah yeah…” Amanda sighed, closing her eyes and pinching between her eyes, a headache suddenly appearing. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Amanda, Constanze wiped the board and wrote again. When finished, she prodded the bed-bound witch, making her jump slightly before she noticed the board with words written upon it.

_ “Are you ok? Like, really? I’m here to listen, always.” _ Constanze smiled cautiously, the lightest of blushes on her face, one even Amanda couldn’t notice. Said girl, reading the board and taking in the offer, smiled before trying to reach out to pat the short witches head, before grunting in pain. Constanze jumped a little, though the mop of red and maroon hair allayed her fears with a grin and her free hand motioning her to stop.

“Ah, it’s fine. But uh, not really…” Amanda paused while Constanze wondered whether she’d continue or not.

“Trust me, I’m more worried about you going to fetch Chariot.” Constanze felt her stomach warm a little, trying to counter the fear from Amanda by standing up and appearing headstrong, ready to set off in search for the professor. Amanda giggled at the enthusiasm before her face straightened to give a recommendation.  

“When ya find her, stick by her. I’m sure she’ll let ya listen, and God knows about Diana…” Constanze appeared a little confused before the American witch clarified.

“She’s gone wacko! I’ve watched enough horror movies in my lifetime to not let you wonder alone if she finds out what you’ve done.” Amanda appeared concerned but protective, the German now understanding where the American was getting out, even with her lack of knowledge on things such as that.

She would rather play Stellaris than watch some poor guy get butchered by a big axe, personally.

Amanda then motioned for her to head off, Constanze waving as she did so and her tiny feet clattered onto the hard floor of the hospital ward. Amanda took the time to close her eyes and rest before the teacher arrived, opening them occasionally when all she saw were blue, dead orbs in the blackness behind her eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm already nearly at 200 kudos! Pretty amazed. I keep thinking I've plateaued when it comes to hits and kudos until I've finished the fic, but alas I keep getting proved wrong. On that note, there's still plenty for me to write, this fic isn't ending any time soon. Anyway, as always, hope you enjoyed the chapter and fic so far and feel free to share, comment and send kudos! Makes me feel warm inside : ^)


	10. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah struggles to cope with the revelations of the past few days while Chariot has an important discussion with Constanze and a bedridden Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed a very brief problem with my fic being bumped up (chapter publication date went a little wacko) after doing a third reading and fixing typos and phrasing errors. On that note, typos and phrasings fixed (unless both me and my boyfriend are blind lmao)! Further, relatively important notes at the bottom.

Hannah England was not one to find it difficult falling to sleep.

Indeed, for Hannah, sleep was as natural as breathing. Once she felt tired enough and ready for bed, sometimes after a short session of reading some texts on spell evolution or a test appropriate journal, she would find herself adrift in a deep slumber. It was simply a matter of getting comfy on the extravagant, first-class dorm bed sheets, closing her eyes and counting to a dozen or so Murowa's, before she suddenly appeared in the morning, refreshed and ready to go. She counted it as a blessing, always feeling a little pity at those who struggled with insomnia or could not sleep in anticipation or dread of something in the coming day.

For once, however, she found herself on the other foot.

Hannah shivered, a cold sweat drenching her, as the morning sun beamed through the thick, blue curtains. The fatigue from the lack of sleep created a strong fever, plaguing her body with a tight, uncomfortable feeling, her bones aching and her muscles feeling constricted but full of a weird, restless energy. Her breathing was laboured at points, creating an additional bought of fear and a dash of embarrassment.

Why?

She had to sleep with Barbara for the night.

She was that scared.

Even now as anxiety and embarrassment coursed through her, the reaction from Barbara when she would wake up concerning her to no end, her fear of interacting with Diana set precedent over anything else. What she had heard from the group and then what she saw had shaken her to no end, routing confidence in herself and confidence in Diana. The heiress had to seemed to morph into something disconcerting; a trace of who she was interlaced with a domineering, callous approach that enveloped all those around her.

It were evident enough last night, not long after when her and Barbara had returned from their trip to the town, when Diana, with Akko in tow, had returned to Luna Nova and to the Blue team dorm.

Prior to that, after the events in the canteen and the running off of the American and German and the latter's return to the gang, their time in town was fairly pleasurable and fun for the most part. The witches spent a lot of time searching and examining the prospective gifts and presents, looking at every kind of shop and each of their opponents with a keener eye than most buyers at an antiques auction. Hannah and Barbara were at a substantial disadvantage compared with the rest of the witches, with British novelty mostly out of the question, being native born. While the others from foreign lands and cultures had an easier time finding something unique to the island nation, the Blue-team pair would find it harder obtaining something which their families didn't already have or actually cared about.

Hannah and Barbara, while not in families as prestigious as Diana's, were still a part of and in connection with relatively wealthy and prominent houses and households. While not as prestigious as the Cavendish's, the pair's families appeared to be far more financially secure, not having to go down the route of Diana's aunt in selling off important pieces of their history. Because of this, it meant the pair had a more narrow scope in which to gift their immediate family members, the pair settling on smaller, more sweeter gifts than the others who sought after gifts more long lasting than extravagant chocolates.

After the witches had found, evaluated and bought their items, they had settled at a cafe in a quiet part of the urban sprawl, where conversation eventually landed back onto the topic of the morning.

Constanze's sudden disappearance, for the second time that day having not rendezvoused with the witches, did little to calm Hannah. All of her worries suppressed by the intensely focused shopping run arose again, dazing the girl and forcing Barbara to take notice of the drowsy, lost state the auburn haired girl was in.

At that point, the rest of the witches decided to head back, Barbara insisting on having Hannah ride on her broom, using a magical incantation to fly the spare broom in tandem with the two.

It was a silent trip. At least Hannah thought it were. All she could really remember was her hard, clinging grip on the dark haired girl in front of her, the scent of her soft, waist-length hair calming her somewhat as the air whipped around them. It was perhaps the most relaxing part of the day, with cool winds and a stunning evening backdrop burning into their minds, as opposed to the work of finding the perfect gift...

Or a fear of someone they knew not being exactly who they thought they were.

When the pair reached the dorm, hands interlaced between each other or onto brooms, they found it empty and quiet. The half closed curtains allowing the soft evening beam of sunlight to illuminate the room in a visually appealing fashion, humbling their senses somewhat at the magnificence of shading and shadows.

It just felt oddly pleasant to the two, a sharp contrast to the rest of the day, only matched by the flight back to the magical academy.

The lack of Diana or Akko, though mostly the former, gave the two a chance to wind down after the long day. It also gave Barbara the chance to enquire over Hannah's shakiness which would likely bring up their de facto team leader and the changes she gone through, and apparently forced upon Akko.

Before that, the two decided to change into more comfortable clothing. While night was only just approaching, with the pair so tired and exhausted from the storm of emotions and events, putting on some sleep wear and a dressing gown was never a bad idea. They didn't need to be anywhere tomorrow, so there was no need to do anything outside of their comfy school apartment.

Hannah could remember her lying on Barbara's bed almost as she did now, but instead lying horizontally, her legs hanging off the edge and her toes just about hitting the carpeted, burgundy floor. She could not remember how long she lay there, but recalled Barbara's wary stare.

Barbara was struggling to find the words to speak now, a bout of anxiousness in her stomach mixed in with the concern for her closest friend, her drive to consul the girl blighted as she blankly stared at the bunk above her. Barbara was no counsellor, but she could not help but feel a little disappointed in herself at being unable to settle the mind of her best friend. However, both shared a similar feeling of curiosity and foreboding, knowing it was only a matter of time before the blonde heiress and the brunette world-saver returned to Luna Nova, and most likely returning together to the dorm.

“It'll be fine... I'm sure...” Barbara finally spoke up, trailing off as she struggled to validate her statement. Hannah's complexion remained the same. Her blank stare bored a hole in the bottom of her bunk, not even flinching at the sudden sound that vibrated in her ear drums. Barbara looked away from Hannah again, holding her arm and grimacing at the state of the girl, completely unsure as to how to approach the girl and help her out of her depressive coma. Not standing the suffocating tension within the room for much longer, Barbara stood up slowly as to not startle her best friend, before heading towards her draw adjacent to the foot of the bed.

“I'm, uh... gonna go brush my teeth and stuff, Hannah.” The dark haired witch received only a hum in response to intentions, the girl blinking as she seemed to snap out of her paralysed state, if only a little. Barbara allowed herself to smile a little as she walked towards the door, stopping to place a gentle hand on one of Hannah's knees. The auburn haired girl looked towards Barbara, not raising her head, their eyes meeting as Barbara remained smiling and sent a reassurance to the frightened, unapproachable girl.

“I won't be gone long, I promise.” Barbara quickly headed off to try and keep to said promise, hoping that Diana would not suddenly appear and destroy her progress towards bringing Hannah into a state she could talk too and comfort.

When Hannah heard the click of the door, she breathed out a shaky, small sigh, closing her eyes in an attempt to quell her rapidly beating heart. Not much time had passed however until she heard the door clicking again.

And a soft, distinctive chuckle.

Her eyes darted towards the opening door, her head swinging in tandem. It was Diana, with Akko somewhere between being behind her and beside her, Diana's hand clasping over the brunette's undamaged one, Hannah unknowing of how much grip coursed through the pair's palms.

Hannah had immediately risen up, and remembered herself stuttering profusely, trying to find the right words around a witch she could no longer understand. The pair looked at her with odd, distant stares as they came to a stop halfway through the main portion of the dorm-room.

That had not helped Hannah in the slightest.

In the awkward tension and silence, only interrupted by broken vowels and illusive consonants, Diana continued her path towards her private portion of the dorm, gently tugging Akko along as the Japanese witch whipped her head away from Hannah.

Hannah swore she saw something in those near-red eyes of hers in the brief moment that Diana no longer had vision on the witch. But with the moment so brief, the auburn haired witch could only pass it up as trick of her own hazel eyes.

Laying back down, collapsing onto the soft bed below her and hearing the other door open and then close after a few more moments, Hannah had assumed that the pair were now tucked into their private living space, off to do what they liked. Hannah could not help but hope it were pure. Pure in the sense that it were not the rumours and actions she had heard and saw in the morning of that long day, her concern rife as she thought of the girl she had bullied at the start of the year, but grew a caring for after she had brought Diana back from an early and hard burden. Hannah closed her eyes again, hoping Barbara would return soon.

A few minutes passed before she had opened her eyes again.

Just as she did then, even now her heartbeat picked up to a strong thudding, and a heavy, sinking weight appeared in her stomach like a stone thrown in a pond.

Diana had been standing by the bed.

Watching her.

Waiting for her to open her eyes.

Just as she did then, even now her hands scrunched up the bed sheets below her, sheer, uncontrollable terror ripping through her body and soul. It was as if the very incarnation of the Grim Reaper stood before her.

But somehow more terrifying, and certainly more real.

_'Those... eyes....'_

They breached her soul, lacking any kind of consent, destroying her sense of being and humanity.

_'W-why are they... s-so empty!'_

And just as she did then, even now her body shook, as a blank, dead face loomed above her, her own auburn eyes open wide and full of dread.

But then a loud bang rattled through the dorm room as the entrance to the supposed haven slammed open, a flustered, concerned looking Barbara appearing through the archway.

“Hannah! Are you okay?”

Hannah's head swung towards the witch beside her on the bed, snapping out of her reminiscing and day-nightmare, unable to stop a tear escaping from one of her eyes. Barbara had her hand on the shoulder farthest from her as Hannah turned her head back around a little, looking directly into concerned and frightened eyes.

It was almost comforting seeing eyes frightened for reasons other than Diana.

“Oh my gosh you're burning up!” Hannah's partner observed, placing a hand on the distressed girl's forehead, drenched in sweat and radiating almost unnatural amounts of heat.

“Come on, lets get you in the bath, ok?” Without waiting for permission, Hannah frankly unable to give it as she panted heavily, Barbara tucked one of her arms behind Hannah's back, almost dragging the girl up from the bed before placing the sick girl's weight onto her healthier shoulders.

The pair missed the ever so slightly ajar door of Diana's private quarters, unaware of indistinguishable eyes that saw and the ears that heard the mental and physical breakdown of the auburn haired witch.

* * *

 

Half an hour had passed since Constanze had left before Amanda heard the distinct sound of a door opening, her heart naturally quickening as a moderate panic rushed through her veins and down her stomach.

 _'Get a grip, idiot.'_ Amanda scolded herself, it becoming apparent to her that the happenings of the past few days were beginning to scar her in some manner, her mental state fragile and unbecoming of her usual confident self.

Fortunately for Amanda, her panic was unwarranted. Within a dozen or so seconds of the doors to the hospital ward opening, Chariot had appeared in sight with Constanze almost clinging to the teacher beside her. Constanze had obviously taken the advice and warning from Amanda to heart, keeping close to the professor while tugging her uniform to motion for her to stop. After quickly glancing down to the German, Chariot looked around to the empty bed to the left of hair, and then to the bed containing Amanda, sounding out a quick “Oh” before flashing a small smile.

“Amanda! I hope you're recovering well.” The Frenchwoman wished the young witch well as she approached the bed, Constanze splitting from her as she went to grab another chair from beside the other beds in the ward.

“Hey teach'. Doing ok, I guess.” Amanda could not help but sound unsure, wincing internally knowing Chariot would instantly pick up on the hesitance in her voice and etched in her features.

“Hmm... Well, perhaps we can talk more about what happened after I've discussed my own things with you, ok?” Chariot offered while Amanda looked unconvinced, shuffling in her bed sheets at the idea of spewing depressive and panicked thoughts. She shrugged at the least, silently offering the possibility of a more personal chat between herself and the ex-performer.

As Chariot settled down on the empty chair beside the bed, Constanze popped up from around the corner. Amanda assumed that the German was given permission to listen in on whatever the teacher had to say, and being part of the group it wouldn't make much sense otherwise. Still, Amanda would have understood if Constanze could not have stayed, though preferred her to be with someone while Diana had gone off the rails. Chariot waited patiently in the meantime, watching the short and smart witch carry the chair and plonk it down onto the floor, a decent clash of noise erupting from the impact.

With Constanze sitting on the chair, getting comfy and as relaxed as she could be in regards to the up and coming topic of conversation, Chariot cleared her throat with a fisted hand in front of her mouth, placing it back down onto her lap as she began to speak.

“Right, so... Preferably we would be talking about this in my quarters later today, but you going Rambo brought this forward.” Chariot, while appearing a little aggrieved, tried to bring some humour to the table at the inconvenience of the change of plan. Amanda for one gave out a little chuckle, while Constanze appeared a little confused as she pulled out a phone hybridised with Croix's magical technology to search up the reference.

“Heh, sorry 'bout that.” Amanda offered an apology while Chariot waved it off, appearing wary as she caught sight of the device in Constanze's hand as she searched for whatever this 'Rambo' was.

“Mhmm...” The professor trailed off, thinking of the right words to say and in what order. The woman had a decent chunk of information to speak about and thought it best to start at, what she could only assume to be, the confrontation between herself, Akko and Diana after Amanda's apparent battle with the Cavendish witch.

“Well..?”

“Ah! Sorry.” Chariot apologised for losing track of time while Amanda waited with little patience, the professor waving her hand in front of her face out of habit. Clearing her throat, Chariot began the conversation proper.

“Yesterday morning I had to pop into the library, fetch some books. Just standard teacher stuff, really.” Amanda nodded, beckoning the teacher to carry on.

“As I walked in, I found Akko. Well...” She paused, straining a little as she tried to find a good phrasing for how things turned out in actuality.

“It was more she found me? She appeared from one of the secluded areas of the library and, I guess in surprise of seeing me, then lost her balance.”

“I'm sorry, you guess?” Amanda could not help but sound a little sarcastic, but the main theme of her voice was incredulity. Why would Akko feel 'surprised' at seeing her idol? Even the falling over part seemed odd to her despite the brunette's occasional clumsiness.

“As I would find out, she was waiting for Diana. Which made me conclude this was during or after your fight.” Chariot trailed her 'which' slightly, still frowning a little at the difficult attitude Amanda still had around her from yesterday.

“That still doesn't explain her falling over like that... I know she's fragile right now but...” Amanda trailed off while Chariot went to clarify.

“She didn't want to see me, Amanda.”

If Amanda could appear any more surprised and confused she would be sure to give the lucky observer a dollar or two.

“I'm sorry?” Amanda could not believe what had just been said, internally asking herself why Akko, of all people never mind witches, would not want to see Chariot. Said witch sighed before digressing.

“Ever since the missile crisis we've not had as much contact between each other as we used to.” Chariot explained while Amanda hummed, the professor continuing her observations.

“It may be due to the magic I unintentionally stole from her as a child, but even in the past few months, Diana has been tutoring her...” While Chariot trailed off, appearing unsure as to whether to continue, Amanda found herself remembering the night Akko had gone missing. Having learned of the reason why, she herself still had a small but tangible grudge against the professor, perhaps explaining to herself why she still felt so 'off' around the teacher.

“...perhaps unconsciously gaining control over her.” Chariot almost mumbled while Amanda snapped out of her internal reminiscing.

“What?” Amanda questioned, unsure if she heard the correct words. 'Gaining control'?

“I'll get into that after I tell you what happened between me and them.”

“Them? So Diana ca-” Chariot interrupted Amanda mid-sentence.

“Please let me speak, I doubt you want me here for too long.” At the mild implication Amanda winced. It was as if Chariot had just read her mind a few seconds ago, though she had to admit her sometimes sarcastic ways around her did not help. Relenting, the American brushed her free hand through her red and maroon hair, mumbling an unenthusiastic '”Sorry” before raising an eyebrow up and then down, motioning the teacher to continue.

“Thank you... While getting Akko back on her feet, comfy, asking what was wrong, she was flinching a lot and being very evasive.” At Chariot's divulgence of Akko's increasing fragile and insular nature, Amanda sighed silently, frowning at the sudden change happening to the girl. Amanda could only believe it were forced, hoping Chariot may confirm that in time.

“I assume something similar has been happening over the past few days with your encounters?” As the question was asked Amanda nodded, remembering the anxious nature of the girl at the canteen and the way her face contorted while she and Diana shared a broom.

“While trying to comfort her I noticed the bandages on her hand, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get her to say anything about it without risking too much.” Chariot grimaced while Amanda spoke up.

“Risk outing us 'investigating' I guess?” She quote marked with her free hand as she said 'investigating', receiving a nod and a hum from Chariot at the clarification.

“Indeed. As I tried again, Diana suddenly appeared behind us, and well...”

“Frightening right?” Amanda assumed before Chariot spoke up again, essentially agreeing with her assessment of Diana's changing presence and aura.

“Most disconcerting, yes.”

A short pause.

Constanze switched her gaze between the two periodically, soaking in their emotions as well as the conversation at hand, taking internal notes as it progressed.

“Honestly, the feelings I got there were on par to when I learned about the Noire Fuel Spirit...” Chariot reminisced on the revelation from Croix all those years back, then Akko's own revelation spiking into the replay in her mind.

“It's very chilling. Something's wrong...” Amanda spoke aloud her thoughts, unsure as to where to go from here and merely waiting for the teacher beside her bed to continue.

“After that I searched for an old book. Took a while, but when I found it, it began to explain what might be occurring... It might explain the exaggeration of certain traits and these new ones cropping up.” Chariot paused again, one of her hands gripping her opposite arm, rubbing up and down in show of uncertainty and reluctance.

“And? What did ya find out?” Amanda probed, wondering where Chariot may be going in this discussion.

“You're not going to like the answers.”

Amanda gulped and Chariot sighed, while Constanze thought it imperative to whip out her portable whiteboard from one pocket and a pen from the other, assuming what was to come next to be significant.

“First, the book was one on the theory of magical bonds. Evidently, the theory struggled to catch on back when it was first theorised.” Amanda frowned a little, having never heard of anything like it outside of any Nightfall conversations she had the unfortunate luck to catch earshot of, wondering why that were the case in the first place.

“When was it published?” Chariot took a little time to answer the question, trying to remember the dates within the book, considering it were the content that was the more important part and not a long gone date.

“Say... 1550s?” Chariot guessed.

“Christ...” Amanda said, astonished at how long ago the theory came into being and how quickly it died on its belly.

“It was to try and explain actions from certain witches and wizards of the period and before it.” The teacher elaborated, Constanze taking a keen interest in the history lesson at foot.

“It explored not only magical bonds on a personal level but on a state level, though if the former had weak evidence... Heh, don't bother with the latter.” Chariot bemused while Amanda's features remained serious, the teacher quickly returning to a more serious vocal stance.

“Still, I found it quite curious. There was a section on personal relationships and combined magic that took my interest, specifically.” As Chariot went to continue, Amanda suddenly had an epiphany.

“Wait, and when did the two last cast a powerful spell together?” Amanda asked in an almost rhetorical fashion, knowing the answer but wishing to know if the professor did too.

“Yeah, you're one step ahead of me.”

Constanze clicked her fingers while Amanda and Chariot spoke the answer at just about the exact same time.

“The Shiny Arc...”

Constanze nodded quickly while extending her portable, expandable whiteboard, creating a small diagram of connections and events below her notes. However, Amanda did find one flaw in the conclusion.

“But I thought the Shiny Rod was bound to Akko? If that were the case, how could Diana really be a part of that spell?” As Amanda finished Chariot nodded, before explaining how it could have happened.

“It may have just been proximity, but it was likely the believing magic coursing through the pair of them creating some kind of link.” Amanda hummed, though Chariot decided to add an addendum.

“Or it might just be as simple as the rod allowing the connection to happen. Magic is magic... as silly as that sounds.” Chariot did afford herself a restrained, low giggle, while Amanda allowed herself to relax a little.

“Hm, it's fine, I get ya.” Amanda reassured, before again motioning Chariot to continue.

“Anyway, while a bond, magical and personal, may have been forming regardless, the Shiny Arc may have exacerbated it.”

“Oh?” Amanda curiously uttered, while Chariot tried to explain what she meant.

“The closer you are to someone, the more you're willing to do to protect them, sometimes regardless of reality.”

“But to this scale?” Amanda could not entirely buy the idea. Even Chariot seemed unconvinced, her features saying as much as she grimaced again and sighed in exasperation.

“I really don't know, I can only speculate. Maybe something went wrong, like a lightbulb receiving too much electricity.” Chariot felt that explanation made the most sense, a little relieved as Amanda nodded, acknowledging the analogy herself.

“Regardless of how, it might explain the effects on Diana and how quickly Akko has succumbed to it.” Chariot finalised, with little else to add, looking down to her lap. Amanda was still unsure however.

“But why the different time-frames?” The American asked while Chariot looked up to meet the vivid green eyes before her.

“Again, I don't know, I have very little to run on and this is the best we've got so far.”

Amanda sighed, feeling a little frustrated at the conversation. Chariot could feel the aggrievement from the young witch, deciding not to push any buttons unless the girl wanted to ask anything else. Amanda however did want to learn a little more, so asked another question to the Frenchwoman beside her bed.

“You said I wouldn't like the _answers_... Is there more to it?” While Amanda wasn't enjoying what she heard, she didn't feel like she received a solid answer so far, more just theorising and hypotheses.

“Well, essentially... I don't think we can change anything.”

Chariot twiddled a thin bunch of hair between her fingers while Amanda stopped breathing for a moment, her stomach dropping at the implications. Constanze felt a bolt of concern herself, her hand freezing as she tried to process the information. After a few moments of silence, Constanze thought of something, finding a loose bit of paper in her deep pockets and writing her own question onto it. Once she finished, she tapped her hand on Amanda's, passing the note to her. Amanda brought the piece of paper in front of her before paraphrasing what was on it.

“Conz' says you might know more? Like, there might be a long-shot chance to stopping all of this?” Chariot hummed, straining as she pondered whether to say more.

“Sorry if that didn't make much sense...” Amanda apologised, feeling her words might have been a little scrambled while conveying them.

“Ah, don't worry, I just... Don't wanna give any false hope.” Amanda's eyes widened a little, beckoning the teacher to speak again and elaborate what she was thinking.

“It's a matter of free will. How influenced are Diana's actions compared to how... 'actual' there are, if that makes sense.” Chariot proposed, quote marking with her hands, while Amanda sought some kind of easy word for the idea.

“So... like a hex?”

“Eh, sort of... but not really. What we need is more time and observation...” Amanda grimaced at the finality of the statement, unhappy at the idea of leaving Akko in the hands of Diana for any longer than necessary.

“But what about Akko?! You can't leave her with Diana while-”

“I know! But we can't just kidnap or isolate her, God knows how that would turn out.” Chariot scolded while Amanda persisted, ignoring the small, soft hand on hers as Constanze tried to calm the American down.

“Screw that, it's better than nothing!”

With that, Chariot slowly and meaningfully stood up from her chair, shaking her head and sighing again. The teacher did not want any further conflict, and as much as she wanted to help the duo, she also needed to help Amanda stay out of trouble....

Or get herself killed.

“ _I_ will handle this, this has obviously gone beyond what we originally thought.” Chariot declared, bemoaning the reactions from Amanda as said girl's eyes widened with surprise and then even more anger.

“Tsch, and what makes you-”

“I don't go off firing deadly spells at students and risking my life against something we don't understand because _you_ have a silly crush!”

“...”

There was an awkward silence.

The ticking of the clock and whistling of wind could be heard once more, as with pained and aggravated breathing.

“Stay in bed... I'll make sure no-one comes in here without express permission from myself.” Chariot then walked off, leaving the hospital ward and leaving Amanda and Constanze alone to sit in silence and wallow in their thoughts. Constanze silently sighed, finishing her notes on the conversation before compacting her portable whiteboard and placing it back into her pockets along with the pen.

Amanda then slammed the back of her head into the wooden headrest, earning a shocked exhale of breath from the German while Amanda gritted her teeth, angry and appalled at the situation. While Constanze tried to comfort the girl, Amanda was sure to turn her head away from her team-mate, trying to hide a rogue tear that slipped from one her eyes.

 _'I'm not gonna leave her alone!'_ Amanda fumed in the loud silence, beginning to think of any way to get her out of the hospital bed quicker, and Akko out of the trap she was caught in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet for the fic, felt appropriate for the three milestones I've hit. Firstly ten chapters, which is neat. 200+ kudos, which is great. And 4000+ hits, which is awesome! Thank you all! 
> 
> When it comes to uploading, I'm going to adjust my schedule range from now on with a more intense schedule coming up for me for the next two and bit months. The latest I'll post a chapter is two weeks after the last, and any time after a week has elapsed. This just gives me more time to work on other things while keeping chapters above my personal minimum of 3000 words. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte and Sucy reminisce and worry while a certain witch returns to Luna Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder from the end notes of the last chapter that my uploading schedule has been slightly altered (note the two week break gap between updating), please check that at some point if you haven't already!

“You were right to bring this to me, Chariot. I'll start packing my essentials and head over as soon as I can.” A voice, laced with a slight Latin accent, spoke through the translucent orb, a hum of light blue colour emitting from the spherical object as each syllable was uttered.

“I'll ping you on the orb when I have confirmation, but a disgruntled wizard will probably tell you before me.”

* * *

Evening was descending onto Luna Nova as time slowly ticked away before the academy closed for the summer break.

With the curtains half closed, Lotte sat at the desk within the small but cosy dorm-room she had grown accustomed to over the past academic year. She examined her magical orb while scrolling through one of the tablets given via the former professor Croix when she first began teaching, going through texts, forums and articles. While her orb was good enough for simple communication, the tablet, now modified by Constanze for more wide-ranging use, had its upsides too. While Lotte could not make heads or tails as to how Constanze managed to install Wi-Fi all across Luna Nova, the girl's technological prowess astounding the Finnish girl further, she appreciated how much it opened up the world around her in allowing her to multi-task so easily. While her orb could still remain a means to text, read and call, the tablet could dig up more important and even simple information in a clearer, neater manner.

A magically infused orb could only do so much, after all.

But an orb, or a tablet, or the magnificent red sky of a British summer's evening could not distract Lotte from some painful and unsettling truths of the day.

Amanda was hospitalised after an apparently one-sided fight with Diana.

Akko was no where to be seen, her bed as it were when she left the dorm the other night to be isolated away from the witches by a sole, possessive and changing heiress.

And-

“You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.”

Sucy's dry wit did little to calm Lotte, who sighed deeply and shook her head before turning around towards the Filipino girl performing her usual yoga exercises.

“Barbara just told me that Hannah had a breakdown last night _and_ this morning.” Lotte spoke with some bitterness in her throat, annoyed at the sarcastic attitude from her dorm-mate. Sucy barely flinched, instead continuing in the aforementioned vain.

“Did she have a Nightfall overdose?” 

At that point a book flew into the side of her head, knocking her off balance as she lightly tumbled into the wall directly adjacent to her bed. When Sucy found her bearings, she looked back towards her friend, finding Lotte had buried her head between her arms, forehead on the table as she wallowed at the drastic and disturbing turn of events. As Sucy went to get up, she tried to alleviate the girl's worries, apologising in the process.

“Sorry, but with Chariot ordering us around we can't do much...” Sucy cricked her back as she stood up from her bed, recalling Chariot's arrival an hour or so ago after a day of silence and non-contact from everyone around them. 

She remembered the performer turned professor walking in with a solemn but strict face, teacher-mode fully engaged and demanding the pair only observe at most and report back to her with any news. Chariot had told them that Amanda's confrontation had been a deciding factor in this change of plan, leading Sucy to suspect an argument had broken out between the teacher and the wounded student at some point during the day. 

So with that the pair could do little. They couldn't really search for their missing brunette, knowing Diana was probably within a few inches of her at all times. Nor could they say much between the other witches in their triumvirate, with Jasminka barely responding, Constanze pre-occupied with God-knows-what, and Barbara needing to look after a very distressed Hannah. Indeed, the Red-team pair spent most of their time in the dorm-room that day, only occasionally popping out to grab something to eat from the canteen, hoping to at least spot their missing partner sneaking in an extra portion of protein or a second muffin.

Lotte lifted her head from the desk, letting it swing backwards lazily, stretching her neck and snapping herself out of her drowsy state, rolling her head around to relieve any cricks and knots. Being cooped up in a room all day was ironically tiresome, her muscles aching at the lack of activity yet full of energy because of the lack of movement and strain. She passingly wished she got into yoga herself but, alas, it wasn't something she was really interested in for more than a few seconds at a time.

Her interest was overtaken by pondering how Sucy contorted into those impossible shapes of hers, Lotte opting to stick to the usual stretches and rotations that were fine for most other people, witches, wizards or otherwise.

“Don't you think it's odd though?” Lotte pondered openly, implication dancing through her question, referencing the conversation mentioned prior.

“That Croix is visiting?” 

Lotte nodded in reply to Sucy's request for clarity.

“Well, yeah.” 

This time Lotte's head dropped low, exasperated at the deadpan reply. 

But indeed, as Chariot finished up her authoritative request to the two girls, the teacher was keen to mention that the former professor turned captive scientist would be making a visit to the academy. Apparently Chariot was able to pull some favours from various persons, the ex-performer leaving the girl's dorm before they could ask from who and how. 

“Sucy...” Lotte mumbled, anguish lingering in her timid voice as she kept her head down, hands clenched on her knees and her orange hair covering her thick half-rimmed glasses and turquoise eyes.

“I am concerned. Sorry if you can't tell, it's just how I am.” Sucy tried to reassure the girl that her emotions were in the right place for the current context if not her monotone voice, her concern a mixture of one part Lotte and two parts Akko.

“No, no... Don't apologise, it's just so...”

“Difficult? Mm.” Sucy finished off Lotte's trailing sentence, the former not missing the tremble in her close friends quiet voice.

There were a few minutes of silence. Sucy opted to place a hand on the right shoulder of Lotte's, having sat down again she budged forward a little to allow herself to be a tad closer to the Finnish witch. The visibly distressed witch successfully kept her emotions under control after a couple of minutes trying, metaphorically brushing herself down before reminiscing on the days and months prior to the sudden and depressing change in tone.

“I...” She paused, finding the right words. “I really miss everything, you know?” Lotte spoke, Sucy emitting a noise from her throat to acknowledge the words and signal her understanding.

“Yes, I actually miss Akko screaming Tia Freyre every two seconds.” Sucy begrudgingly admitted, having grown to enjoy the broom flying troubles of Akko and the hilarity of the girl shouting the same two words like an emotional but broken record player.

The only word compatible with that comparison now was 'broken'.

“Mmm, or the Samhain Festival?”

“Oh lord, it would take the Parade before she came up with anything more bonkers and unrealistic again.” Sucy rolled her eyes as she bemoaned Akko's wild plans and schemes, Lotte giggling before she played off on Sucy's comment.

“Really? I'm fairly certain she would have done something silly beforehand!”

“Nah, though the whole year has become a blur, so I might have missed it to be honest.”

The pair sighed a nostalgic sigh as another bout of silence fell upon the two. The ajar window behind the partially closed curtain allowed the sound of insects, wind and the occasional bird chirp to break into the small room, providing a comfortable and soothing ambience. However, as the silence persisted and the girls fidgeted on their seats, Lotte checking on her orb and tablet and Sucy examining a collection of vials passively brewing potions, the soothing ambience became disconcerting. Usually by now a rambunctious brunette would interrupt the lack of sound with some kind of story of her past; something to do with Chariot or a passive comment on Diana, unaware that the girls had already figured out the witches crush on the blonde.

It really was a shame, in their minds, how things had turned out.

“Sometimes... I wish we were just students at a university.” A timid, whispering voice expressed, a sadness naturally lingering at such wishful thinking. A sense of regret hung in the quiet words too, as if all that had happened was a shame and that things could have been so much better had they not been in a world of magic and wonder. Lotte continued after a short pause while Sucy looked towards the girl, a slight weight appearing in her stomach at the implied dismay coming from her close, possibly best, friend.

“Just a simple life with no spells... Only essays and library cards.”

“And nightclubs?” Lotte afforded herself a small grin at Sucy's addendum.

“Sure, heh.”

“I think Akko would like that, might get all that energy out of her.” Sucy pondered, reminiscing on Akko's constant antics, fast words and unlimited vigour.

“A better alternative to the drain she has now...” Lotte sighed at her dejected tone.

It was simply impossible to think about anything other than the bondage her brunette friend found herself in.

“Let's head to bed, we can think of something to do tomorrow.” Sucy offered, flipping over her covers and slipping her feet and legs underneath the thin, summer appropriate sheets. The night-time heat demanded thinner covers, meaning the thicker bundle of fabric was currently packed away into one of the few closets they had, forced in with the lack of space leaving little room for storage.

“Are you sure?” Lotte asked, herself uncertain over whether the pair should go against advice and find a way to help Akko and by extension Diana.

“Someone has to keep Amanda on a leash.”

Sucy turned her back, tucking herself into her bed and quickly finding comfort, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take hold. Lotte still sat on the seat, finding some dark humour at the comment, knowing the American was likely to go off into danger again, no matter what Chariot could or had said to the witch. Sighing, she stood up and went towards the ladder of the bunk, beginning to climb up by the time Sucy uttered one final thing for the night.

“I'm always here for you, Lotte. Don't forget that.”

Lotte paused before smiling to herself, continuing her climb up the short ladder and clambering onto her bed.

“Of course, Sucy.... Sleep well.”

* * *

 It was a strange feeling returning to Luna Nova.

Darkness had settled over the summer evening by the time Croix Meridies arrived at the magical academy, a backpack adorned and a suitcase in tow, the watchful eyes of a stern wizard following in tow as the two entities walked towards the entrance to the building. A small orange orb lit the way for the two as they followed the path towards the academy, their teleportation having landed them inside the premises of the academy as planned. As Croix walked along the beaten, poorly maintained pathway, she figured that Chariot and one of the most senior witches would be present for the 'transfer' of sorts, unknowing as to the extent that any of the seniors knew about the developing problem occurring within their old, cold walls and empty classrooms.

Croix however did not miss the amusing aspect to this arrival; arriving at the dead of night sometime around ten or eleven pm, like some sort of odd spy with no sense of stealth following a perfect, sneaking entry into an evil-doers compound.

Ah, there was some irony in that thought, Croix rolling her eyes a little and affording herself a small grin.

She had been the evil-doer herself, after all.

Though this time she had already been caught, held captive by a slightly annoyed looking man who obviously did not want to be away from home at this hour, keeping a keen and watchful eye for any suspicious movements or facial expressions..

Admittedly, Croix took some glee at the disgruntled nature of her guard, even if he were a completely innocent bystander in this situation between herself and the United Kingdom authorities. Magical or otherwise.

Alas, the benefit of arriving so late and with so little fuss was that all the students were in their dorms. Well, the ones that were left at the academy at least. Just as it were like during the break over Christmas, the night patrol would be light and likely relegated to only the teachers who didn't have anything to mark or necessarily do until later in the following day, if at all. Some students would always remain for as long as they could, be it out of choice or not. Sometimes a leyline connection was no where near their homes, with multiple generation witches not always guaranteed to be the richest, their families just barely able to keep them at the prestigious academy in their quests to keep the magical bloodline strong and stable.

Or things were tetchy between daughter and parents, confidentiality made it difficult to confirm things such as that unless you were the headteacher or her direct junior.

Simply put, all of this meant that none of the witches involved in this situation she was called into should know of her arrival, pending any words that Chariot may have spoken.

As the two approached the entrance to the academy, it's wall drenched in darkness and filled with silence, two figures became more visible. Emitting from the walls were still some orange and yellow lights from lamps and candles, masking the dull blue shine at the entrance until Croix and her companion of sorts had come closer. Croix immediately assumed one of the two persons standing by the large, open door was Chariot. Judging by the height of the person beside her, the Italian would strongly lean on the second person being the headmistress, Miranda Holbrooke.

Croix hummed in slight relief, relieved that it was not someone like Finnelan waiting at the old, wooden door, adorning a deep scowl and a malicious, questioning tone to the exact reasons for the visit.

Her past manipulations reminded her of Holbrooke's more carefree attitude, though if Croix were still scheming, she would have perhaps used a less flattering word than 'carefree'.

So, as the witches and token wizard entered earshot of each other, Croix suppressed a wave, not keen on a wizard on edge firing a bolt of magic at her hand. She did however afford herself a smile, secretly delighted at the opportunity to speak to and see Chariot again.

A woman who had become so many things over the course of her life, the Italian grew increasingly keen to cement a final stance towards the Frenchwoman after all these years of conflict and flux.

Perhaps working together once more could be that fresh start.

“Chariot.” She spoke softly, unconsciously speaking at a low volume as the dark of night shrouded them.

“Croix.” Chariot replied in turn, a small smile on her lips as her hands fidgeted by her sides and then behind her back, fingers moving between each other with nervousness and a portion of joy.

“Miss Meridies, it's nice to see you again, regardless of past circumstances.” Holbrooke welcomed, her voice old, croaky and with a lingering fatigue laced in her tone, the headmistress appearing sleepy but professional around the younger witches. Croix nodded before bidding her own welcome to the old lady.

“Thanks, you're too kind.” Holbrooke chuckled at the polite tone from Croix.

“Ah well, your actions helped restore magic around the world. You guaranteed the school's future... even if it were unconventional.” All three witches chuckled this time, Croix rubbing her left upper arm in a flush of embarrassment and a shred of shame.

“I'll leave Miss Meridies in your hands, Headmistress.” The unnamed wizard spoke out, bowing slightly as the centenarian woman bid farewell to the man.

“Of course. Now please, get yourself home and comfy, it is quite late after all.” The wizard smiled a little at the suggestion before turning around to start his journey home. A few moments then passed until the elderly woman spoke up again, enquiring on the visit from Croix.

“So, Miss Meridies, what brings you back to Luna Nova so late at night?” Holbrooke's question threw Croix off guard despite some preparation for the possibility of questions being asked, unsure if Chariot had come up with an excuse or not.

“Had Chariot not told you?” Croix asked, looking between the two women, the witch in question lifting her eyebrows and looking to the side, indicating what Holbrooke confirmed in reply to the former teacher.

“Professor Du Nord didn't have the time.”

“Yes, it was a bit of a rush, I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early.” Chariot added, lightly giggling while keeping her voice down, beckoning with her eyes for Croix to then come up with some good excuse to keep any suspicions low.

 _'I guess she really has kept this from the other teachers.'_ Croix thought, wondering if it were wise to keep this from the rest of the staff, but just as wary as Chariot in sharing these dark and twisted events.

“Well, I need to conduct some tests on the professor in regards to my Wagandea research. Blood tests among other things.” The Italian lied, skirting around the reality of the visit, as intended from the pair, hoping the headmistress would fall for the false reasoning.

“Hmm... couldn't put it off I assume?” Holbrooke asked rhetorically, Croix shrugging at the question irrespective as to whether she wanted a reply, before speaking further to bid farewell.

“Well then, I'll leave you two be. I have a date with a bed. Goodnight ladies.” And with that, the headmistress turned and opened the door with no word or motion but a wave towards the two far younger witches, said witches waving in turn while Croix marvelled at the raw magical power of the ancient lady.

“I don't think I'll ever get over her being able to do so much magic without even flicking a wand...” Uttered Croix, her internal amazement manifesting outwards, Chariot humming and nodding in agreement before a slightly awkward silence befell the two women.

“...Would it be awfully inappropriate if I ask for a hug right now?” Chariot questioned with hesitance in her voice, her hand scratching the back of her head as she spoke the words and waited for a reply. Croix chuckled briefly.

“Maybe, but it's fine regardless.” And so the two closed the distance between them to embrace each other, Croix squeezing Chariot's torso as they properly greeted each other after months of absence.

“Ah, how have you been, really?” Chariot asked into air in front of her, her arms laced between the lilac haired woman's back and backpack, her chin resting on the Italian's shoulders as did Croix to her own.

“Not too bad, honestly... It's a settling feeling doing something which isn't morally questionable.” The pair giggled at Croix's admittance, holding their embrace for a few more seconds before parting, now making their way through the open door. The door closed behind them with a swish of Chariot's wand, the women having turned her torso back and then forth to continue their walk with no interruption. Chariot was keen to return to her quarters as soon as possible and could not deny the nervousness that rattled through her.

She secretly wished the nervousness was solely due to Croix being within inches of her, likely to sleep on the couch of her quarters, not the fear of having an increasingly rogue witch discover the pair.

“Are you ok?” Croix asked suddenly, Chariot jumping at the sudden question, failing to compose herself as she immediately replied.

“Uh, just... a little nervous, heh.” She excused while the witch beside her raised one of her eyebrows in doubt.

“Mmm? It's only me, I'm not plotting.” Croix half-joked, sparking a giggle from the ex-performer.

“N-no, it's more me being paranoid, really.” As Chariot finished her clarification, the Italian's face hardened as she realised what Chariot was referring too. Chariot then grimaced upon noticing the serious look encroaching on the purple haired woman's face, looking forward before Croix spoke out once more.

“Is it really that bad? Admittedly I could not quite believe all that you said but...” When Croix had heard the happenings of the past few days, as brief as it were told, she had struggled to believe the direness of it all. She had still opted to come down to help in some manner, still concerned at what was apparently occurring but thinking it were just a matter of a few tests and a spell or two. Maybe even a simple potion of a few easily found ingredients, or at least ones that could be requested from her lab with relative ease and speed.

But seeing Chariot visibly shaken, stuttering and hesitating like a schoolgirl with a crush, Croix became more inclined to completely accept the stories, ones of witches being crippled and abused.

Chariot sighed beside her.

“There's more to talk about, like I said on the orb. Maybe that'll really convince you.” Chariot offered before Croix quickly returned a reply.

“No, no, no. I mean yes, but, you've convinced me. The extra details will help us formulate a more solid theory which we can work on.” Croix concluded with certainty in her voice as the pair continued their walk to Chariot's quarters. A few more minutes passed and from what Croix could remember she gathered that they were nearly there, recognising the hallways and chipped walls from her time keeping an eye on the then disguised Ursula.

“I have plenty of tea and food if you want to discuss things straight away.” Chariot offered, her head once again turning towards the woman beside her, smiling reluctantly, all things considered.

“Sure, any noo-”

“Yes, of course.” The ex-performer interrupted, the pair laughing a contained laugh as they paced through the silent, echoey hallways.

The two rounded the last corner towards their destination, Chariot starting a second suggestion just as they did so, still facing each other and coming down from their laughter. The two enjoyed each other's presence immensely, tuning out the walls, darkness and footsteps around them.

“Heh, but if you want to head straight to sleep that's also fi-”

“Oh, Miss Meridies.”

Croix could no longer be convinced otherwise that something was indeed very wrong, as a daunting feeling exploded from her stomach and chest at the cool, refined voice echoing towards the pair from in front of them. It was an almost uncanny experience, the Italian's sense's refusing to believe what her eyes and ears were seeing and hearing, conflicting with the settling affirmation in her mind. Of all people, at all the possible times, no matter how many times she patrolled during the main terms of the academic year...

Diana Cavendish stood in the middle of the hallway, witch hat adorned and a lit wand in hand, seemingly having crossed the paths of the two adults at the worst possible moment.

Chariot could not suppress a guilty sounding gasp as Diana turned her attention to the professor, Croix using the time to analyse the expressions on the blonde's face, or lack there of.

“Is something wrong, Professor?” The heiress asked, her voice sounding almost haughty as the professor in question tried once more this night to compose herself.

“Ah, Diana! N-no I was just surprised to see you on night duty, I wouldn't think anyone is left to cause mischief, heh...” Chariot rubbed the back of her head, scraping at her red hair, nervous and closing her eyes, hoping her aloof attitude would deter Diana away from the pair.

“Are you sure?” Diana pondered aloud, forcing Chariot to pause her exaggeration and stare directly into the blue orbs in front of her.

“I'm sorry..?” The teacher asked with hesitance, Croix still saying nothing but feeling disconcerted at the situation.

“If anything, Professor, this would be the perfect time for a lingering student to steal something.” Diana countered, while Chariot felt as if she were backed into a corner.

“Y-yes but-” Chariot tried to concede but Diana continued, interrupting the professor quickly.

“I believe people are always looking for an opportunity to steal, whenever the opportunity arises they will always take something with little doubt, right professor?” Diana proposed, Croix swearing she had accusation within the tone, her stance becoming ever more alert and braced if that were at all possible.

“You... don't know that Dia-” Chariot was interrupted again.

“My aunt and her daughters have stolen so much from _my_ estate over the years, selling off prized possessions whenever they had the chance.” The heiress, speaking in a manner that presented herself as the head of the Cavendish estate already, offered evidence to the teacher. Chariot felt perplexed and a growing worry bit the back of her mind as Diana's voice hitched and her eyes glazed over further.

“Diana-”

“Indeed, you yourself stole my magic away from me as a child for your own selfish grandstanding.” Diana rightfully accused, at least partially, Chariot taking some offence at the sweeping statement devoid of nuance. Croix meanwhile felt her heartbeat quicken, increasingly concerned at the demented nature of the outburst and the revelation at just how severe this 'sickness', for lack of a better word, was affecting the British witch.

“Now that's not-”

“What if someone were to steal Akko away from me too?!” Diana shouted, a tinge of anger in her throat as Chariot took an instinctive step back, looking towards Croix as she heard the lilac haired women gulp beside her. Croix frowned as the blonde turned her dead eyes towards her, reaching down to her side on instinct, forgetting her wand was no longer in her possession outside of her lab.

“What if... you are here to try that again, Croix Meridies?” Diana directly accused with no sense of restraint, the accused witches mouth hanging open before she quickly gritted her teeth, forcing out some kind of answer.

“Diana... that is _not_ what is happening.” Croix said slowly, deciding not to use contractions to hammer home the point that Croix was not here to do anything of the sort, though neglecting to tell the blonde of her true purpose.

“And how can I trust you when you say that?” Diana's mixture of rightful distrust and demented accusation put both adults on a sharper edge than a razor, making it difficult for the two to respond in a manner which they hoped would not stir Diana further.

“I am here only to gather data on my Wagandea research, I don't even have a wand, Diana.” Croix said warily, emphasising nearly every syllable and keeping her look stable, careful not to give anything away to the witch who bore into every movement she made and word she spoke. Croix could feel a sweat slip down the spine of her back as a few seconds passed, waiting for Diana to say or do anything.

“Diana, we're not here to hurt Akko... If anything, finding a cure for the Wagandea sickness would make her overjoyed.” Chariot added, filling in the silence that persisted in the dark hallway, a chill now running down the backs of the two adults while Diana's empty stare beamed through them.

“Right? Because then me and her can fly together, a childhood dream of hers, surely?” Chariot smiled, watching the unblinking eyes of the heiress, trying to hide the fear in her own red orbs.

And then Diana blinked, something she hadn't done since the tail end of the accusatory conversation.

“Hmm, we'll see.”

That ominous feeling Chariot had felt in the library returned, infecting Croix as the pair watched Diana walk towards them. She drifted outwards, seeking to go past the two, while Croix and Chariot held in a sigh of relief. As Diana came up alongside the lilac haired women, she paused with a loud clack of her heels, turning her head towards the older witch.

“I hope you are not lying to me, Meridies.” She whispered, her voice monotone. Yet a hint of a threat was carried along those words, the heiress now walking away towards an unknown destination.

Chariot and Croix stood there in silence, not knowing if Diana really was on patrol or not, not daring to think that she was not and had caught wind of the ex-professor's arrival. Chariot was clutching her chest, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down. Croix stared towards the door at the end of the hallway, a hardened frown and a wet brow marking her features.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Croix asked, her voice raspy and her throat needing clearing.

“I-I'm sorry?” Chariot whipped her head around in shock, unsure as to what she meant, as Croix cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself.

“Just... for old time's sake.” Croix slowly began to walk, her voice low and her mind abuzz with theory and fear.

“Yeah... okay...” Is all Chariot could respond with.

Any lingering appetite or joy the two had was utterly routed, an early morning approaching for the pair as they tried to figure out not only how to save Akko, Diana and Amanda...

But possibly even themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 5,000 words takes me up to 40k+ I believe! Pretty satisfied with this chapter and I hope you are too. Please leave feedback and see you again in a week or two!


	12. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko comes to terms with her decisions, while Chariot, Croix and Amanda decide theirs.

_'Did I... do the right thing?'_

A bleary eyed, awakening Akko Kagari pondered as she stirred in her new and permanent bed, unable to forget her dream filled with blue eyes and soft touches. Dreaming and reality blurred in the past few days, the brunette just barely able to comprehend that the sun blasting behind the covers arose from the horizon to a Tuesday. Next Friday her first academic year at Luna Nova would be over, a place she had grown so accustomed to would soon be so far away, a sense of normality temporary suspended as she returned to her native land.

That had been the plan. It always was the plan, her parents having booked the ticket and sending messages of anticipation and assurance to the developing witch. But the scent of a certain, blonde witch who occupied this extravagant bed all year long made her stomach fill with desire and nausea, as a life without Diana became more difficult and impossible to imagine and accept.

Perhaps that is what influenced her decision last night, as evening descended on the magical academy, walking through hallways alone for the first time in what felt like an eternity. A permission bestowed upon her from Diana's loving lips and understanding mind, allowing her to return briefly to a place she had called home for just over nine months.

As the crack underneath her dorm-room door ushered out a dark, orange glow, a conversation pierced her fallen heart and her warping mind.

“Sorry, but with Chariot ordering us around we can't do much...” A monotone voice spoke, distorted by the wooden door but still audible to the curious brunette, who now stopped her hand above the handle of the door. Normally, as her magical prowess grew, Akko would use her wand to open the door, revelling in the simplistic task earned through such intense hard-work and a complete lack of magical essence within her originally.

Diana had her wand now. She had insisted.

She could rely on Diana to protect her now.

_'Right?'_

“Don't you think it's odd though?” Lotte's voice muffled out from behind the wooden door, timid and questioning and after a drawn out moment of silence, snapping Akko from her thoughts.

“That Croix is visiting?”

Akko, instinctively, backed away from the aged door.

_'Should I... tell Diana?'_ Akko thought at the time. Hearing the name 'Chariot' had perturbed her. Hearing the name 'Croix' made a shiver run down her spine as another voice nipped at the back of her mind. An elegant voice, wrapping round her soul like a soothing blanket, encouraging her to make the 'right' decision.

_'Did I... make Diana happy?'_

Yes. A thousand times yes, when she quickly ran back to Diana's dorm, her intention to meet her team for a brief few minutes forgotten and a beaming glare from Barbara ignored, as she divulged what she heard from her 'friends'.

Diana... questioned her friendship towards them.

Then, naturally, so did Akko.

Something bit at the back of her mind as she did so, but she ignored it, preferring to sink into Diana's arms and chest, to breathe in the girl she adored and forget all the troubles around her...

And the conflict inside her.

It just felt... so nice.

To stare into those azure orbs that captivated her, that comforted her.

To just let it all go, to let Diana take care of things.

To take care of her.

A year of adventure, revelation and struggle was now behind her as Diana placed her upon the soft, crispy white covers of the blonde's bed, adoring the dashes of blue within the styling of the sheets and the calming, loving smile from Diana as she left the room. The witches hat she adorned fit so naturally on her and the way she held her wand so settling, the confidence it emitted bringing a soft smile to the brunette's face, her eyes closing as she waited for Diana to return.

Waiting to be drawn into the warm, snug caress of the heiress as the two slowly drifted into sleep, forcing themselves to be awake a little longer to appreciate each others presence.

And for Akko to ignore the screams of doubt and terror that cracked her brain like an old cauldron dropped from its desk.

There was nothing wrong with this, she denied.

This was all fine, she lied.

_'Shut up, shut up!'_ She drowned out the nagging voices in her head, independent of her and refusing to concede. She shifted in the bed, just slightly, as an undamaged hand went to her head to pull on her hair.

_'It wasn't meant to be like this!'_ A shrill voice screeched into her, dulled as she tugged at her locks, to distract herself from the desperate voices that wanted to take Diana away from her.

_'Enough!'_ Akko replied to the obstinate sounds, gritting her teeth and clamping her eyes shut, so easy as they struggled to shake off the temptation of sleep.

_'You can't allow her to treat you like a possession!'_ It retorted, refusing to back down and needy to convince it's broken half to mend and recognise the position she was in.

_'Why?!'_ Akko screamed.

And suddenly... silence.

Why did she reply 'why'?

Did she really enjoy these feelings? Did she desire Diana that much? Love her so much?

Was love not about surrendering to your feelings and the one you loved? To have complete trust in the person you trusted the most, no matter what? Diana and Akko had been at odds even as friends, hurting each other and wincing all the same as simple conflicts erupted, their personalities crashing and colliding in an emotional mixing bowl. Pain was normal in any relationship, no relationship is ever perfect. Feeling pain was just a natural side-effect to the emotion of love.

_'Right?'_

A tear slipped from dull, red eyes, just as they did last night, confusion and nausea coursing through her fragile state. And just like last night, the tears were wiped away by a soft, delicate hand. The same hand now slowly, gently turned Akko around, her body following the motion from her cheek. She stared into those warm azure eyes and felt herself melt, a sigh escaping her lips as she snuggled into the blonde's neck.

“Darling, are you alright?” The heiress asked, the brunette replying by slowly swinging her head from side to side, her eyes shutting as she continued to lay her head into the gap between Diana's neck and shoulder.

The Japanese girl pushed further into the crevasse, determined to drown out the scary, fearful words beating like a drum within her skull. Diana returned an embrace immediately, wrapping her hands around the girl desperately clinging onto her silky, translucent bed dress. The covers slipped, revealing Akko's bare state, something Diana requested after she had returned and the brunette had calmed down. Akko had been hesitant, but the calming and assuring words from the British girl, and the firm but caring hands around her neck convinced her to transition to such a state.

Diana had smirked as the girl removed her clothing underneath the covers while Akko blushed, bashful and trembling lightly. Right now, Diana softly dragged her finger tips around smooth skin, calming the girl and imprinting herself around every area of the tanned skin Akko wore.

Something she had done for a few dozen minutes hours ago, soaking up the hitches from the girl's throat and the shivers that ran rampant through the delicate body spotted with the odd one or two bruises and bites.

“They are hurting you, are they not?” Diana spoke in a soft, slow whisper, temporarily subsiding her reminiscing of last night. Akko wasn't sure who “they” were, but for whatever reason, she felt inclined to agree. She trusted what Diana said, and Akko was sure she was right.

_'Right?'_

Akko nodded, humming softly. Diana hummed in kind while closing her eyes, gently combing her fingers into the brunette locks, playing with the silky texture and breathing in the scent from the strands directly beside her cheek. She smiled and her eyes opened again.

Empty, glazed eyes stared into nothing as Diana gripped onto the hair of the girl she held, tightly enough to produce a silent 'Ah' from the brunette, allowing Diana to firmly but slowly pull the witches head back in order to face her. Akko's eyes were clouded and barely open, her lips slightly ajar and heading towards Diana's as possessive, obsessive hands gripped and trailed along her hair and down towards her sides and torso.

As long as she had Diana, things would be okay, Akko thought, as her eyes closed and their lips clashed.

It would all be fine...

_'Right?'_

* * *

 

_'What do I do?'_

Chariot Du Nord was the first to wake up in the shared bed, arising from a nightmarish slumber with an arm wrapped around her torso, the light snores of a lilac-haired woman tucked between the shoulder blades behind her. At any other time, this would have produced a churning in the ex-performer's stomach and a strong blush, but her mind was filled with worry and a tinge of despair. What occurred last night and the prior day rattled Chariot to the core, having not felt such feelings since she had lost the use of her 'Shiny Rod' or the days leading up to the Noire Missile Crisis.

The whole affair was daunting at the very minimum, an increasing desperation bubbling to the surface of her mature, contained emotions. What she and Croix could do felt restricted, with Diana and Akko firmly out of reach from either of the pair, at least not without risking a wand to one of their throats. She gathered that whatever Croix could pick up from last nights confrontation would be useful in some manner, but it meant that the pair could do little else with the two witches in question, a self-imposed exile now in place in order to avoid any risks of flying bolts of magic crashing into their chests.

It sounded almost fantastical, unbelievable, that this could be the outcome to any kind of meeting with Diana or even Akko, the blonde almost guaranteed to be within centimetres of the brunette. But this was the situation that Chariot felt she and Croix were in, as well as all the other witches within this growing, disturbing incident.

There had to be more to it though, that is what Croix stated last night with a sense of confidence. This matter, the reactions, they were too off to merely be a magical bond thrown off the rails or a hex or potion. The sharpness to it all, actions and timing, threw both the adults off and that is what routed a good chunk of their willpower once Chariot closed the door to her quarters last night.

“You awake?” A croaky, Latin voice uttered from Chariot's back, the vibrations rumbling through her back as air moved in a new, disturbed manner. Chariot could not help but hitch, her heart picking up in pace at the sudden intrusion in her ears.

“Mmm.” Came the simple reply from Chariot, her energy lacking and her body fatigued from the lack of sleep.

“I could have asked that a lot last night.” Croix spoke after a few moments, rolling onto her back, an arm still trapped beneath the redhead woman beside her.

“Sorry... Did I keep waking you up?” The Frenchwoman asked with sympathy lacing her voice, Croix waving the worry off with her out of sight and free hand.

“Doesn't matter, don't need that much sleep anyway.” The purple haired woman shrugged as she spoke, stretching her legs and nearly accidentally kicking off the covers in the process, revealing the women to be wearing simple nightwear. Chariot shivered a little, her skin adjusting to the rush of cooler air flooding her skin.

“You were always an early riser.” The teacher hummed, rising up to a sitting position on the edge of the bedside, allowing blood to properly flow within Croix's formerly trapped arm. Chariot rubbed her face with her hands, digging the sleep out of her eyes before reaching for her glasses, her vision having degraded over the years. As much as the woman would have liked the pair of glasses to have just been a means to disguise herself, it had become apparent that her ageing eyes were not as good as they were when she were a child.

Besides, the glasses were less hassle than contacts, appreciating the maturity and beauty they portrayed. The latter attitude, she convinced herself, possibly came from her days performing and not a natural sense of vanity within most people.

“I'll be taking a shower in a moment, so if you need the toilet..?” Chariot asked in a strained voice from her own stretching, pulling on her arms and rotating her sides.

“Yeah, best I do, you can take forever in there.” Croix joked while swinging her legs towards and onto the ground, Chariot emitting a mock hurt gasp.

“Now that was _ages_ ago!” She insisted, Croix beginning her walk to the en suite bathroom with her own chuckle filling the large, spacious room.

“Nah, you're probably still doing it.” The Italian retorted, Chariot waving off the accusation and shaking her head, looking down at her feet in an attempt to hide her stubborn smile. Before Croix opened the door to the bathroom, she paused, a hand on the archway as she then turned to rest on the small part of the wall that remained before bending away towards the entrance of the quarters.

She quickly soaked in the environment of the room; the sun beaming through tinted and painted glass with a decent sized circle of clear light shining onto the desk, it filled with all manners of books and papers. She assumed it were a mix of standard academic books, essays and examination papers and the woman's investigations into the happenings between the two girls. Her admiring of the room was interrupted at that point, as the idea she had come up with during the long, restless night came back to the forefront of her mind.

“I... have an idea.” Croix proposed with a pause, some uncertainty in her voice as Chariot looked up, slowly turning her head to met the eyes of her childhood friend and former rival and enemy.

“Go on.” Chariot beckoned, Croix humming in reply while she took a few seconds to force the answer out of her, disdainful at her own conclusion.

“We're going to need to go to the Arcturus Forest.” The lilac-haired woman reluctantly said, her voice laced with some exasperation at the implied nature of the visit.

It quickly dawned on Chariot at what that implication was.

“Woodward?” The professor asked with some surprise, Croix nodding her head in confirmation, looking away into nothing as she did so.

“I don't like her, as you know... But she knows more about the Claiomh Solais than any of us.” Croix conceded as the woman still sitting at the bed nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

“If you really think it might have something to do with all of this, Chariot, than we unfortunately have no choice.” The Italian concluded, reluctance still lingering in her voice, but nearly overpowered by the bitterness that erupted from her at the need to invoke the ancient witch-spirit.

“Unfortunately for you, yes.” Chariot spoke offhandedly, unintentionally provoking a tut from Croix.

“Yeah, well whatever, it needs to be done.” The ex-teacher quickly bit back. Chariot, wishing to prevent an argument, let the issue go and instead focused on the here and now.

“Well we better get ready then, so off you pop.” Chariot motioned with her hand to the en suite, a still serious Croix frowning in misunderstanding before realising what she meant, almost bashfully sounding an “Oh” before lightly blushing toward and through the door. Chariot rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, standing up to stretch her calves and back, waiting for Croix to finish her business in the bathroom.

Barely a minute later a more composed Croix stepped out the bathroom, the flush of the toilet ringing through the ajar door before it were closed by the lilac-haired woman, said woman now walking towards her clothes beside and within her suitcase and backpack.

“We should draw as little attention as possible, obviously.” Croix stated the obvious, Chariot replying with her own addition to the plan.

“Yes, and you'll need to fly the broom, of course.” The redhead replied off the cusp, briefly forgetting how sensitive the subject may have been for Croix and wincing at her lax approach and poorly timed comment.

“I know. Sorry, again.” Croix stammered an apology as she reached down to her suitcase, rummaging for appropriate, clean clothes for the journey.

“Ah, no, don't apologise. You're trying to make it up to me anyway and that's enough as it is.” Despite Chariot's assurance that no offence was taken, Croix was still visibly unsure, glancing off to the side and grimacing.

“Well, still, I'm sorry.” Croix apologised again, pulling out a pale khaki top and baggy jeans and tossing it over her shoulder in the direction of the spacious bed.

“ _Well_ , it's fine so there.” Before Croix could respond, Chariot had already made her way to the door of the bathroom.

“And I'm heading into the shower, so dig something out for me, please?” Chariot requested with a flutter of her eyes in a mocking attempt at puppy eyes, Croix sighing playfully and shaking her head and waving off the teacher as she closed the door behind her.

When Croix heard the shower water pitter-patter onto the tiled floor after a few moments of relative silence, she sighed again, ignoring less than safe for work thoughts that crept into her mind.

It was difficult to forget about the past.

Be it pain or, in this case, pleasure.

“Clothes, clothes, clothes...” Croix mumbled, shaking her head in an attempt to drown out certain pastimes and events in _their_ pasts.

* * *

 

_'I have to do something!'_

The motive was a persistent and unbreakable thought within Amanda O'Neill, hounding her every waking moment and tormenting her in her sleep, the burden of doing nothing as Akko suffered at the hands of the rogue, broken witch destroying her spirit with every passing second. To do nothing would not only mean surrendering the brunette to the hands of the increasingly demented and dangerous heiress, but to give up her own intense feelings that swam within the whirlpool of angst and desperation.

Amanda slowly and carefully moved herself out of the hot, slightly damp bed, it laced with nightmare-born sweat, careful not to wake up the sleeping Constanze until the time was right. Amanda felt that she had to be prepared for the small witch who would inevitably try to drag the American back into the disgusting and impeding hospital bed, so if she could present herself as fit and able enough, with some headstrong attitude to boot, it would not take long to flip the tables and drag the German to their dorm if need be.

As her bare feet touched the cooler, tiled floor of the ward, a slight patter rang out, the witch unable to repress a quiet sigh in appreciation of the cooler temperature. She badly needed to shower, preferably a cold one to snap her out of her angst and to bring back the confidence that had wavered and routed over the past few days. With her damaged arm feeling just about fixed, the need for the magically enhanced bandages still present, Amanda felt it appropriate to get out of the dull and foreboding place regardless. As she sighed again and tested the strength of her recovering arm on pushing her body up from the bedside, she figured that if she could show Constanze that she could move the damn thing, the less likely it would be that the shorter witch would cling onto her torso on the way out.

Wincing at the sharp but noticeably dulled pain of her fractured arm, she managed to push herself up with relative ease in context, grateful that her strength was already returning. Resting all her weight on her feet, standing up for the first time in just about two days, she felt immediately refreshed.

Though she instantly regretted her urge to smell herself, the word 'refreshed' immediately vacating her immediate memory.

The sound of an annoyed whine also played a part in that.

Turning around with a whip of her maroon-laced hair, she saw a disgruntled Constanze glaring daggers at her, her dorm-mate very quickly deducing why the American was getting out of the bed without the nurse signing some papers beforehand.

“Conz's...” Amanda whined in turn, only to receive a vigorous shake of the head from the witch on the opposite side of the bed, a massive pout adorning the girl's face.

“I'm not staying cooped up in here for any longer, I need a damn shower.” The American insisted, now receiving a roll of the eyes in reply from the German girl, said girl now grabbing her whiteboard and pen as a means to express her deep concern and unhappiness. Amanda trailed a groan as Constanze began to write on the board, a scribbled reply slathered onto it as the witch turned the board around.

“ _I'm not stupid! You'll do more stupid stuff after! >: (“_ Constanze grunted to add to her dismay and distrust, Amanda tutting before nearly exploding at the use of a certain word.

“Calling me stupid over needing to help Akko is, ah...” The American's shouting trailed off when she removed all remaining doubt in her friend's mind, a hand coming to her face to stroke her increasingly greasy hair and a ragged sigh escaping her lips.

However Constanze appeared sympathetic, glancing off to he side, albeit briefly, before turning her head towards the whiteboard. Rubbing out the black text, she wrote a very simple, if not blunt, request to her dear friend. Turning the board around, it read:

“ _You need to learn to give up.”_

Amanda was not entirely sure as to how to respond. Admittedly she felt a twinge in a stomach and a need to pause and think about what to say next, understanding exactly where the German came from in her statement. Constanze was rightfully concerned for her well being, perhaps no more so than with Akko or Diana, but being close friends certainly rattled the girl more than someone who helped her in the Wild Hunt or an English heiress who she had brief interactions with.

But...

“You know I can't do that...” Amanda spoke regretfully, unable to leave everything in the hands of a teacher she just could not bring herself to trust. Chariot had already failed Akko once too many times in her book and Amanda had to be the one to step in.

She had to win.

Amanda began to walk off, her wand clipped back onto her dirty clothes after picking it up from the side, her legs feeling weird and off after the couple of days not using them. As she rounded the end of the bed, a obstinate Constanze threw herself into the side of Amanda, almost toppling the pair had it not been for the latter knowing and preparing for such a reaction. The girl buried herself into the torso of the headstrong witch, a pout hidden into the fabric, the technomancer holding a firm grip on the American.

“Alright then, if you want to shower with me then fine.” Grunting and straining as she finished the sentence, Amanda pulled herself and Constanze along the ward and to the bathrooms of Luna Nova.

It appeared that Amanda would have to work up a final sweat as the stubborn dorm-mate grasped onto her all the way to the showers, her stripping being the only thing that forced away the despairing and blushing witch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes this time round, just another thanks for reading and a request to leave any feedback you like.


	13. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's quest for food is interrupted twice, while Chariot and Croix return to the Arcturus Forest on a day they'll never forget.

The day moved slowly for Amanda O'Neill, the mild early morning atmosphere transitioning into a hot and bright afternoon, the skies clear of any clouds as midday struck and the sun hung high in the summer air. She lazed on her untidy, purple and white bed, wearing her loose grey tracksuit bottoms and a dark red short sleeved top.

At present, she was continuing her daydreaming from her hour long shower, images and visions of saving Akko from the demented heiress playing in her mind, unable to brush away her imagination of what the two would do following the brunette's saving. Her fantastical power trip daydreams had evolved exceedingly fast over the past few days and over the past month or so, to an extent, when it slowly dawned on the witch that the blonde and the brunette were already drawing closer to each other. Back then, Amanda tried to convince herself that should the British heiress and the Japanese dolt get together she would not have had that much of a problem with it. She believed she would have moved on, finding someone else to crush on in time, possibly even within Luna Nova over the next couple of years.

A different person to crash her hand beside their head on a wall, ask on a date, watch some Netflix and get down to some good old chilling with.

But...

There was something different with Akko.

The back of her mind the month prior niggled and nagged at her, telling her not to let this development between the two happen. It was jealously, pure and simple, interlaced with strong desires and a fast beating heart. What confounded Amanda right now, as her eyes closed and she inhaled heavily, was why the _fuck_ she did nothing? Her indecision rattled and angered her, her body already beginning to tremble as regret sank back into her empty gut. Because now, her innate jealously mingled with an unending, terrible concern.

For a girl so headstrong and confident, so loud and abrasive, when it came to Akko she became a hesitant and almost shy dunce. She stuttered and she paused, watching Akko across the table or staring into her back. All this instead of standing up and grabbing the girl's chin or aggressively spinning the girl back around to face her, with both cases ending up with smashed lips and heavy breathing.

These power trip daydreams kept Amanda in Luna Nova she felt, helping to quench her boredom whenever something wasn't going on or Akko wasn't within inches of her instead of Diana. Now these daydreams included the latter girl, beaten and bloodied on the floor as rage coursed through Amanda, a variety of emotions causing her imagination to flood with beaten and cut up blondes and naked, exhausted brunettes...

But unlike Diana, Amanda knew they were just fantasies. Even if Amanda found the means to do such a thing to the heiress, she certainly would not go any further.

She was convinced she had that much self control, certain that once Akko was in safe hands and far away from the blonde that she would not go any further.

Not like her.

She was not _her_.

Even if, in some manners, she wished she were.

Amanda shook her head, her eyes opening and her back springing up in order to sit up. She twisted her back, grabbing the sides of the bed, cracking and stretching her bones and muscles. She needed to have a walk and to get her legs back to full working condition. With an empty stomach and it being lunch time, there was no better excuse to do so by heading to the canteen to grab a big bite to eat. She figured she could probably convince the fairies and minotaurs to give her some extra grub following her stay at the hospital ward, so with a grin on her face she sprang off the bed and flung open the door.

A startled Jasminka, knitting a new jumper for her mother, simply watched the girl leave, frowning before turning her attention back towards the incomplete item of clothing. She briefly glanced towards the bed of her other dorm-mate, saddened at the dismayed look on the Germans face before she went down to her secret lab, worried and fidgety for both of her dorm-mates.

Meanwhile, Amanda paced towards the canteen, her stomach growling and grumbling and her legs aching a little, still not completely used to being exercised and ordered about. As she walked she schemed and plotted. She knew she had to do something, but she had no means of doing so with Chariot. The teacher strictly forbade her to do anything, so it would be a waste of time confronting the ex-performer in regards to a plan and course of action. Regardless, she felt stumped. Unable to confront Diana head on, she had to get lucky and confront Akko herself when she was alone. However, Amanda had no idea if that concept was even a possibility any more, feeling that the blonde would always be within range of the brunette and never far away.

It was Amanda who was alone in this. And that ate at her hard.

She had no other visitors beside Constanze and even she was against any further action, willing to rely on the name changing teacher and stubborn in allowing the maroon-haired witch to do anything other than lay in a sweat soaked bed.

It created a bitter feeling in her chest and a sense of solitude.

But then she rounded the corner of the hallway, spotting a familiar pair of witches heading directly towards her.

It was Lotte and Sucy, appearing relatively bright and monotone respectively, looking a little shocked and surprised at the American's appearance. The pair had opted to wear their school uniforms, Amanda feeling juxtaposed as she stood out like a sore thumb with her non-conformist attire.

“Oh, that's convenient.” Mumbled Sucy blandly, her neck arched and her figure as slim as ever. Lotte smiled a little, clutching a box that Amanda could not recognise or guess as to what it contained.

“Hey...” Amanda trailed with suspicion and weariness, the partial subjects to her aforementioned bemoaning throwing her off at their sudden appearance. Lotte immediately sensed this as she bid a welcome to the American.

“Hello Amanda, we're glad you're okay.” She smiled hesitantly, unsure as to how Amanda would react to her cheerful tone and introduction. Amanda hummed, glancing to the side with a slightly raised eyebrow and the side of her lip tensing, a little displeased to see the pair.

“We visited you when we got back from town but, with what Chariot said, we stayed in our dorms afterwards.” Sucy went straight to the jugular, instantly understanding Amanda's reluctance to speak to the two girls. Amanda picked up on the words and processed them with speed, her eyes returning to match the gazes of the two witches and her right hand gripping her baggy tracksuit bottoms.

“Hmm, alright.” Amanda spoke simply, shrugging as she replied, leaning up against the wall to the left of her as she waited for the girls to get to their conversation and eventually their points. Lotte was next to speak up.

“So, we were going to visit you anyway, so this just speeds things along.” Lotte stated, Sucy almost immediately replying in a half sarcastic, half serious tone.

“Being out in the open makes it edgy.”

“Sucy...” Lotte whimpered at the girl beside her, glancing towards the Filipino and missing the aggravated and inpatient sigh from the witch ahead of her.

“Alright look, I'm really hungry so I don't have the time for this, what is it?” This was the coldest Amanda had ever been to the pair since they began their friendships, reserving this level of interaction for only a select few. Lotte and Sucy quickly returned their attention to the American, picking up on the kind of tone that would usually only be given to Diana by the maroon-haired girl, with Lotte speaking up quickly to try to temper and defuse the delicate conversation.

“Ok ok, look, um... would you like to just grab some food first and then head back to your dorm?” Lotte offered while Sucy stared blankly, the witch making it difficult to tell, as always, whether she was really interested in what was happening. Amanda frowned, a little confused as to why such secrecy was needed. Even with the topic likely to be on Diana, it still struck the witch odd that such care would be taken when the likelihood of the heiress being within earshot was downright impossible. She could understand playing it safe but, really?

Alas, if she had known of the events of the prior night, she might have agreed with the implied suggestion. But...

“Uh, why? You could just tell me now..?” She trailed her final word filled with scepticism and indignation, her hand in the open and her palm facing upwards as she gesticulated her confusion and annoyance.

“We have two ideas about Diana and Akko-” Uncharacteristically, Sucy interrupted Lotte, preferring to speak on the matter herself and draw the conversation to a rapid conclusion.

“And before we mention it...” Her eyes glanced towards Lotte's as the Finnish witch looked to the Filipino in a display of irritation, quickly deducing the reasoning for the interruption and looking back towards Amanda. Sucy continued.

“And we want to discuss it with Jasminka and Constanze.” Amanda nodded slowly at the plan before Sucy quickly and half jokingly spoke up once more.

“Well, when it comes to Constanze-”

“Sucy, please!” 

“Can I not have a joke?”

Lotte's irritation had tripled in the span of a few seconds while Sucy appeared as blank and sounded as monotone as ever. On any other day Amanda might have twitched a sharp but short grin at the humour, but instead she shook her head, walking past the two who nearly began to bicker before they noticed the American walk away.

“A-Amanda!” Lotte raised her voice as she turned towards the departing witch, receiving a quick reply from the agitated and hungry girl.

“Just meet me by the door, alright?” Amanda requested, neglecting to face the two and determined to get a bite to eat, her hands in her tracksuit pockets as she exhaled deeply. She'd be lying to herself if she did not admit that a sense of intrigue settled in her stomach though, filling up the empty organ more so than any kind of pancake ever could.

Ignoring the words behind her, with a whiff of canteen food becoming ever more present as she approached the large, arched doors, the physical emptiness within her tummy reared its head again. The intrigue in her mind took a back-seat as she pondered what the smell could possibly be and what would be on the menu.

It certainly smelled more appetising than usual, the chefs apparently using the spare funds from the academic year's budget to treat the remaining students. The scent of gravy occupied a little of the air, becoming something more lingering when the doors opened with a flick of her wand, apparently not automatically opening as they usually did. She shrugged at the inconsistency, focusing on the roast chicken that laced the atmosphere of the place, affording herself a smile at the promise of a tasty, big meal to satisfy her aching and neglected stomach.

As she glanced around the spacious and near-desolate canteen, Amanda took notice of two of the half dozen witches sitting at one of the smaller, more personal tables within the area.

Barbara and Hannah.

It would not have been so odd to see the pair on their own, even before the current circumstances, had the Blue team pair not appeared so out of character. A gloom aura could be felt from the two, bringing down the atmosphere of the canteen in that tiny little corner.

Barbara appeared concerned, apparently worried over Hannah. As Amanda drew closer, attracted to the odd and unsettling display, she noted the comparatively fuller plate contrasting with the near-empty one that Barbara had feasted off. Looking towards the owner of the plate filled with slices of roast chicken breast, mashed potatoes, carrots and gravy, Amanda saw a sight that rattled her as her vivid-green eyes focused on the auburn-haired witch.

A blank, emotionless slate.

Hannah's eyes appeared dead and glazed over, akin to how Diana's had begun to appear as the events of the prior days began, but completely absent of any kind of confidence or intent. Her skin appeared almost as pale as Sucy's and her lips were noticeably dry, a barely touched glass of apple juice beside a plate which suffered even less interaction.

Amanda felt concern grow within her, despite her past clashes with the British girl, assuming that her own worry was nothing compared to what the dark-haired witch would have been feeling right now. Barbara either had not noticed Amanda approaching or was too busy trying to get food down Hannah's uncooperative throat, the latter girl's mouth sealed tightly shut as Barbara whispered desperate requests. Her fork held a small piece of chicken, a light glaze of gravy upon it, the piece of meat noticeably flexing as Barbara's hand and arm shook and trembled.

Amanda wasn't really sure how to make her presence known. Barbara was so wrapped up in her desperate task that she either did not see the American or did not care about her arrival, rightly focusing on her closest friend. She decided to continue walking in silence, stopping just before the edge of the table to swoop down and crouch. She wanted to reach eye level with the two in her own manner, disregarding the plentiful amount of chairs around her, trying to be as least encroaching as possible.

Her crouching finally caught the attention of Barbara, the witch jumping at the appearance of the maroon and red-haired girl, nearly dropping her fork and losing the piece of cooling meat. The British witch nearly swore at the American, but upon noticing the sympathetic and concerned look on her face, she held back, calming her heart down as best she could given the condition of Hannah.

“Hey...” Amanda whispered, her tone laced with understanding.

“Hi...” Admittedly, Barbara was taken back at the display, but from what she gathered from Lotte she wasn't entirely surprised. They were all in this together at this point.

“I uh, heard what happened... Are you ok?” Barbara asked before glancing back towards the still emotionless Hannah, the witch was completely zoned out and the arrival of Amanda had seemingly done nothing to fix that.

“Yeah well, as ok as can be, aye?” The American picked her tone up a little, Barbara appreciating the attempt to ease the tension in the air. There was some silence after that as the two girls glanced towards the auburn-haired witch.

“What happened?” Amanda asked, returning her gaze to the dark-haired girl, said girl not returning such a gaze, focusing intently on her best friend.

“Diana...” It was a short and snappy answer, but given the delicacy of the situation, Amanda decided not to follow up on it. Amanda simply nodded instead, turning her attention back to the still and near-comatose witch. Another few moments passed, perhaps half a minute or so. Time felt slow as the three sat in silence, two thirds of the group filled with different degrees of anxiety. As Amanda watched and thought as to how she could help get the auburn-haired girl out her trance, she noticed the lack of blinking from the witch, that rattling Amanda a little further.

But then a thought popped into her broom filled head.

“Say... ya gonna eat that?” Amanda asked with a more normal to herself sounding tone, the non-inhibited British witch whipping her head around at the sudden shift in tone.

“How dare-” Barbara began but was quickly interrupted by a raised hand from Amanda.

“Shush!” The American whisper-shouted as she noted Hannah blinking for the first time in a while, Amanda swearing that the auburn-haired witch's breath had hitched too.

“I haven't had anything to eat in a while, but~ I'm sure you're hungrier, Hannah.” Trailing her 'but' and sending a small, sympathetic grin to the British girl, she finger walked her right hand towards the nearly full plate. She watched for any reaction, encouraged by the ever so slight fidget from the witch. Amanda probed a little more.

“Mmm?” She hummed, moving her head forward a tad to try and match her gaze directly with Hannah's empty yet solemn one. After a few moments and just about reaching that direct line of sight, she found Hannah staring directly into her vivid-green orbs, a flicker of emotion now present.

Now she just appeared sad as she began to break down her barriers.

“Why don't I get ya something sweeter while I chow down on ya chicken, eh?” Amanda proposed, two of her fingers now pinching on the white plate, ignoring the slight dampness of the light glaze of gravy on the edge.

After a few more moments and to Barbara's joy, Hannah nodded her head, slowly and carefully as if she were balancing a glass of water atop of it. Amanda flashed a grin as she pulled the plate away from her to the opposite end of the round table, flashing a knowing nod to Barbara before heading off to get some treats.

Amanda wasn't usually one to do things such as this, especially to those she wasn't one-hundred present comfortable with. But as she walked off at a moderate pace, the sound of Barbara's encouraged voice and encouraging words towards a near-silent Hannah made her feel at ease and smile. It was perhaps the best she had felt in a while, even before the outbreak of the current circumstances.

It was a confidence boost she desperately needed, an eagerness growing within her at the thoughts Lotte and Sucy wanted to tell her upon her return to the Green team dorm.

* * *

The Arcturus Forest had changed much after Akko's revival of the final word and the merging of the Claiomh Solais and the Grand Triskellion. A deep green and lush forest now permeated through the land, a massive contrast from the dark and gloomy greys before life returned to the Forbidden Forest.

However, the density of the Forest still made it very daunting to enter and then navigate through, it being very easy to get lost in the mass of tree trunks and vegetation. Only having one wand between two witches also made it very difficult to stave off the magical creatures that loomed and jumped from the bushes and vines, Chariot and Croix having had several near misses as they searched around the Forest.

“Do you think we're near a spot yet, Char?” Croix questioned with a pant, strain in her voice as she scooted around a thick extrusion of leaves and branches. Chariot continued to walk on with no sign of stopping, almost not hearing the question as she frowned in concentration, trying to remember a spot where Woodward had cropped up before.

“We should be... close.” She took the time to breathe in, herself now dodging a wild branch that nearly bashed her glasses off.

“You know, I bet you she already knows we're coming and she's just being a pain!” Croix half joked, some annoyance in her voice as her preconceptions of the ancient witch lingered in her mind. Chariot tutted at the exclamation, the teacher rolling her eyes as she passed through another section of thick bushes. Upon passing through it, a tall mixture of stone and wood was presented a dozen or so metres ahead of her, forcing her to come to a stop. The Italian behind her failed to notice. Trying to keep her balance as she walked through the bushes, she ended up crashing into the back of the Frenchwoman, nearly toppling the both of them over in an embarrassing display of clumsiness.

The two adults clutched onto each other as they gave each other balance, Chariot looking down at the lilac-haired woman with some irritation while the magical scientist grinned. Straightening themselves and their clothes, Croix internally laughing at the irony of such a certain word, the pair looked around in an almost unconscious manner. The two expected the ominous light blue and green glowing and whipped up leaves to appear at any moment but, alas, nothing came.

“Is there like, something we need to say?” Croix pondered while Chariot glanced towards the Italian, unsure if she heard correctly.

“I'm sorry?”

“Like, do we have to say some special chant like in those animes Akko watches?” Bafflingly to Chariot, she did not sense any hint of humour in the voice of the Latin witch, facepalming at the absurdity of the comment. It was at that point where the facade broke and a restrained laugh poured through Croix's hand like a blocked tap.

“Oh dear...” Chariot commented with exasperation while Croix shook her head, her hands returning to her hips.

Suddenly, the two adults felt a distinct change in the atmosphere, the air around them becoming lighter, a slight breeze running past their ankles and rumbling their ears.

“To think you two would visit me again. I am, for one, quite surprised.” A mature and distinctive voice rang out through the Forest as shining, translucent light manifested itself beside the wooden and stone cliff. A flurry of leaves that encompassed all shades of green slowly created an image of an ancient witch, from a time long past and purpose only recently served, adorned on the entirety of the cliff face.

“Woodward!” Chariot exclaimed with excitement and alleviation, glad that the member of the Nine Olde Witches graced the two with her presence. Croix watched the transformation and appearance warily, unable to suppress a slight frown as her bitterness rose its ugly head.

“Chariot Du Nord. It is a pleasure to see you embracing your real self.” Woodward commented, the ex-performer presenting a small smile at the well-meaning compliment.

“I'm here too, you know?” An aggravated voice rang out as the wind wound down and the sound of coursing magic waned into a soft background noise. The old spirit turned her attention towards the origin of the accented voice, Woodward's face relaxing into something less readable as she began to confront a bitter ex-pseudo-student of hers.

“Croix Meridies. I see time between us has not been too kind.” Woodward suggested, Croix catching the implication that the two's relationship still had not passed the point of forgiveness. Croix hummed before turning to face an annoyed Chariot, the professor agitated at the immediate conflict that sprung up between the spirit and her close friend.

Understanding the look that Croix gave in return, one to press on with the task at hand, Chariot whipped her head around to face the ancient spirit. Taking in a deep breath, knowing that the imminent conversation may both take a long time to divulge and be unsettling in nature, she began her first question.

“Do you already know why we're here?” The ex-performer asked, almost certain that the ancient witch had some kind of background knowledge to the events already.

“It is difficult not to, given our connections.” Woodward spoke a vague retort, the two adult witches before her frowning in confusion.

“I am not omniscient. While I have a great understanding of time, if this were due to anything other than the subject you approach me with, I would have struggled to answer without your descriptions.” The spirit paused again, allowing the witches before her to digest the information before continuing.

“But... With yourself and I, as well as the two girls, having been wielders of the Claiomh Solais, I have been able to form a tangible connection.” Woodward's revelation nearly sent Chariot's head into a spin, while the frown on Croix's face deepened.

“Why did you never tell them such a thing would occur?” Croix asked with strain in her voice, angered that this was never told to the girls and Chariot.

“Once more, I am not omniscient. There are things about the wand that even I do not understand. This... was one of them.” The spirit defended herself, picking up on the anger and trying to delicately diffuse the suddenly tense situation. Chariot spoke up next, confusion in her voice as she rang out her question.

“But Diana was never bestowed the wand, how is she involved in this connection?”

“The Claiomh Solais responds to a person's desires. Originally, I had thought it would only respond to the currently granted user, yet...” Woodward trailed off, unsure as to how to continue, struggling to find the right words and reasons.

“You're just as naïve as the rest of us...”

Croix bitterly spoke out, shaking her head and ignoring the shout of her name from the teacher just in front of her. The aura of confidence and knowledge that the old spirit put up started to sound like a front to the magical scientist, the lilac-haired woman feeling a sense of victory rush through her veins, the idea of Woodward being incompetent coursing through her thoughts.

“Magic is a complicated subject, as you would know, Croix.” Woodward returned while on the back foot, Croix swearing she felt pettiness in that mature, echoey voice.

“Please... to the matter at hand...” Chariot begged, keen not to let an argument develop. Woodward obliged, continuing from where she left off.

“It is very much possible that the bond the two girls had been developing had influenced the Solais.” As Chariot was about to speak up, the spirit raised a translucent hand to stop her, wishing to add an addendum.

“It may also be due to Atsuko Kagari allowing the wand to be used by Diana Cavendish... which brings me further along the matter.” She paused just long enough to have an impatient Croix beckon the spirit on, said spirit glancing to and from the adults as she braced herself for their responses.

“We do not know how much of this is down to free will.”

Another pause as Chariot felt her stomach drop, concerned at the implication that she herself had already pondered, but tried desperately to discredit. Croix appeared equally worried.

“Are you suggesting that... Diana may be doing this without any kind of influence?” Anxiety lay heavy in her voice at the possibility, the subject quickly turning into a matter of psychology rather than magic.

“Yes and no. The Cavendish girl has lost a lot in her life despite her high status, constantly being challenged and forced into difficult situations.”

“But surely-” Croix began to speak before being cut off by the ancient spirit.

“Trauma affects people in many different ways. Sometimes, all that is needed is one trigger.” There was a sense of finality in the statement, giving Chariot the confidence to raise her voice and debate the matter.

“We still need to know how much of this is due to the wand. Is there a means to, say, revert this?” Chariot questioned with hope in her voice. The teacher felt that if the first sentence were true in some way, then the idea to restore the two girl's to some kind of prior state must be a possibility.

“If that is the case, Chariot, then the only way to do this would be through the Claiomh Solais itself.”

An atmosphere fell upon the Forest at the statement. After the Claoimh Solais had merged with the Grand Triskellion it had dissipated back into the magical void, its purpose fulfilled. Chariot's right hand fell onto her left arm, rubbing up and down in a nervous disposition. A clear option to help the two girls and the rest of the witches within their group fell by the wayside, it becoming increasingly unclear whether the situation could ever be resolved in a positive manner.

“Char... I'm sure there's something else we can do, this hypothesis isn't set in stone.” Croix reached over to the ex-performer, rubbing her left shoulder in an attempt to console the woman.

“Yes, there is.” Croix and Chariot jumped at the sudden words coming from Woodward, turning their attention immediately back towards the ancient spirit.

“I may not know everything about the Solais, but...”

The spirit then appeared to exhale, a trail of magic and leaves leaving her open mouth as her arms reached forward in a cupping motion. As more seconds passed, the wind around the three entities picked up, whipping around the two adults as a mixture of blue and green light condensed and swirled around the spirit's hands. Chariot and Croix then looked towards the ground, the vines and grass vibrating with colour, interchanging between blue and green as magic pulsed through the soil of the Arcturus Forest.

“Wait...” Croix mumbled with a whisper as a beam of light briefly shone through a pulsing vine. Then another beam of light shone, then another, followed by two more as the wine and grass coalesced into an object. Croix and Chariot then looked up towards the spirit again, noticing the strain in her facial features as the light and leaves around her died down. Woodward was visibly panting, an astounding image considering the pair never saw her even breath before. Finally, another flash of light pulsed below them, forcing their attention down towards the ground, their mouths agape as they saw a familiar object sprouting up from the ground.

It was the Claoimh Solais.

“But, how?!” Chariot shouted, looking back up to the ancient spirit, said spirit appearing utterly exhausted.

“Not only... can the Solais appear on it's own fruition... but I can physically manifest it.” Woodward panted out, Chariot looking down towards the still glowing object, Croix fixated onto the magical wand and the bane of her existence for so many years.

“At a great cost...” Woodward trailed off, speaking up again and catching the attention of both witches this time as her form began to dissipate and fuse with cliff face.

“W-what?” Chariot asked in a panic, her hand reaching out uselessly as the brief encounter came to a sudden and unwelcome close.

“Croix... the wand is now your responsibility.” The eyes of the lilac-haired witch shot even wider open, her heartbeat rattling her chest at the astounding sentence.

The Claoimh Solais... was hers?

“But wh-”

“To make up for my errors... and for yourself to make up for yours.”

As the spirit finished her sentence, she disappeared into the magical void, her power exhausted at the intense task to summon such a powerful object. Woodward did not know when she would wake up again, but she could sleep knowing she had made up for her mistakes, allowing another to make up for hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to really power my way through this chapter, fallen slightly ill again =.= Buuuut in reaching 5,000+ hits I really wanted to upload something! 
> 
> Also, a chapter update for next weekend is 50/50 out the moment, but I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading : >


	14. Glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croix and Chariot come to terms with the events of the prior chapter, while the Green-team and the remnants of the Blue and Red teams' meet up to discuss Lotte and Sucy's ideas. Things don't go smoothly, however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't post a chapter last week, I've gone through the first half of the current amount of fic chapters to sort out all the typo and phrasing errors. Thankfully not too many (though chapter 3 was a big offender!), but regardless, long chapter today to make up for the lack of posting. Further notes at the end.

A strong, windy breeze filled with gusts of air and scatterings of vegetation began to dissipate as the humming of light and sound from the translucent, bluish-green magic fizzled into the atmosphere of The Arcturus Forest, leaving two adult witches to stand on a patch of green grass and vines to stare and freeze in shock and awe.

A powerful magical object still pulsated and shone before these two witches, it's presence dominating the stage and the scenery of the area, sticking the professor and the incarcerated magical scientist to the lush, earthy ground. The former and the latter had their own separate reactions, trying to compute, piece together and rationalise what had just occurred without their heads frazzling from the immense workload placed onto their minds.

A flustered Chariot tried to slow her heartbeat as she recognised that her former spiritual mentor was now out of her grasp, at least for a very long time; perhaps until her death. Woodward was a powerful witch, a mage of untold magical power and prowess, and the ex-performer had just witnessed the spirit expel an exhausting amount of energy into the summoning of an ancient wand of equally immense power. The member of the Olde Nine Witches had given up her bind with the physical world and, even if that were temporary, it was a massive sacrifice to partake in, elevating the perceived gravity of the reasoning why the Claiomh Solais was revived in the first place.

Having the wand reappear before her for the second time in her life had also shaken her. In another way it was also the bane of her existence, as with Croix, it transforming her life into one of immense responsibility, far away from the relatively normal life of a witch in the twenty-first century. The “Shiny Rod” as she had dubbed it, turned her dream into a mission, a desperate quest to unlock seven vital and old words that would allow her to merge one magical object with another, saving magic and ensuring her future. The Claiomh Solais also created the conflict between Croix and herself, dragging the two apart as their ideologies and passions split the two to the point of exploitation and utter bitterness.

Having reflected on that, the lilac-haired woman that emerged into Chariot's train of thought now dominated her mind, as she pondered how Croix would deal with not only the re-emergence of the wand but being the primary possessor of it.

That phrase, “primary possessor”, needed to be dissected in of itself. But for now, Chariot's attention turned directly toward the Italian witch who bent down, her right leg and knee moving to lay flat on the grass, to hesitantly reach toward the Claiomh Solais.

Chariot could completely understand the weariness Croix must have been feeling right now, given all the times she had tried to touch the wand before. Indeed, Croix's mind was filled with flashbacks to violent shocks and strange, magnetic like auras the wand emitted, as if repulsing her from grasping the object. Croix's body shook with vigour. It was most apparent in her outstretch arms and hands,the shaking concerning Chariot who was now moving to crouch directly beside her, as if to counsel the ex-professor and give her the confidence to just attempt to hold the wand.

Croix swallowed, just audibly enough for Chariot to hear, the lilac-haired woman exhaling a shaking breath before breathing in the same manner. Her brow furrowed as she examined the object in a way that would worry one with obsessive compulsive disorder, a bead of sweat travelling down the narrow patch of skin between the end of her eyebrow and the fringe of her purple hair.

“Croix, it's okay... go for it.” Chariot spoke in a whispered but encouraging tone, her hand reaching to grasp Croix's right shoulder akin to when the Latin accented witch did to her left one just a few minutes ago.

Croix glanced to the side, soaking in the comforting smile and genuine compassion toward herself, the Frenchwoman showing such a strong caring for the Italian that she felt her breathing hitch. She blinked more rapidly than usually, yet more so than in the past few minutes, her body unable to keep it with the storm of emotions within her. Croix could then feel a moderate squeeze on her shoulder as Chariot beckoned her to return her gaze to the ancient magical object, pushing the lilac-haired woman along in a gentle and personal manner. After a few seconds, Croix gave in to the gesture and its meaning, turning her head back to the wand.

It had been around a minute or so since she had last looked at it, but the wand had lost none of its vibrancy and foreboding energy. The power and strength it emitted continued to overwhelm Croix but, nonetheless, she reached out for the object again, keen to battle her hesitance and worry. As her right hand was about to graze the side of Solais, her hands and fingers unconsciously twitched, her arm rebounding away on learned instinct.

Croix gritted her teeth, harshly scraping at her enamel while tensing her hand into a first, her nails biting into her callused palms.

Then she felt a softer hand fall upon the top of her closed, right hand, the weight on her shoulder lifted as Chariot encouraged her friend and former enemy one final time.

“Let’s do this together, alright?”

Croix nodded, still staring dead ahead toward the only a dozen or so inches from her, reaching out once more with the intent to grasp the wand for the first time in her life. The foreign hand settled on top of hers moved with her, only there to guide and not steal the moment Croix secretly begged she had all those years ago.

But as her fingertips landed on the smooth but wooden texture of the Claiomh Solais, the bitterness vanished. As her fingers moved along the sharper, narrower edge of the object, her hidden sadness melted. And as she tepidly, and then firmly, grasped the ancient wand, her regret evaporated.

Croix Meridies held the Claiomh Solais.

No evil or misguided intent.

And with her closest friend beside her.

Her dream to restore magic may have been accomplished by another, perhaps more deserving soul, but Croix had a new mission in life. And even then, the wand could perhaps kill two more birds with one stone, creating a buzzing anticipation deep in her stomach.

Cure Chariot.

Save the girls.

Live a normal life.

“Chari, let's go.”

Both women smiled as they began their walk and flight back to Luna Nova, only noticing by the time they hopped onto the broom that they held hands until that point.

The hand holding converted into Chariot burying her head into Croix's back and hair, in the end.

* * *

 

Amanda had spent a good hour with Hannah and Barbara before inviting the two to her dorm, hoping that the other two witches waiting for her, Sucy and Lotte, had not grown impatient or forgot to knock to be let in. She assumed that is what would have happened, not convinced that the two Red-team girls would have left without divulging their apparently important topics to be spoken of upon Amanda's return from lunch.

With chicken and mash digesting in her stomach, a settling feeling in her tummy as it was placated from starvation, Amanda had set of back to her dorm. The two quiet and relatively timid remnants of the Blue-team followed behind her at a slow pace, something Amanda did not mind, not wishing to upset her stomach or legs by walking too fast. She had plenty of free time after all with it being the end of the school year.

On that note...

_'What's gonna happen with Akko, then..?'_

It was a good question, after all. Akko was to head home when the school finally shut for the summer. With Japan being said home, she was going to be away from Diana, which begged a rather important question...

Would that change?

Knowing Diana's current possessive state, Amanda internally assumed that the heiress would have something to say on that matter, worried as to how she would react if Akko insisted on returning to her parents for the couple of months off from magical education.

But it also presented the American with an opportunity.

Amanda O'Neill was not exactly the poorest witch in the school, to be fair. She came from a relatively wealthy background herself, her family back in the states having their own well-endowed history. Sure, coming from Ireland had not exactly helped her ancestors, particularly the ones without any magical talent at all, given the treatment of the Irish back then in the budding colony. But as freedom came and 'debts' were paid, the family grew in wealth and prominence, securing their name and their status as a wealthy upper middle-class estate with some significant political power in their local area.

What did this mean for Amanda 'Shake-That-Broom-Like-It's-Your-Booty' O'Neill?

Funds.

For an extra-long trip back to America.

 _'If Akko is still headin' back to Japan... then I can go with her on the flight...'_ It was a rather simplistic plan that Amanda thought of as she walked with a hand stroking her chin in an open ponder to the world. But if she could get herself directly beside Akko, away from the heiress for such a long stretch of time, she could surely convince her out of this hole she had fallen into.

 _'Ugh, that doesn't sound right.'_ Amanda didn't appreciate her own thought at that point, it feeling too much like victim blaming considering the actions that Diana had partaken in publicly, never-mind in private with no-one there to stop her doing God knows what.

Regardless, as she slightly shook her head to bring herself back on topic and off tangent, the amount of time she had with Akko if she could fulfil this plan was substantial. First a whole flight, then possibly staying over?

That in of itself presented other opportunities; though Amanda thought it wise to ignore such thoughts: it being inappropriate given the situation Amanda would, hopefully, drag Akko out of.

The girl needed comfort, not exploitation.

Not that Amanda would ever dream to do such a thing to her. Never purposefully, and hopefully never even by accident.

She sighed, Barbara's attention caught as she did so, the dark-haired girl picking up on the exasperated sound of the shaky air that escaped the witch’s lips.

“Amanda?”

“Y-yeah?” Amanda stuttered, wincing at it, as she turned her head around to meet the pair of teal eyes with one of her vivid-green ones, wishing to continue walking while presenting herself in a way that showed her attention to the girl behind her.

“This probably sounds stupid but, are you sure you're alright?” Barbara asked in a hushed and hesitant tone as she gripped the arm of the auburn-haired witch walking alongside, her hand unconsciously moving back and forth from Hannah's arm and hand in a display of jittery nervousness. Amanda grimaced, equally as hesitant, turning her head to face the front once more and abandoning her aforementioned stance.

“...No, but I was just thinking, is all. Lots to think about nowadays.” Amanda eventually uttered, her tone low and distant. Barbara hummed, understanding her perspective, her hand drifting back down to Hannah's hand and squeezing the appendage.

As the trio turned the corner, they reached the collection of dorms housing the Green-team's room. Sucy and Lotte were not by the door but, judging from the chatter she could hear coming out of the room as she approached the door, she gathered that the pair had made themselves comfortable in her shared abode. Opening the door with her hand, correctly assuming that it were unlocked, her vision confirmed the presence of the two Red-team girls.

The four bodies in the room turned their attention to the entering trio, their conversation abruptly ending as Lotte and Constanze budged up from the beds they sat at to give room to the arriving witches. Lotte had taken Amanda's bed while Constanze sat on her own single, Jasminka remaining present at her desk. Sucy was lying on the floor, using Constanze's bed as a prompt, the Filipino positioned between the two Green-team members already present in the room before the de-facto leader's return.

After a quick round of hellos, a disconcerted Lotte began to look towards Sucy, a questioning look on her face. Privately, Lotte began to fret at the presence of Barbara and Hannah, concerned at the apparent fragile nature of the latter girl. Amanda noticed this as she took a seat on her bed next to the girl, tapping her shoulder before going in to whisper.

“Sorry, I thought I should bring them along... We did get Hannah to eat but...” Amanda trailed off before pulling back to a more natural sitting position, still grimacing at Lotte at the prospect of unsettling Hannah further. Lotte understood the reasoning from the American, it being a fair a statement given the ideas that were about to be discussed.

But...

The dead, direct stare she was receiving from the auburn-haired witch sent shivers down her spine.

 _'Why is she only looking at me?'_ Lotte asked to herself, her internal voice wavering at the pressure of the stare Hannah was giving her. The Finnish girl fidgeted on her bed, turning her own glance towards Sucy to try and ignore the British witch that stared at her with empty eyes. Sucy could only shrug, noticing the odd behaviour from Hannah herself, before Lotte turned to look at Barbara. The dark-haired girl sat between Constanze and Hannah, the witch appearing rattled and uncomfortable herself. Where Barbara had held Hannah's hand before, the tables had turned, with Hannah instigating the personal, physical hold.

A vice like grip, Barbara's index and little finger forced atop her middle fingers as Hannah slowly pulled the crushed hand atop the knee closest to her best friend. It didn't take long for Amanda to notice this as well, an awkward silence filling the room and ringing in the ears of the witches occupying it.

Amanda had not predicted this, not in the slightest. Had she known the Diana-like symptoms were a precursor to this, she would not have invited the two British witches to her dorm.

 _'This is bad...'_ Even Amanda had to admit that this was an understatement, these actions from Hannah were a signal of far worse things in the grand scheme of the entire situation. It opened up an entire new avenue to Diana's condition, yet blurred the lines further. Amanda now had a daunting question to answer.

_'What does this mean?'_

In such a short span of time, it was difficult for the maroon-haired girl to figure out whether this turn of events fit in with any, or all, of the theories and guesses that the girls and Chariot had uttered. Before she could begin to wrap her head around it, a slender and pale witch cleared her throat from across the room, signalling she was about to speak.

“So... Lotte and I have two ideas in regards to this... incident we've been dragged into.” Sucy paused several times, dragging her sentence along as she found the right words and phrases to describe the events of the past few days. Lotte spoke up next, trying to ignore the stabbing stare from across the room.

“Y-yes, though it's fair to say that we're actually here of our own accord... We're all concerned after all.” The freckled girl looked around, receiving understanding faces and nods from all but one of the girls in the room. She knew what Sucy had meant but still felt keen to clarify the tone, not wishing to allow Sucy to sound as if she did not care. The girls were technically forced into this, but not in a manner where they wished to leave it straight away.

No, they all wanted to solve this. To fix things.

As wacky and bizarre the past year had been, they just wanted life to get back to normal.

“S-so...” Lotte began, turning to face Sucy and beckon her to start off the conversation proper. The Filipino nodded slightly before beginning.

“Well, I'll try and be brief, we all have lives to lead... And really, that is the point of the first idea.” Sucy paused, her monotone voice still that but laced with some kind of authority and initiative at the same time. Amanda looked on, as did Constanze and Barbara, the three appearing a little confused, the latter of which using the confusion to mask the wincing pain from her hand that she refused to complain about.

“You see, just because Akko and Diana are not acting like normal, does not mean we can't.” The pink-haired girl suggested, waiting for any kind of reply. Amanda frowned again, still not entirely sure, while the others remained silent. Sucy sighed, annoyed that no-one could crack what she was saying.

“Anyone? Really?” Sucy asked in a deadpan voice, a hint of aggravation and Lotte grimaced beside Amanda. But, after a few more seconds, Amanda began to understand what the Filipino was suggesting.

“Are you suggesting some kinda 'double agent' kinda stuff?” Her fingers quoted in the air as Sucy slowly nodded her head again, Lotte humming beside the American.

“Yes, like, we try and be nice around them to see how close we can get to them. So we can see what we can learn from their behaviour!” Lotte spoke enthusiastically while the rest of the room began to understand the statement in their own way. Amanda wasn't entirely convinced however.

“That's too slow for my book. The longer we leave Akko with Diana, in any capacity, the more hurt she will get.” Amanda criticised, but did keep calm, internally appreciating the sentiment from the two Red-team witches plan.

“We did say two ideas, Amanda.” Sucy then said, locking Amanda's attention onto the slender witch as she waited for Sucy to continue.

“Professor Chariot and Croix are up to their own things, trying to solve this problem by themselves.” Sucy started, suddenly caught unawares when a stuttering and indecisive Barbara spoke just above her.

“W-well, yeah... we all know that... They don't want us interfering.” She argued and reminded, clearing her throat once she finished and glancing a look towards the girl clutching her left hand beside her. Hannah was still looking directly at Lotte, Barbara not knowing the last time her close friend had blinked, only guessing how uncomfortable it must have been for Lotte to be given such disturbing glares.

“Tell that to our resident rebel...” Sucy spoke, rolling her eyes before looking at the witch she implicated, the American raising an eyebrow at the comment. Amanda was not entirely sure what the mushroom fanatic had meant and decided to complain at the blurriness of Lotte's and Sucy's comments.

“Alright, can you two stop being so vague?” Lotte almost immediately went to apologise to Amanda, her hands and arms moving up and dorm with a wavy, small smile. Sucy just rolled her eyes again, exasperated at the denseness of the witch ahead of her.

“Shadow them. Be a 'double agent', or whatever.” Sucy air-quoted while Amanda grunted, replying immediately in a sarcastic tone.

“I mean I'd just be more of a 'single agent' but ok, I get ya.” Amanda waved off any further clarification from the pale, grey toned witch.

“But, how exactly do you want me to shadow them? Actions, stalking? I don't exactly wanna act like Di-ah, uh...” The presence of Hannah in the room made it uncomfortable for her to say the name of the heiress, unsure as to how the auburn-haired witch would react. Even Jasminka paused her eating of her prawn cocktail crisps, sensing the unease in the air. While most of the room noticed no change in Hannah, Barbara had to restrain another wince as her hand was crushed further. Sucy, just below Barbara right knee, swore she heard the popping of finger, a distinctive clicking sound heard whenever someone would crack their knuckles.

As much as Sucy was hardened to such things, being one to almost, or completely, take a liking to the more gory elements of life, even she felt unsettled.

“I guess? We know we can't stop you doing your own thing, you probably already thought about taking your own initiative...” Lotte trailed off, sounding encouraging while Amanda nodded her head, admitting that had been a plan of hers.

“Yeah, I guess having an actual idea to work on helps.” The American conceded, her hands gripping on her thighs as she contemplated how she could make these ideas work in reality. She didn't have much time to think however as Lotte spoke up again.

“True, but, we just want to show we're behind you, Amanda.” The Finnish girl said with a smile while Sucy nodded with little emotion. The slightly surprised but endeared Amanda then looked towards her team-mate; Jasminka, while appearing unsure, did send an understanding smile, her eating still halted as if to show her sincerity. Turning towards Constanze, Amanda still saw the hesitance in the girl, and despite her thumbs up, she did not seem completely enthralled at the idea of Amanda going it alone.

“Conz, if you do have a problem, it's alrigh-” Amanda's attempt to counsel the small witch were interrupted by the turning of the door handle, it slowly rotating as whoever behind it opened it with a strange, unnecessary care.

“W-wha...” The first time today, Hannah suddenly uttered syllables, shocking the girl beside her and alarming the Filipino resting on the floor.

 _'Why would she-?'_ Sucy's internal question was halted as the door eerily creaked open, the door moving ajar at an agonisingly slow pace. It was almost unnatural the way the door moved and screeched, regardless of the age of the door.

Amanda and Lotte were the first to see who was behind the opening, wooden door.

It was difficult for the pair to maintain any kind of composed facade when two sets of eyes, azure and burgundy, shone through the ever increasing gap. As their vision adjusted to the dim light outside of the Green-team dorm, the two witches they had been alluding to, through the entire conversation, materialised in front of them.

Akko Kagari and Diana Cavendish.

The brunette was in front of the blonde, nestled in the gap between the moving door and the taller witches torso and chest, a right hand from Diana having settled on her right shoulder. Most of Diana's face could be seen, her obscured mouth leaving half the room wondering what kind of thin lipped expression was truly on the heiress' face. As the door opened up further, revealing the pair to the final two occupants of the room, the reaction was immediate. Quickly, Barbara managed to unclasp herself from Hannah's loosening grip, reversing the roles of the past few minutes to drag Hannah out of the room and away from the two women that had broken her through a mixture of intention and unintentional actions, words and stares.

Lotte tried to call out to the two fleeing witches but was prevented by a slowly composing Amanda, the maroon-haired girl ignoring her rapid heartbeat and the trickle of cold sweat running her back, her hand motioning the freckled girl to stop and to compose herself.

_'Follow your own damn plan!'_

As Barbara and Hannah tried to brush past the two witches in the door way, the dark-haired girl had accidentally bumped into Akko, her shoulder slightly bouncing just onto Diana's, relative to their height. A small gasp escaped the brunette despite the subtle nature of the bump, it being more of a graze, but Diana's attention had already been drawn.

The blonde with those bizarre, but beautiful, green highlights reached out her right hand in a flash. Just like a bolt of lightning, a clamping, spiking pain shot through the clasped arm of Hannah, her loose right arm an easy target to stop both of Diana's dorm-mates from escaping. A short, pained scream escaped Hannah's mouth as both her arms were inflicted with a mixture of biting and crushing pain, Barbara recoiling as the sudden halting, her eyes shooting wide open as she heard the cry of anguish.

“D-D-Diana-” Barbara stuttered prolifically before being interrupted by her dorm-leader.

“I have two questions for you, girls.” Diana spoke in tone paradoxical to the situation; calm, composed and as if nothing odd was occurring. In contrast, her grip on the new violently shaking Hannah remained the same.

The girls still present in the room could only look on, unable to do anything without risking their plans. All of them felt grubby and dirty for just sitting or laying there, allowing this abuse to occur and watching the sheer distress from the two other girls wearing the blue sashes.

Amanda had drawn her attention to Akko, whose back appeared to sink into Diana's chest, seemingly tuning out what was happening, her eyes half lidded, before switching straight back to posh, high-class tones of the blonde.

“Firstly, where are you going all of a sudden?” Diana asked, a hint of bemusement in her voice which lacked the malice present in her current physicality. She did not continue to her second question, waiting for either one of the two witches to speak up before probing any further. A panicky Barbara prevented that, the girl stuttering out a reply.

“W-w-we n-need to uh, grab! Grab s-something from town! O-ok?” Barbara forced a desperate smile, unable to repress the begging tone in her eyes as she hoped and prayed Diana would accept the excuse. As Diana began her second question, it appeared to have got the two girls off the hook, but...

“Then, may you apologise to Akko?” The blonde's tone remained calm and steady, her eyes still filled with some kind of life as she waited for another reply.

“F-for what? I'm sorry I rus-”

“Everything.”

The sudden interruption ushered in an equally sudden shift in the atmosphere, a dark undercurrent now flowing its way into the conversation. A terrifying silence settled through the archway and the dorm-room as Barbara tried to wet her drying throat and mouth. This was a very clear reference to both Barbara's and Hannah's past actions, Amanda concluded, the witch suspecting that may have been a reason for this entire breakdown of relationships between the Blue-team witches. However, it seemed that Barbara did not pick up the hint after all, the reason perhaps being more subconscious than anything else.

“Wh-wha-?” The dark-haired girl started before being interrupted once again by a noticeably sharper, but still subtle tone.

“I remind you of your past actions and words, Barbara, that both yourself and Hannah committed for most of this academic year.” Diana's left hand, not clamping down on flesh and muscle, moved from her relaxed state on her side to wrap itself around Akko's torso, drawing her in closer if that were indeed possible. The brunette slowly straightened her back and closed her eyes as Diana's hand softly pushed her upwards, her head moving to rest on Diana's left shoulder, exposing her bruised, red spotted neck.

Amanda could just barely restrain herself as her eyes glazed upon the soft, delicate neck abused with hickies and thumbs marks, jealously and anger forcing her to grit her teeth, and the need to the plan making her lips clamp shut to hide it. Beside her however, Lotte was beginning to noticeably shake herself, her hand gripping the unkept bed sheets. Her ears picked up on the rustling, her eyes glancing toward the shaking girl who directed her stare at the wall ahead of her, desperate to try and ignore what was happening.

 _'For Akko, for Akko...'_ Lotte's mind repeated the mantra before a calloused hand softly settled on top of her clutching one. She gasped silently as her head whipped towards Amanda, a stern but understanding look, trying to tell her to calm down, but understanding the flurry of emotions within her.

They would all need a shower tonight, to get rid of their guilt of inaction.

The floor of the archway was greeted with a stray tear as Hannah's closed eyes yet slip a drop of salty tasting fluid, Barbara still stunned and stuttering.

“I-I-I, we, we're-”

“We're sorry!” Hannah screamed, Barbara interrupted yet again as the girl she still held, albeit without the violence of Diana, broke down once more.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” She continued to scream, thrashing about violently, desperate for Diana to let go. As Barbara looked between her two dorm-mates, she noticed the still composed look on the heiress as she looked down on Hannah. After a few more seconds of screamed apologies and thrashing, Diana let go of the auburn-haired witch, the girl nearly tumbling over onto the hard floor. Barbara managed to grasp onto Hannah, balancing the pair after a half-dozen steps back.

Barbara, with tears in her own eyes, gritted her teeth in restrained anger, glaring her own daggers at the heiress who continued to look at them plainly with only a hint of contempt. As Hannah shook and cried in her arms, Barbara forced herself and her best friend to turn around and walk off, whispering to the completely broken girl in her arms.

“D-don't worry, I'll g-get you out of here, I promise.” Barbara uttered in a hushed but encouraging tone, pushing her back with her hand to guide her away from two witches that shook them to their cores. All Hannah could do was nod rapidly, still streaming tears and hiccuping, the hand attached to the arm not pulsating with pain wiping away fresh drops from her eyes.

As the two witches walked away, Diana turned her attention to the occupants of the dorm-room, scanning their faces, one witch at a time.

Amanda’s face had an apparent contortion, her lips thin lipped and a bead of sweat running down the side of her cheek, her brow furrowed just enough to show some anger and discomfort. Lotte's discomfort was completely apparent, fidgeting on the bed and unable to look into Diana's eyes no matter how much she tried.

Looking at Jasminka produced a rare sight; the girl had nothing in her hands. Her expression was difficult to read, but she herself appeared uncomfortable and as silent as ever. Speaking of silence, turning to Constanze, the girl had opted to work on some kind of magitronic component, her goggles on to hide her expression from the blonde.

Then looking down, she saw the deadpan and uninterested Sucy. The Filipino shrugged as the blonde's gaze turned to her, opening the way for Diana to speak up.

“Did I interrupt anything?”

Despite the calm and measured words, the question had a hint of suspicion. Diana's hands had wrapped around Akko as she scanned the room, softly roaming up and down intermittently. If Amanda could guess correctly, she assumed it was all an attempt to maintain the restrained jealously within the American.

It was working, but Amanda refused to let it show in the manner Diana would have wished.

“Um...” Lotte trialled off, Diana's gaze instantly shooting toward the freckled girl, taking any words Lotte may have followed up with right out of her mouth.

“Hmm?” Diana beckoned on, keen to hear an answer, while Lotte swallowed her disdain and worry. She regretted speaking up, briefly looking at Sucy with a begging look. Sucy's eyes had already glanced to the side to look at Lotte, picking up on the girl's distress. Biting the bullet, Sucy decided to reply in Lotte's place, hoping her usual monotone voice would save the day.

“We were talking about our plans for leaving.” Sucy excused, not realising the hitch in the heartbeats of all the girls when she uttered the word “plans”.

 _'Ugh, why use that word...'_ Amanda bemoaned in her mind, glaring at Sucy for using it. The pale skinned girl shrugged, sitting up to move onto the bed and get more comfy, her legs aching a little at the poor posture she had sat in for the past half an hour.

“Oh, really?” Diana spoke in an unconvinced tone, Amanda beginning to feel that the girls were pushed into a corner. They really could not afford to give away too much suspicion, but did not know how to reply. If anything, she thought, herself replying would raise even more suspicion in of itself. So, when Lotte spoke up with relatively little stuttering, Amanda counted her blessings.

“W-well, admittedly, we were wondering what you two would be doing... Y-you know, since you're together now, heh?” Lotte strangled out, trying to remain herself and appear as honest as possible. Her back felt damp as she begged for her lie to work, the brief silence between answer and reply feeling long and deadly. The analysing stare from the heiress was only contrasted by a roused Akko, her eyes now open and looking directly at Diana.

“Hmm, we have not discussed it as of yet.” Diana replied, apparently satisfied at the answer as the girls internally sighed in relief. The most distinct reaction was actually from Akko, who fidgeted and appeared unsure, her hands clasping onto one of Diana's.

“I do, of course, have the manor.”

The suggestive tone in Diana's voice was palpable, a strong hint lingering in her voice as a course of action opened up. Akko continued to fidget, unsure as to how to react, the suggestion clashing with her and her parents established plans.

Amanda found her opening to speak up.

“But weren't ya planning to head back to Japan, Akko?” Amanda asked, her undisclosed plan under threat if Diana ended up altering the plans. A few seconds passed with no reply, Akko silent but still fidgety, her gaze directed completely towards her girlfriend.

“Plans can change, O'Neill.”

Diana spoke in her place, and Amanda found herself once more on the back foot, her heart aching at the lack of attention from Akko.

 _'Damn you, Diana.'_   It wasn't just the change of plan that was hurting, or the lack of reply from Akko directly, but she had concluded that the heiress had forced Akko's hand in regards to interacting with the American. This time her anger nearly boiled over, her only option being to tut at the reply from the British girl rather than scream obscenities.

“O-oh, ok.” Lotte acknowledged with hesitance, nodding her head and humming a little.

“We will inform you of our plans in due course. Perhaps next Wednesday...” Diana trialled off, a hand moving to her head, her index finger landing just below her lips as she pondered whether to continue. The uncharacteristic pause locked everyone's full attention onto Diana, with even Constanze pausing her work on her new piece of magical hardware.

“...we can have a dinner at the estate, before you all leave us alone.”

With that hidden meaning uttered and idea spoken, Diana went to hold one of her lover's hands, while the other went to close the door, beginning their leave. After a few moments, the door closed with a click and a light thud. Almost on cue, the girls then looked toward each other, nodding their heads and wiping their brows.

An end-game was presented, and time was now limited.

They had nearly eight days left. Some would go quickly, and some would be long.

But right now?

“I'm... gonna need another shower.” Amanda declared as she stood up, mouthing a “Ring me” with her mouth and hands, motioning for the group to meet up at some point in the next day or two and keep in touch in general.

Lotte and Sucy began to make a move themselves, staying back for a few more minutes to give Amanda room, while Constanze prepared to head to her lab. Jasminka turned to her desk to think of her own actions. She still felt disengaged, despite acknowledging that this was a group matter, but hoped she could at least keep Amanda and Constanze in safe hands.

As Amanda walked out the room, closing the door behind her, she looked from side to side out of curiosity, walking onto the larger, main hallway before doing so again. Looking to her left, she saw an empty, dimly lit hallway, as clouds began to dominate the air and create shade from the sun. But when she looked to her right, she saw two figures staring at her from a distance, the tallest of which clutching the other by their arms.

Two piercing sets of eyes, a dimmer set of red and a brighter set of blue, haunting her presence, still and silent. She bit at her tongue, repressing her urge to look, and then, run away, staring directly at the red eyes that appeared so distant even from this far.

 _'I'm gonna get you out of there, Akko...'_ She declared in her mind, determined to get the brunette out of the grasp of Diana.

_'I promise.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm amazed how many hits I've gained in the last two weeks. 500 new hits is amazing, so thank you for checking the story out if you new readers have got this far! Please consider leaving a kudos since we're so close to 250! I was super happy when we hit 200 and I was planning not to kudos-beg again, but every new kudos is extra motivation for me, I really do appreciate it. Anyway, thanks for reading once again, please leave feedback or any kind of comment! Once more 50/50 on a chapter next week due to Uni work, but will do what I can. : )


	15. Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte receives a surprising visitor, while Amanda seizes her chances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO things to promote before y'all start reading! Firstly, omiza_somi completed a commission of mine, check it out and send her support!: https://twitter.com/omiza_somi/status/984863145251532801
> 
> And secondly, please check out Undersea_Anchor's personal assistant AU that I'm now co-contributing to! We gained 50+ kudos in only a few days, please have a look if you have not already!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722862

Lotte woke up to find her orb absent of messages, replies to be exact, having sent various texts on both of her devices to Barbara the prior day and night after the meeting. The sudden escape that Barbara had instigated warranted some questioning, even if Lotte understood why the dark-haired witch would want to get Hannah out of the room and away from Diana. It was a little unnerving that she still had no reply, but figured she could easily take a trip down to the Blue-team dorm, keeping in motion the plan to act normal and usual around the two changing witches of their collective.

As Lotte yawned and sighed, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sucy at her desk, possibly doing something related to her mushrooms and various other toxic and dodgy ingredients. Looking down to the orb tucked into the side of edge of her bed, and then the tablet placed underneath her pillow, she noticed the time to be approaching half past nine, figuring it best to get dressed and rub the sleep out of her blurry eyes.

She changed from her pyjamas to her school uniform at a slow pace, not having to remove her covers in order to keep the comforting heat from escaping, as her school uniform hung off the wooden railings rather than being placed nearly on the floor or in a cupboard drawer. After a minute or so, all of her uniform but her socks were now adorned onto her. Lotte concluded that putting her socks on while getting over her sleep would probably overhead her. Her body was still used to the warmth and comforting feeling of it, despite the slowly climbing temperatures outside, the sun shining through the slightly ajar curtains that Sucy has opened just a tad.

When Lotte then heard the sound of her dorm's door being knocked on, she struggled to deduce who it could possibly be. Laying on top of her bunk-bed, still waiting for a reply from Barbara over what had exactly happened to her and Hannah yesterday, she looked over to her close friend sat at the desk. Lotte had a questioning look as opposed to Sucy, who had also taken the time to glance toward Lotte, appearing uninterested but mostly busy, a frown of concentration having adorned her face as she turned her head again to analyse her vials and beakers. She had been concocting potions and acids for the best part of two hours now, it just going past half past nine in the morning of this Wednesday.

Deducing that it was her turn to answer the door, regardless of any pre-existing timetable, if it even existed, she began to move herself across the bed and onto the top of the wooden ladder. Jumping down when she had another succession of knocks, she paced towards the door, only to be completely surprised when her de-facto team leader appeared before her ahead of the archway.

Akko.

Akko Kagari had suddenly appeared, having knocked on the door and waiting for it to be opened by either of her team-mates, Lotte of course being the one to do so. It took Lotte some time to form words from her mouth and bid a greeting, her mouth hanging open but internally thankful she was wearing something other than her pyjamas. Lotte wore her school uniform, with the purple-blue top hanging from a step on the wooden ladder to her top bunk.

Akko was in the same state but with the purplish-blue halter top on instead of off, a blue belt sash replacing her team colours of red. She had a moderate smile on her face, appearing calmer than usual but still emitting her usual bounciness in her demeanour, her hands clasped behind her back while rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

What was perturbing Lotte, however, was the dullness of Akko's near-red eyes as she stared into Lotte's turquoise ones. There was a hint of life in those eyes, but it was so lacking that it could barely be described as such. It made the orbs appear far more burgundy and brown, appearing drained and distant.

It was unsettling but, opting to play it 'normal' as planned, Lotte finally swallowed her nerves and bid a welcome to the brunette.

“H-hello Akko!” Was all Lotte could stutter out for now, needing a few more moments to steel her nerves and calm herself down before asking any questions. As Lotte spoke out the name of her dorm-mate, Sucy glanced her head around, secretly shocked herself at the arrival of the brunette. Sucy was still wearing her one-piece dressing gown, her work at the desk meaning she had her googles on, hiding any changes in her facial expressions.

“Hi Lotte!” Akko replied, her expression remaining the same and still moving back and forth via her rocking heels. The brunette looked on expectantly, waiting for Lotte to say something. Interpreting it like this, Lotte then went on to start the conversation proper, while Sucy turned back around opting to listen to the conversation rather than view it.

“So...” Not stuttering was a good start for Lotte, her pause appearing natural and in order. “...you left your bed in a bit of a mess, heh.” The Finnish girl joked, a small smile on her voice as she bobbed her head towards the lower bunk. Akko continued to stare, neglecting to even turn her eyes towards the bed, humming instead before retorting.

“Well I don't need it any more, right?” The seemingly innocent question, sprinkled with enthusiasm and a little bit of teasing, masked the implication of the reply. Lotte nervously giggled before she countered the comment.

“Y-yeah, but like, you are part of our team after all! What about next year, you'll still be with us, right?” It was a fair question, thought Lotte, understanding that nothing stopped Akko from sleeping with Diana in her dorm-room, but a little daunted at the idea that she wouldn't spare a night with her team.

But as Lotte blinked, suddenly Akko's lips formed a thin line, her rocking abruptly stopping as she gazed at her team-mate with a blank, unreadable face.

“But, why wouldn't I be with Diana?” Akko continued to stare deeply into Lotte's eyes, the freckled girl unsettled as she thought of how to concede to her friend. Sucy turned not only her head around but her entire body, sitting to the side of the chair and taking off her googles slowly as she looked on, the conversation she was listening to having already hit a bump on the road.

“O-o-of course! Aha, you spend as much time with her as you like, hehe...” Lotte's nervous laughter and reply seemed to settle Akko in an instant, the brunette returning to her smiling and rocking while Lotte composed herself again.

Sucy gripped hard onto the beaker she held, the usually impassive witch forgetting to breathe, as she digested the shift in Akko. Her behaviour contrasted heavily with what had happened yesterday afternoon, unsure if it had any relation to Diana being absent from her side or directly behind her. Did Akko no longer feel restrained? But, even that did not make sense. The bandages around her hand and wrist were gone, but the presence of them before suggested so much about the nature of her relationship with Diana. Why was she so calm and not nervous, fidgety or anxious from escaping Diana if she were being, as everyone had concluded, abused?

Sucy was snapped out of her pondering when Akko spoke up, the awkward pause between Lotte's stuttering reply and Akko's next sentence ending.

“Oh, I have a message for you! From Barbara!” The energetic and happy sounding Akko continued to surprise her dorm-mates, Sucy still looking on and feeling conflicted over the paradoxical behaviour from the Japanese witch. Lotte meanwhile was genuinely interested, having not received a reply from Barbara either last afternoon and night, or this morning.

“Ah, do you? Please tell me, Akko.” Lotte asked with a nod, Akko nodding in return as her expressions and mannerism remained unchanged.

“Mhmm! She said she's gone home with Hannah and wanted to apologise for not being able to go to town this weekend!”

The cheerful, loud and eager tone and volume of Akko's voice continued to unsettle both of her team-mates, it feeling completely out of place, while Lotte found herself confused and slightly upset at the sudden news.

Having not heard of the promise made by Barbara to Hannah, promising to get her out of the academy, she was bewildered as to why they had left so soon. As far as Lotte was aware, the two British witches were planning to stay until the academy closed to students, hoping to head over to Diana's estate for a short period of time following the academies closure. While it was more of a hope, the word from Barbara had been that it was partially planned between the three, but that nothing was concrete. Diana had responsibilities to attend to, as well as a obstinate aunt to deal with.

Now of course, things had changed.

But Barbara, and by extension Hannah, had also planned a day in the town with Lotte. There was a local Nightfall events occurring on the weekend, so to hear nothing from Barbara about this early departure was significantly disconcerting to the freckled girl. It was out of place, completely and utterly so, the two witches having grown a friendship in the past few months following the Noire Missile Crisis.

But, there was more to this shock. It wasn't Barbara that told her, Lotte's orb and tablet devoid of any messages from the dark-haired witch, but instead...

Akko...

Why?

It was not necessarily a matter of Akko delivering the message, her having been in the Blue-team dorm and able to do so for anyone if they had deemed fit – even Diana could have sent the message in a brief conversation – It was the manner and circumstance that rattled Lotte.

There was no mention of a broken orb or tablet, and Akko appeared far too happy, with no hint of sympathy, at the upsetting news that the freckled girl's friends had left early and abandoned commitments.

“O-oh... but-”

“Alright, gotta go! See ya!” Lotte was interrupted by Akko sending her farewells, her hand in the air as she walked off with a quick pace and rush, startling both witches in the room.

“B-but Akko! You've only been here a minute!” The Finnish girl shouted at the brunette, receiving no reply as the witch continued to walk on down the hallway. Lotte swallowed before sighing nervously, a hand reaching for her skirt and clutching on the fabric. Sucy stood up from her chair, walking over to the girl who fidgeted between the archway, looking down the hallway with a flurry of emotions. The pale witch reached out a hand, placing it on her close friends shoulder, giving it a squeeze to grab her attention. It did so, the freckled witch whipping her head around in surprise, a look of deep concern and worry piecing Sucy.

“It... d-doesn't make sense!” Lotte forced out, her eyes watering as Sucy carefully and softy pulled her out of the archway and into the room, reaching out to close the door with her free hand before entering an awkward hug with the tearful witch. Sucy was not used to this kind of contact, but rubbed her friends back while Lotte tried to stop tears from escaping, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

Sucy frowned at the door, trying to piece together what had happened as well.

It was so odd.

The sudden departure...

With no word of it sent to Lotte, due to the cancellation of the plans between Lotte and Barbara...

Akko's odd, out of place peppiness.

A dark, unsettling, impossible thought flashed in the witch’s mind. Just for a split second, but enough to make her blood run cold and force her heart to bet quickly.

 _'No...'_ She denied, forcing the thought out of her mind, away from herself and anyone else. She gripped on Lotte and her clothes a little tighter.

_'Surely not...'_

* * *

 

Amanda was out and about, wearing her school uniform as opposed to yesterday and heading towards the Red-team dorm, hands clasped behind her head as she casually lazed through the hallways.

The maroon-haired girl had planned last night to head over to Lotte and Sucy for some extra details and advice, hoping to hear what the pair were planning themselves, and then advise her on how to do her own things. With that in mind, but after a decent amount of time asleep – perhaps nine or ten hours – she woke up at a relatively reasonable time considering she would wake up nearer midday on days where she had nothing to do.

 _'Come on, do neither of them eat breakfast?'_ She thought about a pair of witches, but not the two she was going to visit.

Walking down the twisting hallways, she was naturally on the lookout for either Chariot or Croix, preferably both. She had yet to see Croix in the academy and had not seen Chariot since her visit while Amanda was bedridden. The American had hoped that one of the two European witches were wondering around or at least in the canteen, but upon her trip to acquire some breakfast, she was sorely disappointed.

She could not even play the interested one, relegated from even asking questions like a naturally curious person would with the arrival of a convict in their school.

Amanda sighed, briefly closing her eyes before glancing towards the side, looking through and at the windows, a mix of coloured, painted and clear ones passing by her as she walked on. The day was bright and warm. It was certainly above twenty degrees Celsius, secretly appreciating the easier method of tracking temperature. She could see the odd few birds and a group of four students from at least three times chatting and relaxing on a patch of grass outside the building. The windows eventually came to a stop as the dorms rooms filled the space the air would have occupied, focusing her attention at the deafening silence of the hallways.

Luna Nova seemed even quieter now, but that might have been due to her overreacting senses, the past few days having put her on a high state of alert and awareness. Her footsteps echoed loudly and the chirping of the birds through open and closed windows pieced through her eardrums, reverberating with the clacking of her shoes in an odd soup of sound.

She wasn't sure if this was relaxing or disconcerting, the hallways devoid of life in an increasingly tense atmosphere.

But, as she crossed the intersection to another hallway, she heard the tell-tale sounds of jogging. Shoes slapped in a clear, distinctive rhythm from ahead of her, prompting Amanda to move into the hallway to the right of her. She moved herself toward the edge of the wall, keeping herself obscured but giving herself the chance to look out if she needed to.

A few seconds passed. The moderately paced footsteps grew louder, along with the reverb bouncing off and onto the concrete and granite walls of Luna Nova. Daring to peek out from behind the edge of the wall, she tried to keep as much of her head and hair concealed as possible, hoping to catch a glimpse of the running person without Amanda being seen. As her left eye moved into vision, she found herself temporarily stunned at the who the jogger was.

Akko.

Akko Kagari was alone, completely alone, away from Diana for no explicable reason to Amanda. She ran with a small smile, but with dull, burgundy eyes, completely unaware that she was approaching the American at rapid speed. Amanda suddenly remembered this, realising she only had a few seconds to stop the brunette.

She had a chance.

She was _not_ going to waste it.

Running out from the hallway, she noted the quickly changing facial expression from Akko, a mixture of shock and some kind of weird fear. Seemingly not of Amanda, but of something else. With no time for her mind to go on this tangent, she reached for the witch who struggled to stop herself from even halting, never mind turning heel and running in the opposite direction. Time seemed to slow down as the Japanese witch drew closer to Amanda, closer and closer still into range of the American grabbing hold of the brunette in some manner, those brown, silky locks swashing and flapping as Akko's head turned around with her body.

But it was too late.

Amanda first hooked her arm underneath Akko's right shoulder, almost forcing her to a complete halt, before wrapping her left arm and hand over Akko's left side. It was the only thing Amanda could think of in the moment, the awkwardness of the crash leaving Amanda little alternative with so little time. With Akko now forced into a kind of bear-hug, she struggled to get free, tossing and turning in Amanda's arms, light, high pitched grunts coming from her throat and chest.

After a few more seconds, Amanda managed to regain her own bearings, her perception kicking into full gear as she quickly figured out how to diffuse the situation and calm the brunette down. Seeing the wall to her left in her peripheral, she figured it was closer to the pair than the right. So, with some regret and buried hesitation, she moved her arm underneath Akko's shoulder forward a little, placing her right hand atop the centre of Akko's chest. The left arm wrapped around the brunette was pulled back fast to place it on Akko's right shoulder, grabbing onto it firmly before pushing the girl, with some restraint, into the wall, Amanda's right hand now firmly holding Akko just below her left shoulder.

As air wooshed by her and her senses filled with sharp and sudden pain on her back and upper arms, Akko suddenly seemed to snap out of her stupor. Internally, the girl had a sudden flashback to Friday, Amanda's face briefly replaced by Diana's in her vision before she blinked. A shiver ran down her spine as she began to process properly, truly, what was happening, and an element of fear and distress bubbled in her chest at the implication of her even being in contact with Amanda...

Never mind having the maroon and red-haired girl touching her in such close proximity.

Amanda's teeth were gritted as she breathed heavily through them, her heart pounding in her chest as such a rapid rate she thought the organ was about to burst. Her frown was strong, beaming into Akko as she began to converse with the shaking, broken witch.

“Akko!” Amanda exclaimed, desperation lacing her voice, desperate to get through to her friend and crush.

She received no verbal response, only eyes darting to the side and Akko's hands gripping her skirt. Amanda was having none of it, not knowing how much time she had but knowing how bad the situation was. This was not the same Akko she knew.

“Look at me!” Amanda demanded, desperation still lingering in her voice but filled with some hint of sympathy and frustration. It seemed to work, Akko's eyes having shot straight back to stare into vivid-green orbs which shouted despair.

Amanda noticed some life returning to those burgundy orbs of hers, hoping that some sense of life was returning to those once shining, innocent eyes.

“Please, I need to talk to you, I need to get you safe.” The maroon-haired girl begged, desperate but hopeful of a positive response. Amanda would even take any kind of response, having missed the sound of Akko's high, enthusiastic voice.

There was a pause, Akko's eyes darting up and down, left and right, nervous and anxious as she pondered how to react and what to do.

“I...” Akko began, Amanda's eyes widening a little as she heard how shaky the timid voice was.

_'God, what has she done to you...'_

“I-I ca-can't, she would- sh-she wouldn't l-like it.” Akko stuttered out in an immense struggle, her eyes continuing to dart from Amanda's to anywhere else but the green orbs.

“What wouldn't she like, hmm? You can tell me, Akko.” Amanda steadied her voice somewhat, lowering her volume to help encourage the girl to speak of her. There was another pause as Akko considered, fidgeting in her spot and still shaking noticeably.

“Please, Akko.” Amanda pleaded, her volume even lower but still above a whisper.

“She... She said I c-can't talk... to you.” Akko admitted with difficulty, looking away again as she conceded to Amanda's request, the American's eyes opening slightly as she restrained her anger for later.

“Why did she say that, hey? I know she doesn't like me, but-”

“She wouldn't l-love me if I did.”

The interruption was sudden, out of place, a desperate anxiety in the still timid voice. The further admission, once Amanda had processed the absurdity of it, began to boil her blood. This rage she couldn't contain, gritting her teeth as the blackmail was revealed.

She could never forgive Diana for this.

“A-Amanda..?”

Akko's timid, scared voice snapped Amanda out of her brief, trembling rage, her attention darting back towards the girl who stared at her. Akko's eyes returned to the floor when Amanda's met hers, a sense of shame washing over Akko. Amanda picked up on this instantly, then seeking to settle and counsel the girl.

“Akko, this isn't your fault.”

“I just, want to be with Diana...” Amanda felt her heart twinge at the statement, jealously in her stomach as Akko continued.

“I wouldn't f-feel the same without her... N-not now.” Amanda looked at her questioningly, unsure what the girl meant and why she was saying such things. Akko seemed to be snapping out of her stupor without Diana around, her dominating presence controlling the girl. So why was she speaking like this?

“But why, Akko?” The maroon-haired girl asked, still trying to keep her voice low and encouraging, but determined to know why the brunette felt the way she did. As Akko blinked, the colour in her eyes that had returned seemed to vanish, suddenly becoming dull and empty.

“I... We're t-too...” Akko's shiver began to intensify but, after a few second, it stopped. Only her breathing was still relatively fast, her eyes unblinking as the moved to look Amanda directly in the eye.

“I can't leave her.”

Something in Amanda snapped, her better judgement overruled as she burst out in a short, tempered shout.

“Yes you can! Don't you see what she's doing to you?!” Amanda instantly regretted the volume and tone of her unrestrained voice, the broken girl before her becoming timid once more, snapping her eyes shut. Amanda tried to calm herself down once more, pleading to her crush and dear friend once more.

“Don't ya see what she's doing to us?” Akko's eyes suddenly opened again, life returning to them, her orbs darting to look at the floor again as shame flooded her again. Her stomach felt heavy and her chest sank as she tried to reason in her mind.

“We're so concerned, Akko... Me, Chariot... we're so worried, about both of you.” Amanda admitted, her voice now a whisper as Akko once more looked directly into the vivid-green eyes of her friend. Amanda saw a sense of life returning to them, the orbs filled with sorrow and anxiety.

“But-”

“Shush, please... just, let me get you safe.” Amanda drew closer to the brunette, her height having her lips directly in front of her forehead as she went in to land a light, caring peck on the perfect, tanned skin. She could hear Akko swallow on her saliva, feel her breathing onto her collar as her lips gently landed atop of her head.

But as Amanda breathed in a shaky breath through her nose, something felt off.

It was odd.

It smelled almost...

Metallic?

An earsplitting clank echoed through the hallway, the two witches instinctively whipping their head towards the sound. A strong bout of fear and dread ran over both of them, the shorter of the two girls shrinking down the wall while the tallest recoiled away from the brunette, her eyes locking onto empty azure orbs.

“D-D...D...” Akko stuttered immensely, completely incapable of forming a sentence, as Diana came into her vision. Akko visibly paled while Diana stared at the two witches with a blank, indistinguishable face, her right hand clutching a wand with a tight hold.

Amanda bared her teeth as she waited for the heiress to say something, anything, the tension in the air growing thicker with every passing second.

“Atsuko, why are you standing there?” The biting use of Akko's proper first name forced a shiver down Amanda's spine. Distracted, she failed to notice Akko sliding past her until it was too late, unable to grab a hold of the girl despite her attempt to do so. The brunette ran towards Diana, almost sliding to a halt as she went to hug the blonde. Amanda feared that the heiress wouldn't accept the physical contact, but was weirdly relieved when Diana reciprocated the hug, her wand now lowered as her free hand rubbed Akko's back.

Akko had her face buried in the gap between Diana's shoulder and neck, scared and unwilling to look directly at her lover. Her mind buzzed with fears and regret, a mixture of which conflicting and frazzling her brain, feeling as if a fever was striking her.

Akko feared the reaction from Diana...

She feared Diana abandoning her...

She regretted breaking Diana's rules...

But, she began to regret getting into this situation to begin with.

Akko's breathing was heavy as her eyes scrunched up, all in a desperate attempt to hide away from what was happening. She gripped onto Diana so tightly, with no regard with any skin she might be clawing and pinching into. If she had, Diana had not reacted at all, the heiress still glaring daggers at the obstinate Amanda who refused to budge from her place.

Suddenly, Akko felt herself pulled back by her sore upper arms, gently pried out of her grip. Akko whined, uncertain and anxious as to why Diana was doing this, forcing her eyes open as she was partially disconnected from her lover. Her dull, frightened eyes clashed with lifeless but domineering orbs, the two piecing each other's vision with their stares. Diana drifted a hand to the top of Akko's back, parting her mouth slightly as she drew the brunette towards her.

A second later, Diana's lips captivated Akko's, the brunette instantly melting as the kiss almost instantly deepened. The shorter witches mind was now overwhelmed by a warm, moist brushing in her mouth, moaning as Diana become slightly more forceful, forgetting where she was for a time. Their heads tilted, one of Diana's open eyes resuming their glare, the heiress amused at the enraged, bitter face of the maroon-haired witch a dozen or so metres away.

“How fucking dare you!”

The scream and anguish from Amanda pulled Akko out of her pleasurable stupor, her eyes snapping open as Diana slowly pulled away from the brunette. The hand on Akko's back moved upwards, landing on the back of Akko's head, grasping the brunette locks. Diana gently pushed Akko toward the crevasse of her neck and shoulder, resting the girl's head there in order to calm her.

In a sense, to isolate her from the conversation. Shield her, even.

“Mmm? Is something the matter, O'Neill?” Diana retorted, a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she retracted her wand, clipping it onto her belt-sash. The heiress knew that Amanda would not dare try and fight her with Akko in their presence, the risk of hurting her far too apparent and obvious for Amanda to chance a Murowa.

“Treating Akko like this! You bitch, there's no need!” Amanda could not help but scream another obscenity, Diana chuckling at the statement before replying.

“Really, O'Neill, there is no need to be so obscene. I can hear you perfectly-”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Amanda rapidly spat out her demand, interrupting the heiress mid-sentence, ignoring the creepy, hardening stare as she finished off her order.

“You have no right to treat her like this, Cavendish!” The maroon-haired witch argued, watching for any change in Diana's stance and facial expression, admittedly fearing a surprise spell that could come from nowhere.

“How so? Why do you even have a say, foreigner?” The sudden, implied slur caught Amanda off guard, astounded that Diana had even said it. Diana used to defend Akko from taunts such as that. Now, she was using it against Amanda while the brunette lay captive in the heiress' grasp!

“What do you-” Amanda began, but was quickly cut off.

“I do not think a witch who so brazenly tries to steal someone from another has the right to comment, do you?” Diana retarded, a small grin appearing on her face as it became apparent to Amanda that the British girl knew of her crush on Akko, having also been there to see her kiss the forehead of said crush. But the way Diana said it...

Steal.

“She's not your damn property, Diana! She has her own free will!” Amanda fought back, hoping Akko would back her up on this. When she saw no change in Akko's movement, not even an unintelligible mumble, Amanda felt disheartened and on the back foot.

“Indeed, Akko does have free will.”

Then, Diana began to turn around, adjusting her hold on the brunette to have her arm and hand wrapping around the girl, pushing her along the hallway and toward a new destination. Amanda was caught off guard again, shouting toward the two as they began to leave her alone in the halls.

“Wh-wait, where are you going?!” She questioned loudly, confused at the sudden departure.

“Akko has already chosen, Amanda... isn't that right, darling?”

Diana and Akko paused while the former looked slightly down and toward the brunette, waiting for the girl to reply. After a few moments, the brunette in question began to turn in Diana's grip, her body turning towards Amanda, her dull, empty and broken eyes gazing into nearly broken, visibly upset ones.

“I'm sorry.”

She turned back around and the pair of witches walked off, leaving Amanda to stew in defeat.

Alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew X) Hope y'all like this one! Unlikely to get an update out next weekend due to two deadlines, but I had to get this one out after surpassing 250 kudos! We're super close to 6,000 hits too, which is awesome! Thanks again for reading, and please leave feedback, I would appreciate it so much!


	16. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croix and Chariot round off their day of strenuous research with an experiment on the Claiomh Solais, discovering just how little they and Woodward knew about the ancient wand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read it already, I posted a fun, fluffy but explicit Diakko one-shot earlier this week. Please have a read and leave feedback if you haven't already!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377098

It had been a long day for Croix Meridies, the woman tired and aching after moving back and forth within Chariot's quarters and through the academy, her khaki-brown top and dark blue pants ruffled and creased. The Italian was leaning on the desk in the middle of the room with her dry hands, the desk having been conjured into existence by Chariot and Croix earlier in the day. On the magically created desk, an array of magical and magitronic materials and devices were scattered atop of it, with various wiring's wrapping around semi-translucent, greenish table legs. On the desk was a broom holder modified to firmly keep hold of the Claiomh Solais, the lilac-haired woman having spent the day setting up analysis and analysing the ancient magical wand with little time wasted for breaks.

Croix wiped her forehead of sweat with the back of her hand, finally taking time to relax. She looked over her shoulder to see Chariot taking a nap on her bed, herself exhausted at her own research and aiding of the magical scientist, Croix reminding herself that the woman was still here. The teacher lay on her side, an arm under a pillow while another rested atop the bed beside the front of her face, her firm, toned legs criss-crossing. She still wore her standard teacher uniform minus the full body gown, the woman having planned to wake up for a final burst of activity in the evening and night.

Evening had long settled in, the orange skies beaming into the glass above them, setting a calming atmosphere into the room which gave way for internal reflection. Turning around, leaning the bottom of her back into the stable desk now behind her, her mind cast back to the events of the day as she gazed at the still, silent form of the resting red-haired teacher before her.

Waking up beside each other in the silky, purple covers, the pair wrapped around each other, one smiling with a light blush matching her hair and the other with a small grin. For those split moments, the two witches felt as if they were teenagers again, learning spells rather than teaching them. The blanket of dull light filling the room was ignored as the two stared into each others eyes, wishing good mornings and asking how well their slumbers were over the course of the night.

It took a while for the two to get out of bed, it reaching ten in the morning by the time they, the pair secretly wishing that their small chatters and nervous gazes developed into something a little more.

But both figured that they had time for this after everything was resolved, even with how much time the two had wasted already being away from each other for so long and estranged for such a saddening amount of time.

After brief showers and snappy breakfasts, eating simple bowls of cereal with milk just in date, the two had begun their work on the Claiomh Solais. Croix was the one to lead the operation, naturally, taking in everything she had quickly learned over the past two days and trying to find it within her analysis and experimentation. She and Chariot had to make several trips to the library and around the academy during the day, with Croix ensuring that the Solais was never left alone.

The trip to what was left of the magitronic labs was the most daunting for her. Not because of the memories it pertained, but because Chariot had to leave the quarters too. That had meant taking the magical object with her. It was Croix's first time holding the Solais completely independently, at least as far as she could recall, so what would have been an amazing experience was marred with pseudo-espionage, having to keep the wand hidden from any person still left in or around Luna Nova.

The ruffling of bedsheets snapped Croix back to reality, the woman turning back towards the desk in a shy panic, opting to stare directly at the ancient magical object with a determined gaze. She had to make as much use of the wand as possible, with this being the needed practice for later application when it came to curing the Wagandea curse. Grabbing one of her remaining altered tablets, she began to swap through menus and options, calibrating certain settings and inputting separate parameters.

Croix's idea was to analyse any kind of emotional, physical or magical reaction, using various senses she delicately placed around the desk and the Solais to find the streams of energy she hoped to discover. This was one half of the experiment however, as it needed a human element to it.

Specifically, a former user of the Solais.

Once more, she turned towards the sleeping teacher on the bed, a pang of reluctance coursing through her at the thought of waking up the clearly comfortable woman. Still, Croix had to have the human element to the experiment, a former possessor being a key factor in judging what effect the wand had on a witch. It was already known that the object reacted on a persons desires and emotion, but it was unknown how it effected the user itself.

Was there something to the wand that even the all-knowing Woodward had missed?

If anyone was to discover such missing elements, it would not doubt be Croix.

Walking toward the right side of the bed, the lilac-haired woman kneeled down, her left arm resting on the bed while her right hand moved toward Chariot's face, her index finger intent at poking the soft, warm cheek of the teacher. Croix could not help but smile as the woman before her refused to wake up, her finger dipping deep into the cheek, enough so that she could begin to feel the edges of the ex-performers teeth inside her mouth.

After a few more moments, Croix began to hear the whiny rumblings of Chariot awakening from her slumber, a strong hint of annoyance in her sleepy moans as her eyelids scrunched. Croix giggled slightly in an almost loving manner as she waited for bleary red eyes to appear, her hands now moving to prop up her head via her chin as Chariot continued to stir. Half a dozen seconds later, the bright, starry eyes of the ex-performer began to reveal themselves, fatigue evident as the teacher had become overwhelmed with educational duties and the angst of the past few days.

“Hey.” Croix spoke softly, a light teasing tone in her voice as she continued to smile at the red-haired Frenchwoman waking up from her catnap. Chariot forced a smile on her face as she tried to shake the sleepiness from her eyes, face and body.

“Mm, hi.” Chariot uttered, quieter than Croix but with more physical motion, her arms and hands already moving to push herself onto her back. The bed bounced noticeably as the red-head completed her task, Croix's head and arms bobbing a little alongside the motion, the Latin woman chuckling in her throat as Chariot let out a weary sigh.

“What time is it?” She spoke in an exhausted tone, Croix humming before replying to the question.

“Mm, sometime around eight... 'suns properly setting now.” As if to prove her statement, she looked over her shoulder towards the glass beside the exposed upper level of the quarters, the light starting to fade as vivid oranges and reds dipped into darker shades of burgundy. Chariot followed Croix's motions, whipping her wand from her dark red sash, swinging the stick to enchant the curtains to close.

“Wew, Chari~” Croix teased with a giggle, Chariot rolling her eyes with her own smirk as she cast a spell to awaken the candles from their own slumbers, tiny flames beginning to appear on all manners of candles and lights around the room.

“Aww~” The lilac-haired woman moaned, still as teasing as ever, as Chariot sat up and stretched her back and rolled her neck. Her arms came over her head as she demanded the sleep and fatigue to be rid of her.

“Heh. So, what do you need?” Chariot questioned, looking back towards her friend with a small smile.

“I need you.” Croix spoke in a half-sultry tone, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning while Chariot shook her head with a low giggle.

“But seriously, I've got everything set up. So have a cup of tea and get ready.” The Latin woman added with a more normal voice. She wasn't sounding serious, but instead calm and steady, getting up from her kneeling position and heading towards the kettle on the opposite end of the room.

Chariot hummed at the suggestion, swinging her legs off the bed and planting her feet on the floor, standing up and performing a final stretch as she heard the kettle click and begin to boil the contents inside.

“Do you actually want tea..? Or coffee..?” Croix asked from across the room, making sure she was actually serving what the teacher wanted.

“Yeah yeah, tea's fine.” Chariot confirmed, now walking around the end of the bed towards the lilac-haired woman. Approaching the woman, Chariot paused, hesitance in her being as she gazed upon the back of the magitronic scientist.

Chariot felt a strong, compulsive urge to wrap her arms around the Italian woman.

To bury her nose into the woman's neck...

Just like old times.

Her hesitance and pondering was interrupted by the lilac-haired woman turning around with a smile that morphed into a look of confusion, bemused at the odd expression Chariot had towards her.

“Is something wrong?” Croix asked with curiosity and friendly concern. Chariot quickly replied with an ever so slight stutter.

“Ara? N-no, still a bit tired. Heh” The teacher waved off the concerns with a smile and closed eyes, a light giggle contained in her throat. Croix hummed in acknowledgement, the kettle clicking in the background to signify that the scorching hot water inside it had boiled. Croix spun back around in a swoosh of lavender hair, grabbing the handle of the kettle and pouring the hot water into a cup. The water quickly turned from a steamy, clear tone to a dark, textured shade as the liquid mingled with the tea bag.

“How much sugar, milk?” Croix asked while gently stirring the cup, eventually picking up the tea bag with a spoon and carefully dropping it back into the brewing tea as if to speed up the process of the brew.

“Um, just a cube and only a little milk. Please put it in _after_ you take the bag out.” Chariot pleaded in a cheery but doubtful tone, the Italian woman continuing to stir with the spoon as she laughed and shook her head.

“Aha, one of those types I see...” As she trailed off, Croix picked up the bag and threw it into the bin a metre or so away from her, scoring a direct hit with a weak thud. Chariot grumbled a little, hoping no flecks of stained water hit the wall or floor. Croix placed the final two ingredients into the drink before passing the concoction to Chariot, the red-head mouthing a thank you as she carefully took hold of the cup. Walking back to the desk, Croix began to explain herself.

“So with everything ready, I basically need you to perform some light magic with and without the Claiomh Solais.” Croix began, Chariot nodding and beckoning the woman to continue as she began to take tentative sips at the hot drink in her hands.

“That means I'll need to put some wires and stickers on you. No needles but uh, you'll probably need to stay still for a bit.” Lilac hair continued to create a blur in Chariot's vision as Croix darted back and forth from side to workstation to desk and back again, the ex-teacher speaking almost as fast as her movements. Chariot struggled to keep up with the exceedingly fast woman, nodding her head and humming to send out some kind of acknowledgement, unsure if Croix even heard or saw it.

As Croix began to finish her preparations, the lilac-haired woman started to gather and pull on lines and leads to place on Chariot and connect to her tablet. The Claiomh Solais was not exempt from the upcoming probing either, as Croix first placed a few stickers and probes onto the ancient object.

“Be careful, Croix.” Chariot warned warily, concerned about any kind of physical probing of such a valuable, ancient wand.

“Don't worry, all the senses are placed via a sticker. It should be just as effective as stabbing it, or yourself.” Croix allayed Chariot's fear while adding a teasing joke to the end, not quite wiping the frown off of the red-heads face despite Chariot openly trusting her judgement.

A few more minutes passed as Croix began to stick wires and leads into certain points on Chariot's body. The top and bottom of her arms and legs, her torso and chest, her neck and her head. Chariot patiently allowed Croix to go anywhere she needed, the two sending each other the odd smile as their eyes made contact and skin brushed against skin. When every place that needed to be monitored was covered, Croix borrowed Chariot's wand and mouthed a silent incantation. The wires and leads briefly shone in a green glow before dying down, the odd little pulse or flicker occurring every now and then as Croix placed the wand back into Chariot's deep-blue belt sash.

“Ok...” Croix began, trailing off as she stood in a comfortable spot a few feet away from Chariot. “What I need you to do is some tests, obviously. I need to track where your magical currents are going with and without the Claiomh Solais.” Croix explained while Chariot nodded, confirming she understood what was happening.

“What do you want me to try first?” Chariot asked, allowing Croix to take full control of the situation, placing her half drunk tea on the desk.

“Lets do some simple illumination spells with your own wand, I'll need some means and medians before you use the Solais.” Croix requested, explaining her rational while moving a notepad and pen within reach of her on the desk. Chariot took out her wand, holding it with her right hand.

Croix figured that a simple illumination spell would be the best way to see where her magic and emotions were coursing through her. The wirings could pick up both elements, her tablet accurately presenting what was occurring on screen. The illumination spell, a bright coloured light emitting from the tip of the wand, was best as it required a constant stream of magic as well as needing a basic amount of concentration and relaxation from the caster. If Croix could see any disturbances in the patterns when the Claiomh Solais was used to do the same thing, it would help cement their theories on the Solais having overwhelmed Diana and Akko during the climax of the Noire Missile Crisis.

As expected to Croix, the tablet showed a steady, light steam of waves running through Chariot, the digital representation showing two waves of green consistently pulsing from her wand arm, up and down her body in a kind of current. The waves dissipated the quickest by the bottom of her legs and feet, but the difference at the top of her head was miniscule, the green colour representing the magic coursing through her already relatively faded by the time it reached her head.

So far, so good. All normal and natural. All good notes for future reference.

After another minute, Croix beckoned the teacher to stop, said teacher lowering her wand and retracting it. Chariot placed the wand firmly back onto her sash before asking a question to Croix.

“All good?” She asked simply.

“Yup. Now do the same but with the Solais, be mindful of the wires of course.” As she spoke and requested, Croix finished up the last of her notes and drew forward her secondary tablet, the one monitoring the Claiomh Solais. Croix wanted to see what was happening within the wand itself, understanding that the ancient object contained immense power within it already.

“I think I'll just pull them off...” Chariot giggled both before and after her teasing words, Croix shooting the red-head a look of despair as Chariot waved off the worry, gently grabbing the wand with both hands.

“Ah, use one hand please, like with your own wand.” Croix quickly interjected while Chariot immediately capitulated, holding the Solais with the same right arm she had with her own wand. Croix internally appreciated the correct assumption from Chariot who held the ancient wand in the same hand as she did her wand, motioning with her own hand for Chariot to resume the test.

It did not take long to see the differences.

Almost immediately, the tablet began to show huge distortions as to how the magic reverberated through her body, the pulses fluctuating in strength and erratic in flow. But what was most concerning was the build up of green on the tablet within Chariot's head.

It was just not dissipating quickly enough.

Looking up from her tablet, Croix noticed how normal Chariot looked. There was no odd emotions, nothing out of the blue.

Except maybe the smile that Chariot had, the stern look of concentration disappearing as the ex-performer reminisced on her days as Shiny Chariot and the joy of using the Shiny Rod once again. What would have been endearing to witness had suddenly become very ominous and concerning, Chariot appearing completely fixated on the Solais rather than the task at hand.

When Croix looked back down to her tablet she was immediately greeted with glitches and static, the tablet appearing overwhelmed by the data coming in. She quickly darted her attention to the secondary tablet monitoring the wand itself, only to find it completely distorted, unable to present the data that was overflowing into it's circuits. It had barely been half a minute before Croix called off the experimentation, shouting towards her friend to stop.

“Chariot, stop!” And just like that, Chariot was snapped out of her odd daze, the illuminating light that came from the tip of the Solais now dissipating as Chariot stopped the flow of magic and intention into the wand.

“What's wrong?” Chariot then replied, concern in her voice as she set the wand back onto the modified broom holder, racing towards the rattled lilac-haired woman.

“I-I think you're right, about this... overload idea.” Croix stuttered and stumbled out, her tablet clattering onto the table as it was swung upon it, the magitronic scientist grabbing her notepad and writing down everything she had seen.

“What do you mean?” Chariot's concern was intensifying as she intently watched Croix scribble down words such as 'proven', 'head' and 'intense', the lilac-haired woman seemingly obvious to Chariot's questioning for the time being.

They were then both interrupted by a sudden, rapid knocking on the door, their heart rates shooting up violently as both women whipped their heads toward the source of the noise. Thankfully, their shock was abated when they heard the distinctive accent of an American witch.

“Hey, teach', you in there?!” Came the muffled reply behind the door, the teachers allowing themselves a silent sigh, Chariot placing her hand on her chest while Croix lowered her hands atop the desk, her head bobbing near the conjured wood.

“Hello~?” Amanda's now lower voice trailed through the door again, prompting Chariot to reply in an exasperated and slightly annoyed tone. However, the teacher was interrupted by Croix before she could.

“It's late, you know?” The Italian sarcastically replied earning an equally sarcastic retort.

“I was bored and wanted to check up on my favourite missile launcher!” Croix could hear the snickering, gritting her teeth to force herself not to reply. Chariot immediately went to diffuse the situation by diverting the conversation away from the tangent.

“I'm coming, I'm coming~” Chariot spoke in a slightly wishy-washy tone, jogging towards the door. She reached it in a matter of moments, swinging open the door to reveal a maroon-haired witch casually dressed in loose baggy jeans and a black top, her hands in her pockets and she stared at Chariot with a neutral but oddly coy face.

“H-hey, Amanda.” Chariot began, moving to the side to beckon Amanda to walk in. The American did so, bidding her own welcome to the two older witches in the room.

“'sup, ladies.” Amanda strutted in, hands moving from her pockets to behind her head, earning a rather disgruntled sigh and reply from the former teacher in the room.

“So do you actually want anything or..?” Croix looked towards Chariot, signalling her confusion and annoyance at the teacher for allowing the girl in, said teacher grimacing and shrugging out of sight of the youngest witch in the room.

“I just wanted to know what y'all been up to with the Akko situation.” Amanda divulged, glancing towards the Shiny Rod on the table, Chariot frowning behind her as she immediately spoke up and halted Amanda's processing of its returned existence.

“Amanda, I told you to take a step back on this.” Chariot's cutting reply did not falter Amanda who twisted her torso around to meet the red eyes of her teacher.

“Yeah, but as ya pointed out in the same convo', I have a vested interest in this, don't I?” Amanda was obviously referring to Chariot's semi-accusation that the young witch had developed a crush on the brunette, leaving Chariot a little speechless at the up front nature of the confrontation. Croix picked up on this, deciding to be the next witch to speak up.

“As you can tell, we're quite busy, so we don't have time for this conversation.” Croix spoke with a heavy sense of finality in her voice, receiving a shrug from Amanda.

“Obviously too busy to tell any of us that the Shiny Rod is back.” Amanda accused, her voice still laced with sarcasm, while Chariot had to diffuse the situation again, walking around Amanda to place herself between the visions of the two other witches in the room. This hid Croix's gritted teeth and prevented the Latin woman from exploding like a cork on a bottle.

“Can we talk tomorrow, Amanda? We're both exhausted and a bit frazzled, heh” The Frenchwoman spoke in a calm but tired voice, clearly wishing to prevent any kind of argument while remaining her bouncy self, darting her head back and forth between the American and the Italian. Amanda reluctantly agreed, but still wanted to explain her intentions.

“Sure... but you should know I was able to talk to Akko today. Alone.” Amanda began while turning and walking towards the exit of the quarters lightly smiling, knowing that Chariot would stop her upon the news.

“Wait! How?! I mean, you shouldn't-” Chariot began but was interrupted by the younger witch halfway between the teacher and the door.

“It wasn't completely intentional, professor, I was trying to find you to talk about our own plans but then I saw her running-” As Amanda went to explain herself as quickly as she could, it was now Croix that interrupted proceedings, her voice raised and full of gleeful accusation.

“So you still didn't listen to Chariot, of course~” Amanda did not appreciate the trailing, sarcastic tone of the convict, biting back quickly.

“Don't ya have a cell to be rotting in?” Croix's gleeful look was wiped off her face and replaced with a bitterness, Amanda sneering at her as Chariot began to feel a little helpless.

“When I'm done with you, so he-”

“Stop! Now!” Chariot screamed out, silencing Croix and making Amanda jump a little at the outburst, the red-head completely unamused at the sudden turn in the conversation. “I know things are stressful, but lets not go down this road.” The teacher glared at the witches around her before turning her attention squarely to Amanda, while Croix folded her arms and frowned deeply.

“What happened?” The teacher asked in an exasperated but open voice, trying to keep her expression neutral before Amanda. The American complied with the request for answers with her own sigh, seeking to clarify things.

“I was out trying to find you two, then came across Akko running down the hallway with this odd smile, it just didn't look right.” Amanda began while both adults looked at each other with concern. “I managed to stop her but her expressions kept changing within seconds of each other.” Amanda finished for the moment, allowing one of the two adults to speak.

“We have an idea why...” Croix began begrudgingly...

“But we can discuss that tomorrow, along with your plans?” Chariot finished, unsure if she had heard correctly and grateful for when Amanda nodded in confirmation. Amanda continued her walk towards the exit of the quarters but, before she left, she felt she needed to add a little more.

“Look uh... this whole 'free will' thing? I don't know what you've discovered with that Rod, I guess that's why you have it again, but...” Amanda paused, grimacing and showing an emotion she often did not show in front of others.

Genuine sadness.

“I... feel like Akko's made her choice.” Amanda looked away but stood still in the archway. Chariot could feel the sadness irradiating from the usually confident witch, feeling a lot of sympathy for the girl.

“Why do you say that?” The teacher felt inclined to ask this question, however, unsure what exactly Amanda had meant, not knowing whether it was doubt in her stomach or what she had experienced. She would quickly find out it were the latter.

“Because _she_ said that.”

There was an awkward silence after that, the maroon and red-haired girl deciding to slip out of the room and trudge back to her dorm, hoping she could remember every detail for tomorrow and see what she could do to help the teacher's directly. Even if she was not a fan of them, she could at least conduct this whole 'shadowing' affair. When the door closed, the older witches snapped out of their thoughts; their pondering as to how Akko could come to such a decision despite everything they heard, and how it fit in with the theories.

“We're running out of time, Char.” Croix began in a hushed, slightly desperate tone, catching the attention of the teacher who placed her head in hands, sighing and shaking her head.

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

“Chariot, when you were using the Solais, the magic coursing through you was off the charts. It was so erratic, yet it was building up even with such a simple spell.” Croix finally told her close friend, walking around the desk and towards the Frenchwoman.

“Does that prove the theory, though?” Chariot questioned with some impatience, her hands moving away from her head as she twisted her body to face Croix directly. Croix grimaced.

“It's looking more likely, but we need to find some way to change things without out and out brainwashing the girls.” Croix brushed a hand through her lavender hair, trying to think of something that could work, suppressing a yawn with little success. Chariot began to yawn herself, the last ten minutes having exhausted the woman, negating the nap she had just had. Croix looked like she hadn't slept at all in the past few days despite reality, showing just how much the situation was frazzling even her.

“We should get some rest...” Chariot concluded, placing a hand on Croix upper right arm, forgetting the half drunk tea on the desk. Croix agreed before listing off some plans for tomorrow.

“Yes... after we've had a talk with that O'Neill girl, I'll head to the library. I have a hunch but I want to confirm it.” Croix explained her reasoning while Chariot simply nodded, trusting her dearest friend's judgement. Croix gently removed Chariot's hand from her arm before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower, stopping by the door.

“This, uh... might sound selfish, but... I wish I could just take the wand and work on the cure. I hate how things have turned out here.” Croix hesitantly admitted, rubbing the place Chariot's hand had held a few seconds prior.

“No, no, it's fine. I understand.” Chariot tried to sympathise and reassure, walking a little closer to the witch between the archway of the opened bathroom door.

“I just, can't help but feel guilty again-” Croix tried to go further with her angst, but Chariot stopped her, walking directly in front of her, grabbing the woman's hand atop her upper arm and the other down her side, holding them in her grasp.

“Don't think about that!” Croix began in a loud whisper, desperate for the lilac-haired woman to feel no guilt. “We can fix this, that's all that matters.” Chariot smiled cautiously, Croix not looking entirely convinced but conceding with a slight nod. Still, that lingering doubt poisoned her mind...

“I know Char, but-”

Croix was cut off by a quick, desperate kiss on her lips, the first second of which was completely unrestrained. When Chariot realised what she had done, her kiss became more hesitant and chaste, it however taking a few more second for the woman to pull away. The ex-performer could only think of one way to silence Croix's concern and guilt, but was surprised she had actually done so, a bashful look on her face as she glanced away and stepped back a little.

But the lilac-haired woman prevented the red-head from backing away completely, firming up the hold between them, her breathing becoming slightly heavier as a weight formed in her stomach. A few moments passed as the witches processed everything, the candles continuing to flicker in the room as the last traces of light beaming through the curtains dissipated.

“W-would you, uh...” Croix began, anxious and unsure, her bubbling feelings only giving her enough confidence to start her sentence, not continue it.

“Mm?” Chariot hummed quietly, her head still slightly sideways but her red eyes now looking directly at teal ones.

Croix swallowed what she would have said, deciding to suggest in actions by pulling the woman into the bathroom with her, the teacher accepting the implication and following her best friend along.

It would not hurt to feel like teenagers again, just this once.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty content with this chapter. It's very plot heavy but I felt I needed to do this to really expand on this little AU universe I've created. Even though the central theme is Diakko/Amanakko, I do want to build up all the side characters and sub-plots. As always, please leave feedback of any kind if you so desire! I'll be doing an extra read through tonight to make sure everything is in order (as far as I am aware, it is), essay work has left me a little frazzled myself!
> 
> Also, I've set up a Tumblr account if you wish to get updates from me or interact in general. Feel free to follow here: https://broeckoli.tumblr.com If not, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter regardless and I'll see ya next time!


	17. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana's actions begin to catch up with her as Croix struggles to shake off her own feelings of oddness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the three week gap! Finally finished all my uni stuff for the next three months so I have plenty of time to work on fanfiction. If you haven't already, please check out and leave feedback on my new one-shot "Ribbons": https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551080 If you already have, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Further notes at the end.

_'Ah, morning.'_

Azure eyes flickered to life as a new summer day dawned, the beating heat and blinding light of the sun illuminating the blue curtains of Diana's private room, creating a distinct shading as the narrow gaps around the cloth allowed the light to graze walls, covers and flesh. One particular beam of light shone brightly onto the weight above her, snoring silently into her pale neck while a tanned right arm rested over her bare chest, exposed by the uneven covering of the two witches.

Her wakening eyes glanced to the side, taking in the obscured image of Akko, admiring her silky brown locks that flowed over the bedsheets covering her. A thin strip of intruding light beamed downwards onto Akko, revealing every long strand of brunette hair illuminated by the sunlight. Diana's heart-rate immediately increased as she took a deep breath, savouring the scent of her lover as the brunette began to stir, perhaps woken by Diana's own stirring or the light of the sun occasionally grazing over her right eye.

The brunette's hand and arm moved across Diana's chest and stomach, brushing against hardened buds and firm but soft skin, as images of the prior day flashed before Diana's eyes, Akko continuing to twitch beside her:

Panting...

Shaking...

Moaning...

Interlaced with a distinctive dash of red, sliding and dripping down slick, slightly tanned skin.

As the covers slipped downwards, the unmistakable evidence of rabid possession adorned the brunette witch. It went beyond simple scratching and biting as a wand, stained ever so slightly with traces of blood, rose up and down the bed sheets as Akko began to move her feet.

Diana...

Could not quite remember everything.

It was all a blur.

The excitement and rush, combined with these penetrating, pounding thoughts rocked her core as she responded in animalistic and unbecoming ways. The heiress found herself estranged from her own being, committing acts she swore were not her own. Yet they felt so natural to her, so right and true.

Akko was _hers_ , and hers alone. She was right to act in the ways she did, against persons such as Amanda who would steal her darling lover away from her.

Right?

And Barbara and Hannah?

_'That was-'_

“Akko?” Diana suddenly spoke out, her voice hitching ever so slightly, as she felt a knee bump into her, putting a distinctly pleasurable pressure onto a certain delicate part of her lower regions.

“Mm?” The brunette replied, deepening her burrowed state in Diana's neck to hide the sly smile that irradiated from her. As events from the prior day vanished into the back of her mind, Diana allowed herself a smirk, pushing on Akko's right shoulder to lay her forcefully on her back, exposing her round and perky breasts to Diana, as well as her alluring burgundy eyes and wide, suggestive smile. Dipping down with an open mouth, headed towards Akko's neck, a thought played out in the blonde's head.

_'Why reminisce on yesterday when I can replay those events now?'_

But like yesterday it all went by in a blur of red and tanned skin, interlaced with patterns of bites, nipping and licks. Diana felt like she was in some kind of weird dreamscape, unable to escape it and regain some sense of control and clarity. The sensation of pain when Akko would grasp onto her back would snap her back into reality for brief moments of time, allowing Diana to not only enjoy the display of Akko's face contorting in lust, but quickly question what this all meant.

The sensation of pleasure would also arrive, the spiking jolts travelling up and down her body as fingers and wet flesh danced and brushed against her most sensitive of parts, dipping into her and gliding over her, overwhelming already distorted brainwaves.

But every so often and with much confusion, an emotion Diana could not quite understand would dance across her mind and chill her magical blood. It made Diana pause for the slightest of moments, but enough so for Akko to notice and pause herself, her eyes opening and paired with a strange, alluring smile that allayed Diana's odd, unsettled feeling.

“Diana?” Akko would begin, the sudden voice always making the blonde blink as the brunette spoke out questioningly below her.

“Mm?” Diana would then reply, a low, quick hum as she stared with cloudy eyes that were full with salty water.

“I love you.”

Akko's reply would always snap Diana out her piercing, disconcerting regret, her eyes blink and refilling with adoration and lust. Her head would dip back down from whichever position, be it above the brunette's head, her chest, or Akko's most secret of places, a smile quickly morphing into a smirk as she returned to her business and savoured the taste and sounds of her captive lover.

These sessions would often last a while, as if the two were making up for the years of never knowing each other, as well as the half-year they had spent distant and cold from one another. The warm, bright summer sun would spur them on, creating a greater sense of desire as sheets fell to the ground and bodies wrapped around themselves, hands desperately and then lovingly grabbing and grazing over delicate skin and hard joints.

It was a quickly emerging routine, finished off with a lukewarm shower occupied by one or the other - sometimes both - of the witches. Today was one of those situations, the pair spending more time looking at each other than washing themselves of their sins. Once again, emotions would flicker through Diana like a flame on a candle, dancing between one and the other as her vision caught sight of different things, blurred by steam and drops of water flowing down from the shower head.

Admiration coursed through Diana, intermingled with a sated lust from the prior sexual sessions, as her eyes looked up and down Akko, their contrasting orbs locking from time to time as their hands wandered up and down. It was always more loving during these times. There was a sense of deep loving within the soft, gliding touches and half-lidded, caring eyes.

But again, as Diana's azure eyes looked over red marks, blue, bruised skin and shallow slices, a sense of regret cut in. It left her feeling confused once more and her head ached, not comprehending her own actions...

Or comprehending how Akko could now stand them.

Diana could remember, distinctly, how her controlling nature, that erupted from her and took over her like a parasite, would rattle and shake Akko. She could _remember_ this, remembering how she almost enjoyed the control she had over her cementing love. It was all to serve a greater purpose; to keep that O'Neill away from _her_ brunette.

But now?

Things felt... odd.

Diana knew that this obsession of hers was unhealthy. But as more time passed, the more she began to care less.

But an empty, hidden voice seemed to scream at her within her mind. It was as if it was trying to tell her something about this whole affair but could not penetrate the invisible barrier that shielded her mind.

Diana shook her head, as she often did now when these thoughts crept into the forefront of her mind, putting on her school uniform without the halter top but with a dark blue tie instead. It must have been the heat and the silence of the dorm-room, the main room beside them now quiet and empty, absent of their occupants, that rattled her resolve.

Diana was glad that the two were gone now, in the end.

Akko did, so that made their sudden departure all the more worth it. All Diana needed was Akko. And all Akko needed was Diana.

As Diana stood by the bed, looking at the window past the small personal desk of hers, Akko sat on the reformed, neatened bed, her left knee brushing against the side of the mattress. The Japanese witch was staring at the back of the blonde, rocking lightly from side to side with a light, soothing hum coming from her slightly sore throat. The brunette was patiently waiting for Diana to describe to her what the heiress's plans were for the day, followed by what she could do herself on this bright Thursday.

Diana smiled as she gave it a few more seconds before telling her excitable, impressionable lover what she was intending to do for the next few hours, knowing the brunette was now completely at her beck and call.

The British girl could not help but enjoy how much influence she reigned over _her_ witch.

“Akko...” Diana began, twisting on her heel at a moderate pace as she spoke in a lightly authoritative voice. Akko never blinked, staring into Diana's lively blue eyes with her blank, burgundy orbs.

“Hai, Diana?” Akko smiled, mixing her tongues as her head bobbed to the side, an empty smile on her face.

“I would like to go to the library today after breakfast, so would you please come with me?” It was an almost rhetorical question from the heiress, Diana's request being more of a instruction than anything else. Akko nodded quickly, a smile still on her face as a flicker of life crossed over her red eyes.

“Of course! But it's nearly lunchtime Diana, it's a very late breakfast!” Akko teased as she stood up, her hips swaying with enthusiasm as she gained her bearings on her feet. Diana giggled lightly, a hand coming up towards her mouth as she noted the steady rocking on Akko's feet as the brunette's hands went behind her back. Walking towards the girl with the intention to pull her into an embrace, she asked a less rhetorical question, her head dipping down to one of Akko's ears as her hands went to clasp over the brunette's wrapped pair.

“Are you not going to ask why?” Diana teased in kind, whispering into the girl’s ear and appreciating the shiver that was sent down _her_ brunette's back. Akko swallowed, a slight nervousness within her intermixed with a returning excitement, a stark contrast to her conflicted and daunted feelings only last weekend.

“W-why?” Akko relented, grasping onto the hands clasped over hers and holding each one, bringing them to her side as Diana pulled back with a small, refined smile and calm demeanour.

“I wish to find some books I am interested in, of course.” It was a half-truth, but it would do for now.

“Ah, so vague, must be important.” Akko kept her voice down as she enthusiastically teased Diana, smirking as her eyes gained some more colour and life, feeling more comfortable and aware. The heiress appreciated the playful, quizzical nature of the brunette, humming another giggle as she began to lightly pull on Akko, beckoning to the girl that it was time to head off.

The two definitely needed some food in their stomachs, but it still surprised Diana when the two reached the canteen so quickly. It was another odd, wishy-washy experience, permeated by bright lights occasionally mingled with colours and the odd student. The smell of cooked potatoes and gravy had snapped Diana out of her stupor of a swinging arm and unblinking vision, the opening canteen door reminding the blonde that it was time to break her fast. But the sudden transfer of situations made the blonde pause. Fortunately for Akko she had seen her girlfriend stop, a frown on her face and slight sense of worry settling in Akko's stomach at the display.

“D-Diana? Are you okay?” Akko asked, some hesitance in her voice as she feared she may have done something wrong to upset the heiress. That was not the case however as Diana blinked and snapped her attention to the brunette now slightly ahead of her, her body turned towards her own.

“...yes. I am fine, I was just... confused.” Diana spoke with a genuine statement, caution in her tone as her mind slowly came to grips with the environment around her. Akko breathed a sigh of relief but still wished to reassure her lover.

“...if there's something wrong, you can tell me?” Akko offered with a carefully worded sentence, able to retract the offer if she had to should Diana react in the wrong way. The brunette was still cautious around Diana, an unsettled but begrudgingly accepting voice in the back of her head having conceded to the demands of the Akko who fell down the rabbit hole some time ago, but still urging attentiveness to the unpredictable nature of the changed blonde with light-green highlights.

“Mm, I know. I just had not realised how much time had passed since we left our room.” Diana let slip a small barrier, admitting the reason for her confusion. Akko nodded, holding back her teasing but deciding to tug at the hand she held with her own.

“Let's get some food down us then! I'm sure that'll help!” Akko enthusiastically assumed while Diana was unable to stop a smile gracing her features.

“Always so thoughtful and happy, my Akko.” Diana spoke in a low, loving tone, moving forward and dipping her head down towards Akko's lips. The blonde enjoyed the light, but deepening blush on _her_ Akko's face, produced firstly by the tease and then by the public display of affection, despite the lack of onlookers.

There was a potential onlooker, however, caught in the peripheral vision of Diana's sharp eyes.

Two, in fact.

A standing Amanda O'Neill, her back against the pair, talking to a certain lilac-haired visitor who appeared to have been eating a healthy meal along with a generic brand of soda. Neither seemed to have noticed the two yet, which mattered little to Diana...

They were half the reason for her visit to the library today, so their lack of notice was more helpful than anything else.

As Diana's tongue wrapped around Akko's, the girl's breath hitching every few seconds, her eyes remained open as opposed to Akko, who sunk into the kiss and the pleasure it produced. Diana's insatiable appetite for the brunette witch was only subverted by her growing obsession over the happenings of the American and the Italian, partnered with a certain ex-performer.

Diana was glad that Akko had ceased her speaking and admiration of Chariot, the jealously within Diana having been vented by deep nail scratches and red cheeks.

Akko learned quickly not to bring up any kind of perceived competition to the blonde.

Regardless, Diana's interest in the Italian had been cemented the moment the witch had been told of her arrival. So when she had seen the ex-professor walking down the hallway with a pair of books tucked between her torso and arm the prior day, it had aroused her interest further, as well as having created a greater strand of suspicion.

Croix was obviously looking for something.

It was obvious that she was looking for a way to hurt Akko.

Right?

Diana had spent an hour last night pondering as to whether that were the case, the rational side of her thinking that it was just an overreaction; she was simply reading the situation wrong, given that Croix had intended to find a cure for the Wagandea curse.

The more emotional side disagreed.

Violently so.

By Jennifer, she wanted to _hurt_ her.

Akko would feel that desire to hurt first as a hand settled on her back gripped tightly through her shirt, digging into her skin over a small, healing cut. Akko uttered a snappy, quick groan into Diana's mouth, just about snapping the blonde out of her growing rage as she darted her gaze towards the brunette and pulled her lips and hand away slowly, giving Akko some respite.

The taller of the two witches analysed watery, burgundy eyes, desperate to hold back tears of pain from the searing sensation on her back. Diana swallowed audibly. The heiress felt a sense of guilt returning to her after all these days at the pain she caused, making her instinctively move her lips to the side of Akko's eyes, kissing away an escaping tear before it could fall any further down the brunette's cheek. Akko made a sound of appreciation from her throat, a quick, high pitched hum, before hugging Diana tightly, burying her head into Diana's shirt.

Diana looked down, staring into Akko's brown hair, before turning her gaze towards the slightly open door of the canteen.

Both Croix and Amanda were gone, apparently having taken the upstairs route out of the large dining area.

Good.

Diana did not need to follow them, yet.

_'Right?'_

* * *

“Was there a reason for us to take the long way round, purp's?”

Amanda asked as the two walked down the hallways towards a set of stairs to take them back down to the ground floor level of Luna Nova, their footsteps echoing down the empty hallway devoid of teachers or students.

“Do you have to call me that?” Croix asked in a mixture of mock and actual despair, the nickname not suiting the woman at all despite her lilac locks. Amanda giggled evilly, grinning at the magitronic scientist and relishing the reaction.

“Croix's a weird name to pronounce ya know?” Amanda began while Croix rolled her eyes at a conversation she heard so many times. “Should I say 'Croy' or 'Crocks'? Maybe 'Crowl'?” Amanda spoke to herself more than the difficultly named witch, her externally pondering and light-hearted teasing serving only to elicit a sigh from the older woman.

Admittedly though, Croix did appreciate the less antagonistic display from the brash and abrasive witch, though she could not help but suspect that the girl had some motive behind the teasing and friendly display.

It just felt odd, a weird atmosphere seemingly having blanketed the hallways all of a sudden.

“Say what you like, just not... that.” Croix eventually requested after her short time not replying, not keen to repeat the annoying little name that Amanda had come up with seemingly at a moment’s notice, or entirely comfortable with the current arrangement.

“Look, I'm just sayin' your parents should have chosen a different name.” Amanda refused to let the 'issue' drop.

“Wha-” Croix began, but was almost instantly interrupted.

“Like I know you’re Italian and all but, like, my background is Irish and my parents didn't call me a mess of vowels and consonants.” Amanda argued, the lightest trace of seriousness in her voice. Croix had a pretty solid response for her, though.

“Your parents had a different problem, they called you a man, duh.” Croix kept a straight face while Amanda paused for a moment, stopping in her tracks for a brief second, before pacing to the side of the older witch.

“Did you just crack wise?” Amanda asked with a menacing giggle in her throat and a hand by her mouth.

“I have no idea what you're on about, Amanda.” Croix dodged the question, keeping herself from grinning at the poor attempt at a comeback while Amanda shook her head, placing her hands behind her head as the two walked down the stairs and onto the hallway approaching the library.

“Yeah, yeah...” Amanda went silent for a few more moments as they travelled down the hallway, a thought popping into her head after said moment. “You know, with the library having a second floor, I'm surprised there ain't an entrance onto it.” Admittedly for Croix it was an interesting thought. The woman was motivated by ruthless efficiency, so the lack of such an entry did perplex the Italian. The lilac-haired woman glanced towards Amanda for a moment.

“Hmm, that _is_ a good point, to be honest.” Her gaze became straight again as the library door came nearer and a conversation beckoned, the two older witches having yet to be told of the extra details from Amanda. Perhaps that was the wrong reason why she felt off around her. It wasn't that she had not a thing to say to them, thus no reason to be around Croix, but the fact she was pausing for so long.

Yet even that was a very dubious reason to be concerned. While Chariot and Croix could not entirely trust the American, the lack of trust was more down to her brash actions, not a withholding of information.

So, where did this odd feeling come from?

Unless...

“I dunno, it's an old building but-”

Before Amanda could finish Croix suddenly whipped out her left arm to stop the younger witch, her body twisting to the side and her head following in kind, enough so for her vision to scan the hallway behind her.

“What's wrong?” Amanda asked with serious weariness, suspecting the reason as to why Croix suddenly halted the two so close to their destination. Croix could not give a clear answer however.

“I... don't know. It just... feels odd is all.” Amanda was not entirely convinced by the answer. But by the looks of things, from her perspective, neither was Croix, as her head kept dipping and moving from side to side, up and down.

“You think she's following us?” The maroon and red-haired witch went straight to the point, knowing that the heiress would be the most likely of the two reasons why Croix would react in such a way.

“No, it's just... after nearly a decade of doing what I did, you tend to get paranoid.” Croix dismissed both her concerns and Amanda's question, shaking her head and continuing their walk towards the library and Chariot. The ex-performer had been in the library since early morning, having had an early breakfast and getting some early research done, the two only crossing paths once.

As much as Croix could understand Chariot's concerns over Diana, and especially Akko, the lilac-haired woman knew that the dawn endeavours were prompted by another event from the prior night. Croix saw and heard no sense of regret, but perhaps they had jumped the gun too early on a certain, delicate matter.

Particularly with such a grand, concerning situation already present.

Reaching the large, blue and golden doors to the large workplace and book storage area, Croix opened the door, the creaking of the old, painted wood reverberating down the hallway and making the younger of the two wince. The pair easily spotted the professor standing in-between a bookcase and table, books in both hands and an ancient magical wand laying on the table in plain sight.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to bring the Solais here, Char?”

A light echo bounced off the walls and stairs of the empty, multi-story library, the many bookcases soaking in a significant amount of noise but not enough to drown out the concerned question from the Italian. The American beside her looked equally as concerned.

“Yeah, Chariot, you should have left it in your quarters.” Amanda felt the need to butt in and express her own worries, daunted that the teachers made such a risk at this time of day.

“Well if I returned to my room and left it there it could have been stolen that way, and we both had things to do.” Chariot defended herself, exasperated at the double teaming she was receiving as she returned books to their shelves. Only one of the books was relevant to her studies on the situation at present, leaving her frustrated and tired.

“What? Like, I get what you were doin' but, Croix? She was eating...” Amanda stated sceptically, frowning towards the woman next to her who began to move forward, her own gaze staring daggers at the intruding student.

“Yeah, that's why I gave it to Chariot. I thought you were going to go back to your room.” Croix now found herself on the defensive as she unintentionally deflected blame to Chariot, the teacher taking it as something more malicious.

“Well I'm sorry I'm so busy. No-one really uses the library at this time of year anyway...” Chariot's excuse may have landed had Amanda not slapped her palm on her forehead in a very exaggerated way, her physical reaction matched by the astounded tone from her voice.

“Are you serious?! The first thing you associate with Diana _is_ the library! It's her favourite place you nonks!”

“Keep your voice down!” Chariot shouted while Croix looked away, a grimace on her face as she realised the faults in their plans and the sudden disarray within them. Croix internally conceded that it was a good point, prompting the witch to make a request to Chariot while appearing as apologetic as possible.

“Ugh, Amanda has a point, we should get out of here sooner rather than later.” Croix cautiously agreed and requested, the red-head appearing to understand the lilac-haired woman's emotions and answer by sighing and nodding her head, muttering a few affirmations in the process. She placed the final two books back into the shelf before reaching to grab the wand, pulling it close to her chest and beginning her walk to the library exit and her quarters.

Croix paused her however, placing her hand onto the wand atop Chariot's chest, sympathetic but concerned teal eyes beaming into red, exhausted ones.

“Let me take it, alright. Just calm down... we can talk about other things later.” Croix offered in a tone that even Amanda could perceive as loving, prompting the youngest witch of the three to raise her eyebrows and lean on the wall beside the large blue door, her hands once more tucked behind her head.

“Alright, alright.” Chariot conceded, allowing the ex-teacher to slowly and carefully take the wand as if it were a baby. “Amanda, you had things to tell us, so let's get back to my study so we can go through it.” Chariot requested with a tiredness in her voice, her authoritative mannerisms dissipated.

“Sure, but you two need to tell me about what's happening here with the Shiny Rod, otherwise no deal.” Amanda wrapped her arms together as she bargained with the professor, her head slanted to the side, earning a frown and comment from Croix.

“Stop trying to act like an-” Chariot paused Croix's anger-filled attack by waving a hand before her, catching Croix's attention and forcing her to come to a stop. Croix could see the shattered look in Chariot's eyes, the events of the prior two days and the lack of sleep having caught up to her badly.

“Of course, Amanda. Now come on, lets go.”

Amanda was the first to move, going through the opening library door, followed quickly by Chariot and a slow tailing Croix. The lilac-haired woman felt conflicted as she slowly paced out the large, dust smelling room, looking up and down towards the door and the wand that haunted her for so many years. She sighed as she reached the exit, leaving after only a short pause for a deep breath, ready to continue the rest of the day and the meticulous research, planning and experimentation the two or even three had to conduct.

…

The library was rather cool given the conditions outside.

Dusty.

Empty.

Secluded.

_'Oh...'_

Came a thought from atop the second floor of the large, book-filled room, azure eyes intrigued at the scene she had just witnessed and the words she had just heard...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried something a little different this chapter. I originally wanted to do this in the first person but was convinced against it by myself and my boyfriend. So, I tried to do a little hybrid of sorts, trying to present the blurriness (hence the title chapter) that was present within Diana's consciousness. I do hope you enjoyed it, if not let me know! Let me know if you enjoyed it anyway! Always looking for feedback!
> 
> On a similar note, we're closing in on 7,000 hits and 300 kudos! Let's see if we can reach that : > Remember you can follow me on Tumblr for thoughts and good af reblogs!: https://broeckoli.tumblr.com Thanks again for reading! See ya soon!


	18. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot and Croix finally confront each other over their actions two nights ago, only to find the discussion interrupted by a disconcerting force. Meanwhile, Diana plots her actions for the upcoming day.

The distinctive sound of a spoon grazing and clattering on the inside of a tea cup rang out through a circular room, stirring the red-haired occupant of a wide double bed from her slumber. Another day had passed and more questions and worries had arisen for the bleary eyed ex-performer, one of those questions being the person currently making themselves some kind of hot beverage on the workstation of the quarters.

Chariot assumed Croix was making two cups of tea, given the formers preference for it and the lack of coffee for the latter. Chariot was sure that her lilac-haired companion was making the beverage just right for Chariot, while making her own drink as strong as possible to make up for the lack of coffee beans or a coffee maker. They' had ran out of coffee the day before, much to Croix's dismay and eventual teasing, given that Chariot would rarely have the drink.

But Chariot knew the teasing over the lack of coffee, spoken about during and after the discussion with Amanda, was mostly masking the worry within the Italian over the status of the two's relationship...

As Chariot closed her eyes, she recognised that the two deeply enjoyed that night of passion in the shower and in the bed, it having mixed with reminiscing of the past and talking about the perfect future for the two. Chariot would be cured and flying freely once more, Croix would be free from her crimes and in a position to forever make up for them, and Diana and Akko would be 'cured' of whatever had come over them.

When Chariot had woken up the next morning, that final dream was what made her anxious and fretful over their actions the prior night.

It felt so wrong to be so indulgent when her most treasured student and friend, Chariot would dare say the daughter she never had, was caught in the midst of such a horrible situation, the girl Akko adored controlling and manipulating her, be it intentional or not.

 _'Jennifer...'_ Chariot begged it was not intentional, upon every shining star in the Claiomh Solais and every leaf in the Arcturus Forest.

Chariot was sure that she loved Croix, the newly-confident lilac-haired beauty having captured her heart by the end of their first year in Luna Nova and formally so by the end of their third. What had happened after their time in Luna Nova began to end and did end had left such a deep pain in her chest, a crushing feeling in her mind and an persistent emptiness in her stomach. Going to sleep those first few years after that betrayal was so difficult for Chariot, numerous times would Chariot wake up shouting or screaming into a dark, empty room after a nightmare, the thoughts of Croix prevalent in every dream regardless of its content. Even the mildest of dreams would leave her shivering and rattled for the start of her days, the busy work of Luna Nova under an alias providing the only distraction from regretful and sorrowful dreams and nightmares.

Perhaps Chariot had a sense of bitterness within her, mingled within hesitation and uncertainty, from those years of poor sleep and emotional destruction. It was a thought that crossed her mind given what the two witches had gone through, her judgement being equally as hesitant when it came to accepting this thought. She dearly wanted to be with Croix again, in all manners...

But not right now, not if they could help it.

Temptation is, and was, a difficult emotion to suppress, despite their best intentions. It made Chariot understand what the two did two days ago, if not accept it.

Chariot could not help but let her breath hitch when a sudden noise emitted from the wooden bed-side table. Croix had finished brewing the hot beverages a minute or so ago, but with Chariot so deep in her thoughts she had completely forgotten about it, the unexpected settling of crockery onto wood having startled her.

It also confirmed Croix's suspicions that the woman was awake, having heard the rustling of the bed sheets while she made the cups of tea. Croix frowned wearily, a cautious and concerned temperament washing over her again as she stared into the back of the witch who still refused to turn around. Did Chariot not want her here now? Or was the ex-performer simply scared or shy?

“Chariot...” Croix whispered, the women in question just barely able to hear the sad and nervous words. “We never had that talk last night... we probably should now.” The lilac-haired woman stated, her voice picking up in volume but still unable to repress the lingering doubt, fear and regret. Croix tried to remember Chariot's brief words on the matter yesterday, that the witch needed time to process the events and their redeveloping relationship. Regardless, it did little to settle Croix, the Latin woman knowing that those words could be easy excuses for distance and masking.

Croix took a seat on the edge of the bed, delicately so to avoid rocking Chariot up and down. The teacher could feel the dip in the mattress as Croix sat down, it slow and careful. Chariot could tell how stiff the Italian was, not wanting to make an error or disconcert the Frenchwoman any further than she already did.

“I know you're awake, but you don't have to talk if you don't want to.” Croix offered with a weak, but still fake confidence as she tried to start some kind of discussion, even if it was one-sided. “I can leave for a bit afterwards too, if you like. May as well get some stuff from Lukic, even Constanze would be helpful.” She truthfully did need to grab some materials to put some physicality to her research, needing ingredients for potions and some magic infused technology from any available source in the academy, but it was a way to give Chariot some space if she needed it after her words.

Croix sighed, giving Chariot and herself some more time to ready themselves. Chariot had yet to turn around, but her eyes were open and wakening while her stomach burned with a sense of anticipation and nervousness.

“I don't think I ever said... _those_ words... when we were students.” Croix began, alluding to one of the strongest phrases in any language. “I really, really regret never saying them. Maybe you would have understood my actions back then.” Croix could remember the swirl-pool of emotions she had felt all those years ago, a hormonal student constantly conflicted between the ancient traditions and examples of magic and the emerging scientific applications of magitronics. It was well known between the two how much the Claiomh Solais split the two, eventually culminating in something more permanent after Chariot's abandonment of it following Croix's revelations.

“When I said them two nights ago, I meant it, Char...” Croix continued, her hands clenching around bedsheets as she swallowed more of her pride and forced out her truest of feelings. “I regret everything I did, you know that. But, I regret more never doing one certain thing...” Croix trailed off, her head dipping down before rising back up.

“Do you know how much I love your eyes?”

Croix could hear Chariot's breath hitch again, a quick humoured hum passing through Croix at the reaction. It was a relevant tangent to one mind but, to Croix, that was something she regretted never telling the most. It was such a simple thing, but... the lilac-haired women loved the deep red that appeared as some kind of shade of purple in the right light, at least in her own teal eyes. It was the feature that most distracted and attracted Croix, having always triggered some kind of reaction within the woman, regardless of her age.

“You know, when I found out that this Akko girl had become the wielder of the wand, it wasn't her possession of it that made me the most jealous...” Croix paused, a bitter, self-mocking laugh briefly passing through her. “Nah, it was how similar her eyes were to yours, like she was stealing your gimmick.” Croix confessed, shaking her head.

“...you... you shouldn't talk about Akko like that.” Chariot could not help but react in disapproval, mumbling as her head turned into the pillow, burying the dusting of red on her cheeks as Croix hummed another giggle.

“I know, but I want to be honest with you... I have to, I need to make up for all my lies and manipulations.” Croix critiqued herself again, a deep resentful bitterness in her voice masked only by her attempts to keep a humoured tone.

“You were young, like me; people change.” Chariot countered, turning her head away from the pillow to lay on her temple again. Unsighted by Chariot, Croix shook her head.

“But I took too long to mature, I nearly got everyone killed as a result.” Another pause from Croix, broken only by the muffled sounds of bird's chirping outside. “I nearly got you killed twice, Chariot...” Her continually clenching hands locked into place, her fingernails digging into her hands as she spoke her final, deepest personal disappointment.

“Not only did I nearly kill you, but I intended to do it.” She gritted her teeth, her words being forced through the barrier of enamel as she held back undeserving tears and self-pity. Chariot, sensing that the lilac-haired witch was on the verge of breaking down, rolled onto her back to quickly sit up, laying her right hand on Croix's right shoulder.

“Don't even think about that, Croix.” Chariot insisted, a deep concern in her voice as she gripped tightly on Croix's shoulders. Croix turned her head to face the red-haired teacher.

“How can't I?!” Croix raised her voice, regrettably making Chariot flinch and look to the side. “I... sorry, but, how can I even try to bury it when you're still so affected by it?” Croix urgently questioned, returning her gaze forward while Chariot twisted her body further, moving to sit on her knees. Even despite her difficult-to-see angle sitting behind the lilac-haired women, Chariot could see the discomfort and anxiety on Croix's face. Both breathed heavily, still unsure of themselves, but equally determined to finally resolve this conflict between them. Then something seemed to switch in Chariot, prompting her to make some kind of obscure request.

“Stay by my side.”

Those four words made Croix whip her head around to directly face Chariot, who stared back unflinchingly. Internally, Chariot struggled to comprehend why she said them, knowing it could lead them both down a rabbit hole... if Croix could fully interpret them.

“Wha... what do you mean?” Croix asked hesitantly, her voice soft, quiet and timid. “After all this, I have to go back to the ministry, you know that.” Chariot looked down for a moment, as if building up her own courage to remove the vague implications. She could not, but she spoke further regardless, her voice and body beginning to shake as she looked back up.

“I-I don't want you to leave me again.” Chariot loosely stated, still unable to directly say what she wished, even demanded. Her watery red eyes kept glancing to the side in nervousness. They seemed to adorn a purplish colour at the top of her iris in the dull lighting of the room, nearly entrancing the lilac-haired woman as the feature that most fascinated her became fully displayed. Meanwhile, Chariot's chest burned, waiting for Croix to say something, do something, anything that would break the silence and stillness.

“Are you... suggesting what I think you are?” Croix began, her voice a whisper but drowning in an incredulous tone. She could not understand the sudden suggestions oozing off of Chariot and all the risks they involved.

“When we've fixed everything, we can find some place to go, I'm certain.” Chariot stated hurriedly, breaking down any illusion that what she was suggesting to Croix was misinterpreted by the Italian. “When Akko and Diana are back to normal, Akko won't need me any-”

“Stop.”

Croix interrupted the teacher, deeply surprised and rattled by the sudden change in tone from the ex-performer. Had this been why she needed all that time alone yesterday? To think about the two _escaping_? It did not sound right to Croix, for Chariot to abandon not only a normal life she worked so hard to regain, but to abandon a student she was so very close to.

“We don't even have to return the Shiny Rod to her.”

_'Oh...'_

“We can keep it safe, between us.”

_'Oh no.'_

A deeply foreboding feeling settled into Croix's being as Chariot looked at her with an adoring smile and loving eyes, seemingly unaware of Croix's increasingly unsettled temperament. Twisting her body and head around, she looked toward the side of the bed where Chariot had slept, finding a certain ancient wand laying vertical to the bed, the head of which half-tucked under a pillow.

“Maybe I can restart my career again!”

 _'Something's gone wrong with the Solais...'_ It was an obvious thought but Croix needed to reiterate it within her frazzled mind as Chariot contradicted herself in an almost rabid fashion. She was snapped out of her thoughts when an encroaching Chariot laid her hand onto Croix's cheek, guiding the woman's lips onto her own. They briefly connected, both pairs of lips slightly dry from a slight bout of dehydration, before Croix quickly pulled away, repressing the slight regret in her stomach when Chariot looked on with obvious emotional pain.

“Cr-Croix?” Chariot began, her voice breaking as she called out her best friends name.

“Th-this isn't you, Chariot.” Croix stated, the accusation making the red-head blink in surprise before a giggle escaped her mouth, her eyes closing and opening while a hand moved to cover her mouth. She shook her head.

“What do you mean, Croix, of course it's me.” Chariot said teasingly, keeping her volume level. But the professor still gave Croix some space, unable to stop her eyebrows furrowing when Croix tensed.

“No... the Chariot I know would never abandon Akko.” Croix argued, restraining her rattled emotions and keeping her voice calm and level. Chariot's mouth went agape before she countered.

“I-I'm not... I wouldn't-” Croix interrupted the stuttering Chariot.

“You nearly _died_ for her, Chariot... she's only just about to hit seventeen, she needs as much guidance as possible.” Croix continued her argument, giving time for Chariot to react. The professor had nothing to say, however, her face confused and questioning.

“I know you... _love me_ , but what you just said? What you just suggested? That isn't you, Char.” Croix finished, standing up but keeping her vision on Chariot. The woman seemed to be struggling with her internal thoughts and emotions, as if something was about to dawn on her.

Then it did.

“Oh God... oh Jennifer...” Chariot suddenly spoke frantically, her head spinning around to face the Claiomh Solais, a mixture of fear and despair coursing through as she realised what happened.

It got into her mind.

“Something happened that day, Char, to make it this dangerous. It's not just responding to our desires, it's playing with them.” Croix stated, staring at the _thing_ with great weariness and concern. Chariot agreed, nodding her head rapidly before turning toward the lilac-haired women.

“What do we do?” Chariot asked, hopeful for a promising answer.

“I have an idea for a reversing potion. It's a long shot but, if I use the Solais to enchant it-” At the mention of the wand Chariot near-instantly reacted.

“No! We can't use it!” She pleaded, standing up with only her gown on her, the bedsheets nearly falling off the bed as they seemingly tried to follow her. Croix shook her head, knowing of the concern within Chariot but also knowing it may be the only way to end the madness.

“We have to use it just one more time, Chariot. Then... we can get rid of it, somehow.” Walking towards the scared woman, she wrapped herself around her, bringing her in close and allowing the red-head to rest on her. They stood there for a few minutes, Croix gently rocking them while Chariot's shaking subsided.

“But... I might still need it for the Wagandea research, maybe-” Croix began to retract her prior statement but was stopped by a panicking Chariot.

“No! We can't keep using it! I can wait, I can even live without flying. Just... don't use that thing.” Chariot pleaded intensely, Croix feeling as if she had no option but to nod, kissing the woman gently on the forehead before drawing her back in for a few more minutes of close, loving comfort. The two soaked in each others company, the vibrant rays of morning sunshine escaping past gaps in the curtains and illuminating the room through them, as well as the birds chirping enthusiastically.

Soon though it was time for Croix to head off, gently coaxing the Frenchwoman away from her, gracing her with another light, chaste kiss on her unblemished forehead, she informed the professor of her intentions once again before fully separating. Chariot sat back down on the bed, breathing out a long sigh while placing her hands on her face, trying to rub the sleep and weariness out of her body and mind.

Croix began to walk off with the intention to acquire her supplies, leaving her tea to go cold and wasted. But then Croix paused, halfway to the door, unsure as to whether to take the Solais with her or not.

“Do you want me to take the wand?” Croix asked, turning around to see the woman's reaction. After a half dozen seconds, she looked up from her hands, looking forward and taking a deep breath. She then turned to Croix, shaking her head.

“No... no I'll just put it on the side. Away from me, keep it from distracting me.” Chariot was keen to show Croix she could keep it together, not wanting to risk the wand's exposure and knowledge to any more people. Croix nodded, a serious look on her face, before turning around, grabbing her khaki jacket from a peg and putting it on as she walked through the door.

“I'll be back as soon as possible!” Croix shouted through the closing door, hoping she could keep to her statement, hoping that Chariot would be fine alone with Claiomh Solais.

* * *

Morning trickled along slowly, the beating ray of the sun growing hotter and hotter as every hour passed. It was another day with a clear blue sky and gentle breeze, but the ominous red skies of the morning threatened the arrival of a storm come the evening or afternoon. Such lazy days rarely warranted the need to check the weather reports on the orbs or tablets, leaving most of the witches simply unaware that rain and thunder was soon to come.

Not that Diana minded, the girl currently having _her_ brunette pinned to the wall beside her bed, tongues dancing between the two as they enjoyed themselves after returning from breakfast. Akko lay against the wall, her legs straight but twitching and her shirt partially unbuttoned at the top while Diana straddled the girl's upper legs, flushing up against the witch while her hands held both of Akko's wrists to the pale wall. Diana had all her uniform but her halter top on, but it was far less ruffled than that of Akko's. Diana and Akko once again lost track of time in their lust-filled company, their plans to go out to the town put on hold by their making out and the threat of rain later on in the day.

After a few more moments of clashing tongues, Diana groaning in pleasure while Akko whimpered at the domineering actions of the heiress, the blonde girl regrettably pulled away. Diana's eyes opened slowly while Akko's fluttered to display, panting heavily as she caught her breath and regained her senses. Deeply insatiable blue eyes bored into watery red ones for a dozen or so seconds before Diana dipped her head down towards Akko's neck, her lips clamping around an unmarked patch of skin, sucking, licking and biting on it to produce a distinctive red mark. Akko gasped at the sensation, her trapped hands desperate to be freed so they could hold onto something.

“Akko?” Diana asked as she finished her marking, keeping her head down by Akko's neck to nip and lick it while she waited for replies.

“H-hai?” Akko replied with a breathless stutter, shivering as a long lick went up her neck toward her jawline. She could feel the hot breath of Diana hitting the wet patch of skin, making her skin evermore sensitive and delicate.

“It is your birthday soon, is it not?” Diana asked verbosely, her lips landing on the damp skin of Akko's reddening neck, smiling into the flesh as she anticipated the reply from the brunette. Akko nodded slowly.

“Y-yes... June-”

“Twenty-fifth, I know...” Diana cut her off, Akko humming in agreement at the heiress' deep, unforgettable knowledge of the young Japanese witch. It begged the question as to why Diana would even ask. But Akko thought nothing of it, her sweet Diana was only being a loving, caring girlfriend.

Akko was still curious, however, as Diana held back a follow up to a question often layered with another. The blonde continued to lightly nip at Akko's neck, switching to another side before the brunette spoke up.

“Why do you – ah – ask..?” Akko battled through the pleasurable, almost tickly sensations on her neck as Diana played her like an instrument, invoking as many sounds as she possibly could from the delicate brunette with her now experienced tongue.

“Mm?” Diana hummed, pausing for no particular reason other than to dip her mouth lower towards Akko's collarbone. “I just ask because...” She bit into the bony flesh of Akko's collar, eliciting another gasp from the brunette. “...I may have an early present for you, darling.” Diana finished, licking at the slightly broken skin on the flesh above the collarbone, Diana having bitten with less care than with Akko's neck.

“O-oh?” Akko uttered, a hint of curiosity in her breathless voice and a building excitement in her gut. What did Diana intend to prematurely gift her?

“What i-is it, Diayana?” Akko weakly and lazily drawled out, her mind cloudy and her body already tired and weakened from the lust and loved filled actions of Diana, the mispronunciation of her lovers name akin to how she spoke it when she first came to Luna Nova.

“Now that would be spoiling the surprise, my silly Akko.” Diana teased, grinning as she brought her head up to meet Akko's half-lidded gaze, alluding excitement and curiosity in her burgundy eyes. Akko forced a light pout to her face but it broke within a few seconds, a soft giggle escaping her as Diana went to silence the girl with her wet, hungry lips.

_'Besides, my dearest Akko, it is not like you have never had it before...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a shorter chapter than the past few, but I felt it was more than enough for this chapter. I also want to thank everyone again for getting the story to 7,300+ Hits and 309 Kudos as of this update. I'm amazed and very honoured with the achievement. Please feel free to comment with whatever thoughts on the story you like! See ya next weekend!


	19. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasminka tries to confront and comfort Amanda in regards to the last week of events, but a new escalation makes it clear to everyone how dire the situation really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No end notes this chapter, but I will still give a warning over the end of the chapter (without spoiling it of course). Anyway, thanks again for the support, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter. See ya soon.

Jasminka Antonenko could not shake off this feeling that she was the odd one out in her group of amazing, talented young witches.

Unfortunately for her this was not only related to the current dire situation that had started in the past week, but also throughout her first year in Luna Nova. She had always felt out of the loop despite how close she was with the Green-team, as well as the growing friendship between themselves and the Red-team. The adventures of the three teams, plus the two older witches of Chariot and Croix, were a fun, challenging occurrence, but she could not help but feel as she did – sidelined. It was as if she had just not been there, on the fringes of everything occurring and very much a supporting role within the group rather than a key player. Now this did not make her feel unwelcome or completely useless, given she was completely okay at helping and comforting her friends, but it did leave a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, something which tickled at her very internal and hidden concerns.

No amount of sweets and crisps could repress these worries this time around. The quiet, kind and caring Russian felt so very, very useless.

She really did care deeply for her Green-team friends and they would always be her first point of concern whenever anything happened. While the Red-team had Lotte, the Green-team had Jasminka, the two apparently acting as the glue and guidance of their teams. But alas, even still, the situation seemed to be completely out of her grasp, leaving her to struggle getting any kind of words – verbal or not – out of her two dorm-mates.

Amanda had almost completely closed herself off, sleeping early and waking up late while spending many waking hours walking down corridors or on her broom in the open air, venting her frustration through daring acrobatic move-sets and dances. This was when she was not deeply involved in the current incident, but it still ratted the pink-haired witch given how dangerous almost all of Amanda's actions were.

Constanze was also affected by the whole ordeal, though she was better at hiding it. She was shaken at the display from Diana when she had invaded their room a few days ago, but the plucky little German was left completely distraught following Amanda's hospitalisation. The American's utter stubbornness was also a key concern between the two. Both Constanze and Jasminka completely understood why Amanda was charging headstrong into this affair, but it did not prevent a feeling of dread washing over the two whenever the maroon and red-haired witch left their sight.

When it came to Constanze though, Jasminka knew there was something more to it.

She could distinctly remember the conversation the two had by Amanda's bedside the day she was hospitalised, as well as the reasons why Constanze wished to be left alone with the near comatose witch.

The way Constanze paused and sighed at almost every word she wrote...

How the German would gaze longingly and desperately at the unconscious body of her friend...

And how many unrestrained tears flowed down her puffy, red cheeks, as well as the balled fists that threatened to lash out and seek revenge.

How horrible it was, Jasminka thought, to have such one-sided feelings for another.

Jasminka did what she could to counsel the girl that evening and night, eventually conceding to the poor witch's request to leave her alone with Amanda, to sleep at her bedside and be there the moment the American woke up. Constanze insisted that she wanted Jasminka to have a good night’s rest, but the Russian made sure to assure the German that she completely understood why Constanze wanted the space.

It was, however, a slightly disconcerting sight seeing so many Stanbots on guard through the hospital ward and by its entrance and hallway when she exited the place.

Returning to the present, Jasminka bemoaned the lack of conversation between herself and Amanda, unable to find the time and co-operation needed to talk to the emotionally battered witch.

However, an opportunity had presented itself when a knock came from their door.

With Constanze in her lair it was Amanda that went to open the door at a rather brisk pace, leaving Jasminka once again as an onlooker to the upcoming event. Swinging the door open, Amanda at the door and Jasminka by her desk were greeted by a certain lilac-haired witch.

“Hey girls, is Constanze in?” Croix asked promptly, cutting straight to the point and catching Amanda off guard, both at her arrival and at how quickly she stated her intentions. Meanwhile, Jasminka internally bemoaned her lack of attention, an admittedly petty thought in her mind, but something that continued to nip away at her.

“Croix... yeah, she's in her lab down under.” Amanda answered off the cusp, unaware that Croix had no idea what she meant. Noticing the confused expression on the Italian's face, Amanda mouthed an 'Oh', understanding that the ex-teacher did not know what she was on about. “Ah, of course, you don't know...” Beckoning the woman to walk through the door, Amanda then closed it when Croix had entered the room before dashing to the side toward Constanze's bed. Amanda then placed her hand on one of the bedposts, wiggling her eyebrows while ignoring the raised eyebrow from Croix, and pulled on the bedpost, revealing it to be lever.

Croix was not sure what surprised her the most. Was it the bed flipping down to reveal a tunnel towards some secret, forbidden place?

Or the pillow that magically stuck to the bed?

 _'Ah, answered my own question.'_ Croix thought before sending words of gratitude to Amanda, hopping over and into the opening to head off towards Constanze and her special laboratory, the bed returning to its normal state once the steel cart darted to its destination. With a tired sigh, as if she had just lifted twice her weight and placed it on the floor, Amanda turned her head around to meet Jasminka's curious and calm gaze.

“I think she's getting close to a solution.” Amanda said with a hopeful tone, knowing Jasminka would understand the context as the American had told the Russian of the return of the Shiny Rod. The pink-haired girl nodded, taking her last potato chip out of her branded crisp packet and placing it in her mouth. She set the plastic bag to the side, preferring not to throw it into the magical dustbin. The tiny little rubbish bin was one of Constanze's marvels, using magic and technology to create a bin that could store far more than any unknowing onlooker could have guessed. The ever-hungry witch then wiped her hands on a piece of white kitchen towel, attracting the attention of the other witch in the room.

Usually Jasminka would savour the last remnants of a pack of crisps, licking off the salt on her fingers before turning back around to the desk to write in her diary or come up with a new magical flavouring recipe. But to Amanda the witch appeared serious, as if she had something to say. Indeed, Amanda's perception was correct because, as she sat down on the edge of the bed, the pink-haired girl would speak up in her calming, slow paced voice.

“Amanda, we should talk.” Jasminka put it bluntly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the maroon-haired witch currently moving to lay on the bed, swinging her legs around and bringing her body in line with the mattress.

“What about, Jas'?” Amanda asked in a steady tone, ignoring an unsettled and foreboding feeling in her gut while placing her hands in between her head and her comfy, ruffled pillow.

“About your feelings.” Jasminka said bluntly, her voice still soft and sure.

To Amanda this topic was not a new one, if she perceived it correctly, guessing it was likely about to touch on the brunette girl that haunted her wildest of dreams and most disturbing of nightmares.

Still, Amanda had to make sure.

“...which are?” She said with poorly disguised hesitation, growing increasingly thankful that she had opted to lay on her bed over sitting on it, her face hidden from Jasminka.

“...” Jasminka said nothing, giving Amanda her answer.

“Ah, so you do mean Akko...” Amanda trailed off, clearing her throat and closing her eyes, a sense of anxiety nibbling away at her demeanour. She already wanted to run away, it being completely against her character, but she knew she was trapped. She could not just run out on her friend like that, especially one that slept above her.

“I know it is not just a crush.” Jasminka began, giving time for Amanda to respond if she wanted to. She did not, so Jasminka continued. “But Professor Chariot and Croix can do this on their own.” It was a provocative statement and Jasminka knew it, but she also knew that to get the most honest response out of the American, she had to push some buttons.

“What kind of person would I be if I couldn't defend someone I-” Through gritted teeth Amanda spoke menacingly, but she stopped herself, unsure of the word she should say next. She internally cursed herself, knowing that Jasminka would pick up on the cue in an instant.

“I see.” A significant moment of silence followed yet another simple statement, an air of hesitation filling the room as both girls felt the need to speak carefully and considerately. Jasminka continued: “We both love you in our own ways, Amanda.” Amanda's breath hitched at the confession concealed as a deeply friendly statement, herself unsure as to what it meant completely. Jasminka was not yet finished, however.

“One more so than the other.”

That gave Amanda even more food for thought as she internally questioned exactly who Jasminka was referring too. Amanda felt daunted at asking exactly who felt as Jasminka implied, the implication being that one of the two had genuine, tangible adoration for her, past friendship and into something more. She smiled as she spoke up again.

“You can ask who if you like, it's fine.” Jasminka, despite being unable to see the wide-eyed expression of Amanda, was able to assure the witch that her thoughts were entirely acceptable and understood.

“I...” Amanda paused, still unsure of herself and speaking in a reluctant tone. “It's Conz, right?” The maroon-haired girl received a hum in reply, a sigh escaping her mouth as she realised how dense she was. “Yeah... I guess in hindsight it makes sense, I guess I'm just too focused on Akko.” Amanda spoke in a solemn, regretful tone, a sense of awkwardness beating at her chest while she nervously glanced towards the bed of the German witch, as if fearful that she could have returned to the dorm room or was already back.

“It's fine, I just thought you needed to know... we're friends after all.” Jasminka said reassuringly, trying to return some confidence to the conversation and encourage it to continue. It did, Amanda now switching to a more defensive tone.

“But I... feel a lot for Akko, ya know?” Amanda could not shake the hesitation in her voice however, a strong feeling of concern and awkwardness still in her mind as she talked about her romantic feelings. It did not help that these feelings were clashing with such disturbing events.

“I know.” Jasminka said from behind the American, her hand absent-mindedly roaming around the desk behind her back to find a sweet. “But next time you run off, remember us, okay?” The Russian was keen to let Amanda know that Constanze and herself were there for her, eager to prevent another solo situation regarding the brash witch. Amanda was still uncertain however, mostly with herself.

“I don't want Conz to be a rebound though.” Amanda spoke with concern. “Even if I didn't feel anything for Akko, I'm still her friend, she's the priority right now.” Amanda revealed how one-way street her thinking was right now, placing Akko on a higher pedestal than even herself in the current circumstances. This daunted Jasminka, who wished not to hear such dejected language coming from the witch. To put another's life ahead of their own was always a warning sign for something else. But Jasminka thought it wise not to try and dig that out, guessing it was more a matter of Amanda trying to protect Akko over lacking any care for herself.

“You have yourself to take care of too.” Jasminka countered however, criticising her possible lack of self-care and narrow-minded conviction. But Amanda was not too pleased at this, raising her voice and tilting her head to the side, though still unable to see the pink-haired girl in her peripheral vision.

“But Akko is the one in danger!” She shouted, her annoyance and anger prevalent in her small outburst. Jasminka would not budge.

“Placing yourself in danger doesn't help her though. I almost wish it did, but what happened last weekend...” Jasminka knew it was a tetchy subject but reminding the American of her past failure was vital in the Russian's mind – vital in helping to protect Amanda from her most individualistic and brashest of emotional reactions.

“Jas'...” Amanda trailed off, tilting her head back to look toward the wall opposite her, her feet dancing from side to side on their heels in another display of anxious annoyance and dejection.

“I can only guess how much this hurts you, all of this.” Jasminka said in an even more cautious tone, knowing that Amanda felt a lot of emotional pain. Jasminka had one more fact to get out in the open, something that likely brought her close to what Amanda was feeling now and through the last week.

“But seeing you comatose on that bed hurt us too.”

And of course, Jasminka know how much Constanze was hurt. Only when it came to Constanze was she sure that the two girls felt the same level of pain, the poor technomancer having been traumatised by the event. The German was good at hiding it, but from the discussions the two had, Jasminka knew she was still taking what had happened, and what was happening, very roughly. The small witch had spent even more time secluded, her recently broken verbal and social shell having reverted back to how it was at the beginning of the academic year.

“I... I'm sorry, but I-” Amanda's weak self-justification was cut off quickly.

“You had to do something, I know.” Jasminka said, trying her best to sound understanding. “But remember, you have us too.” And that was her entire point to the conversation: To remind Amanda that she had close friends by her side, willing to help her at great costs.

As long as they were together as one.

And Amanda could see that, a small smile tugging at her lips as she continued to lay on the bed, slowly blinking her eyes as if to fully soak in the information.

“...I get ya, I mean... I understand.”

“I know, but I'll always forgive you if you forget.” Jasminka said, continuing to reassure the American. “Look... just don't get hurt, ok? Things happen in the heat of the moment. I understand...” Jasminka was not sure how to continue. She still wanted a verbal promise, or at least some kind of acknowledgement, a sign that Amanda cared about herself and her team.

“Aye, I know. I'll try and be safer... I promise.” Amanda went down the middle with a negligible amount of hesitation, promising to try her best.

And for Jasminka? That was enough for now. She had spoken for far more than she usually did, but she felt useful for once. She had also helped her friend come to terms with her emotions and the emotions of those around her.

It brought a small smile to Jasminka, as she placed a sweet in her mouth, the girl glancing towards Constanze's bed as it flipped to the side again.

Midday had just passed when Croix returned from her visit to the secret lab, the conversation she had just missed having barely ended and the sun growing increasingly obscured by a growing mass of darkening clouds. The Latin witch had gathered what she could from the resident technomancer, a borrowed backpack in her hands as she stepped onto the wooden floorboards from the metal cart. Constanze remained on it, staring intently at the woman as she flung the backpack onto her back, securing it in place.

“Thanks, Constanze! I'll bring back your backpack when I can!” Croix said enthusiastically, thumbing up the younger witch, the German returning a thumbs up in kind. As Croix began to walk towards the door, Constanze sunk lower into the tunnel, the bed reverting back to its normal state, while Croix waved her hand at the two other Green-team witches.

“I'll let you know how things go; we're nearly there, girls.” Croix spoke with a reassuring and relatively happy tone, a vibrant-for-her smile on her face as she turned away from the two younger witches and opened the door. She passed through the archway quickly, closing the door and missing the farewells from Amanda and Jasminka, such was her excitement at being so close to solving this crisis.

All the research in the past few days and building conflicts had culminated in this moment. She was so close to resolving this. _They_ were so close to resolving this. It was not just about saving Akko and Diana from themselves and the effects the Solais likely had on them, but it was also about seeing Chariot smile again.

A true, happy smile, not one that pretended that everything was fine.

Right now Croix was heading back to Lukic's own laboratory, Croix having luckily caught the woman in one of her classrooms, but unlucky enough to find her without some key supplies. Lukic was in a surprisingly good mood however, particularly after Croix had promised to bring her some fancy chemicals the next time she visited Luna Nova, and had decided to go out and find the ingredients that Croix needed.

Lukic even offered to conjure whatever potion Croix needed making. With that offer, Croix decided to come with her, receiving permission from Holbrooke to leave the grounds into the local town to find what was needed. When all was gathered, the two returned to the academy, but Lukic needed a little time to prepare the concoction. So with a list given to the professor, Croix headed off to Constanze to gather the the less traditional stuff she needed.

After a few minutes walking through the hallways and down the stairs of Luna Nova, Croix ended up on the hallway containing the classroom laboratories. It was a welcome sight seeing a trickle of coloured smoke leaking out the door frame of one of the classrooms, the colour being a deep blue which made the smoke appear thicker than it was. A few more moments and Croix was by the plain, light brown door. Upon opening the door, she was greeted with a slightly musky environment of dark blues and an odd, wine-smelling scent, as well as a very old, long nosed witch who was stirring a relatively small pot, given how she would usually conjure up her potions in bigger ones.

“Ahaha! Miss Meridies! Welcome back~” Lukic said in a trailing and evil tone, Croix knowing it was more just her spooky way of speaking rather than her revealing some kind of terrifying plot.

“Heh, hey.” Croix smiled as she greeted the old teacher, patting her backpack as she continued. “I've got my other stuff so I'm just waiting on you.” She said taking off her borrowed backpack and placing it on the table, grabbing a chair beside the circular wooden furniture and sitting down.

“Of course... This should be done in just a few more minutes...” Lukic trailed off again, returning her full attention to the brewing potion, adding in a dash of something powdery and continuing to stir.

As Croix waited for the ancient professor to finish she looked around the classroom, reminiscing a little on her times as a teacher in the academy. While she never taught in this classroom, having been placed in one of the small auditoriums, she began to miss the atmosphere of teaching young witches. Specifically, she had missed the opportunity she had been given to teach the students of a new form of magic, squandering it by exploiting the situation for her own means. While her magical field had taken a kind of dent, given the return of abundant and potent magic, magitronic studies still had a lot of potential, so it was a shame that she could no longer teach it.

Maybe another time, in the future, when everything was fixed and her wrongs were forgiven.

“Hmm...” Croix hummed as she blinked and turned her gaze towards the window, noticing how dark it was outside. She found it odd but not entirely unexpected. Croix could remember her days in Naples, darting from town to town in the city along the famous volcano of Vesuvius, dodging sudden storms that would happen during the long, hot and humid summers along the Mediterranean coast. This equally ancient land of the Cavendishes may not have been so accustomed to the heat and wild weather of summer, but it did not mean that such sudden storms never happened.

Hearing a low crack of thunder in the distance was oddly settling to her, an almost melancholic feeling now drifting through her as she felt just a little homesick. It was not the first time she felt this way, having been away from home for so long, drifting from country to country with the odd visa needed for any nation not European. But it seemed to strike her with a little more impact this time around as she realised just how far she had come.

A sudden clearing of the throat snapped Croix out of her stupor, bringing her attention to a frowning Lukic. From her display, it appeared that the mad professor had finished her concoction, prompting Croix to snap upwards and out of the chair in a rush of slight embarrassment and enthusiasm.

“Ah! Apologies!” Croix said loudly, rushing forward towards the teacher and her pots. Said teacher beckoned the woman to slow down with an outreached hand, concerned the woman might trip over into the delicate and valuable potion, ingredients and equipment, her eyes wide and concerned. Croix caught sight of the almost comical appearance, slowing down and speaking out another apology. Lukic, after gathering her breath, waved off the apology, passing her a bag containing the potion. The bag fit snugly into the palm of Croix's hand, which she presented when she saw the old professor passing the dark brown bag to her. Grabbing it by the top, she turned around, thanking the teacher as she returned to the table to put the backpack back onto her.

“Thanks again, Lukic.” Croix said, a finality in her tone as she secured the backpack onto herself.

“As long as you remember the deal, it's all~ fine, ehehe.” Lukic rubbed her hands together as she reminded the younger witch of their secret handshake. Croix softly giggled at the reminder, waving the woman off as she walked towards the door. Stretching out her hand she went to push on the door to open it, naturally as if on instinct. It was a regular task, after all.

When Croix nearly walked into the stubborn door, it refusing to be pushed open, she felt a wave of confusion rush over her.

“Huh...” Croix spoke out in a low volume. Lukic, having already heard the strained bang on the door, had returned her vision to the lilac-haired witch and was equally as confused.

“What's wrong?” Lukic asked in her croaky voice, walking over to the other door in the small classroom, the laboratory having two doors on either end of the room.

“I don't know, it's stuck.” Croix said, pushing on the door with enough force to open it had it not remained oddly obstinate. Lukic reached for the other door and experienced the same problem.

“I didn't lock these doors...” Lukic trailed off with annoyance in her voice, kicking the door with her thin legs in a greater display of irritation. Croix turned her head towards the professor before turning it back to face forward, a confused expression on her face.

 _'Why would the door be-'_ Then a foreboding feeling hit her like a truck.

_'Diana.'_

Her heart immediately began to pound at her chest at the implications of this. There could only be one reason for Diana to do this, and that meant Croix had to get back to the quarters quickly. But the confusion in her mind gave rise to a question.

 _'Why would Diana lock the door like that, we can just use magic?'_ It was a sound question, ignoring that the spell could be much stronger than simply triggering the locking mechanism. Now thinking about that, she went ahead and did what she had just personally suggested.

“Lukic, pass me your wand!” She shouted, a hint of desperation in her voice as she made her demand. The professor didn't notice this, instead unclipping her wand and throwing it at Croix. Grabbing it she stood back, forming a firm grip on the magical device and pointing it towards the wall.

“Sorry about this.”

As Croix finished speaking a bolt of green-coloured energy flared up into the tip of the wand, it expelled through a Murowa strong enough to rip the door off its hinges. The door flew off across the width of the hallway, clattering into the stone wall with several loud thuds. Ignoring the dismayed shouts of Lukic and forgetting to return her wand, Croix ran off in the direction of Chariot's quarters, her heartbeat getting faster and faster as she ran as fast as she could.

Darting through the hallways and jumping up the stairs, taking two to three steps at a time, she reached the higher levels of Luna Nova within a minute, the complicated nature of the hallways nearly confusing her as she reached the level leading onto Chariot's quarters. Gasping for breath, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face, she reached the door leading onto the small hallway towards her closest friend’s quarters. With one last dash, she crossed the shorter space, crashing open the door to reveal...

A very startled and shocked Chariot, as well as a broken tea cup on the floor, its contents spilled.

“Croix! Why'd you-” Chariot screamed, about to ask why Croix had barged in so violently but interrupted by said woman.

“Where's the Solais?!” Croix shouted in a desperate, terrified voice, rattling the red-haired occupant of the room even further as her gaze darted toward the location of the ancient wand. It was still present, completely untouched since Croix had left.

“It's still here, but is something wrong?” Chariot asked quickly, her voice quieter but still loud for the indoors. Croix shook her head, looking confused and bewildered, stepping into the room and leaving the door open. The door had nearly swung back into Croix's face when she had barged in, but was stopped by her hand and was now resting on the stone wall, noticeably chipped in several places, the small circular glass potion slightly cracked.

“Wha- yeah, the doors were locked, I-” Croix rambled, looking around the room to try and find any trace of the heiress. But alas, she saw nothing, and her ramble was interrupted by a high-pitched Chariot.

“What doors? Croix, you're scaring-” The two women were now trading interruptions as Croix turned her complete attention to the shaken Chariot.

“Diana must have locked the doors when I got the potion from-” Again, Chariot could not help but interrupt the lilac-haired woman, seemingly rattled by the mention of the blonde-haired witch.

“Diana?!” Chariot shouted, her eyes wide and frightened. Croix nodded her head, her hands and arms spanning outwards.

“Yeah! Dian-”

“No! Behind-”

“Murowa!”

A sudden, distinctive voice screamed from behind Croix, making her turn towards the sound on instinct. But she was only half-way turned around when a strong, crippling blast of concentrated magic struck the side of her torso, a crushing, stinging pain erupting up through her ribs and down into her hips, echoing outwards through her body like a bell chime. Croix flew onto the floor of the quarters like a tornado, her momentum increased by the heavy weight on her back, the items within it smashing and colliding together as Croix hit the floor with a loud, sickening thud, punctuated by a screaming Chariot. The potion she held dropped onto the floor too, the vial staying intact for the briefest of moments before another bolt of magic struck it, creating an explosion of dark blue smoke which filled every part of the room.

Chariot was already paralysed by Croix's sudden entrance, but her forceful incapacitation by a violent young witch did even more to her. The thick, dark blue smoke also rattled Chariot as her instincts failed to kick in. As she tried to gain control of her breath, whipping out her wand from her sash, she listened out for any noises she could, trying to contain her coughs. She heard an ominous clacking sound, the signs of an approaching, confident Diana. Chariot coughed again, bringing her free hand to her mouth as her throat stung. Her eyes watered and her confidence faltered as the severity of this situation sunk further and further in.

This potion still needed enchanting, but Chariot could not remember the spell to give the smoke a chance of doing something, anything, when inhaled. All it was doing was damaging the throats of the women in the room and stinging their eyes.

At least Chariot hoped. As evil as Diana seemed to have become, she was no monster immune to the effects of a broken, exploded potion.

Surely.

“I told you not to lie to me, Meridies.” Diana's voice spoke out, referring to the borrowed wand which had dropped onto the floor, Chariot desperately trying to figure out where from. It seemed to echo through the room, distorting the sense of where it would be coming from. “It seems you had a wand after all, but the Claiomh Solais too?” The condescending tone of Diana's grated at Chariot, converting her fear into anger at a rapid pace. She then heard the sound of Diana kicking Croix. Wherever she kicked the unconscious witch, Chariot did not know, but she did know where Croix had collapsed. Mustering her magic, she fired off a quick bolt of magic in the direction of Croix's position, hoping to strike the threatening blonde.

“Murowa!” Chariot screamed out again, disappointed when she heard the sound of magic hitting stone and wood instead of flesh. Her confidence, gained through her hopeful tactic, was short lived as Diana spoke out again.

“But for you to lie, Chariot Du Nord?” Chariot swallowed as Diana continued in a mock-baffled tone, seemingly unfazed by the attack just committed by the ex-performer. “Well, it is in your nature, so I should not be surprised.” The personal attack invoked images of the prior year, hiding her identity from Akko and the school, as well as the reasons why she could not bring herself to tell the young brunette who she was until she was exposed.

“But to keep the return of your 'Shiny Rod' a secret from Akko?” Diana's voice turned scornful and utterly menacing, taking on an almost deep, guttural tone as her unrestrained outrage flowed out of her.

“Unforgivable.”

Chariot's heartbeat was becoming painful, her chest thudding as fear coursed through her. She could not see Diana, so she could not fight back. She could not just run away and leave Croix alone with Diana, so she had to stay. All she could do was slowly and careful edge herself closer to the Solais, silently shuffling her feet towards the table beside the workstation. The room was not exactly large, but each little movement felt so inconsequential.

“But I suppose I must thank you, Chariot.” Diana began, the voice seeming to be closer now, startling the older witch and making her turn around. “You have, at the very least, given that task to me.” An ominous feeling settled in Chariot's stomach, overriding the base fear within her as something more ate at her soul.

“I guess I must restrain myself, somewhat.”

The chilling, dead voice came from directly behind her.

Turning around, the last thing Chariot would see would be the demented azure eyes of Diana Cavendish, swinging one of the sharp tips of the Claiomh Solais towards Chariot's terrified, deep red eyes.

Croix was awoken to the sound of pained, panicked screaming, one that would tear a throat to pieces, one that would shatter the soul of any normal, moral person who heard it.

She failed Chariot, again.

Her heart broke, again.

 


	20. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croix begins to realise the severity of the attack from Diana, while the blonde deals with the aftermath of it, bending the situation even further to her favour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! I hope I did not scare a lot of people off X) As well as asking for the same this chapter, I just want to direct everyone to a new fic I have begun!: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/34325093 - In short, it is an Explicit rated Hannah/Amanda fic, with Diakko on the side, which should last for around ten or so chapters. Some heavy themes, so be sure to read the notes and the tags to check to see if you would like it. Anyway, on to the next chapter, more notes at the end!

Clack, clack, clack.

The sound of well-paced footsteps rang out through the smoky blue quarters, mixed with guttural screams of pain and distress. Croix was still regaining her senses, but she knew Diana had done something to Chariot. Croix’s stomach felt unbelievably heavy, her chest burning in fright and her mind desperate for her to reach the terrified and pained Chariot. Croix grunted and panted, desperate for breath as she rolled over onto her stomach, twisting her body towards the anguished cries. A calm voice, lingering with mockery, came from the damaged door, with only her silhouette and several shining stars visible through the thick fog.

“I will be sure to inform the headmistress of your accident.”

Diana's deceitful tone would have sparked a fit of rage within Croix had it not been for the woman not only making a recovery from Diana's attack, but also the effort she was putting into trying to reach her friend. Croix did not know the extent of Chariot's injuries, apparent from the pained and panicking screams that tore through the room, but Croix knew that they must have been severe to incapacitate the woman to such a degree.

Croix felt utterly terrible as she slowly crawled towards Chariot, flashbacks of the time she fell from the Wagandea tree during Akko's climb were returning to her mind as she made her way to the red-head. The feelings of panic and dismay, that broke her character of mock-evilness and authority, were eclipsed by what she felt now. At least during her time as a teacher she felt in control of the situation, knowing that she could dictate the course of events, but now she felt hopeless.

_'Please, please be ok.'_ Croix begged in her mind, grunting as she used her right arm to drag herself across the polished wooden floor, the smooth flatness of it allowing her to slowly slide and glide to her all-important destination.

_'Oh God please, please please_ please.' A dreading fear crept up from her fright, replacing her despair with something even greater, something she could not put a name to. The cynical side of her completely took her over as she began to pray to her old Catholic god and the ancient witches of times long past, pleading that Chariot was not as hurt as she feared.

Another moan of sheer agony came from Chariot, mixed in with pained sobbing and terrified inhalations, prompting Croix to croakily speak out.

“Ch... Char...” Her brow furrowed and her watery, teal eyes squinted, desperately trying to see what was wrong through the slowly but surely clearing mist. Each movement from Croix was greeted with blinding pain down her right side, the sharp, stinging shocks spread outwards. It made Croix's eyes roll up the back of her head as she tried to contain her own cries of anguish, thinking that putting up a strong front for Chariot may do something to calm her down or feel reassured.

She was yet to know the full extent of Diana's vicious, cruel actions.

As Croix finally reached sight of Chariot, her back to her as she shook in the fetal position, Croix began to reach out. The lilac-haired woman was desperate to let Chariot know she was still there.

Croix's calloused, trembling hand slowly came down to Chariot's side, the Italian careful not to be too sudden as to not scare or hurt Chariot further. When her hand landed, the red-head shouted out, terrified regardless.

“Char-” Croix coughed, her mouth tasting metallic. “Chariot, it's me.” She said, calling out to the traumatised woman. The Frenchwoman moaned an acknowledgement, whimpering like a child who fell down some stairs but ran out of tears, nodding her head slowly, it scraping across the wooden floor.

“Char, turn around... please.” Croix continued to edge herself closer, trying to get in a position where she could comfort the woman but also treat her for any wounds or side effects to the potion.

“Nuh... no...” Chariot spoke breathlessly, stuttering and unable to say anything more. Up close Croix could see just how much the woman was shaking. Chariot's hands were grasping her face and...

Were bloody.

_'Oh Nine...'_ Croix thought, swallowing nothing as her throat bit at her and her stomach churned.

“Char, wh... what happened?” Croix asked, the worry in her voice palpable as she said something ill-advised. “Please, look at me.”

When Chariot hiccuped, a new moan of sorrow escaping her mouth and another shudder going through her body, Croix began to suspect something terrible. She did not want to believe it, but the position of Chariot's blood stained hands made Croix shiver just as violently as Chariot.

_'No... no way, no.'_

“I...” Chariot began, her voice almost incomprehensible from the shaky pitch and distraught tone of it. “I-I don't think... I don't...” Chariot continued to stutter, it almost a ramble as Croix closed the distance to the teacher, about to turn her onto her back to see her face to face. “-think I can...” After her long pause, she finally uttered her weak, broken answer. And as she finished, Croix turned the woman over to see her...

But Chariot could not see Croix.

Chariot was not sure what broke her the most. Perhaps it was never being able to see again, not knowing if such a wound from the Solais could prevent any kind of magical repair...

Or the shattered, routed wail of the woman she loved, distraught that she failed to protect her.

* * *

Clack, clack, clack.

The sound of well-paced footsteps rang out through the empty, desolate hallways of Luna Nova, mixed in with its own echoes and the heavy pitter-patter of falling rain. A darkness lingered in the hallway, masking the stretches of space like Diana had with her silencing spell around the place she had just left. The girl wore a small smile on her lips, her face adorned with a small dotted splatter of blood by her left cheek.

Diana knew it was there, but she did not feel like removing it yet.

In her hands lay the Shiny Rod, laying flat and around Diana's stomach, the girl gripping onto the object hard as it resonated with magical energies. To the untrained eye it appeared as it did when Akko was the wielder and whenever magic was being performed, pulsing with vibrant, brilliant energy that radiated belief and hope.

However, in Diana's hands, the object seemed to be distorted.

If any observant passer-by looked at the heiress right now, besides from seeing the splattered red liquid on her cheeks and the darkening specks on her uniform collar, they would see an object seemingly phasing in and out of existence. It shook and contorted, frequently beaming bright lights out of its starry orbs as the wooden make up bent and twisted, changing into various different shades of the light brown colour that adorned it.

Perhaps that explained why Diana gripped so fervently onto it, despite it appearing to be a ticking time bomb of explosive magical and spiritual energy.

Diana was not going to let it get away from her, or _her_ Akko.

Her sheer force of will, her unbending desire to please and love Akko, forced the wand to remain with her and to remain in this world. Her fingers clenched so tightly against the ancient wand that her hands appeared even paler than usual, the bone of her knuckles completely visible through the semi-translucent skin. Her nails dug into the wooden flesh of the magical relic, leaving marks on it, unable to repair themselves as Diana dug further and further in.

And all the while, Diana smiled. Content, happy, a slight tremble of anticipation in her being as she awaited her return to _her_ lover. To _her_ Akko.

But...

She had something she had to do first.

Diana took a turn down another short hallway towards the office of the headmistress of Luna Nova, Miranda Holbrooke. She had stated her intentions in Chariot's quarters and was not one to go back on them, willing enough to allow the woman some respite. After all, she said she would restrain herself, so instead of letting the two women suffer, Diana would go to Holbrooke to help get them aid and to give them some breathing space.

Diana smirked, it small and eerie as her eyes remained empty and dead.

As she reached the doors to Holbrooke's office, stopping by the closest protruding element of the archway, she heard the distinct chatter of the headmistress and one other teacher. It sounded like Professor Finnelan, the almost shrill, indignant voice producing something fierce within Diana.

Diana had grown to dislike the woman more and more as of late.

She thought about doing something about it...

But that was digressing from a concern that Diana had to take care of before she opened the old door of the headmistress' office. Looking down, she saw that the Shiny Rod was still stubbornly refusing to be taken under ownership by the heiress, confusing the blonde greatly. It's shaking, distorting rattles had died down significantly, but it still pestered at her hands and nails to be released from her clutches. The confusion came from the Solais having allowed Diana to use it before as the Shiny Balai as well as through the Shiny Arc; why now had things changed?

Diana's rationale kicked in, her studies on the object flooding back as she remembered how the wand reacted to a user’s desires to a point, usually having chosen its owner for itself. Diana quickly concluded that things were obviously different now. It seemed to disagree with what she had done, perhaps in the same way that it had done with Chariot. She could remember the conversation with the ex-performer that took place not long after the Noire Missile Crisis, detailing why the witch had lost the Shiny Rod in the first place.

The nature of the wand, as ever, was confusing.

And Diana could not stand that.

Why could it not settle down and allow her to handle it? Why could the buzzing, electric shocks that coursed through her hands and arms stop? Or the weird static noise that flooded her mind?

Diana gritted her teeth, the grip around the wand increasing in strength as her eyes darkened, her pristine nails chipping and bending at the sheer force being exerted upon them. She _would_ take this wand to Akko, and Diana would keep hold of it until then. Because yes, Diana had settled on the Shiny Rod not being hers, not wanting to be in sole possession of it. What did Diana really want?

She wanted it to be _theirs_.

And suddenly, just like that, the wand ceased it's incessant shaking.

Diana blinked, still looking directly at the now motionless, dim relic, almost surprised that it had listened to her desire... her demand. It had completely settled down, utterly obeying Diana's desperate and demented request, the static sound in the heiress' mind now leaving her to be replaced by a calming, slowing sensation that dominated her vision. Things seemed to blur for a moment as Diana continued to blink rapidly, looking upwards at the barren hallway. She could hear herself exhale with an almost unnatural slowness, prompting the witch to inhale deeply, her lips parting to allow more vital oxygen into her lungs and body as she felt lacking in breath.

Then, just as suddenly, things reverted back to normal.

Time seemed to flow as normal again and Diana's feelings of breathlessness had left her. The girl shook her head slowly, her right hand leaving the wand to allow it to rest lifelessly in her left. She stroked her head, brushing her right hand through her blonde hair and tea-green highlights as she composed herself, reminding herself of her intentions with her upcoming, unplanned meeting with the headmistress.

Walking to the other side of the door she bent down, resting the Shiny Rod onto the wall to keep it out of sight. It was in the open but, as Diana stared down the ancient wand with a disturbing intensity - as if it could see her – Diana gambled on the teachers being so distracted at what she had to say that they would not notice it as they darted down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Straightening her back, she positioned herself in front of the doors, readying herself for the uncouth display she would have to portray to the adults inside. The way she cleared her throat was almost cliché, closing her eyes and lightly coughing into a closed fist.

But a good actor always prepared themselves.

Bashing through the unlocked doors, Diana appeared in front of the startled teachers as distressed and frightened, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Both of the older witches immediately spotted the splatters of blood on Diana's cheek, making Holbrooke bolt up from her chair in concern.

“Headmistress!” Diana screamed, a light tremble in her voice as every syllable adorned a different tone to the other.

“Ms. Cavendish! There's blood on your-!” Holbrooke was interrupted by the seemingly panicking Diana, her eyes blinking rapidly.

“Something has happened between Professor Chariot and Ms. Meridies!” Diana's screaming explanation immediately prompted Finnelan to dash out of the room, impatient at hearing any more given the mention of the lilac-haired former professor. Quickly glancing over at the headmistress, who gave the middle-aged woman a nod, she skipped past Diana, heading towards Chariot's quarters.

“Diana...” Holbrooke began in a calming, reassuring voice, making her way round the table and taking a handkerchief out of her pocket. “Lets clean you up a bit while you tell me exactly what happened.” The headmistress said, reaching the poor, innocent heiress who shivered and shook where she stood, her knees bending under the apparent emotional weight in her mind.

“I-it was so...” Diana started, her voice showing she was on the verge of sobbing as Holbrooke reached up, gently brushing her pristine, floral cloth on Diana's cheek. “…so violent.” Diana sniffed while Holbrooke beckoned her to sit down on the red, spongy sofa beside them. Patting her back, Holbrooke guided the disturbed student towards the soft cushions, the pair sitting down before continuing the conversation.

“What happened, Diana?” Holbrooke said, her decades of experience kicking in as she formally asked the poor girl for details. Diana rubbed the corner of her left eye with her sleeve, preventing a tear from escaping down her recently cleaned cheeks.

“I needed... needed to talk to Chariot about Akko.” Diana began, receiving a hum and a nod from the short headmistress beside her. “She... Akko... she's been a little strange lately, I, um... I thought maybe Chariot could help.” Diana explained, sparking curiosity within the old, wrinkled professor.

“What is wrong with Akko, my dear?” Holbrooke said in a soft, comforting voice, questioning and worried that another student may be in a bad way. Diana shook her head a little, breathing in heavily as she tried to compose herself.

“She's been, been feeling isolated lately... they have not been supportive of us...” Diana dubiously claimed, exaggerating and omitting elements of reality to suit her. She continued: “We... we um...” Diana stuttered to a halt however, prompting the headmistress to assure her that everything was fine and that she would listen and understand anything that came from her mouth. With that, Diana pressed on: “W-we recently became a couple... but, but people like Amanda will not accept us.” Diana felt a hand squeeze her shoulder as she finished.

“That's terrible. I assume Akko has not taken the reaction well?” Holbrooke asked, Diana nodding to confirm the teachers assumption.

“She has been with me the past week, trying to avoid them... I...” Diana paused again, sniffing to regain her composure. “I have planned to, to have a dinner at my estate on Wednesday and inviting everyone round... I want to try and fix things.” Diana wiped her eyes again while Holbrooke nodded, commending the girl for her bravery and her responsibility.

“I think that is an excellent idea.” Holbrooke said, rubbing the student’s back. But the teacher was desperate to know what happened with the professor and the magitronic scientist. “Diana, I need to know what happened with Professor Chariot and Croix Meridies... can you tell me?” Holbrooke asked kindly. Diana complied, nodding after a few seconds of shaky breathing.

“I was going to ask Chariot if she would like to come to the banquet, for Akko... Chariot had not been talking to her since M-Meridies returned.” Diana purposefully stuttered when mentioning Croix's surname, trying to allude that the Latin woman had done something terrible. It seemed to work as Holbrooke furrowed her brow at the stutter.

Diana could just barely stop herself from smiling.

“Why do you think that was?” Holbrooke asked, falling right into Diana's trap.

“I... I, um...” She looked completely away from Holbrooke, now staring directly at the wall opposite her and glancing to the old witch from time to time. This intrigued Holbrooke even more but she waited, allowing Diana to take her time.

“Chariot seemed... off, the past few days. When I saw her in the library the other day, she seemed to have disturbed Akko...” Diana referred back to a moment a few days ago when Chariot had discovered Akko alone in the place, startling and unsettling the girl, not being precise in order to allude blame to the lilac-haired visitor. “Yesterday she looked really frazzled, she was not in the right state of mind...” Diana trailed off again, taking a deep breath before 'recounting' what had 'happened'.

“When I arrived at the door I heard banging and shouting, then a clatter. I opened the door and I, I...” Diana hesitated, shuffling her feet on floor. “Meridies was holding a potion and was, was grabbing the professor.” Diana knew she had to explain any remaining remnants of the exploding potion, covering her back and making her sound as consistent and believable as possible. “I could not see clearly but, oh Jennifer...” Diana began to shake again, her palms flying up to cover her eyes as she pretended to feel distress.

“Come on, Diana... you can do it.” Holbrooke spoke out again, still as calming and comforting as she could possibly be, her brows furrowed but her hand still rubbing Diana's back.

“Something was wrong with Chariot's eyes! There was blood everywhere I... I had to do something!” Diana shouted out, her voice cracking and her eyes leaking, her breathing getting faster and faster as she 'recalled' what had occurred.

“Diana, calm do-”

“I cast a Murowa at Croix!” Diana interrupted Holbrooke in a frenzy of panic and shouting, her hands leaving her eyes to reveal them to be utterly scared. “It hit her and then the potion exploded when it hit the floor!” Diana shook her head as she 'tried' to finish her explanation. “An-and when I went to Chariot she was, was deranged she... I, she... oh God, what did she do to her...” Diana trailed off again, her voice becoming a horrified whisper. Holbrooke reacted immediately, standing up and beginning to waddle out of the room.

“Please go back to your room, Diana! I'll send Professor Finnelan over when this is sorted!” Holbrooke shouted over her shoulder, opening the door with a silent chant from her mouth, missing the Solais in the hallway and the smirk on Diana's face.

Diana's dead, cold eyes bore a hole into the wall opposite her, smiling as she recognised her achievement. Her word, a Cavendish's word, was gospel. Having never reacted in such a way before, she knew that Holbrooke – and Finnelan by default – already believed every word she said. Now Diana was certain that a key obstacle was out of her way.

And that it was time to return to _her_ beloved, patient Akko.

* * *

Thud, thud, thud

The sound of well-paced, muffled footsteps could be heard through the walls of the private dorm-room, the sound dampened by the carpeted floor and intermingled with the sound of a door clicking shut.

The sound also matched the heartbeat of an anxious, waiting brunette, eager to see _her_ Diana return.

Akko had been waiting in the room for hours since Diana and herself had breakfast, the blonde having left the brunette in the elongated room to 'conclude some matters' before continuing the rest of the day with young witch. Heavy rain outside had provided a distraction for Akko for the past hour, but time had blurred past Diana's leave, so Akko was unsure how long she had been sitting on the bed staring at the small window at the opposite end of the room.

But activity outside the room had excited the brunette, knowing that Diana must have returned. She swayed from side to side on the bed with a large, happy smile, her eyes filling with life as she waited for the door to open. With a twist of the door handle, the door opened, revealing a content and calm Diana, smiling and instantly directing her azure eyes towards burgundy ones.

“Hi Diana!” Akko shouted with enthusiasm, receiving a giggle from the more contained but equally as enthused heiress.

“Hello, Akko. I hope I did not take too long.” Diana said, hopeful that the girl did not become bored in her absence. It pleased Diana to see Akko shake her head, dispelling the concerns thus removing the implications of boredom. Once she finished shaking her head, Akko noticed that Diana had her hands behind her back and was carefully manoeuvring herself.

She was hiding something!

“Diana, what you hiding?” Akko said curiously, her smile still present but becoming more teasing, probing the blonde as to what was going on. Diana giggled again before speaking.

“Ah, that did not take long.” Diana giggled again before making a request to _her_ dear sweet lover. “Close your eyes my dear, then I will show you.” It was Akko's turn to giggle as she continued her teasing.

“And _why_ would I do that?” Akko said, bouncy and excited. Diana raised an eyebrow, smiling at the antics of _her_ cute girlfriend.

“Because it is the best gift you have ever received.” Diana promised, the promise receiving a long, trailing “oo” from the brunette. Laughing, Akko closed her eyes, thinking it was fine to wait a little longer.

“Hold out your hands, darling.” Akko did what Diana asked, holding out her hands quickly, another giggle leaving her lips as her smile widened even further and her feet became ever more twitchy. After a few more moments Akko could feel that Diana was stood before her, the presence of the heiress heavy and warm, blocking out some light from hitting her obscuring eyelids. Akko could hear the light ruffling of clothes before feeling a long, wooden object being placed into her hands. It had a familiarity to it, and her heart beat immediately picked up. Her hands gripped onto the object and Akko could swear that she could hear a light buzz ring out in her ears as she did so.

Something seemed to pass through the girl as well. A light, fluttery feeling, almost like butterflies. It churned her stomach, but in a good way, almost like she was falling or she was in a car that went over and down a steep hill at a decent speed. Her breathing sounded slower, but it soon picked up in speed, returning to normal.

“Open your eyes, Akko.” Diana said, and so Akko did.

Akko could not stop herself from gasping in shock and delight, nor stop a twinkle escaping her eye as she stared directly into the magical item which she held for so long, which she dreamed of for so long, ever since she was a child.

“It's... it's..!” Akko could not get her words out, but Diana understood this, knowing how excited she must have been.

“I hope you enjoy your early present, Akko.” Diana said lovingly, her right hand patting Akko on the head. Akko looked up with watery, delighted and adoring eyes, on the verge of crying happy tears, missing the dark red dots on Diana's collar.

“I love you, Diana!”

“I love you too, Akko.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of notes to leave this chapter so I split them up. So, what I also wanted to say was a ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU! We reached 8,000 hits a few days ago and we are 9 kudos away from 350 kudos, which is absolutely amazing! I want to thank everyone again for reading, sharing and commenting. I hope to get this fic completely finished by the end of the month, but I will also be juggling work on Bitten Flowers and Resume, so we'll see. Again, thanks for reading, please leave some feedback, and I hope to see you next time : >


	21. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Friday brings a close to Croix's and Chariot's involvement in saving Akko and Diana, leaving Amanda alone to fight the devious and menacing heiress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long month with no update. I wanted to get this story done last month, but alas burnout and some issues stopped me. For those who actually want to keep up with my doings and know of any delays straight away, I will direct you to my Tumblr once again: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/broeckoli | Anyway, onto the chapter. I'll be doing a third read as I post this but please leave any feedback you like, I would appreciate it so much.

The next few hours went by in a twisted, nightmarish blur for Croix. After Professor Finnelan had stormed into the room, enraged and aghast at the bloody scene, Croix's comprehension for what was happening had vanished. It had been replaced by accusations, rough handling and the terrified screams of Chariot ringing through her head as she was forcibly separated from the blinded witch, isolated and imprisoned in one of the watchtowers while wizards and witches of the law where called into the academy.

The rain beat down heavily outside, slipping into the old watchtower that lacked glass windows. Croix shivered, drenched in rainwater and tears, the hum of magic loud and strong by the rotting, wooden door.

Holbrooke had been so concerned that she had a magical barrier cast upon the door of the tower; a glowing, thick purple shield that would not budge for any human or familiar.

For those following hours Croix sat on the hard, stone floor of the ancient tower, her mind filled with the agonised cries of her best friend. Her blinded, red face contrasted with the stone cold, azure eyes that penetrated her brain and her sanity. Croix's teal eyes became bloodshot and weary as she stared out of the openings unblinkingly, awaiting her unfair fate. Croix knew that Diana had said something to the headmistress, something false and slanderous, but it did not take an intelligent mind to know that she was doomed.

Diana had played the situation to perfection.

The sick heiress had so much ammunition to use, but Croix had no idea what bullets she had fired into her skull. From the wands to the potion, Diana had physical, tangible items to use against the ex-professor. These things, on their own, would be enough to ruin her chances of freedom.

But what about speculation? Rumour and interpretation? It was also to twist an event into something more, a scene into something it was not. Diana must have said something about Chariot and Croix, something which had led her to being locked away in the damp, isolated place. Away from _her_ Chariot.

But, in the end, there was nothing Croix could do about it.

Croix concluded that Chariot could not do anything either, there having been no change in Croix's current plight. Whatever Diana had said had also been levelled at Chariot, exploiting her current state to lead her to being dismissed. When Croix had snapped back into these brief moments of cold rationality, she had openly pondered what was taking her captives so long to arrive. Were they toying with her? Interrogating Chariot?

Croix begged that was not the case, the woman did not need any more suffering.

With that thought the scientist snapped back into her broken trance, rocking back and forth with her knees tucked under her chin, her back aching and hurting as her bones were grinding on the tough stone. Her hips felt sore, the odd spike of pain rushing through them as her joints struggled to cope with the repetitive action on such an uncomfortable surface.

“Chariot...”

Croix mumbled to herself, her stare demented and her hair frazzled in the blustery, chilly wind that invaded the exposed watchtower. Her soggy hair was matted and ruffled as well as slightly discoloured in areas, the remnants of the potion having entrenched itself in her purple strands.

“Chariot...”

The Latin woman then looked at her hands, moving them from her knees and bringing them up to her face. All she could see was blood, blood that had long vanished from her hands and were now only burgundy stains on her khaki sleeves. In the red she saw Chariot's eyes, staring back at her, watery and full of unshed tears.

“Chariot...”

Was all her mouth could mutter...

Her croaky voice revealed how dry her throat was, it barren and sore as she uttered the name during those dark, disturbed hours. When the dark clothed officials finally came, six of them in total with a range of items and weapons to restrain the convict, they could not help but feel perturbed as the woman refused to fight back, instead uttering that same name over and over again like a broken record.

Indeed, Croix was broken, and the rational part inside her struggled to rear its head. As she was tugged roughly off the floor, the roughness turning into something more careful as she was guided down the stony stares, she could begin to hear the conversations around her.

“I just don't understand why she snapped like this...” Spoke one man, his voice aged and slightly rough, filled with confusion. Croix blinked as she finished his sentence, a woman following suit.

“I... I'm not sure. I can see 'er snapping but... like this?” The young woman with her cockney accent struggled to comprehend the situation either. It was apparent that in her mind, and the mind of the older man, that something did not add up.

“I have never seen someone rehabilitate so quickly. To attempt such good _so_ quickly...” An older woman ahead of the three spoke up, opening the door for the pair who grasped onto the paralysed Croix. Croix only just realised the the two voices were coming from beside her, and the users of which were holding her with a firm but still gentle hold. Everything was still blurry but, most importantly, she still could not bring herself to speak.

To allow herself to defend herself.

“Exactly; it doesn't make any sense.” The older man said beside her, Croix catching a glimpse of the man shaking his head, the white stubble on his chin being the most noticeable aspect of the man.

Was he a wizard? A police officer?

Why was Croix thinking _this_ at such a time?

The lilac-haired woman began to open and close her mouth, the air in her throat escaping her every time she tried to speak. She wanted to say something, needed to even. Yet she could not bring herself to say anything other than-

“Chariot...”

“Wha- hey, Miss Meridies?” The startled, cockney accented woman said, her voice slightly hopefully that she could get a proper reply out of the Italian. “Do you 'ave somethin' to say?” She had no such luck.

“Ch... Char...”

Neither did Croix.

Why could she not speak?!

“Leave her be. We can examine her back at the centre.” A firm, young and male voice came from in front of them, the cloak Croix could see indicating it was one of the wizards of the group. He was not expecting much out of this event, his voice exasperated as well as authoritative. A sigh then rang out, tired and sad.

Looking up, Croix saw that it came from the same wizard that had escorted her to Luna Nova, his face disappointed and almost unbelieving.

That is when Croix truly broke. When she saw the face of a trusting stranger filled with disbelief and disappointment. When the hope she had of escaping this nightmare and proving herself to be in the right finally vanished.

As Croix looked back down, she swore she saw a pair of watery red eyes in the distance.

Judging her.

Mocking her.

But knowing her mind, her defeated psyche, she figured she really had gone crazy. Maybe it was all a blur, and maybe she really had snapped.

Croix started to think she would never know.

And a tear escaped her.

* * *

Hours upon hours had passed and Chariot was still drifting through terrifying and lonely moments of panicking and fright.

The now blinded woman had completely lost track of time and was unable to focus, her other senses in overdrive and distracting her whenever she found the ability to centre herself and calm down. The concerned, angry and sympathetic voices screeched in her brain as they hit her ears, the sterile smell of hospital equipment and health potions the only hint that she was no longer in her quarters.

She had passed out when, after Professor Finnelan had arrived, more teachers and faculty came to rush her to the hospital ward and take Croix away from her.

Upon that thought Chariot began to panic again, her breath becoming rapid and deep as she recalled the aghast shouts and begging screams that ripped apart her fragile, sensitive eardrums. Despite Chariot’s pained pleas that could hardly be spoken or heard, the professors of Luna Nova tore Croix away from her and into seclusion.

Something had gone horribly wrong for this to happen.

No-one believed her or Croix.

She knew why – the deep azure eyes returning to her conscious to mock and deride her - but the searing pain from her eyes as salty water hit her bleeding wounds had forced her into a babble, fuelled by the frightening prospect of Croix being taken away from her and punished for something she had not done.

Chariot could not lose her.

Not again.

“She’s losing it!”

Said a nurse from Chariot’s left, her own panicked voice eclipsed by the guttural roar from Chariot, the red-head pulling at her green and pulsating magical binds that were put in place to stop her from moving. This was one of very many times that Chariot attempted to break free from her confines to find Croix, regardless of her lack of sight or wherever she had been taken. Her early attempts were more civilised and pleading, her wobbly voice and wet, stained red cheeks relatively calm compared to now.

Now she was using all of her strength, and all the magic she could muster without a wand at her disposal, to try and break free to find _her_ Croix.

“I need help here, come on!”

The school nurse shouted out, directed towards anyone in the room that could possibly spare a hand. Chariot fought hard at the burning, shocking restraints around her wrists and ankles, her teeth clenched as her throat bled at the groaning, animal-like grunts and groans that were produced.

“Lukic! I need that potion ready now!” Finnelan’s voice rang out through the room as she ran towards the bed containing Chariot, her hands moving to clamp over the ex-performers left arm. Another pair of hands landed on her right arm, smaller but just as firm, while the nurse increased her grip on her shoulders, pushing her down into the tough, cheap mattress.

“I can’t just throw everything in at once! Give me more time!” Came the croaky but obviously distressed voice of the potions professor, the woman unintentionally giving Chariot a final countdown. With her legs still lacking a human touch to them, Chariot focused all of her remaining energy and magic into them, forcing them to rush upwards and damaging the magical seal around them. Her broken eyelids clenched, fresh blood pouring from the barely cleaned wound and weirdly patterned colours and lights flashing through her limited perception.

“By Jennifer!” Finnelan grunted, astounded by the strength and perseverance of the broken witch. “Miranda! Do something!” Finnelan demanded more than anything else, a strained frown on her brow as sweat dripped over it. The headmistress was the one holding down Chariot’s right side, her features distressed and completely unsettled. She could not believe that such a thing could have happened, especially after all the good events that had occurred through out the year. She despaired at her lack of foresight and the massive change in tone.

She had, perhaps foolishly, trusted Croix. In her lilac-eyes she saw a reformed witch and a growing woman, a caring one that would care for Chariot.

Not blind her.

As she had been told by a certain, trusting heiress.

“I’m not using magic on her, she’s damaged enough as it is.” Holbrooke said, her voice strained but contained as she struggled on. Finnelan shook her head and sighed in deep exasperation, astounded at her hypocrisy.

“A potion is just as magical as a sedation spell!” Finnelan countered, her answer met by a headmistress now equally as exasperated.

“But a potion has accuracy, a blind sedation spell could kill her in this state!” Holbrooke finished with a slip of her hands as Chariot focused another bout of energy through her lower body, rocking her entire being and causing the grips of the person holding her down to weaken. Finnelan groaned again, it outmatched by another loud shout from Chariot.

“Ugh, Lukic!”

“Nearly done!”

The frantic back and forth between the two elderly witches was punctuated by a loud, desperate cry.

“Croix!”

The magical bind holding in place Chariot’s strongest leg snap in a burst of greens and blues, the magical energies scattering across a small portion of the room, landing on teachers, nurses and beds alike. Both Holbrooke and Finnelan closed their eyes on instinct, even if the magic had lost its strength upon the spell being broken. This nearly allowed Chariot to slip out of their grasp, the two teachers naturally losing some concentration and strength with their instincts to protect their eyes kicking in.

“By the Nine!” Holbrooke shouted in fright, a tear slipping down her cheeks as the situation continued to overwhelm the ancient headmistress. She could feel the desperation oozing from Chariot, a sad and hopeless aura that clung in the air and affected everyone around her. For a brief moment it made Holbrooke question the story she had been told by Diana, questioning how the red-head could still be this devoted to her abuser and manipulator.

But a cry of accomplishment from the potions professors buried that train of thought, lost in the here and now.

“Ahaha! It’s ready!” Despite the precarious and daunting nature of the currently ensuing incident, Lukic still found it in her to cackle at her success. Finnelan ignored the oddness of it all and instead beckoned the old women to bring the magical sedative to the bed. The middle-aged woman could feel Chariot become even more frantic, something that astounded her. How could this battered and blinded witch still have so much energy in her?

Chariot did not know either, but she knew she was running out time. Her heart pounded so hard and quickly at her chest that she though it was about to burst through her. Visions of Croix entered her mind as panic and desperation morphed into something incomprehensible. Before anything else she had to escape these confines, she had to convince these colleagues of hers that Croix was innocent.

She _had_ to.

“Please! Croix! I-” Chariot could not bring herself to finish her pleas. She was out of breath, exhausted and all of her energy was being spent at flaying and kicking her free leg at anything, be it air or human. Her arms felt heavy and numb and her throat sorer than even the roughest of flu’s and coughs.

“Chariot, calm down sweetheart, please.” Holbrooke forced herself to try and calm the despairing young woman, unconvinced that the cries were anything more than deluded and hallucinating babble.

“No, please-!” Chariot began before a hand reached over to grab her chin. A spike of fresh, thick panic struck her belly and chest as she smelled the pungent scent of the potion and felt the calloused, wrinkled hand of a professor. Her frayed mind could not even assume who it was but her mouth sealed shut and her limbs continued to fight against the binds and the people around her. Her free leg moved to hit anything possible, but all her foot hit was heavy air.

Then the beaker of the potion hit her mouth and with a firm push and another hand pulling apart her lips a dribble of liquid passed through her teeth. She fought to keep the liquid from passing her tongue into the back of her throat but the smell of the potion began to make her dreary.

Then she had a lapse of concentration.

And suddenly darkness returned to her.

* * *

When Amanda was woken up early on a Saturday morning, a loud, persistent knocking on the door stirring her before her friends, she had expected there to be a scornful, angry teacher to appear before her, perhaps moaning at her for some perceived slight she had committed unawares at some point.

Her expectations were sorely off the mark.

There was still a look of scorn presented towards her, it tempered only by the calm expression that complimented it. But the cold, blue eyes that bored into her did not half make her shiver with a foreboding sense of dread and a strong urge to dash back towards her bed to draw out her wand.

Or preferably a firearm.

But Diana’s dead, glaring stare kept Amanda bolted to the wooden floor, the American paralysed with the fear that any wrong move might leave her back in the hospital, with yet another part of her broken and maimed.

“O’Neill.” Spoke the heiress, her voice level with only a hint of disdain. Her face and clothing was as immaculate as ever. Her school clothing was neat and tidy, with neither a crease or a mark upon it, and her eyes lacked any bags and her pores any semblance of blemishes or temporary imperfections.

Amanda on the other hand was barely dressed, only a half cut top and plain white panties adorning her. Her face was tacky and felt grimy, the heat of the night and the fear of the blonde leaving a sheen of sweat on her. She swallowed audibly, the action already damaging her fragile confidence and the façade that came with it.

“...Diana.” Nevertheless Amanda replied, hesitation apparent in her voice as she continued her attempts to compose herself, her sleepiness already shaken out of her and replaced with adrenaline.

“I assume you have not heard the news, O’Neill?”

Now that was disconcerting.

For Diana to say such things was beyond concerning and the suddenness of her arrival only played further into Amanda’s growing sense of foreboding. Her stomach tingled and her breathing was deep. Her hands constantly repeated a pattern of clenching and unclenching and felt as sweaty as her forehead.

“No...” Was Amanda’s only reply, cautious but open. Diana hummed, seemingly surprised but content to deliver whatever news she needed to bring.

“Hmm... Akko and I have brought forward our plans given the events yesterday.” Diana began, her voice calm and level, authority lacing it. “I am surprised you have not been told, in any capacity, what had occurred, given your closeness to Professor Du Nord and Miss Meridies.”

Amanda blanched.

‘ _Oh God...’_ Bemoaned Amanda privately. _‘_ _What the hell has happened?’_ She added with a sense of dread.

“I... haven’t. What happened?” Amanda asked, hoping and praying to anyone and anything that it was only something minor, something to frazzle her before the dinner on Wednesday.

It was impossible for Amanda to not see the small smirk that appeared on Diana’s pristine, mature face.

“I’m afraid Professor Chariot has been incapacitated.”

‘ _Shit.’_

This was beyond bad.

“I just do not understand what Chariot _saw_ in Miss Meridies...” As Diana emphasised the word ‘saw’, she flicked her hair and lightly shrugged her shoulders, her azure eyes drilling holes into Amanda’s vivid-green ones.

Amanda was not the smartest girl but, as her second audible swallow showed, she was quickly able to piece together the implications. But before she could speak up, Diana continued.

“I wonder what will happen with Croix Meridies... hopefully something severe...”

“What have you done?”

Amanda gritted out her reply, barely able to restrain her mixture of sheer anger and fear, frustrated and aghast at the overly calm and snide tone of the heiress. Diana giggled menacingly at the reaction, her right hand covering her mouth and her eyes fluttering.

“Oh O’Neill...” Diana began, shaking her head and ignoring the small grunt from the American. “That does not really matter to you, does it?” The disturbed blonde began to probe the maroon-haired witch, throwing her off guard.

“Wha-what?” She stuttered and gave Diana another opening.

“You only really care about _my_ Akko, do you not?” When Amanda could not reply to the accusing, mocking statement, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Diana continued.

“You will never reach her, O’Neill... not after what I have given her.” The provocative statement was meet by a crude low-blow from Amanda, her spirit returning as a fire began to burn in her at the challenge from Diana.

“Your fists?”

Diana only laughed obnoxiously, turning on her heels and proceeding to walk down the hallway. Amanda choked, startled at the sudden departure, throwing herself through the doorway to try and stop her. But before she could begin, Diana looked over her shoulder, the dimly lit room shading most of her face.

Only her icy blue eyes were clearly visible.

“I have moved the dinner to tomorrow.” She declared, shocking Amanda as she found out her time to plan to save Akko shortened. Diana continued: “A traditional Sunday roast, the best my estate can offer.” Diana playfully added, the seriousness of the situation downplayed. Amanda shook her head in frustration.

“That doesn’t fucking matter!” Amanda shouted, her anger met only by Diana turning her head around and walking further down the corridor. A few long moments passed, leaving Amanda with little time to process everything that she had been told, and the lack of it, before Diana stopped right at the end of the hallway, turning around again.

“I am so happy Chariot gave the Shiny Rod to me.”

‘ _Fuck.’_ Amanda swallowed again as their trump card was revealed and stolen.

“It is so delightful to progress Akko’s dream... don’t you think?” Diana’s loving smile contrasted heavily with her blank face, it not matching her empty, cold eyes. Turning around for a final time she left the Amanda to stew in the overload of data hitting her brain.

And the difficulty the situation had reached.

She was the last witch standing against Diana. It was all down to Amanda now. And honestly?

She had no clue what to do.

And she was so, so scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was a good redemption for my break! Shorter than the usual ones, about 3.6k words, but yeah. Again, thank you so much for reading. The end is nigh! Remember to leave a kudos and a comment xxx


	22. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining five witches find out the details of Diana's attack and struggle to come to terms with their emotions and plans for tomorrow. Meanwhile, Diana and Akko arrive at the Cavendish Manor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally written more for this chapter than I expected, so I hope y'all enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome and we're 10 kudos away from 400! And remember to follow my Tumblr to keep up with me: https://broeckoli.tumblr.com

Amanda O’Neill sat on her messy, creased bedding, staring at the wall opposite her as she soaked in the magnitude of the current situation. It had been several hours now and, despite the encouraging and sympathetic rubs on her shoulders and back from her Green-team friends, the usually headstrong witch could not break out of her stupor.

She knew it was wrong of her to think that she was alone, having her closest friends ready to support her whenever she called for them. Constanze and Jasminka would always look out for her and be ready to help her at a moments notice. What was left of the Red Team would do the same. Perhaps not on such an intimate level, but with Akko’s future on the line Amanda did not doubt their commitment to tomorrow’s affair.

Amanda would be lying if she said that the change of date was having the most impact on her, it giving her far less time to settle her mind and prepare a course of action.

No, everything was hitting her hard.

And her heart could barely take it.

The confidence was gone, replaced and painted over by a soul-eating dollop of dread and foreboding. Amanda had no clue how far Diana would go that night. Amanda had no doubt that the heiress had already figured out that the dinner was crucial to whatever twisted plans she had, and whatever rescue attempt Amanda and company had plotted.

_'Fuck!'_

Amanda shouted in her routed mind, her hands coming to grasp at her abused strands of hair as another groan rumbled in her throat. Jasminka solemnly turned around in her chair to see the display, her hands free of her usual snacks as her own stomach stirred and churned in a sinking nausea. Her throat was as dry as Amanda's with the pair having drank little since the obscure news had hit them. When Amanda was able to reiterate what Diana had said, her normally strong and cocky voice was replaced with stuttering and indecision, Constanze had suggested to the pair that they should investigate further.

But Amanda had shaken her head, simply refusing the suggestion, having little stomach to find out what had actually happened.

Constanze went to find out regardless, finding the time and secrecy to do so with Amanda constantly zoned out, her hands often covering her blank face and blood-shot eyes that barely blinked.

So Jasminka had to worry on two fronts, hoping that Amanda could pull herself together and accept the Russian's comfort and that Constanze would return from her dangerous and concerning expedition.

The pink-haired witch swallowed, her saliva barely sating her dry, sore throat. She cleared her clogged throat quietly, her restraint alluding to the caution that danced with her emotions. For another time Jasminka attempted to get a reaction out of Amanda, to get some kind of response to her soft voice.

“Amanda...” She said, low and patient, still sat on her seat and looking on with that same solemn look. The maroon-haired girl barely responded, with only her breath hitching at the sudden noise that penetrated her ear drums. The poor girl could barely bring herself to speak, paralysed by the weight of the words that had hit her hours ago, and the implication that they wrought.

It was not entirely true that she did not want to speak. Indeed, a substantial portion of herself wished to utter a word, any word in fact. Even if it was just one word, that part of her knew that she could have settled the mind of the worried Jasminka, her close friend and trusted ally.

But no matter how much she tried to bring herself to open her mouth, her lips would not budge. Her muscles would not respond and her voice-box could only groan and hitch, the occasional startled, contained yelp buzzing from it, aside from the tormented and despairing groans and growls.

“Amanda...” Jasminka said again, trying to push through the barrier that Amanda had seemingly erected around herself, purposefully or not. “We need to talk to Lotte and Sucy...” Jasminka requested in her soft, contained voice, her feet shuffling on the ground while her wooden chair squeaked.

Jasminka knew that the other plan concocted between the group was also on the ropes and given very little time to mature. The idea in which to get close to Diana and act normal and nice had seemed to collapse, now relegated to a necessity when tomorrow and the dinner came. The Russian also had no idea if the Red team members knew about the change of plans, but figured that they may have been having their own debate right now if so. The problem was, in Jasminka’s mind, that the five had to deal with this together and cut out the isolation; push back the shock and get something ready for tomorrow.

Even if it was a mere agreement of emotional protocol or when to head off to the Cavendish estate.

When Jasminka received only a moan and the American flopping back onto the bed, her feet still planted to the wooden floor, the pink-haired girl found herself sighing and rubbing her arm, feeling completely and totally stuck.

Amanda’s head was still buzzing with unceasing fretting and terrifying outcomes. The probable and the impossible mixed and clashed, feeling more likely one moment and then beyond belief the next.

Surely Diana would not do _that?_

Akko could not stand for _this?_

Even the returning Constanze could not bolt Amanda from her internal war, the short girl's arrival having only been picked up the disconcerted Jasminka, whose worry soon morphed into a hopeful optimism upon the reveal of the two girls behind the slightly pale German.

“Lotte! Sucy!” Jasminka spoke in an unusually raised voice, genuinely excited and over-joyed at the sight of the two given everything she currently knew. Lotte gave a remorseful smile, her red eyes barely obscured by her slightly steamed-up glasses. As the details sunk into Jasminka, the rattled face of the often unreadable Sucy alluding to further chilling news, her smile slowly fizzled away, her concerned frown returning.

Constanze in the meantime had slowly settled onto the floor, collapsing harshly onto her knees beside the slightly tanned legs of Amanda. Constanze too had the lingering signs of weeping on her eyes and appeared increasingly distressed as what she had learned hit her again, combined with the sight of Amanda still in turmoil and paralysed on the bed. The short girl grasped onto the closest leg to her, holding it firmly and squeezing, finding comfort in Amanda’s presence and her not kicking the technomancer away.

“H-hey...” Lotte said, timid and stuttering, her left hand grasping tightly on Sucy’s right. It was a rare display for Sucy to touch anyone unless it involved her potions and experiments, so for such an intimate display to happen, the news must have been harrowing. The two girls shuffled their way into the room, with Sucy closing the door behind them before they shyly walked towards the German’s bed. The two took their time sitting down, getting comfortable with the arrangement. Lotte fidgeted on the neat and tidy covers of the bed while Sucy remained almost completely still.

This time it was Sucy grasping onto Lotte’s hand, but judging by Lotte’s demeanour it was to comfort the girl more than anything else. It was difficult for Jasminka to tell, given how monotone the Filipino always was.

“You need to know what happened.” Sucy spoke bluntly, her voice still retaining the monotone vibe that distinguished her. Amanda’s breathing hitched at the declaration and her mind allowed her ears to zone into the coming news. The maroon-haired girl’s internal speculation was about to be confirmed or rejected, or something in between.

‘ _God...’_ She hoped. _‘Please let it be something stupid.’_

She would have no such luck.

Sucy went on to describe what she could, transcribing what she had learned from Constanze with the accuracy of an expert bowman. She divulged what Constanze had found out from Chariot directly, the woman having apparently been sedated with a kind of potion that restricted her physical movement. The girls could understand why after everything had been described to them.

Yesterday afternoon, just as the weather turned sour and not long after Croix had finished her business with the Green Team, Diana had struck with a coldness reserved only to the cruellest of persons. The five witches learned of the girl using a powerful burst of Murowa on Croix, the exploding potion meant to be enchanted with the Shiny Rod to ‘cure’ Diana, and the attack the heiress had committed on the ex-performer.

Before continuing Sucy then added that Constanze had done something rare and spoken out loud for once, explaining how the girl could have obtained such information now that Chariot could no longer have the luxury of reading written words.

It was a brief respite in what was sounding like a horror story.

The girls shivered at the descriptions that, in any other circumstance, would have been exaggerated and even made fun of by Sucy. But even the young witch known for her acts of friendly cruelty on Akko recognised the vile nature of it all. Deep inside the pale, long-haired girl came a sense of disgust at her own past actions, the reprehensible nature of hurting another hitting her hard. Her stomach felt heavy, as if the emotional truck hitting her then parked itself in her insides. She swallowed and continued, keeping her voice even and calm in an attempt to appear as a rock to the shaken, distraught girls around her.

Sucy went on to say that Chariot believed that Diana had done something else after the attack. Or, more accurately, had said something. Chariot speculated drowsily, and with a heavy heart, that the blonde had manipulated the situation to her favour, eliminating Croix from the equation by slandering her with such heavy accusations that no matter what Chariot had said to the contrary, no-one would believe her either.

Given what had happened to Chariot, and the situation Croix was already in, it did not take long for Amanda to figure out just what Diana had said and implied to the teachers that responded to her beck and call.

Amanda gritted her teeth, her pain and worry now drowning in a boiling hot anger that threatened to lash out. The conniving heiress had used exactly what she had been doing to Akko against the women trying to save them.

And that stung.

Sucy then noted that after that point it was mere guesswork for Chariot, but it was clear that the red-head was now no longer in a position to help. Broken, weakened and without the Shiny Rod, it stolen by the menacing heiress, Sucy’s explanation ended in a shrug of her shoulders and a deep, tired sigh.

Only Lotte could begin to understand what was going through the Filipinos head, having felt the squeezing on her hand at various points in the monotone girl’s description. Lotte dipped her head in order to bring her turquoise eyes in view of Sucy’s red ones, giving a soft, sympathetic smile to the girl. Before Sucy could respond a loud bang rang out through the room, startling every girl in the room and forcing them to sit up straight on instinct.

Amanda had smashed her right hand into the wall behind her, her fist leaving a cracked mark on it from the sheer force of the slam. The maroon-haired witch had boiled over, ignoring her fears and her throbbing hand and arm – which even now was still recovering from its breaking last week. She bolted upright herself, rage evident on her still tacky face as she screamed out her frustration.

“Damn it!” She started, hitting her fist on the bouncy, messy bed. “I hate her so much!” Amanda stated the obvious, but it was difficult for the others not to agree with the sentiment. The goodwill that Diana had built up, regardless of whether the actions were her own or not, had disintegrated into a slowly flowing current of loathing.

Diana had isolated Akko and herself from the group and committed dubious acts upon the easily manipulated brunette, the wrapped up wrist and demented appearance of the once vibrant and bouncy girl indicating something dark and twisted in the background.

Diana had attacked Amanda the prior week, hospitalising the brash girl in such a cruel and tortuous fashion it made interrogators look tame. Since then she had provoked others, traumatising Hannah and Barbara to such a degree that they left without a moments notice.

But now this?

Blinding Chariot?

Slandering a reforming Croix?

It was beyond forgiveness.

But the girls just did not know what to do.

It was easy for anyone to suggest that they just barged in with wands waving and brooms flying, stealing Akko away and dealing with the consequences later. But the consequences could become so extreme for them too. In the realm of reality Diana had sway over the teachers of Luna Nova, not only through her reputation but the reputation of her name. It was clear that the girl would go through any lengths to keep Akko by her side, even if it meant breaking her or the others close to her.

But it was what that suggested and implied that scared the girls into thinking slow and smart.

Would Diana go even further?

And what about Akko? How would she feel now that Diana had ‘broken her in’? Bent her to the heiress’ way of thinking and validating her with her ‘love’ and the wand that Akko grew up wishing was hers?

It simply was not an option to break the two apart. But, what other choice did they have?

It was more about trying to find a way to do it peacefully and with as little conflict as possible. But given everything, that just seemed like an impossibility.

“Girls...”

Suddenly, the shy and timid voice of a freckled girl spoke out, quiet, wobbly and unsure. The other witches in the room turned their gaze to Lotte, the girl fidgeting and fighting back a weep. Amanda’s frustrated, angry face softened a little, her features given some respite as they soaked in the state of the Finnish girl.

“What if...” Lotte began, pausing with a sniffle before continuing. “Um, what if this is the last... um, chance we get to be with Akko?”

The unsettling thought caught everyone off guard and helped to compound the seriousness of the situation. It was clear from Lotte’s brief conversation with Akko a few days ago that the pair had planned to stay together the following year, but with Amanda already being given a forceful cold shoulder, the fear of it extending to the rest of the girls reared it’s ugly head.

Amanda’s hand covered her face in exasperation, another sigh escaping her as her emotions clashed again.

She could not stand the thought of never talking to Akko again.

Because Amanda knew that she would see her around the grounds, smiling but captive and chained to Diana, her burgundy eyes missing or ignoring the glances of caring, vivid-green ones. The idea of that killed Amanda and her heart hurt; her stomach churned at the thought of seeing someone she cared about so deeply being forced away from her.

She had to stop that.

 _They_ had to stop that.

“We need some kind of plan, guys.” Amanda forced out, her teeth gritting and her eyes closed, her left hand pinching and rubbing at her damp forehead.

“You need a shower first.” Sucy replied bluntly, catching a nerve within Amanda. Her eyes flew open and her neck straightened.

“Fuck off Sucy!” Amanda’s tone was harsh and beyond annoyed as anger seeped through her every feature. Her eyes seemed to burn and her brows furrowed to a look of disdain, aghast at such a sarcastic reply.

But Sucy was not being sarcastic, she was completely genuine.

“No, I mean it. We need to look presentable. We can’t give Diana any excuse to turn us away.” Sucy said, explaining what she had said. Amanda shook her head, partially dismissing what had been said but noting down the point. Lotte was not so sure however.

“Yes but, Diana wants us to come round for a reason.” Lotte began, explaining her nerves and her own concerns. “That’s my worry... what is she planning, really?” Sucy shook her head too while Constanze gripped firmer on Amanda’s leg, catching the American’s attention. As Sucy responded to Lotte’s worries, Amanda patted and rubbed the small girls black hair, consoling the girl as best she could in an attempt to show some kind of stability within her.

It was tough not to grip those black locks in frustration, but she would not hurt her friend.

“Diana is not going to kill us. She isn’t stupid. She just wants to make a statement.” Sucy said trying to allay the fears of Lotte and the girls around her. Amanda scoffed.

“Ha, don’t jinx it...” Amanda joked darkly, shaking her head as she finished. Sucy countered.

“I’m serious. She has no reason to do that. Hurt us, yes... but not that.” Sucy’s counter was received with silence and a mop of red and orange hair waving from side to side. “Besides, you missed my point.” Amanda’s head shaking stopped at the addendum, catching her curiosity.

“Huh?”

“While Diana makes her statement, we make ours.” It was a simple idea, diplomatic and cautious, but it had it’s merits. Jasminka agreed, nodding her head before adding her own thoughts.

“It’s not too late to help them ourselves.” She said, her features serious but her tone hopeful. “If we can show we understand and, well...” Jasminka trailed off as Amanda turned her increasingly angry gaze towards the pink-haired witch, seemingly offended at the suggestions.

“And what? _Concede_?” Amanda spoke out bitterly as if the words tasted disgusting leaving her mouth. It contradicted with everything she had been fighting for, be it selfless or selfish. She could not just give up on Akko like that, not after all of this. “You think I’m just gonna-”

Before Amanda could finish a strong tug on her legs stopped her.

“Give. Up.”

Constanze spoke out firmly in a voice that was barely above a whisper, her tone laced with frustration at Amanda’s lack of foresight.

“Wha... what?” Amanda replied, baffled at the words that were said. Her eyes were wide as she stared into Constanze’s, confused and hurt that the German would say such a thing. Lotte went to intervene, expressing what she thought Constanze meant.

“I think Constanze means to, well... if you love Akko-”

Amanda was having none of it.

“Oh no, don’t you dare.” The American stood up, refusing to listen to any more suggestions from the girls in her room. Jasminka tried to stop her from leaving, the girl having already dragged herself and the clutching Constanze to the door of the dorm.

“Amanda please, it’s our only-”

“I am _not_ leaving Akko with _that thing_!” Amanda screamed at Jasminka, the Russian jumping at the screeching, petulant tone of the reply. Amanda swung the door open and thrust her captive leg upwards only to find little resistance.

Constanze had already let go by the time the two reached the door, solemnly looking at the floor.

As Amanda looked down at the girl, apparently taking her own advice to heart, she pondered for a brief second if she was doing the right thing. She did not want to go it alone, but she could not be part of such a plan. It was completely against her morals and everything she fought for.

Amanda shook her head.

“I’m getting in the shower, I want the room empty by the time I get back.”

Amanda’s spiteful request was met with silence. The near-broken witch grabbed the door and slammed it shut, heading towards the bathrooms in nothing but her underwear, uncaring for the stares and bemoaning of passers by.

If she had to do this alone, she would.

Regardless of the cost.

* * *

It was a pleasant weekend evening at the Cavendish estate, the chirping and sounds of nearby wildlife and the large lake beside the manor garnished with the red skies of the setting sun. The sorcerers stone adorning the stature of the symbol of the Cavendish, a unicorn, hummed softly, the bright green light beginning to illuminate the surroundings as the strength of the sun diminished.

It was home sweet home for Diana Cavendish.

And Akko Kagari.

“I hope you remember this place well, darling.” Said Diana on her broom, turning her head slightly to look over to the brunette that lovingly clung to her. The Claiomh Solais was nestled on the blue sash adorning Akko, resting on her back. Akko looked up, staring into the loving, blue eyes of the heiress.

“Mhmm! Hopefully I can relax this time.” Akko giggled as she finished, pulling herself back into Diana and rubbing her cheek into her clothed back. Diana giggled too, reassuring her lover.

“Yes... we have all summer to relax.”

Diana began to guide the broom towards the front of the manor to land before the wide, archway entrance, taking it slow and steady. As the sensation hit Akko, a little bit of nerves returned to her, fuelled by the eventual re-acquaintance of Daryl Cavendish and her daughters.

“Um, Diana?” Akko began, squeezing on Diana’s school uniform to make sure she had caught the blonde’s attention. Diana hummed, signalling she had, leading to Akko speaking out her concerns. “So, my luggage and stuff will be delivered here, right?” It was the third time she had asked this, but Akko wanted to make absolutely sure that she had heard correctly.

“Yes.” Diana’s reply was quick, proper and patient, lacking any hint of frustration given that she had to answer the question again. “Aunt Daryl and her daughters will see to your luggage and possessions being delivered to my estate.”

That was what threw Akko off.

Even now as Akko accepted everything that Diana had told her, the brunette was not entirely sure what she meant.

‘Her estate’?

‘Daryl and her daughters’?

Akko merely nodded, accepting what she had been told again and hiding her befuddlement. It simply did not make sense to her, but she knew that Diana could handle this. She knew what she was doing after all!

It did not stop Akko from nervously rubbing her feet together.

As the two landed on the gravely road in front of the archway, the entrance opened slowly and with a rattle, showing how old the estate really was. As Diana and Akko settled down and brushed themselves off, with Diana quickly grasping Akko’s right hand with a firm hold, the opening entrance revealed Daryl and her daughters, as well as the elderly maid that was always at Diana’s side during her childhood.

“Hmm, I was not expecting you until Wednesday.” Daryl spoke out in a level but slightly bemused voice, a slight smirk on her face as her daughter looked on with weary frustration.

“I had a change of plans Aunt Daryl, I am sure you can understand.” Diana said diplomatically, her voice calm and dignified.

“Yes I can, but why have you brought back the commoner?”

The mood suddenly changed.

The maid cleared her throat.

Akko winced and took a slight step back, suddenly feeling queasy from the overload of nerves.

But Diana stayed... unnaturally calm.

“Who I bring to the manor is none of your business, Daryl.” Diana began, her voice still level and dignified, lacking the menacing tone that should have laced her words. “Particularly when I intend to keep her by my side.”

The maid and the other Cavendish girls blinked in surprise, astounded at the implications of the statement. It was clear that something was going on between the two, given the hand holding and their joint arrival.

But this?

The daughters burst out in laughter while Daryl shook her head with a smile, not believing what she had heard.

“Oh Diana, you cannot be serious?”

Her question was met with silence.

And suddenly the laughter died down.

“Hmm.” Diana hummed, expressing a kind of frustration reserved only for interactions with her relic of a family. “I see we have a conflict of interest here.” Diana said verbosely, commenting honestly on the situation. Daryl tutted.

“Of course there is! We have a family to preserve and reproductive magic between two women is dangerous at best!” Daryl’s disapproval was met by agreement behind her with school-yard levels of agreement muttered out. Meanwhile, the girls in front of her either looked at her blankly or not at all.

Akko’s expression grew dark, and the crunch of moving gravel below shuffling, nervous feet spoke thousands of words to Diana.

“This is why I will remain the head of this family. At least I have the offspring to continue it.” Daryl said with confidence, her daughter nodding and smirking with pride. However, Diana disagreed.

“Interesting...” Diana started, somewhat throwing her family off guard, before turning towards Akko. Her hand went to touch the girl’s chin, tilting the brunettes head in order for their eyes to meet. Akko’s eyes watered a little, the bluntness and suddenness of the dilemma having thrown her off guard.

“Akko, dearest?” Diana said quietly, whispering to Akko to keep her as calm as possible. She sniffed before replying.

“Y-yes?”

“Can you lend me your Shiny Rod for a moment?” Diana requested. “I will return it in just a moment.” The heiress reassured, receiving a nod from a reluctant Akko whose hands went to unclasp the Solais from her sash. As Akko gave the wand to Diana, the blonde left a peck on her cheek before making a last request.

“Now, please let Anna guide you inside. I will be there in a moment.”

Akko nodded, dashing off towards the maid who was taken aback by the brunette running towards her. Glancing to look at Diana, she noted the cold, demanding stare that was given to her; a weight of expectation placed upon her old shoulders. Swallowing, she nodded, guiding the girl with her hand around her back once she had come within arms reach. Daryl and her daughters were confused at the whole display, and an ‘Excuse me!’ rang out as the maid took the fragile brunette inside.

“Anna! You listen to me! Not her!” Screamed Daryl, aghast that the maid had obeyed the silent demands of her niece. Daryl seethed with rage at what had happened and was only snapped out of it when she felt two tugs on her back and arm.

“What is it daughters?!” She shouted, annoyed at the childish acts. However, when she saw their blanched, pale faces, concern bolted into her stomach. Turning around her eyes were greeted with a bright, green light coming from the wand. After a few more moments it clicked within Daryl exactly what that wand was.

And suddenly, she no longer felt like she was in control.

And it all became a blur.

Diana smiled as the eyes of her remaining family members glazed over, as if a part of them suddenly vanished from existence, locked away into the void.

“Now...” Diana began, her voice slightly perked up but still dignified and arrogant.

“I have a task for you three...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then, end game is coming up. I'm super ready to write up the last four chapters, but I do intend to return to writing Bitter Flowers soon. UA and I will try and work on Resume over the weekend, but no promises (UA is a little busy right now!). Anyway, please leave some feedback and kudos! We're so close to FOUR HUNDRED KUDOS!!! That would be amazing to hit. See ya soon!


	23. Daunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda wakes up early, full of pressure and despair, seemingly unable to centre herself. Meanwhile at the Manor, Anna has to cope with this new, changed Diana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 400 kudos everyone. Please check out TuxedoPearl's first fic entry: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516699 It's very good and sweet Hamanda that I helped proofread.

To say that Amanda caught no rest was an understatement.

The warm and muggy summer night had done little to lull her to sleep, the girl having been restless and full of daunting, nervous thoughts and a pounding, painful heart. The witch tossed and turned endlessly, heating herself up further and nullifying the shower she had taken the previous day by coating herself in a flustered sweat. As she woke up at the crack of dawn her ears were charmed by the sounds of light snoring and tiny birds, and she noted that her mouth and throat were completely parched, drier than the driest desert.

She found that she had eventually rested on her back for the two hours of solid sleep that she was able to earn, the rest of the night having been sporadic, dotted with moments of absolute awareness and utter unconsciousness. Her body felt stiff but energetic, full of nerves and a wrongful sense of anticipation which, in Amanda’s opinion, did not fit the mood in the slightest.

She sighed deeply, ignoring the sting at the back of her throat as she did so, running her hands down her face and feeling the tacky nature of her skin for yet another day. Back in her homeland she was used to the heat, but having spent a whole year in the temperate climate of England she had obviously lost some of her resistance to the warmth of the night. Usually in these moments the American would have shamelessly worn nothing over night, brushing off any blushes or complaints from her room-mates with some kind of comment about them ‘seeing boobs’ before.

But the once confident and brash witch had lost that confidence, and she felt insecure in even her most modest of nightwear, never mind a bra and some pants. Her arms would cross and her hands would hold firmly onto them, a chill running down her spine every time she lay down. She felt vulnerable, as if at any moment the object of her nightmares and desires would burst in, glaring at her while ignoring her very existence.

Her dreams were a kaleidoscope of blue and red the past two or three nights, and it rattled her to the core of her very being.

Amanda forced herself to sit up after a few more moments of mental collection, craning and twisting her neck to try and see the old alarm clock that rested on the cluttered, messy desk. It read that it was nineteen past six in the morning.

She sighed again.

‘ _This is gonna be a long day...’_

She grabbed the edges of the bed, holding firmly on the rough, firm mattress. She twisted her back around towards the direction of the desk, trying to get a few cracks out of her spine. She then twisted again towards the wall next to her, pushing her muscles and bones to the edge to find the last little bit of tension to release, receiving a satisfied gaggle of clicks as a reward. She sighed blissfully, enjoying the sensation before she relaxed herself, blinking slowly and letting out a yawn.

She flipped the covers off herself with her legs and feet, throwing the bedding onto the floor with a ruffling thud. She went to stand up, raising her arms and grabbing her elbows in another stretch, bending her neck from side to side as she walked towards the desk. Reaching the desk she went to crouch, slowly opening up one of the drawers and grabbing one of the seemingly endless bottles of magical shampoo with her left hand. Closing the drawer she grabbed one of the dressing gowns resting in a mess on the floor with her right, whipping her body round with speed with the intention to leave the room.

She reached the door in moments, opening the wooden object slowly in order to not wake up her friends. As the door opened fully, Amanda paused hesitantly. A depressed, melancholy feeling settled over her as she took another deep breath, her expression morphing from something tired to something soft and reflective. She turned her body around a touch, looking over the single bed and the bunk bed, gazing over the sleeping occupants in them. She felt a sense of regret washing over her, a sadness she could not describe.

Why did she feel like this?

‘ _Is it over yesterday?’_ Amanda pondered silently, a confused frown on her face. She barely saw the other four witches yesterday, them having granted her request for when she returned from the shower. Amanda had spent the day wallowing with her own internal despair and worry, trying to think of some kind of plan and something to say. She wanted to confront Diana, needed to even, and she was paralysed into her room for the entire day, baking in the sweat box that had windows which could only open ever so slightly.

Was she right to do this alone?

She was not sure, it was impossible for her to be. She felt that any wrong move would ruin everything; not just for her but for her friends and Akko. So much had to go right and so little had to go wrong. It was a horrible situation to be in, and Amanda wished she could have done something, anything, to keep Chariot and Croix in the picture. But alas, she could not, and now the heavy weight of pressure crushed into her young shoulders.

Her stomach felt heavy yet empty, a debilitating hotness welling in her gut and sapping out what little energy she had. Her eyes lulled and her strength faltered. She dropped the dressing gown onto the floor and her now free hand went to land on her face, covering up her despair and disobeying tear ducts.

Amanda could not keep up with this any more.

She had reached her breaking point and she could not find a way out of it, nor a way to fix it. The hopelessness of it all was pushing her into something that Constanze probably wished to happen. Amanda bitterly thought - _‘She probably wants me to give up.’_ \- ignoring the sincerity of the short girls request, focusing only on the love she had found out she had for her.

‘ _She’d be so happy if I let_ her _be.’_

Amanda shook her head violently, bashing a now-fisted hand into her forehead, a smack of knuckles on flesh reverberating through the room and into the hallway.

She had to stop thinking like this.

But she could not figure out how. Her mind was abuzz in viscous anger, bitter selfishness and complete sadness, and she could barely focus on the simple task of a shower, never mind a way to clear her thoughts. Looking back into the dorm, she glanced over the room, picking out objects to distract her. She landed on a few things; a book, a cupboard, some quills and pens. Each object had a story and a use, and so Amanda thought of that and what they could do.

Then her eyes landed on her sharp tipped wand, resting by the leg of her bed.

She swallowed.

It was more than obvious that she should bring it, not risking any kind of attack from Diana, even if it was more paranoia than anything else. But Amanda could not deny a pestering thought in the back of her mind or ignore the burning chill that lit up around the bottom of her ribs. Her hands shook and she nearly lost her grip on the shampoo bottle, forcing her to breath in deeply to try and settle her unsteady nerves.

She walked over to the wand, grabbing it firmly and keeping it retracted. She had apparently left it as so yesterday during her many nervous fiddles with the magical instrument, and thought it wise to keep it as such just in case.

At least, that is what part of her insisted.

Walking back towards the door she went to pick up her gown, silently whispering a spell to make the fabric levitate in order to make her life a little easier. In a little bit of a struggle, her hands mostly full and offering little room to move, she managed to tuck the gown under her left arm. This kept her right arm and hand free for her wand, which she used to slowly close the door and lock it, conscious that her dorm-mates would not want any intrusion, regardless of who it was.

Amanda sighed out a breath she did not know she was holding.

And she began her walk to one of the academy bathrooms far away from her dorm. Any dorm even. Just somewhere away from prying eyes and stalking witches.

It was to get away from Diana, she insisted to herself. Away from her dorm-mates and the rest of the Red team.

The walk to the showers felt painfully slow, despite the speed of Amanda’s walk, the clatter of her bare feet echoing through the empty hallways of Luna Nova. Her stomach still felt weird and full of contradictions while her eyes felt dry and soulless. Even Amanda could recognise that this was a far cry from how she was only a week or so ago, but the constant onslaught of those days had ground her down into a mere shell of her former self.

Her heavy, pained breathing could not distract her from this, or the memories that plagued her mind.

The sound of a snapping bone hit her again, just like when she woke up.

She stumbled, nearly losing her footing while her dressing gown slipped from her grip, sliding down Amanda’s side a little before the maroon-haired girl could grasp it firmly again. As she tucked it back into place another moment re-entered her mind.

“ _I can’t leave her.”_

It echoed through her mind and bit at her, stabbing at her stomach like a sharp blade. It was so against everything Amanda was fighting for, and did little to bring any optimism into her thoughts.

“ _Akko has already chosen, Amanda...”_

Had she? Had she really?

Amanda exhaled heavily once more, her walking having stopped just before she reached the bathroom. She leaned onto the cool, hard wall near the entrance to the secluded bathroom, trying to catch her breath and keep her eyes from watering, desperate to catch her breath.

‘ _That’s not true...’_ She insisted. _‘It can’t be.’_ She denied.

But she could no longer convince herself otherwise.

She violently pushed herself off the wall with her shoulder, staggering towards the door and landing upon it with a heavy thud, her other shoulder clattering into the firm wood of the entrance. She pushed back a little, using her wand to open the door and then close it once she had walked through it. She forced herself to walk towards one of the bathrooms, slamming open the door with her foot with barely a sign of relief in her features when she found it to be unlocked.

Dropping her items to the floor with little care, she then slammed the door shut, locking it physically with her fingers on the mechanism, sighing out a shaky breath as she performed the task. Her forehead rested on the door and her eyes closed. She tried to regain her bearing but she still could not focus, could not think anything other than the thoughts that scared and plagued her.

That Akko was lost.

To be captive and hurt forever.

And that she, Amanda O’Neill, could do nothing about it.

“Damn it!” Amanda screamed, kicking the door with her bare feet harshly. The spiking pain rid the girl of those thoughts for a brief moment, giving her some respite. But as the pain transformed into a deep, dull thudding, those empty, burgundy eyes returned to her mind. The thought of them watering, responding to the pain inflicted upon her, brought water to her own green orbs.

She pushed herself back from the door, her foot landing on her gown and part of her wand, making her look down.

The wand seemed to shine in the dull lighting of the room, sticking out like a sore thumb. Amanda felt gravitated towards it as a part of her mind took over her, pushing away her rationality.

Desperate for something else.

Amanda reached down carefully, slowly. Her hand gripped the handle of the wand firmly, harshly. She whipped the wand to point towards the shower taps, twisting them with a silent spell. As the water spilled onto the bathtub like rain onto concrete, Amanda rose the wand into the air, eyeing it up with blank, dead eyes.

And she forced it down onto her left arm, spilling her own liquid onto the tiled, damp floor.

* * *

Akko stirred in a foreign bed, rubbing her head into the light blue, silky soft pillow below her as she began to wake up. She found that she could move little, restrained by the hold of Diana’s hands, arms and legs around her naked body, clinging onto her possessively.

The brunette smiled as she soaked in the intimate heat radiating into her, tempered only by some kind of spell that Diana had cast to keep the room cool and airy. She breathed in Diana’s scent, finding comfort in the smell of cucumber in her hair. As her senses readjusted to the outside world, she could hear the odd thump outside, it adorned by the clatter of moving keys.

Something was happening outside, and it interested Akko.

But she could not wake Diana up!

It was a terrible predicament. She really wanted to let Diana sleep, knowing the girl had a lot to do today. She would hate to get on her bad side so early in the day, hoping that she could instead help her to relax instead of feeling groggy and upset. On that note, Akko tried to look for some sort of clock or way to tell the time. It being summer it was difficult to tell what time of day it was, being that the sun would rise so early and shine so brightly, even by the humble hour of six in the morning.

Looking around Akko found nothing, just a room full of furniture, dashed with pictures of ancestors, relatives and family symbols in various forms of art style. Where one would be medieval, another may appear to be from the eighteenth century. It helped reinforce in Akko’s mind that she was very much the odd one out, a foreigner in a place of aristocracy.

But that did not matter.

She had Diana, and Diana had her. That was all that mattered!

Closing her eyes she returned the hold that Diana had around her, grasping at her sides and giving a light squeeze before she fell back to sleep, patient and waiting for Diana to say it was time to get out of bed.

Akko quickly fell back to sleep, ignoring the thuds of luggage outside the door and the whispered pleas coming from the persons depositing it.

By the time she was stirred back to consciousness those sounds were replaced with rustled sheets and a knock on the door. Akko thought it must have been the old maid who kindly took her into the Manor yesterday and kept her eyes closed when Diana beckoned her to come in. Akko heard the door click and the sound of rattling cutlery, more so than any well trained maid or butler would allow to resonate outward.

If Akko had seen the look on the maids face, she would have seen a pale, wide-eyed elderly woman nervously performing her duties for the new, assumptive head of the Cavendish family, eager not to put a foot wrong or say a word out of favour. Her doubts and fears were suppressed into her mind, so much so that she did not dare think them, terrified that she may be placed under the same state as Daryl and her daughters.

“M... Miss Ca-cavendish, your tea...” Said Anna with a significant stutter, her worn face blemished with the odd drop of sweat as she tried to leave the room as quickly as she could.

“Thank you, Anna.” Diana said, thankful for the delivery of her morning refreshments, covering herself with the expensive covers of the bed as she sat up. “I do hope you are ready for today.” Diana added, wishing to remind the maid of the day at hand. Anna nodded rapidly, wincing as her neck fought back, strained over years of endless service.

“O-Of course, Miss Cavendish.” She addressed again, bowing to acknowledge the young witch’s sentence and internally noting down everything she had to do today, as if scared that Diana could read her mind. Anna began to walk towards the exit of the door before she was stopped.

“Excuse me, Anna.”

A chill ran up the maid’s back as Diana’s cool, stern voice rang out.

Akko swallowed as she kept her eyes closed.

“Y... yes, Miss-”

“No.” Diana interrupted her firmly, her tone laced with indignity as she did so. Diana moved her legs off the bed, settling her feet onto the carpeted floor before standing up, walking over towards the table where her tea and some pastries had been set. A silence settled over the room as Diana began to pour herself a cup of traditional English tea. As Anna heard the pouring of water into a teacup, she instinctively tried to complete the task for the girl.

“Do not turn around.”

Anna’s body bolted back to how it was, the familial familiarity of their relationship having vanished in that moment, replaced by a kind of coldness reserved for the worst of guests. The maid swallowed while Diana brewed her cup of tea, picking up a croissant and observing it with a keen eye.

“I do not like these pastries...” Diana commented, confusing Anna.

“But, Miss Ca-” Anna was interrupted again.

“They remind me too much of her...” Diana said offhandedly, her voice distant and slightly disappointed. She then broke the pastry in half, letting it fall back onto the table with a clatter, a portion of it crashing into the filled tea cup with a bloop and a bang. Anna did not know what to do, so she offered the only thing she could.

“Please let me clean that Miss Cavendish! I will find something new for breakfast!” Anna said hurriedly, forcing herself to stay in position, staring directly at the wall no longer obscured by the now open door. Diana hummed before she gave an answer.

“Why do you insist on saying that title?” Diana said, exasperation now intermingling with her disappointment. Anna was confused.

“I... I’m sorry?” Anna nervously asked, her hands scrunching her uniform as she waited for Diana to clarify.

“Surely you know to refer to me as ‘Mistress Cavendish’?”

A deep sense of regret flooded into Anna, and her nervous shaking intensified as she realised her error. The elderly woman suddenly felt a new level of fear and insecurity, scared for her safety in front of this changed Diana.

Akko kept her eyes tightly shut, shivering as she felt the emotions cascading off of her lover.

“I-I am so sorry, Mistress! I will-”

“You will leave Akko and I in peace for the time being.” Diana interrupted once more, her voice now demanding. “I would suggest you think about your actions as you perform your duties today.” The subtle implication ran havoc within Anna as she forced out a nod and another apology, nearly bolting out of the room and barely remembering to close the door.

As Akko kept her eyes closed, she heard the blonde humming softly to herself, sorting out the mess on the table herself. The brunette could not see what was happening, but she assumed the witch was preparing a drink for herself and Akko, perhaps eager to return to bed to comfort her.

Akko hoped that was the case.

She just wanted Diana to be happy, if only the maid had not upset her!

What a silly maid.

“Akko, dearest?”

Akko bolted upright, a gasp escaping her before she quickly placed a smile on her soft, sleepy face.

“Yes Diana?!” She shouted out, happy and eager to please Diana. The blonde smiled at the display, admiring the girl in every way she could before she spoke.

“Today will be wonderful, will it not?”

Akko nodded, her eyes closing tightly shut, her smile bright and radiant.

“Mhmm!”


	24. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at the Manor without Amanda, who has been missing throughout the day. Meanwhile Diana and Akko prepare to greet the guests, with the blonde's plan already in motion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of notes this time, so promotion first. FIRST! For those who have not seen it, the wonderful artist Eliln, a fan of the story, finished my commission of Chapter 19-20 of Obsessed! The link is [here](http://eliln.tumblr.com/post/176918281888/commission-for-broeckoli-based-on-his-amazing), please like and reblog! SECOND! I have written a T-rated, 6.5k length Charoix oneshot which you can access [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640101)! Please give it a read if you haven't already! More notes at the end.

It was deep into the warm but cooling afternoon, and as the remaining girls of the Red and Green Teams waited outside the entrance of Luna Nova, adorning their dresses and suits and holding their brooms, there was still no sign of Amanda.

The disconcerting and unsettling nature of the day was only ramped up further by the strange, sudden disappearance of Amanda, who had clearly taken a good portion of her things and ruffled the Green-team dorm before vanishing. A shampoo bottle had been lazily left on the floor atop of thrown bedsheets, and it was apparent that some clothes were missing, including her infamous suit. Before the incident at Appleton, Amanda had already owned a suit in her wardrobe, often saying that it was just her style and preference to wear one over some kind of dress.

It was an innocent thing, which contrasted with the odd blotches of blood on the shower gown that was tossed onto her bed.

When Jasminka awoke to see the display, she could not help but shiver. And as she thought about it now, standing outside with a frilly, pink and white dress and a pinic basket around her arm, she shivered further, her white, short heels shuffling on the gravel. It was a daunting, upsetting sight, as was the reaction from Constanze when Jasminka felt forced to wake up the small witch.

The poor girl could not stop shaking in Jasminka’s arm for a whole hour.

The normally resolute, quiet girl was reduced to a vibrating mess of tears and hiccups, harshly grabbing at Jasminka’s nightwear and sobbing into her shoulders. Constanze was scared to death, frightened so deeply that Amanda had been hurt and that something had gone horribly wrong. As she cried and cried, shaking her head on the Russian’s shoulder, she spoke out one word repeatedly.

“Amanda.”

The pair were fortunate that, after an hour had passed, that Lotte and Sucy had knocked on the door, helping to snap the small girl out of her tearful coma and give Jasminka some much needed respite. It was not that Jasminka did not want to comfort the girl - of course she did – but that even she was becoming increasingly frazzled, and was struggling to take the burden of the entire Green-team and the events onto her shoulders.

Jasminka could not help but feel evermore disturbed over Constanze’s reaction. Even the small German was becoming more and more unstable. She had no clue how Lotte or Sucy were reacting, but Jasminka could only assume that Lotte would have been the most fragile of the two, and that she was taking the whole thing far better than expected.

“We can’t wait forever you know.”

Sucy said rhetorically, wearing a dark purple attire which seemed to blend the styles of a suit with a dress. It was akin to what she wore when the Red-team had sneaked into the Hanbridge estate: almost medieval protrusions at the top, that curved outward like wings, with the costume becoming more modern in the middle before transforming into a flowing but sleek dress at the end. Her flat shoes were a more deeper shade of purple, more akin to the colour of the night sky.

Lotte bristled beside her, her mouth wavy and unsure, humming disapprovingly. “Sucy...” She trailed off, her left hand grasping her mostly bare right arm. Lotte had also grabbed hold of a similar dress to what they had during their antics at the Hanbridge estate, wearing coloured out yellow at the top that was as smooth as silk, before wearing a light blue skirt that travelled down to her knees. She wore one of her mothers necklaces that she had been given before she travelled to Luna Nova; a mixture of rare stones that conformed with the light costume she wore.

Her light blue shoes also lacked heels, not daring to do what Jasminka had done. Lotte just was not a fan of them, and her nervous disposition of the night also played a part.

It was not as easy to run with heels.

“What? We need to get there soon.” Sucy countered, with there being the Cavendish Manor. It would not be the longest broom ride ever, but Sucy thought it best to arrive before the sun really began to set. Right now it was still bright out, it being just past six in the evening, but the witches could tell that the sky was starting to dim ever so slightly, and it was only a matter of time before it started to become shades of red and orange, laced with the odd few white, fluffy clouds.

A sudden sigh made the two remaining Red-team members turn their heads. It was from Constanze, who looked terrifically sad and utterly drained. She wore a suit with a green tie and her jacket was unbuttoned, revealing her pristine white shirt. Her black shoes shined in the slowly dimming sunlight, though the tips appeared dirty and dusty as she kicked the ground in frustration and impatience.

That impatience became ever more apparent when the girl began to walk off on her own, broom in hand. Constanze had no direction in mind other than the Cavendish Manor, and she buried the nagging, churning thoughts of Amanda being missing...

Or simply not caring for anyone but Akko.

Jasminka was the first to react, a worried frown appearing on her face, but she was paralysed to her spot on the gravel. She simply was no longer sure what to do, and her protective instincts began to wane and be overwhelmed by a sense of impossibility. However, Lotte was able to do something, chasing after the girl and shouting out her name as she mounted her broom.

Sucy sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

Following Sucy, Jasminka also mounted her broom, a worried hum escaping her as she slowly rose from the ground. Sucy’s normally blank face also wore a frown, though it was more difficult for Jasminka to decipher what kind. The Filipino looked on at the shrinking figures ahead of her as Constanze sped off and Lotte chased her.

“Lotte is a lot stronger than I thought.” Jasminka said, startling Sucy a little as she turned her head to meet the Russian’s gaze. Sucy shrugged, not sure how to answer.

“Sure.” Sucy said at first, pausing as she thought about it a little. “She’s cried a few times. I don’t blame her.” Sucy added, commenting on the few occasions where Lotte would have her own little breakdown, having a short sob into her hands or Sucy’s shoulders.

“She looks so fragile though...” Jasminka commented, her voice wobbly and unsure. Sucy hummed again.

“She’s stronger than she looks, just like how you can look weaker too.” Sucy said, seemingly alluding to something. Jasminka suddenly felt like she was being probed, feeling as if she was on the back-foot all of a sudden. Sucy suddenly continued.

“You don’t have to pretend you’re doing well, you know.”

It was another rhetorical reply from Sucy, and Jasminka immediately understood what she was saying, even if she refused to admit it. She grimaced, her dark eyes becoming slightly visible as she looked away, analysing all the little details on the ground. The green vegetation that made fences to keep in animals, the trees that appeared still and dormant, containing countless spirits and ancient souls, and the odd car or animal that wondered the fields and drove down the ‘A’ roads.

“I’m struggling too, I’m just bad at showing it.” Sucy then said. Jasminka did not turn around, but listened as the pale girl continued. “You don’t have to be a rock all the time. Use those moments hugging your friends to have a little cry yourself.” Sucy suggested, trying to be helpful in giving Jasminka some way to let herself go from time to time. The idea caught Jasminka’s interest, implying something that Sucy perhaps did not want to be direct with herself.

She turned back around to meet the gaze of Sucy, who looked on with intelligent, observing eyes. Her face was as blank as ever, the paleness only lacking on and around her eyes where she dashed on dark pink on her eyelids and exaggerated her eyelashes, them flowing outwards like outstretched arms.

“What about you? Have you done that?” Jasminka asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. After a short, awkward pause, Sucy then turned her head to look at the vanishing dots in the summer evening sky.

“We should catch up with them. Don’t want them being flustered when greeting Cavendish.” Sucy avoided the question, her voice as monotone as ever as she picked up speed. Jasminka hummed, shaking her head a little, moving to match the witch’s speed.

Some questions were best left unanswered, even if the answer is obvious.

* * *

All throughout the Cavendish Manor was the smell of roasting meat and vegetables, laced in with cooking pastries, both sweet and savoury. A frantic bustle of maids, butlers and cooks ran amok through the hallways and rooms, making sure every single little detail was perfect. Any trace of dust? Gone. Every piece of porcelain and glass? Clean and shiny. The meat and vegetables? Cooked to perfection; the perfect dash of red on the beef, just the right amount of crunch on the broccoli.

Only a few people in the estate seemed to glide around calmly and slowly, full of purpose but restrained and refined. None of them were the workers of course, who felt completely compelled to be perfect and quick with their every action, a bout of worry in the back of their minds if they did something wrong.

There was one exception to this rule though.

A bouncy, smiling Akko skipped and danced around the Manor, gliding in between maids and pottery as if she were a dancer skating on ice. She wore a light blue dress, it in one piece and flowing all the way down her legs, her arms bare. Akko’s dress was adorned with a distinctive blue belt, signed off with a golden unicorn insignia, denoting the house of Cavendish. Her hair was down and shined in the lights, streaming through the air with every skip and every dodge as she brushed and jumped past the workers and maids.

She could not see the sheer fright in the eyes of those she barely missed, an ever-present fear in their eyes if they clattered into the blonde’s brunette. The mistress of the house followed the bouncy Japanese girl with a blank, small smirk, only a a couple of metres behind. She wore a brown suit not too dissimilar to her riding gear, punctuated by a light blue tie and her clicking, brown flat shoes. Diana was analysing the faces of each worker who narrowly dodged _her_ Akko, sending them a thank you for their work and a little nod.

Her appreciation sounded empty and lacked any kind of genuine tone. Her attention was solely on Akko...

And the three other members of the Cavendish family.

Aunt Daryl and her daughters walked around at a controlled, meaningful pace, taking their time yet being just as quick as the butlers and maids. They carried an assortment of items – plates, glasses, cleaning products and utensils – and every so often entered the gaze of the new mistress of the Manor. When Diana’s cool, azure orbs meet the gazes of her family members, all Diana saw were pleading, wide and desperate eyes.

She heard the strained humming and forced whispers, but Diana paid no mind to them.

They were doing her bidding, and as mistress of the Cavendish name, that was perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong in this, Diana assured herself, despite the odd voice of discontent in the back of her mind, niggling and nagging at her. The blonde buried that part of her, ignoring what was left of her morality.

All for Akko.

 _Her_ Akko.

Akko seemed to pay no mind either. Her burgundy eyes bright and radiating as she spun around in circles and bounced from wall to wall, maid to maid. Her unblinking eyes settled Diana, as did her wide, disconnected smile.

The atmosphere was eerie.

But Diana paid no mind to it.

It was approaching the time for dinner, and Diana and Akko were still waiting for the visitors to arrive. Today would be perfect to celebrate their coupling, and Diana was sure that at least four of the five visitors would be accepting and kind. Why would they not, after all? A deep, long lasting relationship was what the pair wanted after all. Who would be against such a close and tight bond?

One person, for sure.

But no matter, it was not as if she could do anything - not really. That _blight_ would not stand in the way of them, not after everything she had done to try and break them apart...

Not after what Diana had told _her_ Akko...

It was earlier in the day, around noon, when the two were preparing themselves for the night ahead. They had decided to take a bath together upon Diana’s insistence, as the blonde wished to make sure the brunettes hair was as perfect as possible. Diana had to make sure it was silky smooth and smelt like strawberries, laced with her own cucumber scent. Akko was not sure at first, blushing like a schoolgirl in front of her crush.

But after Diana’s assurances, and her firm hand had held the brunette’s upper arm tightly, her nails digging in ever so slightly, Akko would reluctantly agree.

As a treat Diana then offered Akko a choice as to how to run the enormous bath, almost like a reward, saying that she could make it as bubbly or hot as she wanted. Of course Akko, smiling and wiping a stray tear from her cheek, would happily proclaim that she wanted to make the bath as frothy and bubbly as possible. It was a massive bath, slightly bigger than Akko’s dorm but not quite as large as Diana’s. Her wonder brightened up the warm, outshining all of the lights.

It was so endearing to Diana, Akko’s childlike reaction.

It contrasted so well with the intimate actions in the bath.

It was easy for Diana to lull Akko into that kind of security, with sweet kisses and well wishes, loving words and delicate displays. “Let me do this for you.” Diana would say, frothing shampoo into Akko’s hair. “Let me do that for you.” Diana would state, dolloping soap in the sponge and rubbing it up and down the brunette’s body, into every little crevice and difficult to reach part.

Akko would melt with every word of praise, every shower of loving words and close touches. It made her feel so safe and loved, like she could do and be anything around _her_ Diana. She was peppered with kisses on her neck, it barely above the water that was completely concealed by watermelon-scented bubbles, and loving caresses around her body, making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

The bubbles hid the shivers and curling toes completely, as well as the entwining legs and grasping hands that struggled to grip their lubricated bodies. Almost as well as Diana hid her lingering doubt and questioning mind, wondering if this was really so appropriate.

Really so fair.

But the foreign emotions soon left Diana completely, overtaken by something different, something reassuring.

She knew she was better than _that_.

“Akko, dearest?” Diana said suddenly into Akko’s neck, startling Akko and making her breath hitch again. Akko glanced down with half-lidded eyes, finding Diana’s azure orbs concealed.

“Ha-” Akko was not sure if it was a slip of her tongue, uttering her native language, or the nip at her throat that made her say the wrong word. She tried again. “Ye-yeah?”

“She only wants you for your body.”

The statement left Akko confused, her mind foggy and overloaded with blonde lust and frazzled from all of the blondes little ministrations. Diana’s fingers and palms still danced over her skin, savouring and teasing all at the same time.

“Wh...” Akko swallowed and tried to ask again. “What..? Wh-who..?” She questioned breathlessly. Diana opened her eyes, bringing herself eye-level with _her_ brunette.

“ _Her.”_

The sudden shift in tone made Akko shiver in a different way, the dark, bitter nature of it bringing a fear to her stomach. It must have been Amanda, Akko thought, it must have been her that was upsetting Diana so much.

That was so unfair.

Diana continued. “She would cast you aside, you know?” Diana said rhetorically. “Once she is bored with you, she will move on to her next plaything.” Diana was adamant in her tone, moving to kiss Akko’s cheek as she finished, rubbing the other as she pulled back and looked deeply into those hazy, red eyes.

“Mmm?” Diana hummed, hoping that Akko would agree.

“Mm.” She did, nodding her head slowly. Diana smiled, leaving a peck on her soft, wet lips.

“I knew you would understand, my sweet, darling Akko.” Diana said, moving her lips towards the other side of Akko’s neck. “She is insatiable and dangerous, and she will exploit you.” Diana continued to strike a foreboding fear into Akko, regards of whether she had any facts on her side.

But, unexpectedly, a part of Akko questioned what Diana was saying. A part of her from the past still left in her, shaking it’s head violently, pleading with the brunette.

It escaped, just this once, to ask one simple thing.

“How do you know?”

The pause in all of Diana’s actions, her breathing, her movement, unsettled Akko to such a degree that she could not help but hold her breath. She immediately regretted what she said, chastising herself for not keeping her mouth shut and questioning Diana. All she thought was how she should not have done that, and a deep regret rippled through her as she believed she had just ruined the positive vibe.

Then Diana slowly rose up from her position by Akko’s red and nibbled neck, lightly breathing in the girl’s scent. Every tentative moment pushed Akko further and further on the brink of a breakdown, to lay down a string of apologies and begs for forgiveness. She should not have questioned Diana! It was wrong to do that!

Why was she so _stupid_?!

And then Diana rested her lips beside Akko’s ear, and whispered out her answer.

“Because she tried to catch _me_.”

It did not matter if it were true, and Akko may never really know if it were. But those six words coursed through Akko, spiking in her stomach and heart, making her grit her teeth. A sudden bout of indignant rage hit, making her grip onto Diana’s back and shoulder blade with the strength of a vice. Even Diana paused, caught off guard by the reaction, biting down a gasp of pain as nails dug into her skin.

Akko was jealous.

‘ _Good.’_ Thought Diana.

‘ _She really does love me.’_ The blonde concluded.

As the thought drifted away, ending in a mix of violent, passionate kisses and disturbed, bubbly water, Diana arrived at the main entrance of the estate, seemingly having followed Akko who knew exactly where Diana wanted to go. The British witch blinked, her vision focusing on the smiling, grinning brunette with the captivating, bright burgundy eyes.

Diana smiled.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

And then the sound of flying brooms fizzled into her ears, as well as the sound of an enthusiastic, budding witch.

“They’re here!”

Looking up for the pointing, waving brunette, Diana counted four persons on four brooms in the slowly dimming evening sky, carefully guiding themselves down onto the gravelled entrance below them.

‘ _Just four?’_ Diana thought to herself, unsure what to feel at the absence of _that_ witch. Her pondering was interrupted rather quickly with Constanze hopping onto the ground first, barely giving herself time collect her broom, pouting menacingly at the two girls before her. Lotte followed straight after, putting a hand on Constanze’s small shoulder and gripping lightly, trying to calm the girl’s nerves and apparent anger.

Diana’s eyes softened; life seemed to return to them.

“Welcome to my Manor, girls.” Diana spoke out as Sucy and Jasminka landed moments later, brushing themselves down and neatening out their attire.

“Go-good evening, Diana.” Lotte said, stuttering and struggling to get her words out, She glanced over as Akko, bouncing on her heels a couple of metres away, staring into nothing. It was such a weird sight, but Lotte tried to force it out of her mind.

“Hey.” Said Sucy, still monotone and pulling a fantastic poker face, if she was indeed upset at Diana. She caught Akko in the corner of her eye, seeing exactly what Lotte had seen.

It was disconcerting, like she had been given one of Sucy’s hallucinogenic potions.

“Let us all head inside, we can talk during dinner after all, and we have much to discuss.” Diana said, rushing along the girls into the estate before much more could be said. “Akko, dearest.” The little beck and call made Akko whip her head around to noise, her smile still bright but off. She skipped over to the blonde’s side, grasping Diana’s right hand with both of hers.

Three witches went to follow the pair, but Lotte felt paralysed, her hand and arm still outstretched as if Constanze was still there.

It was so _weird_.

Jasminka stopped behind her, mimicking what Lotte had done for Constanze just a moment ago. The Russian hummed when Lotte turned her head in shock, startled. She then looked forward, catching the concerned eyes of Sucy, who was still following Diana and Akko. Lotte sighed deeply before taking in a big gulp of air.

‘ _I can do this.’_ She though to herself, shaking her head slightly.

‘ _For Akko.’_

Lotte then began to walk, followed closely by Jasminka. It was a short trip up the stairs before the atmosphere of the Manor filled her senses, catching sight of all the paintings and porcelain dotted around the main lobby as well as the smell of cooking meat and vegetables.

“Where is everyone?” Sucy said as they all paused in the hallway, Diana a few steps ahead of them near one of the large doors with Akko clinging onto her side. Lotte agreed, recalling the story Akko had told the pair once she had returned Diana to Luna Nova a few months ago.

“Yeah Diana, don’t you have an aunt?”

“Her daughters, even?” Sucy felt inclined to add, picking up on what Lotte was referring too. Diana looked over her shoulder, giving a short, curt answer.

“They have completed their duties.”

It was such a strange, formal reply. It implied far more than answered, leaving the other girls feeling wary and even more anxious. As much as they had ill about Aunt Daryl and her daughters, and heard well of some of the maids and butlers, the girls would have preferred to see some kind of adult figure around.

Instead it was just them. Only them.

They were the adults now.

And it was grossly upsetting, and they felt completely out of their depth.

Diana seemed to be coping with it just fine. Her demeanour really had changed, even if she had always portrayed a very dignified and composed aura, and Akko seemed to lap it up. The brunette seemed to be in a world of her own, leaning onto Diana and waiting patiently for her next move and words. She seemed completely relaxed, as if her own actions were in the hands of the blonde.

It was so against the carefree, impulsive Akko that they all once knew. But her bouncy nature, that had suddenly reappeared, clashed with the controlled, obedient Akko that had been broken in by Diana.

Lotte shivered.

It was so _wrong_ , but her brain struggled to process it. It was so eerie and odd that she could barely describe it. The words seemed to escape her, and all she could do was sweat nervously from her brow and allow her stomach to continue churning, demanding that she do something.

But Lotte felt completely unable to, and was only compelled to follow Diana into the hall before the dining room.

“Dinner should be ready, so please take a seat when you enter.” Diana said, as they reached halfway down the hall, the room lit by the moonlight shining through the windows and the lamps flickering on the wall.

“Yeah! Just tuck right in!” Akko said enthusiastically, smiling over her shoulder with a stare that perturbed even Sucy. Trying to play it cool, Jasminka asked an innocent question, hoping to keep a conversation going.

“Oh... what are we eating heh..?” She asked, taking a guess after her question. “Smells like... roast leg of beef, carrots...” The pink-haired witch trailed off, her voice naturally distant. Diana responded, her voice as aristocratic as ever.

“You would be correct, Jasminka.” Diana congratulated genuinely, as if appreciating the comment, before reminding the girls of what she had said a few days ago. “I did say we were having a Sunday dinner after all. How could you forget?” She finished with a low, giggling hum, thought she did not miss the “tsch” coming from Sucy.

“I wonder why...” Sucy mumbled, receiving an elbow to her ribs from Lotte. Diana did not answer, but her calm smile morphed into a smirk. She just so happened to agree with Sucy.

The achievement she had earned was certainly a dominating thought.

But as she opened the door to the large dining room, her smirk suddenly vanished off her lips like a sandcastle washed away by the tide. Akko’s bright smile also disappeared, replaced with a look of shock and discomfort.

Sitting lazily on the chair at the far end of the table, reserved for the head of the house, was a certain maroon-haired witch, grinning and clad with her patented suit, her appearance only slightly marred by the light bags under her eyes.

“’sup.”

Amanda O’Neill sneaked into the Manor, and was up to her old, usual tricks, fiddling with a wand in her right hand as her back fully met the service of the large, cushioned dining chair. As Diana glanced down from looking at _that_ witch’s face, her seething emotions grew further as she saw something wrapped up in plain, white cloth on the table, it matching the size and length of a certain magical object.

Diana’s eyes turned dead and cold, and a shadow seemed to grow on her face.

“How did _you_ get into _my_ estate?” Diana spat out bitterly, barely a hint of restraint in her voice. Akko gripped onto Diana’s arm as harshly as Diana’s words to Amanda, her nails digging into her the blonde’s pale flesh.

Diana paid no mind to it.

But the grin on the smug American’s face produced boiling hatred in her gut.

“Oh come on Dia, ya know me well enough! Remember the museum?”

Akko’s grip became even harsher as thoughts of jealously and bitterness danced around her damaged, manipulated psyche, threatening to spill out at a moments notice. Diana could not fail to notice this as the spiking pain on her arm increased. The brows of the Cavendish mistress furrowed further, somehow.

“Yes, once a thief, always a thief.” Diana commented, snapping straight to her next important question. “And what do you have on the table?” Diana asked, her fists clenched. The girls behind her looked on warily, with Amanda catching sight of the astonishment of Constanze, the worry of Lotte and Jasminka, and the tiredness of Sucy.

“The Shiny Rod of course! Always wanted to get a close up of this thing.” There was a hint of sarcasm in Amanda’s voice as she answered the question, her flipping and rotating wand now retracted as she saw little threat from Diana attacking her so openly. She continued. “Have you seen the texture of the wood? Astounding...”

“That is the property of the Cavendish estate, O’Neill. You should not be able to hold it in the first place.” Diana said, first staunchly before then sounding incredulous, wary and unsure as to how the maroon-haired witch could even handle the object.

“Well it responds to desires, don’t it?” Amanda’s response was loose and vague, and Diana began to wonder if this was all just a game of poker. There was a reason for the wand to the be wrapped up over it being bare, so the blonde played along, confident that Amanda could not really use it.

It was hers after all.

And Akko’s.

And Akko did not desire that _thing_ to hold it, right?

“And what _is_ your desire?” Diana asked, venom spewing from her words. Amanda giggled lowly with a grin still present on her lips, before standing up flamboyantly and pulling on her jacket. She rested her right hand onto the table, leaving her left arm to rest by her side.

“To get Akko away from _you_.”

Amanda’s grinned soon hardened into a look of sheer determination, her smile turning cocky and confident. Diana on the other hand began to scowl, gritting her teeth at the audacity of the witch’s comments.

Neither of them caught Akko’s burgundy eyes glazing over, nor did the girls behind.

“But we have dinner to talk about how I do that, don’t we?” Amanda then said after a moments pause, the stare-down breaking as Diana blinked dismissively, moving to take the vacant seat at the end of the table closest to her, her left arm scratched to a deep red as she forced the clinging brunette off her gracefully.

“Indeed.” She started. “Lets see what this dinner holds, O’Neill.” Diana rested her left hand on the table arm as she finished, prompting the other girls to take their seats with a swish of her right. Akko stood still, her hands gripping her arms tightly.

“Akko, dear?” Diana called out over her shoulder as she went towards the middle of the table, snapping the girl out of her trance momentarily. Akko hummed in reply, prompting Diana to continue. “Please take a seat next to my chair, will you?” Diana said as softly as she could given the challenge before her, the brunette nodding at the request and dashing to the seat next to the one Diana had just moved away from.

“Why not sit next to me Akko?” Shouted Amanda from the other end of the table. Akko paused again, stuck to the floor as the other girls walked past her, eyeing her wearily and with deep concern. Even Sucy was not sure how to handle the situation, preferring to stay quiet and taking a seat next to Lotte, the two Red-team member sitting opposed to the other two members of the Green-team.

Meanwhile, while Akko stood still, paralysed to the ground, Diana picked up the carving knife resting on the plate besides the different cuts of roast beef. Her cold, dead azure eyes met the gaze of determined, vivid-green ones, as she went to slowly carve the pieces of meat.

Amanda swallowed, but kept her nerves.

“I think it is best that Akko sits beside me.”

This really was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for the wait and any typos, I've had a really rough month and a half and it climaxed around the time I upped Chapter 23. I will get this story finished for you all, and now that I'm at the last two chapters I feel super hyped doing so. Thank you so much for the 10.6k+ hits again, and all the kudos and comments. Your comments really make my day, be it serious or not, critical or not. I'm planning to do a series of oneshots after I've finished the story, you can find my Tumblr post about it [here](https://broeckoli.tumblr.com/post/177055631433/taking-oneshot-suggestions-yo-im-taking). See you next time!


	25. Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner begins and the girls struggle to help Akko and Diana with their relationship as Amanda goes on the offensive, throwing into doubt their plans. If only they saw what was really wrong in the first place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No end notes on this chapter, but I want to thank everyone for breaking past 450 kudos! I'll be finishing Obsessed on Sunday, so I can't wait to see you then. Please remember to leave a comment and/or some feedback, I always read them. Thank you again.

A tense, deathly silence reigned through the dining hall as Diana carved various cuts of beef onto serving plates, the blonde intentionally keeping eye contact with the maroon-haired intruder sitting on _her_ seat. Diana cursed herself for inviting Amanda in the first place, and hoped she would not regret it by the end of the night.

Sucy glanced over to her Red-team partner, her brow furrowed. When Lotte caught the Filipino turning her head towards her, she was stunned when she found emotion on it. Sucy would get angry and rage-brew a potion, and Sucy would get a little happy and adorn a grin, but rarely, if ever, would Sucy look worried. The atmosphere was thick with tension and awkwardness, sprinkled in with a sick, twisting foreboding and fear, and the normally gore-friendly Sucy was shaken by an aristocrat carving a piece of meat.

“...wonder how the food will taste...” Sucy said to no-one in particular, her voice still monotone at the least, bringing some odd comfort to Lotte and the two girls opposite her. Diana picked up the comment, deciding to add her own.

“I am sure it will be delicious. My cooks are some of the finest in the land.” Diana boasted with confidence, her cold and calculating eyes still locked onto Amanda, who was struggling to hold her nerves. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as she continued to lean on the table, her mouth and chin covered by her hands to hide her wavering lips.

“How long have they been held here?” Sucy then continued in a slightly sarcastic tone, hoping to get a twitch from the host. She did not, but she emphasised one of her words.

“They have been _employed_ here since my Mother's time, and they enjoy the environment.” Diana replied, adding some weight to her answer in the process. Sucy rolled her eyes on instinct, though she was glad that Diana was not looking at her.

 _'I'm sure they do...'_ Sucy commented in her mind, keeping the thought to herself. Meanwhile, Lotte picked up on what Sucy was trying to do – or at least she thought she had. It seemed to Lotte that Sucy wanted to try and have some normal conversations, which would allow at least four of the girls to casually work in their plan.

It was, in their minds, the best chance to help Akko. And if Diana could be helped too? To see her errors? It would be worth it.

“Oh-oh Diana?” Lotte asked with a light voice and a stutter, catching the blonde’s attention quickly.

“Yes, Lotte?”

“Would you like some help with the food?” Lotte asked, shuffling in her seat a little as Sucy turned her gaze towards her again. “Like, we can grab our own vegetables and stuff, save you the trouble?” She finished with a light, nervous giggle and a smile. Diana paused as Lotte finished her offer, taking the time to soak it in, before turning to the girl, finally breaking eye contact with Amanda.

Much to the American’s relief.

“That would be most helpful, yes.” Diana agreed with a light smile, appreciating the sentiment. “Girls, please, grab what you like.” Diana’s kind tone continued, settling the air for just a little while. It was a much needed respite to the tenseness of the situation, and everyone appreciated it. Even Akko felt a little more at ease as she stood up with a wobble. But Diana had other plans.

“Oh no my love, please... take a seat; I will bring your food.” Diana said, her insistence coming with a bright, loving smile and a warm gaze. Akko stopped for a moment, processing what had just been said, before nodding with a small smile and some teasing words.

“E... even if I ask for extra Yorkshire Puddings..?” Akko squeaked out cautiously, eliciting a hearty giggle from Diana. The blonde loved how cute Akko could be, and obliged with the comment.

“Of course my dear! Now be patient.” Diana said cheerfully, her focus shifting to the cuts of meats before her while Akko giggled, sitting back down with a slightly exaggerated plop. Her legs swung childishly as she waited for her meal to be served, settled by the kind and loving actions of _her_ Diana.

Amanda looked on, the girl staying in her seat for the time being, with doubt starting to creep into her mind,

Akko was besotted.

It was very unnerving and routing to the maroon-haired witch, as it was completely against her expectations. Akko was meant to be sad and silent, repressed into Diana’s little corner and heavy gaze. While the brunette was still following the blonde’s beck and call, this cheeriness felt utterly out of character.

But Amanda forced the thoughts to the back of her mind. Just because Akko was cheery did not mean she was happy. Maybe she was repressing her despair, ignoring the fear screaming in the back of her mind.

Maybe she really did want to get out. But Amanda could only guess, wait and work for it.

Meanwhile Jasminka conservatively put food on her plate, putting on only a little extra veg and meat onto her dish, concerned and scared over Diana’s possible reaction. The pink-haired witch looked over at Diana, who was now humming to herself as she finished up her slicing of the meat, its red juices making it look delectable.

“Eat as much as you want, there is plenty on the table.” Diana said suddenly, as if she could feel Jasminka’s stare. The girl swallowed at the eerie coincidence, feeling compelled to follow the words and deposit as much onto her plate as possible.

She ended up grabbing two more plates, setting them beside each other.

A few more moments passed, and after Diana had filled up Akko’s plate with much delicious food, it still steaming hot and topped off with a mild coating of gravy, the girls began to tuck into their dinners. Amanda was the last to sit down, waiting until most of the table had filled their plates before filling up her own. As she sat down, she glanced towards Constanze, who was delicately nibbling away at her portions. Amanda had not noticed how exhausted the girl looked until just now, and a spike of guilt hit her.

‘ _Should have kept the towel away from my arm...’_ Amanda cursed herself, correctly assuming a good chunk of the reason why Constanze looked so down, refusing to meet her gaze.

Everyone was tucking into their dinners now, and the awkward and tense silence from earlier returned. Akko cheerfully ate her grub, her legs moving back and forth and her shoulder doing an odd sideways jig from time to time. Diana elegantly tucked into her meal, casually stealing glances at Akko before turning her gaze to Amanda. The maroon-haired girl ate at the same pace as Diana – slow and steady – while occasionally looking up from her plate.

Every time she did, her green eyes crossed paths with blue, and apart from the small, smug smile, Diana’s expression was relatively hard to decipher. It was another oddity in Amanda’s mind. This new Diana should be far more confident right now, smirking at Amanda with glee. But the green-eyed witch assumed that it must have been her ‘holding’ the Shiny Rod that tempered Diana.

The silence was eventually broken by a bold and monotone Sucy.

“So, what’s the deal?”

Lotte could barely stop her hand from flying to her face, nor could Amanda. Even the more reserved Jasminka and blanked-out Constanze could barely believe the bluntness of the question, the former pausing mid-chomp and the latter whipping her head up to stare bullets at the red-eyed mushroom lover.

“In what regards?” Diana asked, seeking clarity in the question. She was still calmly eating her food, bringing a bundle of sliced carrots to her lips as she finished her own little question. Sucy obliged immediately.

“To Akko.” As Sucy said her name, Akko’s head whipped her from her dinner plate, her focus on the food shattered by the mention of her name by someone other than Diana. “To yourself too.”

“Can you please be clearer?” Diana demanded, her voice slightly strained, but her lips and eyes still focused on her meal. Annoyance popped up on her face, and Akko could feel the vibe. She stopped kicking her legs and she started to shuffle on her seat, a slightly worried expression appearing on her brow.

“Don't you think you two have changed since hooking up?” Sucy said, relenting to Diana. Lotte's nerves got the best of her, and the freckled girl decided to add her own input, trying to cushion the blow of the words.

“Um! She means, like, you two have been really closed off and a little too, um...” Lotte trailed off, biting her tongue as she restrained herself from saying something equally as blunt, if not more so, than Sucy. Diana turned her gaze to Lotte, finally taking her focus off of her dinner. Lotte swallowed as Diana spoke.

“Yes? Please, continue.”

It was incredibly offputting, and Lotte felt daunted and unsafe. She really wanted to just bolt out of the room at this point, such was the fear in her belly. However, Sucy intervened, shouldering the heavy burden of Diana's potential reaction.

“Different. You're different, in a bad way.”

 _'Jesus Christ, Sucy...'_ Amanda bemoaned in her head, her eyes wide at the sheer guts of the potion brewer. Lotte went stone dead stiff, and even Jasminka and Constanze had to pause, a terror creeping into their chests.

But then...

Akko laughed.

“Hahaha!”

She laughed and she laughed.

And Diana kept eating her dinner with a wry, small smile.

It was _creepy_.

It was such an inorganic laugh that it almost felt false. It reeked of hysterics, and Amanda and the rest of the girls somehow felt even more uncomfortable. Diana’s reaction was just as weird. The blonde was treating this ear-piecing, bizarre outburst as if it were normal, as if it was not just opposed to Akko’s past self, but her own.

The Diana of old would have been wincing at Akko’s loud display, telling her off for screeching into her ear with that kind of high-pitched noise.

But not now.

“Oh Sucy, you're so silly!” Akko said enthusiastically. “What's so wrong with us being a thing?!” She continued in a humoured tone, her voice wobbly, her hand waving to dismiss the concerns. Diana agreed.

“Yes Sucy, what is wrong with us being a couple?” Diana pondered openly, raising her fork to her lips to place a tender cut of meat and a crunchy slice of carrot inside her mouth. They were acting so _normal_ , as if the fight between Amanda never happened, nor the blinding of Chariot or the re-arrest of Croix...

Nor the taped-up hand of Akko.

“There's nothing wrong with you two hooking up, not inherently.” Sucy reassured carefully, trying to settle down the increasingly creepier atmosphere. “But shouldn’t you be more gentle with Akko?”

“Says the witch who performs potion experiments on her...”

The reply was snappy, cold and dismissive, and Sucy’s lips sealed shut.

Lotte knew that Sucy’s own antics and dubious experiments would come back to haunt her at some point. But like this? It made Lotte feel grimy and guilty. She always wished that Sucy would tone down her experiments on Akko, but for her to be called out like this was so unfair.

Rarely did Sucy cause significant harm to Akko, and Lotte swore that Sucy never did or intended to cause lasting harm.

That was a far cry from Diana, who had broken her dear, passionate friend like a stick of wood, and who had returned to eating her meal like nothing was ever said.

“Oh please, Diana...” Amanda said after a brief, awkward silence, making Diana pause her cutting of a roast potato. “That’s a far cry from you literally abusing her.” Amanda’s expression hardened as she said her piece, her hands gripping onto her knife and fork tightly. Diana let the girl finish, giving it a few more seconds, before she slowly returned to slicing the roasted potato on her plate.

She was slow and methodical, taking her time with her meal before saying anything in reply. Each second that passed irritated Amanda further, and by the sixth she was gritting her teeth. The tenth second she started to rub her heels into the wooden flooring, and at the fifteenth she looked at Akko.

She was staring right at her.

Burgundy eyes stared right into her very soul, but gave no sign of what emotion was behind them. They were completely blank; there was not a hint of hurt or anger, pleading or disgust. Akko just stared at Amanda.

All the while Diana pushed some gravy onto what was left of her potatoes and meat, soaking it in savoury juices before bringing it to her mouth.

A few more moments passed, and the others girls at the table struggled to force their food down them. Even the ravenous Jasminka was eating at a slower pace, a chill running up her spine as Diana drew out her reply.

Finally, she said something.

“Accusations like that require a lot of evidence, O’Neill.” Diana said in a composed manner. She looked confident and assured. “ _Do_ you have any evidence?” Amanda bit back at Diana’s retort quickly.

“Did you?”

“Excuse me?” Diana sounded humoured at Amanda’s own retort, while Lotte twitched in her seat.

“When you got Croix kicked out the school, and Chariot stuck in the ward.” Amanda explained, keen to hear an answer from the head of the Cavendish house. “What did you say, Cavendish?” Diana merely giggled, placing her utensils down onto her nearly cleared dinner plate.

“Does it matter O’Neill? My word carries far more weight than yours ever could.”

“Whatever, I still want to know what you said.”

Amanda was keen to dismiss Diana’s boastful statement, trying to prevent her from gaining any kind of upper hand or moral superiority. But Lotte had her own ideas, starting to feel uncomfortable over the direction of the heated conversation. After a knowing glance from Sucy, as well as a worried looking Jasminka and fretting Constanze, Lotte spoke up.

“Wh-what Amanda is trying to say is: what happened?” Lotte intervened, eager to temper the feud and to try and learn what Diana had said to the teachers. She had Chariot’s side of the story, with her guesses filling in the blanks, but she wanted to know what exactly Diana had said to the headmistress, to try and find a new pattern in her behaviour. Diana turned to her.

“I simply explained that what Miss Meridies was doing was wrong, nothing more.” Diana’s reply was vague and measured, dismissive in nature but lacking such a tone in her voice. Amanda had her objections.

“Liar.”

“Mm?”

Diana hummed curiously, a smile on her face as she directed her gaze back to the maroon-haired witch. Amanda sneered at the blonde, remembering the short, tense conversation she had with the girl yesterday. Sucy could sense that the conversation was on the brink of cascading into an argument, so this time she intervened.

“We should get back on topic...”

“Yes, let's.” Diana agreed, speaking quickly. “What exactly do you find wrong with our relationship?” The Cavendish mistress referred back to the earlier comment and questions, eager to hear what was so wrong with loving her dear, sweet Akko.

“Apart from how controlling you are? Big-fucking-think.” Amanda said mockingly, her voice full of resentful, angry sarcasm.

“Is that bitterness I sense, O’Neill?” Diana picked up on it, choosing to twist the knife. “Upset that Akko chose _m_ e over you?” The mocking pride, full of spite and glee, sent a fresh pulse of anger through Amanda.

“Shut your fucking-”

“Amanda!” Jasminka shouted with her soft voice, concerned and full of worry.

“Yes Amanda, please settle down...” Diana took advantage of Jasminka’s attempt to settle the American down. “You do not want to scare Akko now, do you?” Amanda gripped onto the table cloth, digging her fingernails into the fabric, them scrapping onto the polished wood below. Diana was using Akko against her once again, and she wondered if this was how the brunette felt whenever she was being played by the manipulative blonde.

“Now please, girls, what is the matter?” Diana said, before not giving the girls the chance to answer her question. “As you can see, Akko is perfectly fine and content.”

As Akko heard her name spoken again, her back straightened and her eyes blinked. Her stupor was broken as her instincts told her that Diana wanted to interact with her. Turning her gaze to the blonde, she found that her instincts were correct. Diana turned to her lover, a gentle, caring smile on her face.

Akko could not help but smile, a bubbly feeling in her stomach and chest as her present and future paid strict attention to her.

“Are you not, darling?” Diana then asked to Akko. The brunette immediately replied with a cheery, happy voice.

“No I am! I’m so happy being with you, Diana.” Her reply sounded jumpy, almost desperate, as if she was trying to please the blonde. Amanda's flurry of emotions were difficult to contain, as her sheer anger transformed into a deep worry over Akko's weird, unnatural reply.

“You’ve done so much for me, I don’t think I could ever repay it.” Akko finished, her voice quieting down and sounding endearing. Her legs rubbed against each other and she became a little bashful, timidly looking away for a few moments as Diana giggled, returning her gaze when the blonde witch spoke again.

“You brought me back to Luna Nova and allowed me to fulfil our wishes. If anything, my sweetheart, I am returning the favour.” Before Akko could explode at such a sappy, loving statement, Amanda interjected, startling her severely.

“By making her your plaything.”

Akko ignored the words, they were simply not true. She was not Diana's toy, not her experiment. Akko Kagari was the lover of Diana Cavendish.

Any insinuation otherwise made her feel sick... and angry.

Diana picked up on Akko's discomfort, turning to look directly into the fiery green eyes of her rival.

“Oh really?” Diana continued to sound bemused at almost every single truthful attack that Amanda made, and it was driving the maroon-haired witch up the wall with anger. Jasminka could sense this, and tried to interject.

“Amanda...”

She failed miserably.

“You keep her all to yourself, isolate her from all of her friends, anyone you think is a threat.” Amanda accused, stating what everyone else on the table observed, but dared not to speak up on.

“This sounds like the bitter words of a girl with a schoolgirl crush.” Diana countered, brushing off the American like a rake to fallen leaves. Amanda shook her head, annoyed that the girls were not saying anything, and incredulous at the childish reply.

“It’s the words of someone who cares for their friend!” Amanda denied strongly, her hand moving to lay on her chest. Amanda was convinced that what she was feeling was beyond a crush, but even ignoring her potential feelings of love, she would have done this as a friend regardless.

The idea that she could let anyone be tortured and used like Akko was?

To ignore that would have made no better than Diana, regardless of whether the Shiny Rod had influenced her or not.

“You could have fooled me.” Diana giggled mockingly, while Akko stared blankly at her plate.

“Just like you fooled Akko into loving a despicable witch like you.” Amanda continued her onslaught, unaware of how nervous the other girls at the table were becoming. “You manipulative, abusive bitch!” Amanda let her anger get the best of her when Diana only raised her eyebrow at the insults.

But it was not like Diana was not offended at the words.

“O’Neill, your ignorance astounds me.” Diana said breathlessly, as if she was tired out by Amanda's words. Amanda herself was shocked at what she had just said, while Sucy raised one of her own eyebrows, surprised at the choice of words.

“My _ignorance_?” Amanda sneered, equally as surprised as Sucy. Diana continued...

“There is far more to this than you could ever possibly understand.” There was a sense of finality in Diana's voice as she spoke her words, shaking her head and indignant at the roughness of Amanda's little speeches. “I suggest you focus on finishing your free meal for now.” Diana then said, rubbing salt in Amanda's wounds further by suggesting how charitable she was. Amanda felt aggrieved by all these words, her emotions still a messy swirl-pool, clouding her judgement.

“I’ll do what I want, Cavendish.”

“Indeed, I am merely concerned for your well being.”

“Excuse me?” Amanda said in shock, her voice full of offence at the veiled threat. Diana's confident but reluctant tone caught Sucy off guard again, and she was not the only one that noticed. Lotte, who felt completely useless right now, also picked up the undertones in the comment.

It spoke to her worst fears.

“Lo-look, Diana is right...” Lotte said, trailing off and unsure. She would regret her words as Amanda forced her into silence.

“What?!” Now Amanda was really on edge. She was starting to feel a creeping terror flood her chest; that the girls on the table were caving into Diana's domineering presence, and letting Akko slip away.

“Lets just take a breather and finish our meals, Amanda...” Jasminka said quietly, while Constanze beside her nodded her head slowly, looking increasingly depressed and anxious.

“I can’t believe this...” Amanda said, her voice breathy and full of denial. Then Sucy chimed in.

“You’re too emotional-”

And that was too far for Amanda; her spike of sadness was replaced by a storm of rage.

“Oh shut up, you wouldn’t know emotion if it hit ya in your pale face!” Amanda said pettily, her hand flying in the air as if to emphasise her insult. Sucy shrugged, but Lotte felt totally frustrated and was barely able to suppress herself defending her team-mate, instead focusing on the matter at hand.

“Please Amanda, give us a chance to talk!” Lotte insisted urgently, her rare anger showing. But Amanda was not budging, and she screamed out her desperation over the entire event.

“Talking isn’t gonna get Akko out of here!”

"..."

Silence.

“Oh dear...” Diana sighed, motioning towards Akko, who began to cry over the arguing on the table.

A deep level of regret took over Amanda's boiling emotions, and suddenly she saw her brashness and errors.

“Wh-what...” Amanda stuttered out, something rare for the normally confident broom-dancer. “No, ah... Akko...” Her voice was quiet and full of sorrow, and she rued her actions and harsh, screaming words.

Diana found her exit.

“I think... it might be best for us to bring an early close to our night.” Diana said, standing up from the table and dabbing her lips with a napkin. Akko followed in kind, bolting upwards, startling a nearby Sucy as cutlery jangled atop of plates.

Sucy and Lotte glared at Amanda, while Jasminka and Constanze could only look on with disappointed looks and shaking heads. They looked at her with such bitterness and frustration, aghast that Amanda had thrown away their chance to get something, anything, out of Diana. Any chance to get some kind of consolation was gone...

And Amanda felt it was all her fault.

The stinging on her left arm intensified. Her clenching fist was opening up barely closed wounds.

But she did not care.

Not now.

Not after she ruined everyone's chances.

“Akko, dear?” Diana turned to Akko, who hummed quietly, perturbed and seemingly entranced. Noticing this, Diana walked up a little closer to Akko, softly clasping a hand over her shoulder before quietly making a request.

“Can you lead the other girls out the Manor please?” Diana nearly whispered, her brows furrowed and laced with concern. “I'll be with you shortly, I promise.”

Akko nodded at the promise, and began to move towards the door all six of them had entered from. The girls on the table looked towards each other, worry and uncertainty on their faces. Lotte for one thought that, surely, they could find some more time to talk to Diana, to try and show her the errors of her ways and to try and get Akko into some kind of safety. But as Diana motioned for the girls to leave, uttering a “Please” and waving to the door and Akko, her hopes faded.

It would be impossible to fight Diana over this. Not unless you were Amanda.

Who was remaining firmly planted on her seat.

“I'm not leaving without Akko.” She said, her obstinate nature forcing her to stay in place. Diana sighed in frustration and, after everything that happened over the past week and a half, it was difficult to tell if she was being genuine or plotting something, keeping up appearances until she struck.

Akko, meanwhile, waited at the door for the girls to leave, her smile barely present and her eyes unblinking.

 _'Just ignore it.'_ She said to herself. _'Just ignore it.'_ She repeated in a mantra, repressing her impulsive nature and the fears that began to fuel it. Akko looked at the door frame opposite her intently, her vision beaming through the girls that passed through it, missing the worried, concerned frowns and faces of her friends and team-mates.

Diana glanced back, herself slightly concerned. Amanda noted this. It just did not look right. Was this Diana just acting? Why would she care now? And why was she not gunning for the Shiny Rod?

“O'Neill...” Diana then said suddenly, making the short German girl at the end of the leaving queue stop, pause and turn around. Amanda meanwhile felt further offput.

“What?” She said rudely, grimacing.

“I see you are not leaving...” Diana commented, exasperation in her voice. Amanda hummed, crossing her arms and leaning into the chair, putting her shoes onto the table and clattering plates and porcelain.

“Not. Without. Akko.” Amanda repeated through gritted teeth, emphasising every word.

“I see...” Diana trailed off, thinking to herself for a moment. Amanda waited, eyeing the girl with great caution, ready to whip out her wand at a moments notice. Then she saw the blonde turn her gaze back to Akko. When Amanda followed her glance, she picked up what she had failed to see in the corner of her eyes.

Akko staring sharply at the two, her stare blank.

Both girls felt unnerved.

“Akko, dearest, I will be just a moment.” Diana insisted, cautiously and carefully trying to push her into leading the other girls out the Manor. When Akko refused to budge, Diana added additional assurances. “They will not take you away from me, I promise.”

Amanda shook her head.

“Look at what you've done to her; you're sick.” Amanda said lowly, her face scornful, her eyes covered by her low hanging hair. Diana turned her head back around quickly.

“Can you follow me, please?”

It was such a strange request.

“Uh, and what? Let you take the wand?” Amanda countered quickly, completely untrusting of the abusing, dangerous witch. Diana shook her head.

“I will not take it, we can leave it here.” Diana insisted. “I can even walk ahead of you.” Diana requested, creeping Amanda out further.

Something was not right. It simply did not add up.

But seeing that creepy stare from Akko, that broken, damaged look of hers disturbed her more. Amanda was desperate to fix her, desperate to fix all of this, and to make Akko bright and happy again.

So she agreed.

“Ok... Ladies first.” Amanda said, standing up and motioning for Diana to walk towards her and the other exit. Diana turned her gaze, and whatever she mouthed or showed must have assured Akko, because the brunette then left the room, her eyes still locked onto Amanda.

The maroon-haired witch swallowed.

She did not know what was about to happen, but she hoped to anything above or below that things would work out. As Diana passed her, not reaching for the covered ancient wand, Amanda felt slightly reassured for the tiniest of moments before remembering how out of character it was.

It was slightly funny to her, even. This new character of Diana was strangely reminiscent of her old one.

Amanda missed it.

But it could have easily have been a ploy, so she kept on her toes.

The two passed through the door of the dinning room, finding themselves in another slightly open part of the Manor. It was square in nature, with two pillars in the centre of each half of the room. To the right of them were a few mostly drawn windows, the curtains obscuring the moonlight, and to the other side a set of stairs.

Diana sighed as she stopped before the pillar closest to them, turning around on her heels with an indecipherable look. She appeared calm and composed, but a weird tension settled upon them. It was a far different encounter from yesterday, where Diana was oozing with confidence, or the fight between them last week.

It was as strange as the past week and half.

“You need to give up.” Diana said coldly, a voice full of rationale. Amanda tutted, crossing her arms and sneering.

“You need to stop hurting her.” Amanda retorted. Diana rolled her eyes.

“There is no hurt in our relationship, O’Neill.” Diana dismissed Amanda’s words. “We love each other dearly... you just happen to be in the way.” Amanda shook her head again, not believing the exaggerated wordplay in front of her.

“Oh please stop being so ominous, I’m not scared of you any more.” Amanda confidently boasted, her anger fuelling her to fight on. She was driven with this, and determined to sort this all out and to get Akko away from Diana.

Diana sighed.

“Perhaps...” Diana conceded before looking down at Amanda’s left arm. “But as the blood suggests, you seem to be scared of yourself.”

Amanda’s eyes widened and she looked down, finding that there was a light flow of blood dribbling down her hand and middle fingers, with drips of the red liquid falling from her middle and ring finger.

She gritted her teeth.

“Shut the fuck up.” She swore. “You know nothing.”

“Neither do you.”

Diana retort threw Amanda off again. A feeling in her gut told her that something was wrong, that something was deeply, deeply off. But her persistence persevered.

“What do you mean, Cavendish? You’re just being vague to be an ass, aren’t you?” Amanda stepped forward, prompting Diana to take a step back. Diana’s calm face was slowly morphing into one of frustration, and her eyes narrowed.

“I am trying to make you understand the gravity of the situation you are in.” Diana said, a hand motioning. “You cannot win this little war of yours, no matter how much you persist.”

“This is no war, Cavendish...” Amanda bit back. “I am trying to save Akko’s life! Her future! You are ruining her!” Amanda shouted, her voice cracking a little as she screamed at the aristocrat.

“You are ruining us!” Diana shouted back, breaking down and whipping her hand out. Her jacket rustled with the motion, and Amanda could not help but take a step back and reach for her wand.

Then Diana closed her eyes and her hand, and gritted her teeth, looking down onto the glossy floor. She sighed through them, her breath shaky and her mind clouding. This was too much for her, and her instincts were kicking in.

Amanda was a danger.

And this whole thing was very, very dangerous.

Then Diana, after she had opened her eyes and paused, did something that the maroon-haired witch had not heard for a long time.

“Amanda...”

Diana saying her first name.

“Wh... what...” It was not really a question from Amanda, more an utterance of shock. Her eyes were wide and she stiffened up. It was so out of place.

Then Diana pleaded.

“Please... please just go.” Her voice was quiet, almost begging in tone. Amanda caught the blonde’s eyes glazing over, losing their colour, making her shiver.

She was running out of time.

“Diana, please... just let me get Akko out of here.” Amanda made her own plea, lowering her voice. She did not imagine this would happen, but here Amanda was, consoling and being patient with the person that broke her arm and broke _her_ Akko.

“I can’t.” Diana whispered out, turning her gaze upwards at Amanda, her expression regretful.

Then rapidly beating footsteps rang out through the hall, coming directly behind Amanda, mixed in with the sounds of heavy breathing and panting. Amanda quickly turned around at the noise, an urgency running through her as fright coursed through her body.

Only to then feel a sharp, deep and stinging sensation flood her stomach.

And see watering, dead red eyes stare into her soul.


	26. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana deals with the aftermath of Akko's attack on Amanda, giving answers and explanations to the severely injured witch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the last chapter, gets heavy. Thanks to everyone who has gotten to this point, more notes at the end.

Atsuko Kagari could not stop shaking.

As she followed Diana’s request, trying to channel the reassurance that the blonde had given her, Akko could not help but feel a deep fear and dread course through her. Her body shook relentlessly and her teeth chattered as her fright mingled with her adrenaline, fighting back against Diana’s demand.

Atsuko Kagari found herself feeling scared.

She really wanted to fulfil Diana’s request, to lead the girls out of the Manor and wait patiently for her return. Right now she was doing well, following the four girls who tried to talk to her, who tried to break past the barrier that she had built around her, but failing miserably as they received nothing but an eerie smile. But as she smiled blankly, bidding the girls a forced farewell, her neck unnaturally moving to face the two maids and a butler to silently request their aid, she could not help but worry terrifically.

Atsuko Kagari found herself feeling out of control.

Her mind was abuzz and blurry, thinking only of the interaction going on between her lover and the one who wished to steal herself away. Akko was terrified that _she_ would win, that _she_ would hurt Diana.

 _Her_ Diana.

She would do anything to protect _her_ Diana.

Anything to make her happy.

They had gone through so much, worked so hard, to get to this point in their lives, a point where they could love each other and progress through their futures and careers together. They had lost and sacrificed so much, tearing themselves apart as they did so, to accomplish their goals, goals which aligned in just the right way for destiny to take hold and grant them the power to revive magic throughout the world.

Saving their future.

Saving their lives.

Through her head, voices talked to her. Some were her own and others were Diana’s, each one telling her to protect Diana: to help her and make her happy. Diana had always said that lovers form these bonds and desires to pleasure and protect, to hold and cherish through anything. One may hurt the other from time to time... but if they loved one another? It was always fine in the end.

Right?

‘ _Right.’_ A voice said, sounding somewhat like Akko’s. _‘Diana loves you, she only wants the best for you.’_ It continued, reassuring the brunette that turned on her heels, walking back towards the dining room. Another voice then came through, sounding distinctly like Diana’s.

‘ _Yes Akko, I will always look out for you... so please do the same for me.’_ It was a simple request, a simple reminder, telling Akko what she should do; what was right to do. _‘_ _I do not want others to hurt you... so do not let others do the same to me, ok?’_

It was such a fair request.

Diana had done so much for her. So, so much.

She had pushed Akko to her limits during her first year in Luna Nova; first as a rival and then as a crush and a lover, finding the best within the girl and pulling it out into the wild, open world. Diana had protected her from the brash, arrogant maroon-haired witch countless times, and staved off the weird, overbearing approaches from the supposed ‘Shiny Chariot’.

Was it really the same Chariot?

Diana did not know any more. So, naturally, nor did Akko.

Her focus was solely on Diana now, and their tied-together future.

A future secured by the Shiny Rod, something that Diana had returned to Akko; a sign of their love and that very bright future.

There was only one voice that disagreed with all this, that scorned and mocked her for thinking such things, telling her off for daring to want to love _her_ blonde, to protect _her_ princess. It sounded abrasive and cocky, bullying and hurtful, only caring for Akko’s self, and not anyone else’s.

It reminded her of Amanda.

And her blood ran cold. Her heart beat fast.

Her eyes... turned dead and icy.

And towards the caving knife resting on the table cloth.

Akko felt gravitated towards the sharp object, which was large enough to do some serious damage and harm to anything or _anyone_ in its path. Akko’s mind began to fry again as it was bombarded with questions and worries. Would it be enough to get rid of her? Could she do it?

She had done it before.

To _those_ two...

Akko slowly walked towards the table, manoeuvring herself to the place where the large, deadly knife lay. Her hands shook and her fingers twitched as an urge pulsed through her, a burning desire to do harm to the person hurting who she was meant to protect. A part of her fought back, urging her not to do this, not again, to let Diana handle this and not burden her once more.

But what was left of her unbroken mind held no power over Akko now.

Her life was all about Diana now.

She could not lose her.

She could _never_ lose _her_.

Akko stopped before the knife, it still coated in red, translucent juices from the cuts of meat around it. She saw her reflection on the knife, her deep burgundy eyes seemingly melding with the runny red liquid on the steel, captivating her further.

Her right hand reached out, nervy and twitchy.

And it landed on the handle softly.

She slowly, agonisingly slowly, picked up the deadly weapon, drawing it closer to her torso.

Her empty eyes were fixated on it.

And her legs began to move on their own.

Ever step towards the other set of doors felt heavy and slow, as if she was weighed down by the mass of her impending decision, and against morality. Was it really right for her to do this, to protect Diana in such a way?

To make sure she was always, forever happy and smiling?

As long as it were for love, right?

‘ _Right.’_ Thought Akko in her buzzing head, the static making her focus on the task at hand. Her head nodded rapidly as if to agree with her own words, and she swallowed. For the first time in minutes she blinked, and see could feel the beads of sweat travelling down her back, them cold and ticklish. The sounds of clicking shoes reverberated through her ears, and her ear drums recoiled as they became ultra sensitive, listening out for anyone around her.

Anyone that could, and would, stop her.

Then she reached the door.

She slowly eased one of the large doors open, careful not to make a sound, so she could see what was going on, and hear the screaming coming from her lover.

“You are ruining us!”

Akko gripped the knife harder, and her knuckles became white, the bone beneath becoming visible through stretched, pressured skin. Her breathing grew deeper and deeper, and she began to pant, drawing in more and more oxygen into her greedy lungs to sate her pounding heart. A silence reigned for a short moment as her lover tried to compose herself, and Akko waited patiently.

Maybe Diana had a plan?

Akko did not know, she was waiting to see what would happen next, ready to jump in at Diana’s beck and call, or whenever she thought the maroon-haired witch would strike.

Then, slowly, Diana raised her head. Her face came into view, and she looked tired and weary. Akko knew from that moment that Diana needed _her_ protection. Now was the time for Akko to do the protecting, to do the saving, to show her love.

Then their eyes crossed.

Diana knew she was there.

A few more seconds passed, and a flicker of resignation passed through the blonde’s expression.

It was too late.

Akko was already passing through the doors quietly as Diana tried one last time to get Amanda out of the manor, away from her... away from Akko. Diana spoke up, her voice breathless and weary.

“Amanda...”

She said her name.

She said... _her_ name..!

Jealously hit Akko like a truck would hit a motionless car, crashing through her heavily, almost making her take a step back. Her mouth flew open before quickly gritting back together as Amanda spoke out, confused and bewildered.

“Wh... what..?

Akko took another step forward as Diana spoke, her eyes wide and raw, her heat beating faster than a cheetah.

“Please... please just go.”

But Akko did not want _her_ to _leave_.

She wanted _her gone_.

“Diana, please... just let me get Akko out of here.”

Akko’s blood turned fiery. Amanda wanted to get her away from Diana, to take her away from her lover. Akko could not let that happen, not everything she had been through, not after everything she had sacrificed for Diana!

“I can’t...”

And with those words, Akko took it as a signal, and dashed towards Amanda. She ran and she ran, and she positioned the knife ahead of her, holding it with both hands in order to strike Amanda as accurately and harshly as possible.

It was only fair, in Akko’s mind, for Amanda to feel the same pain she had put Akko and Diana through.

So as those dangerous, vivid-green eyes meet her dead, red orbs, an immense bout of relief and accomplishment rushed through her as she rammed the knife into the witch’s stomach. She enjoyed the sensation of the knife cutting through flesh, slicing through matter as if were nothing, given the force of the stab. Akko could not wait to hear Diana’s thankful words, and receive her comfort after doing such a momentous thing.

It was all for Diana.

 _Her_ Diana.

A grunt escaped Amanda’s mouth, followed by a whispering gasp of escaping air as pain and shock registered in her mind. Her already watering eyes were wide open, showing the terror and astonishment she was feeling.

Once again this night, Amanda could not believe what she was seeing.

She could not comprehend it.

Nor did she want to.

Nor did Akko register the cuts in her hands as they slipped off the handle, such was the force of motion in the act of stabbing. Part of her lower fingers were cut, oozing out blood as the knife tore down into her skin.

But the brunette did not feel it. And even if she did, she would not have cared.

She had protected Diana.

That was all that mattered.

“Ugh.. fu... Ak...” Amanda struggled to speak, the pain in her stomach overwhelming her senses. She was lacking breath as she struggled to brief, and lost part of her balance, forcing her to place a hand on Akko’s shoulder.

Forcing her to stare deeper into her empty, demented eyes.

“Akko...” Diana then said, a hint of sorrow in her voice as she reacted unnaturally calm. “You did not have to do that.” The blonde’s voice sounded more akin to a parent telling off their child for doing something tame, not someone who had just witnessed such a brutal attack. It made Amanda shiver, though she was not sure if it were due to the inhumane response or the fact that she had a knife lodged inside her.

“But I had to! She was gonna hurt us, you said!” Akko screamed, a tear drop escaping her eye as her body vibrated. Amanda’s eye twitched as she felt the knife move inside her, cutting into more flesh and organs. Diana sighed.

“I know, but-” Before Diana could finish, Akko interjected, still loud and bouncy.

“Are you proud of me, Diayana?!” Akko asked hysterically. “I got to protect you!” She stated as if it were a matter of fact, a large smile on her face. Amanda tried to twist her head to see Diana’s reaction, hoping for some kind of aid, anything to help her.

She was horrified when she heard and saw her sigh lovingly, shaking her head with a loving smile.

“Of course I am dear...” She started, moving around Amanda, drawing herself closer to the brunette. “But you should not do it like this, it makes things very difficult for me.” As she spoke she placed her hand atop the handle of the bloody knife, which was barely held by Akko, who was pushing the knife in further and further, slicing her fingers more and more.

The pain was becoming unbearable for Amanda, and combined with the shock she was struggling to breathe. She desperately needed some kind of help, but her energy was slowly sapping away, and she had no breath to shout out for anyone other than the two deranged witches around her.

“Di... Dia...”

Amanda’s struggled, breathless words caught the attention of Diana, who glanced back to the maimed maroon-haired witch. Her gaze was still regretful, but it lost the edge that it once had, slowly returning to something colder.

To Amanda, it seemed that Diana was already planning her way out of this mess...

And that left the American feeling even more terrified.

“Akko, I need you to let go now.” Diana requested despite the negative vibe that Amanda felt, tugging ever so lightly on Akko’s wrist. The brunette moaned; she was not sure whether to comply.

“Um, but-!” Akko began before Diana interrupted her, the blonde’s voice becoming a little more reassuring, if not a little firmer.

“Please sweetie, you have done your best.” As she complimented the hysterical, broken brunette, Diana slowly pulled the knife out of Amanda’s gut. Amanda groaned as she felt the knife slowly slip out, and was barely able to feel the right hand on her shoulder pushing her back.

“That’s it...” Slowly but surely, the knife came out, and Diana consoled Akko with every inch that past. The two ignored the pained gasps and grunts, with Diana only paying attention to Amanda once she fell back onto the floor, falling onto her side with a clatter, gasping in pain.

“Well done my dear...” Diana then thanked Akko, who nodded with a dead stare and empty smile. Diana grabbed the knife fully, tossing it to the side of the room, the metal ringing out as it hit the floor, making Amanda twitch. “Now let me look at your hand...”

If Amanda was not so frightened and vulnerable right now, she would almost find it laughable that the attention for healing was on Akko rather than her. But as she tried to look up, her face strained with agony, she saw Diana carefully and tenderly look over Akko’s sliced up hand and fingers.

“Oh dear...” Diana said, tutting to herself as she whipped out a wand from her trouser pocket. She extended the wand and jabbed it into the brunette’s hand, whispering out a incantation. Akko barely winced, entranced by Diana, as the wand dug into her torn hand and magic coursed through the wounds. Slowly but surely, the hand began to heal up, at least enough so to prevent lasting damage.

“I will fetch you some bandages soon Atsuko. Now please, settle down and let me handle the rest.” Diana said, making another solemn request for patience. Akko followed it and walked towards the doors to the kitchen to wait patiently for Diana. As Akko walked away, Amanda mustered up some energy to speak, a hand clutching her belly, drenched in blood.

“Hah-handle what?” Amanda strained, wincing as the pain seemed to intensify. “Finishing me oh-off?” Amanda could not help but fear the worst. Diana seemed as impassive as ever when she turned her attention to the bleeding witch, her sense of remorse and sorrow slowly leaving her as a sense of duty and protection filled her being.

“I am sorry.” Diana said, her eyes closing. Amanda could not believe it.

“There-” She coughed. “Th-there is nothing stopping... you... from healing me.” Amanda struggled out, barely able to catch her breath as she pointed out the obvious. Diana slightly shook her head in disagreement.

“No.”

Amanda’s open stomach dropped.

This cannot be...

“Dia... the Rod... ple-” Amanda tried to elaborate, to beg, but Diana interrupted her.

“What’s to say you would not try this again, hm?” Diana said maliciously, detracting her wand and placing it in her trouser pocket before crouching down on one knee to get face to face with her dying rival. “Cause this mess to occur once more?”

“You... did this.” Amanda observed, inferring to Akko’s change behaviour – one would dare say insanity. Diana sighed.

“And I am taking responsibility for that.”

It was an admittance that Amanda did not expect. Diana saw the error of her ways? Or...

‘ _Wait...’_ A realisation hit her.

‘ _No..!’_

“Was this... all-?” Diana interrupted Amanda before she could finish her question, seemingly picking up on the subject.

“I have no doubt that the Rod has played it’s part...” Diana conceded. “But ever since the Moonlight festival I have had an urge to have her, I must admit.” The admittance drove a metaphorical dagger into Amanda’s destroyed guts.

It suddenly became harder to breathe.

‘ _She’s not... a toy...’_ Amanda thought in anger, bemoaning her phrasing, only able to moan instead of speak those words. Diana continued.

“What you have all theorised seems to be true, I have felt the influence of the Rod since acquiring it.” Diana explained, agreeing with the words that she heard whispered and theorised, and the notes she had found in Chariot’s empty quarters. “I had the chance to see what all the fuss was about after I dealt with Chariot, and I have to say that Meridies has a brilliant mind...” Diana stood up and Amanda could not help but follow the blonde with her dimming eyes.

“Or had...” Diana muttered under her breath...

“It makes perfect sense that the Shiny Rod has enhanced the bond between us... but there was already a bond, Amanda.” Diana stated as a matter of fact, crossing her arms as she continued. “But you knew that already, did you not?” Diana accused, raising an eyebrow. “I simply had to protect it.”

“By- by keeping her captive?” Amanda bit back, still antagonistic despite her perilous state physical state. A sense of resignation was washing through Amanda, one that pushed her to keep going with these questions and answer, these retorts and counters.

Since it was probably her last chance.

“I could not help it at first, I felt overwhelmed, driven...” Diana admitted, remembering the time she would steal glances, walk into Akko’s room at night, and hold her with firm, harsh grips in the corridors and bedroom. “In time I saw my errors, yet I could not help myself even after the fact.” Diana sounded regretful again, her eyes downcast. Amanda struggled to comprehend the flickering emotions and the contradiction.

Diana needed help.

“So why... won’t you let us... help you?” Amanda gasped out, shivering as her body fought against a biting sleepiness. Diana looked up, and confidence returned to her features.

“Because Akko was already falling down the rabbit hole...” Diana spoke regretfully. She then spoke of her observations: “You saw her gazes and glances, her blushes and stuttering, even before this.” Diana reminded Amanda, the maroon-haired witch internally admitting that Akko was pretty besotted with Diana before the whole incident kicked off.

“If I had not taken control of the situation-”

“Then things would have been different!” Amanda strained out loudly, gritting her teeth, interrupting the blonde that tried to justify her actions. Diana seemed to disagree.

“Indeed, and it might have lead to more attacks, more pointless deaths.” It was clear that Diana’s concerns ran deep, as evident with the indignity and slight outrage in her voice. Was Akko really that much of a loose cannon? Impulsive yes; she would crash through doors and commit such bizarre and over-the-top actions that any other person would be concerned for her well being.

But a danger even before the two had formed this unholy, dark union?

But then another thought crossed Amanda’s mind as Diana’s words sank in. A dark, regretful one, one she wished was not true.

It could not be true...

“Hannah... Barbara....” Amanda said with deep worry, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

Diana paused.

Before she spoke out, confirming Amanda’s worse fears.

“An unfortunate occurrence...” Diana began, looking to the side, glancing towards Akko who stood patiently by the door. The brunette was smiling and bobbing on her feet, looking even more eerie now that her hands and dress were covered in another’s blood. Diana continued: “I was shocked at first, I thought Akko was contained, happy... It appears I have not done enough...” Diana said regretfully, casting her eyes back onto Amanda, who lay in her puddle of blood, her life-force slowly draining away.

“They’re dead...” Amanda commented to no-one, her eyes wide and full of sorrow, but now lacking any kind of surprise. Everything had gone so horribly wrong.

“Indeed... I am sorry.”

“You’re sorry?!” Amanda shouted out with another blast of energy, coughing as she felt more liquid escaping past her cut and fingers.

“I did not intend for this to happen.” Diana was still unnaturally calm. “Their past actions caught up with them.”

“They did not deserve to die...” Amanda whimpered out as images of their faces flashed through her mind, looking down on the bloodying floor. She was not sure if it was her severe wound causing it or something else, but the deafening silence said everything. A few moments past and the pair took moments sighing. Amanda looked up again.

“Where are they?”

“Hidden away in one of the dungeons of the Holorogium chamber...” She answered honestly and quickly. “They are still not expected back until the weekend, but I can think of something.” Diana said confidently, as if it were something as mundane and petty as cheating on a homework assignment. Amanda, however, said in deep sorrow.

“You couldn’t even bury them...” Amanda was beginning to turn pale through blood lose and disgust. If her stomach could still churn, it would have, but instead the pain seemed to worsen.

“They will be buried in time...” Diana promised, speaking about it casually like she was discussing the ethics of transfiguration magic. Amanda bit at her tongue, almost welcoming the dimmer pain from it, before asking Diana another question.

“And what about me?” Amanda asked, hoping for a better answer than from earlier. Diana paused for a few seconds before answering.

“I’ll be sure to have you returned to your family...” Diana said solemnly, her eyes glancing away again. Amanda swallowed, a shot of pain going through her body as she did so.

She was becoming breathless.

“Alive, Dia?” Amanda asked, almost pleaded, hoping for help... hoping for anything.

“...”

Amanda became desperate.

This could not be the end.

“ _Diana_... please.” She strained, pulling her self along the floor, falling flat from her side onto her belly. “This isn’t... fair.” It was almost childish, but with her life on the line, and her future quickly vanishing into the void, she had to say something. Diana turned her icy gaze back to Amanda, frowning harshly.

“What isn’t fair was you pursuing us like this, dragging everyone into a pointless chase.” Diana’s voice became more pitched, more aggressive. “The lives you have damaged and destroyed-”

“I never killed anyone..!” Amanda shouted, using up another large dose of her energy. She could not stand the accusation, but Diana could not stand the denial.

“You may as well have.” Diana shook her head, her frown morphing into something more akin to disgust. “Hannah and Barbara were never meant to be in that room with you all.” Her face grew even darker.

“ _Never._ ”

It was so antithetical the accusation: It was Diana that changed Akko into the person that killed Hannah and Barbara, yet it was _her_ fault?

Amanda O’Neill?

She wanted to save Akko. Hell, even Diana if she could stop herself from beating her into a bloody pulp. But now it was all being swung around to her. Every little thing was being used as an excuse, and her concern were being manipulated by Diana.

She felt sick, and her dimming green eyes watered.

“I didn’t know how... fucked up you two were.” Amanda said in wobbly voice, sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

“Yet you acknowledge that things had changed?”

“Don’t twist my-” Diana was still trying to flip everything against her, but she could not finish her fight back.

“Was breaking your arm not enough, was it not warning enough?” As Diana vindictively countered, grinding her shoes into the marbled floor, Amanda suddenly felt herself become ever more breathless.

“...”

Her body began to shake uncontrollably.

“Fu...uck...” She breathed out, struggling to even speak. Diana hummed.

“It seems like your body is going into shock...” The blonde commented, blinking slowly.

“Dia... ple-” Amanda tried to plead, but Diana cut her off once again.

“You know... you were always a little too passionate about all of this.” She turned on her heels, walking towards the door and the smiling Akko, leaving Amanda to bleed out on the floor. “To chase after someone so fervently, despite all the danger.” Diana shook her head, sighing as Amanda tried to speak out again, her voice barely a whisper.

“I... just... ju-”

Diana would not give her the chance to finish.

“You know Amanda...” Diana began, her voice sounding observant. “When it came to Akko? To us?”

She paused as she reached the door, as she reached Akko, who slipped between the crack of the opening arches of wood.

“You were always too... Obsessed.”

Diana then slipped through the opening, glancing back, her dead, icy blue eyes shining through the darker light of the dining room.

It was the last thing Amanda O’Neill saw.

As a tear escaped her dead, dull, green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> 110k+ words and nine months later, finally the hellfic is finished. A lot has happened in this time, some directly because of this fic, so it has been a really interesting experience. It's gonna be really odd not updating this fic anymore. The only thing I can really do now is interact with comments, fix the odd typo, look at the stats, and remember all the good things that came out this story. 
> 
> I originally wrote this as a final step in my coping with an abusive relationship I had in the past, about 5-6 years ago (though I had to deal with a very physical friendship for 3 years before that). I always wanted to write a Yandere fic, and LWA oddly gave me that option. So, instead of making it a crack one, I combined it with some of my real life experiences. Obviously, because of the realistic elements, this fic hasn't attracted every reader under the sun, and that's fine! I'm really grateful to those who have read the fic and commented, kudos'd and shared, because without that I would not have continued and written so much more. So thank you, you know who you are. 
> 
> Right now my plans are to update Bitter Flowers on the 29th, and then do a series of random oneshots over the course of next month. I have a T-rated long running fic planned, so I hope to captivate you all again (and hopefully others) in the future!
> 
> So, for one last time for this fic, thank you so, so much for reading and for the support. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I might not answer them straight away, need some time to rest after writing 10k words in 6 days, but yeah. See you in another fic!


End file.
